The Inquisition
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Un conflicto que expone a las Mahou Shoujos como una amenaza... aquellos a quienes juraron proteger ahora estan en su contra... OC
1. Capitulo 1: Esta Es Mi Nueva Vida

The Inquisition.

Capitulo 1: Esta Es Mi Nueva Vida…

La luz de la luna sigue iluminando ese cielo que tantas veces he observado. Con las luces de la gran ciudad rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche parece que las personas de este lugar jamás se detienen. El tiempo transcurre sin prisa pero sin pausa y el deber nos llama cada noche a mantenernos en las sombras e iluminar la oscuridad con el resplandor de nuestras almas… así he vivido por años, tanto como la edad me lo ha permitido.

Sin embargo a pesar de las habilidades especiales que poseo, de la determinación y el coraje, muy a pesar de todo lo que sienta, en este punto mi vida ha cambiado nuevamente contra mi voluntad…

Cada día que pasa me siento más humana al verme en la necesidad de vivir como los demás, buscar un trabajo, estudiar como una alumna universitaria común y corriente… a pesar de todas las cosas comunes que hago el lazo rojo que uso para sujetar mi cabello me recuerda que no soy una persona común y corriente, me recuerda que ya no puedo cumplir con mi deber como antes solía hacerlo.

Viví y pelee contra los demonios lo más que pude en este mundo nuevo creado por Madoka sin embargo conforme mi edad avanzaba la Soul Gem que me da mis poderes se ensuciaba cada vez más, dificultando limpiarla y obligándome a usar mi magia menos de lo que estaba acostumbrada. En la actualidad solo el mantenerme en mi forma transformada ensucia bastante la gema purpura haciendo imposible que continúe con mi labor de protectora de la ciudad, relegándome a un puesto de menor importancia mientras que mis días como chica mágica se quedaron en el pasado solo recordados por el aliento entusiasta de las nuevas generaciones de guardianas a las cuales la leyenda mía y de mis compañeras ha sido contada y nos ha dado un estatus de colosos entre las nuevas chicas mágicas.

A recientes fechas la magia que usaba para sanar los defectos de mis ojos es un lujo que ya no puedo darme y los anteojos que deje de usar hace tantas líneas de tiempo debieron volver súbitamente, al igual que algunos hábitos humanos que habían desaparecido por completo de mi vida como comer y dormir; cosas sencillas que deje de hacer cuando mi cuerpo derrochaba magia en enormes cantidades… pero ahora el panorama ya no es tan optimista para una chica mágica de 19 años quien parece hace mucho debió haber desaparecido de este mundo, olvidada y derrotada en algún campo de batalla distante, llena de gloria, muriendo en un campo de batalla después de haber derrotado a un ejército de demonios... sin embargo sigo aquí, con toda la gloria de mis batallas pasadas a cuestas, dificultándome cada nuevo paso que doy.

En uno de los barrios más cercanos a la zona comercial de la ciudad hay un pequeño bar, opacado por completo por los grandes comercios de la zona, un bar donde todos los días sirven a los escasos clientes que aun los visitan. El dueño se encarga de la cocina mientras que sus dos empleados se encargan de distribuir la comida por el lugar… o eso es lo que el dueño del lugar desearía pues incluso en la noche más atareada solo tiene cuatro clientes que siendo honestos no vienen precisamente a degustar su comida si no a ver a la camarera quien porta un coqueto uniforme y lo hace lucir mientras su negra y larga cabellera se contonea al igual que sus caderas y su rostro tierno y delicado les recuerda sus días de juventud donde las chicas con anteojos eran el fetiche de muchos.

-¡Homura-chan, lleva esto al cliente de la mesa 2!-

Menciona el dueño del establecimiento colocando la comida en la barra y mandando a la chica de cabellera negra consiente de la situación que su negocio atraviesa.

Akemi Homura, la legendaria chica mágica que puso su nombre en las páginas de la historia al ser parte del primer escuadrón internacional y ser una de las dos sobrevivientes de la feroz batalla en el desierto de los demonios… esa misma chica legendaria se encuentra en este pequeño bar sirviendo como camarera, ignorando por completo el hecho de que los clientes solo van a verla a ella, como si trabajara en alguna especie de Maid Café, solo que con una paga mucho menor por vender su imagen de esa forma.

A pesar de sus viejas glorias la chica mágica hace su trabajo de forma eficiente y amistosa sonriendo a cada instante, algunas veces mostrándose un poco torpe ante las responsabilidades que ahora enfrenta, otras tantas se le nota agotada mostrando que la universidad junto con un trabajo de medio tiempo hacen mella en su determinación… como cualquier otra chica universitaria que se esfuerce por salir adelante por su cuenta.

Akemi Homura ahora parece una chica mucho más común y corriente, sin embargo incluso bajo estas circunstancias continúa llevando todo el peso del negocio en sus hombros. Los clientes son respetuosos con ella aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que solo es su imagen lo que continua llevando ingresos al pequeño bar, dándole el liderazgo aparente a la chica quien como siempre actúa tal y como debe hacerlo.

-¡Tatsumi, saca la basura!- grita el jefe a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos de un azul delicado quien tras el grito de su superior es sacado del universo en el que se encontraba, un universo similar al de los clientes que se encontraban en el lugar esa noche donde solo la chica de cabellera negra existía. Sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo, pero consciente de que tampoco tiene mucho que hacer, el joven toma las bolsas de basura y se dispone a obedecer la orden que le dio su superior, observando a Homura cumpliendo con su deber.

-Oye Tatsumi- menciona nuevamente el jefe desde la cocina, esta vez en un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo que la vez anterior. –Si sigues viendo a Homura-chan así te voy a cobrar- añade riendo el jefe, causando incomodidad en el joven quien después de sonrojarse simplemente se apresura a cumplir con su deber y desaparecer de paso.

La noche avanza y la hora de cerrar finalmente llega. La agotada chica es la primera en irse mientras su compañero y su jefe se despiden afectuosamente de ella. En la mente de Homura hay tantas cosas como en la de cualquier chica de su edad, sin embargo el viento frio que corre esa noche alborotando su larga cabellera y mostrándole constantemente el listón rojo que aún conserva sujetando su cabello le hace recordar que sobre todos sus deberes aun tiene uno… que por más que lo desee ya no podrá cumplir.

Los estrechos callejones de la ciudad provocan ecos de batallas distantes entre chicas con poderes extraordinarios y demonios invocados por las emociones negativas de la raza humana. Batallas enormes que solo con magia podrían quedar en el anonimato como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Una vida en el anonimato, luchando, muriendo… incluso las que sobreviven quedan olvidadas como ahora Akemi que solo puede arrastrar sus glorias del pasado pero ya no puede ayudar a las nuevas generaciones como antes.

Los estruendos cesan al instante en que Akemi sale del callejón y entra al parque donde cinco cuerpos destrozados de demonios están en el suelo y dos chicas mágicas de colores contrastantes están de pie, observando a la chica de anteojos.

-Parece que aun no les queda muy claro lo que significa sigilosamente verdad…- menciono Homura mirando fijamente a las dos chicas mágicas por quienes aun escurría lentamente la negra sangre de los demonios derrotados.

-¿Pero de que está hablando Akemi-Sempai?, ¡fuimos bastante cuidadosas en esta ocasión!- replico molesta una de las dos chicas cuyo semblante se veía mucho más dinámico e irreverente ante la presencia de una chica mágica legendaria.

-Escuche los estruendos de los golpes de tu espada desde que salí de mi trabajo Yui, y Mayu, tus habilidades no son del todo sigilosas tampoco…- menciono Homura con esa actitud fría con la que siempre se dirigía a las jóvenes chicas mágicas.

Yui, la chica mágica de la espada y los atuendos similares a los de un samurái en color rojo de inmediato reacciono ante las palabras de su superior. A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba el comentario, sabía que Homura tenía razón al saber exactamente la forma en que la batalla se había desarrollado, mientras que Mayu con su traje azul con detalles en negro simplemente observaba fríamente, conocedora de su enorme poder de ataque proveniente de sus dos brazos, completamente absorbidos por dos enormes cañones que poseían cañones pequeños de diversos calibres, incapaces de mostrar su poderío en silencio.

-No seas tan estricta con ellas Homura-chan- menciona una voz calmada y dulce que se movía entre los cuerpos de los demonios derrotados que se desvanecían con lentitud como cenizas en el frio viento de la noche. Los rizos dorados de una joven delicada engalanaban esa mirada tranquila como el silencio demostrando la superioridad de su experiencia en la vida. Tomoe Mami recolectaba con gracia las gemas oscuras que habían dejado los demonios derrotados, la recompensa de las dos guerreras jóvenes y los objetos que se habían vuelto tan preciados e imposibles de conseguir para las más veteranas.

-Homura, hay muy pocas personas en esta zona de la ciudad, nadie escucho nada y en caso de que así fuera para eso estoy yo aquí. Además ellas son las mejores en lo que hacen, sin el devastador poder de Mayu no se podría hacer el trabajo tan rápido- explico la joven rubia a la inexpresiva Homura quien muy a su pesar sabia que las palabras de Mami eran ciertas. Sin poder hacer nada mas en el lugar la chica de cabello negro con el lazo rojo en su cabeza se dispuso a retirarse del lugar sin cambiar la mirada de inconformidad que ocultaba tras el vidrio de sus lentes, sin embargo fue detenida por dos gemas que le fueron arrojadas directamente a las manos por parte de la rubia y mentora de las chicas mágicas jóvenes.

-Las chicas me pidieron la tarde de mañana y unas horas de la noche, será un día especial para ellas y han recolectado muchas gemas para que nosotras podamos cubrirlas. Sera como en los viejos tiempos, ya se lo mencione a Sayaka e incluso Kyouko vendrá a la ciudad, ¿quieres acompañarnos Homura?- sonrió Mami a su compañera quien contradiciendo a la inexpresividad que la caracterizaba dudo un instante para aceptar con la cabeza después, intentando ocultar lo más posible la emoción que las palabras de la rubia le habían provocado a su corazón. Los viejos tiempos que tanto añoraba eran imposibles de recuperar sin una dotación enorme de semillas de desesperación obtenidas de derrotar a demonios en batalla… así sin previo aviso todo volvería a ser lo más parecido a sus recuerdos, al menos por algunas horas.

Las horas de la madrugada avanzan con lentitud, el reloj con sus números incandescentes es opacado por el brillo de la Soul Gem de la chica de lentes, quien descansa su cuerpo después del arduo día en la universidad y en el trabajo. La gema que contiene su alma brilla como en el pasado, aunque ella misma sabe que una vez transformada es solo cuestión de minutos para que la gema se ensucie y su vida termine… sin embargo las palabras de Mami aun rondaban en su mente, acelerando su corazón y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la joven de cabellos largos y oscuros abrazaba su almohada impaciente. Las tres de la mañana y en ese momento dos sombras llegaban a un remoto templo a las afueras de la ciudad, desde donde el paisaje nocturno de las luces de los edificios podía contemplarse claramente al igual que las luces naturales del firmamento. Dos jóvenes chicas mágicas dejaban a un lado sus atuendos, exhaustas por el arduo día.

-Descansemos Mayu- menciono la chica de largos cabellos castaños cuya gema del alma brillaba en colores rojo y Amarillo.

La otra joven de melena corta y oscura simplemente acento con la cabeza la orden de Yui, a quien veía como su líder y su mejor amiga.

Las mañanas de escuela siempre eran iguales…

Mayu se levantaba tres horas después de regresar al templo cada noche, al levantarse de inmediato tomaba un baño para después alimentar su cuerpo mas por costumbre que por hambre. Una vez que sus sencillos deberes de cada mañana terminaban, la chica delicadamente, y en silencio como todo lo que ella hacía, preparaba las cosas que llevaría a la escuela ese día. Lo que siempre resultaba sorprendente para la joven de 14 años era que muy a pesar de lo temprano que se levantara, su mejor amiga, Yui ya la esperaba despierta; generalmente barriendo la entrada del templo con esas ropas de sacerdotisa que indicaban su linaje en el lugar y la delataban como la heredera.

-¿Ya estas lista Mayu?- pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños mientras terminaba de barrer la entrada del templo.

-Si, Yui- respondió fríamente la chica de mirada celeste mientras sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaré lista en un momento- añadió la Mahou Shoujo roja mientras terminaba sus deberes de esa mañana. –Es cada vez más difícil para mí terminar… tal vez me estoy haciendo vieja como Tomoe - Sempai-

Mayu simplemente sonrió en silencio, sabedora que era ella le que cada mañana se levantaba más temprano, intentando igualar las promesas de su mejor amiga a quien admiraba con fervor y a quien deseaba emular, aunque sabía que no se lo podía decir de forma abierta ya que Yui jamás permitiría que hubiera alguien más como ella… y tenía buenas razones para evitarlo.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela como cada mañana solían hacerlo, solo que este día era especial, distinto a los demás en muchos aspectos para ambas y el hecho de que cada una de las dos amigas llevara un regalo en sus manos daba un indicio de lo que ocurriría. Dos chicas más aparecieron a la distancia entre la bruma que ocultaba las siluetas de la mañana en la ciudad. Una de cabellos negros bastante largos que movía la boca constantemente susurrando como el ciento de la mañana ágil pero en silencio y solo historias sin sentido era lo que se podía distinguir, mientras que la otra silueta de cabellos rosas y con una sonrisa inquebrantable en el rostro se mantenía dinámica, mostrando su incapacidad de estar quieta ni un segundo.

-¡Buenos días Yui, Mayu!- grito la más ágil… o menos distraída… de las dos chicas que esperaban cerca de una parada de autobús. Ambas también con regalos en sus manos.

-Buenos días… susurro la princesa a sus más cercanas amigas mientras se acercaban abandonando la bruma de la mañana, delimitando sus delicadas figuras y belleza ante la mirada de la princesa que observaba impaciente la hora de encaminarse a palacio y encontrarse con la mujer destinada a recibir el presente que la cansada protagonista llevaba en brazos…- susurraba la chica de cabellos negros y largos, con la mirada completamente perdida en el horizonte sin aparentemente prestar atención a su entorno.

-Airi, Noa, Buenos días- respondió Yui reuniéndose con ellas mientras que Mayu caminaba como siempre ligeramente detrás de su mejor amiga.

-¡Así que hoy es el día, el cumpleaños de Hikari!- menciono entusiasmada Airi, la chica de cabellos rosas. -¿Te puedo preguntar qué es lo que le vas a obsequiar?- Añadió intrigada la chica al observar lo pequeño del regalo de la líder de las Mahou Shoujos de nueva generación.

-… Un listón para el cabello- respondió un tanto apenada Yui, al ver molesta que el tamaño de los regalos de las demás chicas eran bastante superiores al de su pequeña caja. – ¡Como si tú le regalaras algo mejor!- replico molesta la chica de cabellera castaña.

-…Ya que a Hikari le gustan tanto las historias, le conseguí una primera edición del autor que tanto le gusta- respondió Airi orgullosa.

-…Yo me tome la libertad de un poeta ante una hermosa dama de escribir una epopeya que relatara las maravillas del universo y como su solo nombre hace honor a una joven que parece haber descendido del cielo cual regalo de los dioses para sacar del misticismo a la humanidad…- Añadió Noa refiriéndose a su regalo.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Mayu, como siempre sin entender una palabra de lo que la chica de cabellera negra y larga pretendía decir.

-Que le escribió un libro a Hikari- respondió sonriendo Airi, sabedora de ser la única que entendía lo que Noa decía entre tantas palabras muchas veces malgastadas.

-¡Estoy segura de que mi amiga Mayu no me decepcionara, la caja de su obsequio solo es un poco más grande que la mía!- interrumpió Yui un tanto infantilmente, abrazando a su amiga.

-Yo no sabía que regalarle…-

-¡Lo sabia!- interrumpió de nuevo Yui a las breves palabras de Mayu.

-…Así que le compre una membrecía para que descargue por un año todas las novelas ligeras que quiera de su compañía favorita…- añadió la breve chica mágica.

En el instante en que las palabras cesaron de la boca de Mayu la molestia se hizo presente en el rostro de Yui… parecía que no solo tenía el peor regalo, sino que también parecía que era la única que obsequiaría algo que no tenía nada que ver con los gustos de la festejada… Airi no se pudo contener mucho así que tapo su boca para impedir que la risa saliera de sus labios, mientras que Noa hizo una mueca extraña que hablaba mucho más que sus a veces interminables palabras. Mayu parecía no entender bien lo que ocurría y las palabras de su mejor amiga solo acentuaron su confusión…

-Traidora…- susurro Yui con infinito desprecio en sus palabras.

La escuela continuaba siendo la misma, con su arquitectura impresionante y futurista con fachadas de cristal y formas que asemejaban castillos medievales de leyendas pasadas. Los salones con paredes de cristal que permitían la vista hacia otras clases ya eran una tradición que poco había cambiado desde que Homura se graduó de ese lugar, lo único que hacia completamente distinta esta escena de cualquier otra era el grupo de chicas quienes con sus respectivos regalos abarrotaron el escritorio de una de sus compañeras mientras las demás chicas las observaban dejando ver la molestia que sentían por la felicidad de la festejada y sus amigas.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hikari!- grito el cuarteto de chicas mágicas al instante en que cada una entregaba su respectivo regalo a una alegre niña de cabellos negros sujetos en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Su sonrisa demostraba su tranquilidad y nobleza y sus ojos de un azul bastante claro reflejaban las sonrisas de cada una de sus amigas.

El entusiasmo de las chicas se desbordaba ante el festejo de algo tan ordinario como el cumpleaños de una de las suyas. La festejada comenzó a abrir los regalos de cada una de sus amigas, agradeciéndoles a todas con esa sonrisa que la caracterizara. Desde el regalo más caro hasta el más sencillo, Hikari demostró su agradecimiento hacia sus amigas a cada instante, comenzando a leer las historias que tanto le apasionaban y en el caso del algo decepcionante regalo de Yui, sujetándose el cabello con los listones rojos que le obsequio su amiga.

El día de escuela se desarrollo con normalidad hasta cierto punto, demostrando que las chicas mágicas parecían no ser nada populares en la escuela. Todos en el lugar las observaban como siempre estaban juntas, disfrutando de la compañía que ellas mismas se brindaban pero aun así nadie más las miraba ni les dirigía la palabra… tal vez porque eran demasiado pretenciosas, tal vez porque simplemente de alguna manera todos intuían que ellas eran diferentes… es por eso que Hikari era una amiga tan preciada para las cuatro guardianas de la paz, porque era la única chica normal que había hecho amistad con ellas.

-Vaya grupo que reuniste- Menciono Homura mientras observaba a la distancia, en lo alto de una torre acompañada de la mentora de las chicas mágicas que en ese momento al final del día de escuela comenzaban a caminar por las calles de la ciudad en dirección hacia el hogar de la festejada ese día, a quien estaban dispuestas a acompañar lo más posible.

-Son las que han sobrevivido… sabes que muchas chicas mueren cada año sin que podamos hacer nada… es el ciclo de la vida- respondió Mami a las palabras de su compañera. Ninguna de las dos chicas estaba transformada pero parecía que sus gemas se ensuciaban a un ritmo acelerado solo por observar desde la distancia a las felices chicas.

-Sin embargo aquí seguimos… envejeciendo más de lo que una Mahou Shoujo debería…- susurro la chica de cabellos negros como respuesta a las palabras de la rubia.

-La que debería estar arrepentida de seguir aquí soy yo…- susurro de igual manera la rubia mientras cambiaba notablemente su expresión calmada de siempre.

-¡Aquí estabas, estuve preocupada por ti todo el día!- menciono esa voz dinámica y alegre que era familiar para las dos chicas mágicas. Una tercera chica apareció sobre esa torre, con ojos azules como su cabellera de melena corta y una actitud que se mostraba amistosa ante ellas, en especial con Homura. -¿No están muy entusiasmadas con eso de volver a defender la ciudad por unas horas?- replico Sayaka sin obtener respuesta más que silencio de sus dos compañeras.

-Es normal Sayaka-chan- escucharon las chicas que se habían reunido todas en esa torre, la última de sus compañeras había llegado. Como era su costumbre sus ojos carmesí estaban enfocados en la manzana que mordía en ese momento mientras que su cabellera pelirroja era alborotada por el viento del lugar. La elegante Sakura Kyouko apareció acompañada de una chica de cabellera verde y ojos soñadores quien al igual que su mentora estaba más enfocada en el dulce que comía que en la conversación de sus superiores.

-¡Has crecido Yuma!- menciono Sayaka al ver a la chica que acompañaba a Kyouko –Y tu no cambias nada- replico la peli azul observando con una sonrisa a la pelirroja a quien no había visto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Creo que todas queríamos estas de vuelta en la acción no crees?, incluso tu… solo te engañas estudiando leyes en la universidad- replico Kyouko con la actitud de siempre.

-En parte creo que tienes razón… de lo contrario creo que no estaría aquí- respondió riendo Sayaka, quien en algún otro momento probablemente se habría molestado con el comentario de la pelirroja, sin embargo en esta ocasión sabia que el mismo entusiasmo que sentía al combatir con los demonios no se comparaba con la profesión que había elegido para vivir.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas sus historias Mami?, después de todo yo no conozco muy bien a las chicas que protegen esta ciudad- menciono Kyouko quien comenzó a observar el grupo de chicas mágicas sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pero si has escuchado de ellas probablemente… La que perdió todo rastro de cordura por culpa de su deseo es Noa, La que pidió el deseo equivocado es Airi, La que su deseo le arrebato lo que más amaba es Mayu… y Yui… bueno ella…- respondió Mami hasta que fue interrumpida por la misma Kyouko.

-Así que ella es Yui… espero que la tengas bien vigilada… Y la otra chica es una chica ordinaria según veo…- interrumpió la pelirroja sin dejar de observar ni tampoco de comer la manzana que devoraba desde que apareció frente a sus amigas.

-¿Yui-chan hizo algo malo con su deseo?- pregunto Yuma al ver que la expresión de Mami cambio súbitamente e incluso su mentora Kyouko no quería hablar mucho acerca de la chica de cabellera castaña que en ese momento sonreía tiernamente al frente de su grupo de amigas.

-Ella pidió un deseo "indeseable"…- respondió Homura a la pequeña chica de cabellera verde quien al escuchar la palabra que la misma Akemi resalto sobre las demás con un todo de voz ligero como un susurro, supo que la posición de Yui no era la mejor.

Tras una pequeña comida en un restaurante de comida rápida el grupo de chicas mágicas jóvenes junto con su amiga finalmente se separaron, mientras que a la distancia sus mentoras, el cuarteto legendario de Japón observaba como el sol en el horizonte comenzaba a caer con lentitud y la presencia de los demonios en las cercanías se olía en el aire. La atención sobre el grupo de pequeñas se diluyo por completo y los legendarios trajes rojo, azul, amarillo y purpura con negro se hicieron presentes de nueva cuenta. Cada una de ellas llevaba dos gemas negras cerca de su Soul Gem, gemas que evitaban que las suyas se ensuciaran más de lo debido. La cacería de demonios de esa noche había comenzando con las legendarias de vuelta a la acción con Homura al frente y mas entusiasmada que nunca.

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar más tiempo con nosotras Hikari?- replico melancólica Yui mientras abrazaba a su amiga, despidiéndose amargamente de ella.

-Papá consiguió boletos para una obra que se estrena esta noche y vamos a ir como familia junto con Mamá- respondió la chica de coletas oscuras. Hikari agradeció por todo a sus amigas y abrazo nuevamente a cada una de ellas para encaminarse sola en dirección hacia su hogar. Las cuatro chicas mágicas la observaban con detenimiento… era su única amiga normal en este mundo al que tanto habían defendido y por tanto las había ignorado a todas…

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Airi rompiendo la melancolía de la escena.

-Supongo que habrá que hacer lo que mejor hacemos- respondió Yui sonriendo a las tres chicas que tenia frente a ellas. En un parpadeo los vestuarios glamorosos se hicieron presentes y las cuatro chicas mágicas iniciaron una cacería de demonios por su cuenta.

La noche avanzaba con lentitud y las maldiciones de los demonios aparecían por todos lados en la poblada ciudad, sin embargo esa noche era distinta pues cada amenaza contra las personas era nulificada con eficacia en solo segundos. La poderosa lanza de Kyouko destrozaba demonios a la par de las espadas de Sayaka, quienes hacían un gran equipo juntas al eliminar a toda la oposición con extrema facilidad. En otro sector de la ciudad el lazo de Mami ataba a los demonios mientras que las flechas de Homura se encargaban del trabajo sucio. Las dos chicas mágicas parecías acostumbradas a trabajar juntas a pesar de las aparentes diferencias que había entre ambas. El equipo estaba enfocado y su coordinación entre flechazos y disparos de mosquete hacían devastadoras a las dos guerreras que recordaban viejas glorias con sus movimientos del pasado.

Por otro lado en un sector distinto de la ciudad, Mayu exhibía el poder de los cañones que tenía en las manos, Pandora así es como ella los llamaba, devastaba a todo a su paso mientras que Yui con sus habilidades con la espada la convertía en una guerrera feroz que además desataba flamas azules a su paso. La lanza de Airi quien con su delicado traje con bordados en negro y naranja terminaba con la existencia de aquellos quienes escapaban del devastador ataque frontal de sus dos amigas. Por último moviéndose con sutileza y con un vestido bastante largo y elegante venia Noa, distraída como siempre… Un demonio que se movió con sigilo fue capaz de obtener esa visión que ninguno hasta ese momento: Se escabullo entre los cuerpos mutilados y demacrados de sus compañeros para acercarse a la chica mágica de la retaguardia en un ataque frontal y vertiginoso… sin embargo el demonio fue parado en seco por una criatura alada que aplasto la cabeza del demonio contra el suelo, abusando de una fuerza brutalmente excepcional con la que había sido concebido… La criatura a pesar de su extrañeza no resultaba ajena al trabajo de ninguna de las chicas mágicas quienes estaban acostumbradas a las creaciones de Noa… la chica era capaz de crear criaturas de la nada para auxiliarse en la batalla… sin embargo esta habilidad ni la misma Noa era capaz de controlarla a plenitud y solo por ello necesitaba hacer equipo con las demás.

¿Qué es lo que una chica de 14 años podría desear?... demasiadas cosas, pero no Hikari. Ella era una chica de mente sencilla y hogareña, apreciada por sus padres y amigas… una chica digna de cualquier elogio que se les pueda venir a la mente… una niña como esa es tan extraña en estos días como las amistades que tiene, sin embargo sus padres no se preocupan por esos detalles pues su única hija no da ni el mínimo indicio de ser impopular o infeliz como las amigas que había elegido y es debido a su comportamiento en extremo ejemplar que en ese momento se encontraba disfrutando del obsequio de sus padres para su cumpleaños: asistieron los tres a una obra teatral que parecía solo la chica de coletas negras era la única que entendía por su complejidad. Al salir del teatro las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el camino de la familia de vuelta a su hogar. En realidad era un trayecto muy breve a través de una de las avenidas más transitadas de la ciudad llena de personas y bullicio… esa debió haber sido la primera de las señales que le indicaban que su vida idílica estaba a punto de desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, la ausencia total de personas en la calle y la oscuridad de una zona que no debería encontrarse en penumbras… pero la felicidad de la chica había llegado a su clímax y esos eran detalles que Hikari no podría haber visto de ninguna manera, no tan metida en su mundo…

Las risas de la niña continuaban mientras ella encabezaba a la familia, corriendo ligeramente adelantada de sus padres quienes la observaban sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que ocurriría ni mucho menos del por qué les ocurriría a ellos. La felicidad de un hijo lo es todo para un padre… la vida de un hijo es algo con lo que estás dispuesto a pagar incluso con tu propia vida…

Unos metros después de adentrarse en la oscuridad de esa calle un demonio con su figura envuelta en las penumbras apareció frente a Hikari, observándola fijamente desde la distancia. El padre de la niña de coletas de inmediato corrió junto a su hija temiendo lo peor al ver a un desconocido mirarla tan fijamente… aunque no era un individuo cualquiera como su altura lo mostraba. El demonio aun oculto en las sombras se multiplico frente a los ojos aterrados de Hikari y su padre quienes no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Sin dudas en la mente el padre de la chica identifico la amenaza y de inmediato mando a la chica al lado de su madre quien se había quedado de pie atónita solo unos metros detrás.

Hikari obedeció a su padre de inmediato sin poner ninguna objeción hasta que al levantar la mirada vio dos figuras más detrás de su desprevenida madre quien esperaba con los brazos abiertos para recibir a la niña y protegerla de todo… ignorando su propio funesto destino.

Al mismo tiempo y sin que Hikari pudiera hacer nada los demonios que se habían presentado frente a sus padres dejaron de ocultarse en la penumbra de la noche para mostrar sus garras y colmillos, mismos que no dudaron en usar y ante la aterrada mirada de la niña los demonios devoraron salvajemente la carne de sus padres. Los gritos de pánico de sus padres parecían no ser escuchados por nadie... Hikari era la única que podría ayudarlos pero no había manera de hacer algo en ese instante. Parte por parte los demonios destrozaron los cuerpos de sus padres y los devoraron frente a sus ojos azules que se llenaban de lagrimas al momento en que su estomago gritaba de asco al ver la carnicería a la que sus seres amados eran sometidos...

Escurriendo en la sangre de su padre y su madre ahora los demonios se fijaban en la niña de cabellos negros quien se encontraba en el suelo, petrificada de miedo pero con la mirada llena de lagrimas y un semblante lleno de una emoción que ella había intentado reprimir por mucho tiempo… si pensaba liberarla en algún momento tendría que ser ahora… todo ese odio que sentía recayó sobre los asesinos de sus padres… o eso creyó.

-Hikari- menciono uno de los demonios mientras entre sus colmillos aun escurría la sangre del padre de la chica.

Un cruel acto para jugar con la niña es lo que los demonios montaban en ese instante, dos demonios tomaron formas asemejando a los recién devorados padres de la pequeña que lloraba en el suelo. Hikari los observo con detenimiento… sus siluetas eran distintas pero seguían siendo ellos de cualquier manera, los reconocería incluso bajo la mas adversa de las condiciones.

-Ven con nosotros Hikari- mencionaron los demonios mientras que la pequeña continuaba observando cómo los demonios le ofrecían la mano con unas sonrisas macabras enmarcadas en sus deformes rostros… rostros que continuaban intentando asemejarse a los de sus padres…

Hogareña y leal hija única… ese fue su pretexto para ser tan tonta y no ver la verdad…

Hikari alzo la mano intentando tomar la de sus padres… incluso aunque sabía que no eran ellos, incluso aunque acababa de verlos morir frente a sus ojos… nada de eso le importaba, si su destino era morir al igual que ellos, entonces todo debería estar bien…

Hikari cerró los ojos y le dio la mano a los demonios, quienes al instante saborearon a su nueva presa quien voluntariamente había ido a su muerte…

Súbitamente la cabeza del demonio que asemejaba ser el padre de la chica cayó al suelo partida en dos, mientras que el demonio que asemejaba ser la madre de la chica fue fulminado por una ráfaga de balas que destrozo su cuerpo al instante. Los demonios restantes olvidaron por completo a la niña de coletas cuando observaron a las dos Mahou Shoujo que habían aparecido de la nada y tenían habilidad como para derrotar a dos de los suyos en un simple parpadeo.

La batalla entre los demonios y las chicas mágicas se desarrollo en el fondo de forma rápida mientras que Hikari se arrastraba por el suelo llena de la sangre de sus padres que había salido del cuerpo de los demonios que ahora se encontraban en el suelo en donde una mezcla de partes de demonios que se secaban lentamente y de lo que quedaba de sus padres era evidencia solo para confundir mas a la ya bastante confundida niña.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar y porque me tiene que estar pasando a mi?- se pregunto la pobre niña mientras las lagrimas continuaban corriendo sin cesar por sus mejillas.

La escena que se desarrollaba al frente suyo era extraña… como una pesadilla pero demasiado realista para ignorarla. Yui cortaba de forma salvaje a los demonios con su espada, destrozando sus cuerpos y haciéndolos gritar de terror mientras que Mayu hacía gala de sus dos enormes armas y trituraba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente… eran sus dos amigas pero parecían más un par de asesinas…

-¡¿Hikari estas bien?- grito Yui al instante en que la carnicería había terminado y se dirigió de inmediato al cuerpo de su amiga quien estaba demasiado afectada por todo lo que acababa de ver.

La chica de coletas negras fue abrazada tiernamente por su amiga en su traje de Mahou Shoujo para que al instante colapsara en llanto. Yui observo lo que parecían ser algunos restos de los padres de Hikari y de inmediato comprendió el dolor que una de sus mejores amigas sentía en ese momento… lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla con más fuerza… pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Hikari comenzó a repetir una y otra vez "porque" mientras daba pequeños golpes en el pecho de Yui. En ese instante llegaron al lugar Airi y Noa quienes se quedaron en silencio observando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡…Porque Porque!- continuaba gritando Hikari, aunque esta vez los golpes a Yui ya eran con mucha más fuerza y en pocos instantes el lamento parecía estarse convirtiendo en reclamo. Sin más que poder hacer y sin deseos de continuar viendo tan lastimosa escena, Mayu golpeo la nuca de Hikari, dejándola inconsciente en los brazos de Yui. Las cuatro chicas mágicas observaron a su amiga quien a pesar de estar inconsciente continuaba con su llanto…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- escucharon las chicas al instante en que todas voltearon hacia arriba y vieron como su mentora Tomoe Mami aun transformada junto con Akemi Homura llegaron hasta donde ellas estaban.

Hikari sentía como si volara por los aires en ese momento, casi podía asegurar que la brisa fría de la noche alborotaba sus coletas mientras que el gélido beso de la oscuridad se hacía sentir en todo su rostro. No estaba consciente de lo que ocurría… de nada a final de cuentas… pero creía que se encontraba en un sueño en el que estaba en los brazos de alguien cálido…

Mientras su amiga aun estaba inconsciente las chicas mágicas la llevaron hasta su casa, en donde la depositaron con cuidado en su cama. Sus cuatro amigas la observaban mientras dormía y se aseguraron que estuviera bien… al menos físicamente pues el rostro lleno de lágrimas y consternación que su amiga tenia mientras dormía delataba que a partir de ese momento todo sería distinto… Hasta ese punto nadie imaginaba realmente hasta que punto…

Las cuatro chicas mágicas una vez concluida su labor salieron por la ventana lentamente, compartiendo el mismo rostro preocupado. De las cuatro solo Yui mira atrás, dudando acerca de la naturaleza del universo mismo… ¿Por qué eso le tenía que pasar a Hikari?, ¿Por qué de entre tantas personas tenía que pasarle a la más inocente de todas?... en el pasado muchas veces habían fallado en proteger a las personas… es inevitable en muchas ocasiones, pero ¿Por qué tenían que fallarle a la persona a la que mas valoraban?

Algunos minutos habían pasado pero para la desconcertada chica habían sido horas de angustia. Finalmente sus ojos azules se abrieron y lo primero que observaron fue el entorno familiar en el que se encontraba…

-¿Fue un sueño?- se pregunto Hikari desconcertada ante lo que había pasado esa noche… solo había una forma de averiguarlo… la chica se levanto de la cama ignorando por completo todas las cosas distintas que había en el lugar, solo una cosa le importaba y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de al lado que era donde sus padres debían estar dormidos…

Al abrir la puerta la chica colapso en llanto una vez más al no encontrar a nadie en el lugar… al limpiar sus ojos con la ropa que llevaba puesta se dejo el rostro manchado con sangre… hecho que la hizo reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había visto…

-No fue un sueño…- susurro tristemente.

Al instante la chica se metió al baño arrojando la ropa manchada con sangre y se lavo el rostro de inmediato. Sus nervios estaban destrozados y las manos no le respondían adecuadamente al igual que su estomago que se revolvía constantemente… la chica vomitaría en algún momento irremediablemente… pero la duda aun la atormentaba en la cabeza ¿Por qué estaban ellas ahí?, ¿Por qué estaban ahí Yui y Mayu?, ¿Por qué mataron a sus padres?

La chica de coletas oscuras entro en su habitación y observo la cómoda con los regalos de su cumpleaños. Su mirada cambio, ese semblante lleno de dulzura que la caracterizaba desapareció absorbido por la furia que sentía y la desquito arrojando de forma violenta todos los regalos de sus amigas al suelo.

-Me traicionaron- menciono furiosa la chica mientras se observaba en el espejo y veía el último de sus regalos… los listones que sujetaban sus coletas aun estaban ahí. Hikari los observo furiosa y de inmediato saco de un cajón unas tijeras amenazando con cortar sus largas coletas de cabellos negros.

-Veo que tienes un deseo como ningún otro, puedo sentir esa pasión ardiendo en tu interior- interrumpió una voz misteriosa, delicada y pequeña desde la ventana donde la luz de la luna enmarcaba una silueta extraña y muy pequeña. Hikari la observo alejando las tijeras de su cabello, sin embargo no las soltó, solo enfoco su atención en el extraño ser que hablaba con ella.

-Mi nombre es Jyubey, yo puedo concederte un deseo; sin embargo a cambio de conceder ese milagro tu deberás combatir contra los demonios en los que se transforman las emociones negativas de las personas- explico el pequeño ser blanco de mirada rojiza a la chica quien continuaba observándolo con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Demonios…? , ¿Los demonios son personas a final de cuentas?- pregunto la furiosa chica.

-Lo son, pero de forma distinta… si es que tienes un deseo por el que estés dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo entonces has el contrato conmigo- respondió la enigmática criatura sin mostrar emoción alguna y sin dejar de observar fijamente a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Hikari dudo un instante, la furia la dominaba pero al tener una oportunidad como esa frente a ella no se le presentaba cualquier día y muy a parte de la muerte de sus padres la chica sentía algo que no había considerado hasta ese momento… había sido traicionada en más de un sentido esa noche.

-¿Mis amigas… también hicieron esto contigo?- pregunto la confundida niña quien aclaraba su mente poco a poco, aunque no de la mejor manera…

-Ellas hicieron un pacto con uno de mis compañeros, aunque en esencia es lo mismo- respondió la criatura.

-Muy bien… tengo un deseo… Mis padres fueron asesinados esta noche por aquellas que decían ser mis amigas… a final de cuentas me convertiré en lo mismo que odio… pero es para alcanzar lo que deseo… mi deseo es simple: ¡Quiero venganza!- respondió Hikari con un tono demente abandonando por completo su semblante tranquilo. La demencia la dominaba, ella no estaba preparada para presenciar lo que le ocurrió y tampoco estaba lista para sobrevivir después de haber visto semejante escena.

Un gran destello comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de Hikari dando forma a la Soul Gem de la chica mientras que el incubador observaba como los niveles de energía superaban por mucho lo que esperaba. Una enorme explosión de luz que fue vista en toda la ciudad hasta los suburbios donde se encontraba el templo que era hogar de Yui y Mayu.

El enorme destello se comprimió súbitamente causando una explosión en el hogar de la chica, el cual fue reducido a escombros en un instante e incluso Jyubey quien se encontraba presenciando el acontecimiento fue destrozado por el impacto…

Nunca antes nadie había deseado una venganza tan poderosa…

Un elegante vestido negro con encajes en violeta se hizo presente cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica de coletas oscuras que ondeaban con el viento de la noche. Una Solu Gem descendió lentamente sobre su cuerpo transformado y se poso sobre su pecho… la gema violeta en forma de un corazón roto en dos partes brillaba con furia al igual que los ojos azules de la nueva chica mágica. Algunos demonios se acercan al lugar, atraídos por el enorme poder de la joven y ella se les acerco, acariciándolos como si de simples mascotas se tratasen. Su gema reacciono ante los demonios y toda la oscuridad de las gemas oscuras que estos portaban de inmediato fue absorbida por la gema violeta de la chica quien sentía como la magia que su alma le otorgaba era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba…

Hikari vestida con sus nuevos atuendos observo la luz de la luna mientras algunas personas comenzaban a observar desde lejos que es lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que había provocado la luz que llamo la atención de todos.

-Esta es mi nueva vida… Papá… Mamá… nunca los olvidare…- menciono Hikari observando la nueva forma que su alma había obtenido…


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Por Que Haces Esto?

Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué haces esto?

En el salón de clases parecía un día común y corriente, los alumnos estaban atentos a las complicadas clases de matemáticas, algunos practicando lo aprendido, otros sufriendo con la asignatura, solo una se encontraba distraída observando amargamente al asiento vacío que estaba detrás de ella. Era el séptimo día en que Hikari faltaba a la escuela después de lo que paso con sus padres y parecía que solo a Yui le importaba. Mayu tenía sus problemas, mientras que Airi y Noa tenían reputación de ser buenas alumnas a pesar de todo, solo la chica mágica castaña podía darse el lujo de desinteresarse de todo y preocuparse por su amiga quien estaba desaparecida mientras que ella estaba aprisionada dentro de esos cuatro muros de cristal en vez de buscar a su apreciada amiga.

-Siete días lleva desaparecida Hikari, Siete noches sin manifestaciones de demonios, hay rumores de una chica con un largo vestido negro que recorre las calles por la noche y tenemos a un incubador que perdió la conciencia- menciono Yui a sus amigas mientras las chicas comían su almuerzo en el techo de la escuela, después de terminadas las clases.

-¿Crees que Hikari hizo un contrato y se está encargando de los demonios? Pregunto Airi mientras comía con delicadeza su infaltable postre.

-Es posible… pero entonces ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado con nosotras?- respondió Yui, demandando una respuesta por parte de sus amigas, quienes no podían contestar a las insistentes preguntas de la castaña quien a cada instante parecía más desesperada. Solo sonido del viento es lo que resonaba en los oídos de las chicas quienes no encontraban respuestas a sus dudas, la única persona que podría responder a todo estaba desaparecida.

¿Por qué Hikari estaba actuando de esa forma?, ¿Qué es lo que tenía en la cabeza?... mucho mas importante ¿Dónde está ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica castaña sin que sus amigas pudiesen dar una respuesta.

Las horas de la tarde pasaron lentas ante la mirada de Yui quien se negaba a rendirse y abandonar a su amiga a quien había estado buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad desde el día en que desapareció. Las ruinas del hogar de la chica de cabellera oscura delataba que algo terrible le podía haber ocurrido, pero nada era seguro… en una sola noche Hikari se quedo huérfana y perdió su hogar… estaría sola y asustada en algún lugar… pero donde…

-¿Y si su deseo la borro de este mundo?- menciono tímidamente Mayu a su amiga quien caminaba al frente sin voltear atrás, revisando cada espacio, cada rincón de las calles de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a su preciada amiga en algún lugar.

-¡Ella no pudo haber desaparecido así, tiene que estar aquí!- replico molesta la castaña de melena larga con un tono molesto y elevado, haciendo que la chica que la acompañara se asustara de verla tan furiosa.

Las horas transcurrían y la ciudad no era lo suficientemente grande para continuar alimentando las efímeras esperanzas a las que Yui se aferraba ilusamente. Era la séptima vez que recorrían la ciudad entera, prácticamente una vez por día, desde el edificio más elevado hasta el túnel más profundo… Hikari no podía ser encontrada en ningún lugar por su desesperada amiga en cuyo rostro se enmarcaba la desesperación, angustia e impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar a una de las personas que mas apreciaba.

La oscuridad invadió el cielo de la ciudad de nueva cuenta, mientras que la búsqueda se traslado a sitios elevados que eran fácilmente accesibles mientras estaban transformadas en chicas mágicas. Yui y Mayu observaban desde una elevada torre el paisaje citadino, escuchando con detenimiento los sonidos de la gran mancha urbana. Cientos de sonidos distintos, pero los que esperaban escuchar estaban por completo ausentes de nueva cuenta.

-Parece que será otra noche sin demonios…- escucharon ambas chicas la voz delicada de su Sempai Tomoe Mami quien transformada un instante subió hasta el lugar donde sus dos alumnas se encontraban para después volver a su forma normal, evidenciando que el gastar magia ya no era una opción para las chicas mágicas más veteranas.

-¿Aun no la encuentran?- añadió la rubia de coletas a sus palabras. Mayu mostraba una mirada desgarrada por la tristeza mientras observaba a Yui quien solo respondía con silencio. Los mechones de su cabellera ondeaban con el frio viento nocturno, cubriendo sus ojos que se encontraban al borde del llanto.

-Váyanse a casa, no es muy común que lo hagan, pero descansen… Dejen esta noche a las veteranas- menciono nuevamente Mami poniendo una de sus manos en los hombros de la chica mágica roja cuya gema del alma parecía brillar con menos intensidad que de costumbre. A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba Yui era incapaz de negarse a cumplir una orden de su superior y al instante se levanto, con gracia y discreción limpio sus ojos del aparente llanto que la había derrotado y consumido y dirigió la palabra a la rubia:

-¿Estarán bien sin nosotras?- menciono con seriedad, ocultando la tristeza que la dominaba.

-Le di la noche a Noa y Airi también, pero Kyouko sigue en la ciudad y esta junto con Yuma y Sayaka cubriendo el sector este de la ciudad. Iré por Homura y nos encargaremos del oeste. Aun tenemos muchas Grief Seed de las que han conseguido; podríamos cubrirlas una semana o dos sin problemas- respondió Mami con el tono simple que solía tener para casi cualquier conversación.

Yui se quedo en silencio un instante, dudando acerca de lo que debía hacer en ese instante.

-Entonces… Vámonos Mayu- menciono Yui súbitamente y al instante se puso en marcha de vuelta hacia su hogar. La chica mágica que la acompañaba se vio sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga así que se despidió de su Sempai han una pequeña reverencia y sin decir ni una palabra como era su costumbre salió detrás de su amiga, dejando sola a la rubia quien observaba a sus dos pupilas alejarse a la distancia con la mirada llena de seriedad.

-Siete noches sin demonios… esto no había pasado jamás…- susurro la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el oeste de la ciudad pensando en su próximo movimiento.

El pequeño bar del sector comercial donde la chica mágica legendaria solía trabajar estaba tan desierto como de costumbre. Esa noche solo dos clientes llenaban el ambiente con su barullo mientras que en su mayoría el lugar parecía desierto. En la cocina el sueño estaba sentado observando con detenimiento las noticias de la noche mientras que las estufas estaban encendidas a la espera de cualquier petición de sus clientes o de la llegada de algún nuevo comensal, sin embargo la suerte del propietario no era la mejor y las miserables ganancias de la noche lo reflejaban.

-¿Puedo tomar mi descanso ahora jefe?- pregunto Tatsumi, el joven mesero del establecimiento, tímidamente a su patrón.

-¿Ya sacaste la basura?- respondió el dueño rápidamente.

-Sí, era poca de hecho… esta noche no hay mucho quehacer…- respondió el chico de cabellera castaña y rasgos delicados.

-En eso concuerdo contigo… tal vez cerremos temprano hoy si no llega ningún cliente nuevo… Avísale a Akemi, ella también está en su descanso- añadió el jefe hablando en un tono fuerte pero amistoso con su empleado quien asintió con la cabeza.

En una pequeña mesa cercana a la barra del lugar se encontraba la chica de cabellera oscura con el lazo rojo en su cabeza. Sus manos llevaban con gracia la comida hasta su boca mientras que sus ojos estaban por completo perdidos entre el mar de palabras y ecuaciones de un complicado libro de ciencias. La chica era observada por los pocos clientes que aun estaban en el lugar y como siempre parecía que era la única razón por la que seguían ahí, para observar como la chica se las arreglaba para estudiar y comer al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tendrás exámenes pronto Homura-chan?- pregunto Tatsumi al instante en que tomo asiento en la misma mesa que la chica mágica.

-Aun no… pero he estado perdida últimamente en clase así que intente repasar un poco…- respondió Homura amistosamente, cerrando el libro lentamente después de que el chico se sentara frente a ella.

-Te admiro Homura-chan…- dijo sinceramente el compañero de trabajo de la chica de cabellera oscura, llamando la atención de esta de inmediato. –No sé cómo puedes estudiar una carrera tan complicada y hacerla parecer sencilla- añadió.

-Supongo que es porque me gusta- respondió tímidamente la chica mágica mientras continuaba comiendo lentamente su cena sin dejar de prestar atención a su compañero de trabajo y la conversación que este hacia.

-¿Oye Homura-Chan te puedo preguntar algo… un poco personal?- menciono el chico un poco temeroso a la chica de lentes quien dudo un instante, pero después asentó con la cabeza ya que su boca se encontraba llena en ese instante. -¿Ese anillo que llevas puesto siempre en la mano izquierda… acaso te lo regalo… alguien especial para ti?- añadió Tatsumi.

Homura sonrió al ver el anillo que la identificaba como chica mágica… Él no tenía ni idea de que en realidad estaba viendo el alma de la chica, transformada en un objeto pequeño y que no llamaba tanto la atención… responder con la verdad… sería muy complicado, pensó de inmediato la chica de lentes, así que respondió con lo más parecido a la verdad que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

-Es un obsequio de una amiga muy importante para mí… y que ya no está a mi lado-

-¿Amiga… una chica?- replico dudoso el joven que observaba fijamente a los ojos de la chica mágica.

-Sí, una chica ¿Por qué es tan raro?- replico algo molesta Homura.

-No… no por nada…. Es solo que pensé… que te lo habría dado tu… novio…- respondió de forma tímida nuevamente Tatsumi, sin embargo las palabras del chico generaron una pequeña carcajada en la chica mágica.

-Novio… Claro que no, no tengo tiempo para eso… nunca lo he tenido- respondió Homura al instante en que se levanto de la mesa después de terminar su comida, levantando los platos que había utilizado y disponiéndose a llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina para lavarlos.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose era demasiado llamativo como para no escucharlo y la chica mágica de inmediato entro de nuevo en su rol de empleada. Puso un instante los platos sucios en la mesa que estaba utilizando y se giro para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente, sin embargo el saludo se quedo a medias cuando observo los rubios risos y la cálida sonrisa que la chica de mirada sencilla que entro por la puerta poseía.

-Buenas noches, Homura-chan- menciono Tomoe Mami mientras que la chica mágica mesera la observaba con el rostro lleno de una mezcla de molestia, vergüenza e incomodidad de ser vista en sus horas de trabajo.

Unos minutos después de la llegada de la rubia, Homura se despidió amablemente de su amigo y su jefe. El establecimiento cerro temprano esa noche como se había previsto debido a la ausencia tanto de clientes así como de la principal característica del lugar. Homura se encontró con Mami en la calle, aun con el gesto algo molesto enmarcado en el rostro de la chica mágica de lentes. Ambas chicas se pusieron una al lado de la otra y comenzaron a caminar, aunque ninguna parecía saber hacia a donde iban las dos sin duda buscaban lo mismo entre las calles del sector comercial de la ciudad: un callejón oscuro y vacio.

-¿Por qué tanta molestia Akemi-San?, ¿Interrumpí algo importante?- pregunto Mami sonriendo cálidamente a su compañera mientras continuaban en busca de un lugar seguro, lejos de la vista de las personas para poderse transformar de manera adecuada.

-Te he pedido muchas veces que no vengas a mi trabajo…- respondió algo molesta Homura mientras su cabello junto con el listón rojo eran alborotados por el frio viento nocturno.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que te visite de vez en cuando?- replico algo molesta la chica rubia a las palabras de Homura, sin embargo la chica de cabellos oscuros no respondió a las palabras de Mami y continuaba en su búsqueda de un lugar apropiado para el cambio. Las dos chicas encontraron un callejón aparentemente vacio donde podrían conseguir cambiar a sus formas transformadas sin llamar mucho la atención de nadie. – ¿Y acaso tu y él ya se besaron al menos?- añadió la chica de rizos rubios. Al instante Homura sujeto por el cuello de la ropa a Mami mostrando su frustración y molestia ante los comentarios de su compañera.

-Tatsumi y yo no somos ni seremos nada…- menciono con voz fuerte y molesta Homura.

-Para alguien que no te interesa pones mucha pasión en tus puños mientras hablas de él- respondió Mami sin inmutarse ante el hecho de que estaba contra la pared y al frente tenia a una chica bastante peligrosa y molesta. –Si no quieres ser honesta contigo no importa, pero a mí no me engañas Homura… además ¿Qué tiene de malo?, incluso yo he tenido pareja… aunque las cosas no han funcionado del todo bien- añadió. Después de sus palabras Mami tomo la mano de Homura que sujetaba su cuello y gentilmente le sonrió, tranquilizando a su furiosa compañera un instante. Al ver el gesto de la rubia Homura sabía lo que en realidad significaba el que Mami tomara su mano gentilmente. Con un movimiento rápido para evitar que alguien las observara uso el anillo de su mano izquierda para materializar el escudo que portaba en el brazo, en menos de un parpadeo y el viento de la noche y el ruido de la ciudad se detuvieron súbitamente… el tiempo se detuvo mientras que los engranes del escudo de Homura se movían apresuradamente y las tres gemas purpuras brillaban con intensidad.

Las dos chicas se transformaron rápidamente mientras el tiempo continuaba detenido y sin que la rubia soltara a Homura en ningún instante de un salto ambas chicas llegaron hasta el techo del edificio junto al que se encontraban. Las gemas del escudo de Homura cesaron su brillo eclipsadas por la misma maquinaria del escudo y el tiempo retomo su curso natural nuevamente.

Homura se sentó en el suelo, agotada por el pequeño despliegue de magia. La gema purpura que se encontraba en su mano izquierda se tornaba en su mayoría oscura y su brillo se extinguía devorado por la oscuridad. Sin que la chica de cabellera oscura lo esperara una Grief Seed cayó en el regazo de Homura, arrojada por Mami quien guardo una para colocarla junto a la gema amarilla que brillaba a un lado de la boina de su traje de chica mágica.

-Tú le gustas y él te gusta a ti, sigo sin ver cuál es el problema si aun no lo intentas- menciono Mami sentándose a un lado de la agotada Homura quien lentamente recuperaba su condición estable con la ayuda de la gema.

-El problema es la responsabilidad que tengo con este mundo antes que conmigo misma…- respondió Homura mucho más tranquila y sincera observando fijamente los ojos de su compañera.

-Nosotras pedimos un milagro y el costo del milagro es esta vida… sin embargo el contrato que hacemos con los incubadores solo dice que debemos eliminar a los demonios y obtener sus Grief Seed… nunca menciona nada de proteger a las personas, eso lo hacemos porque lo creemos correcto… pero no podemos llevar estas vidas por siempre. Incluso nuestras gemas del alma se ensucian a mayor velocidad conforme nuestra edad aumenta, delatan que hace tiempo que debimos haber muerto ya… no podemos pelear como antes y no hay forma de deshacer el contrato, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en las pequeñas y mantener la esperanza de que tal vez podamos darnos el lujo de llevar una vida normal…- explico la rubia a Homura quien en ningún momento dejo de observar su gema y darle sentido a las palabras de su compañera… la vida parecía sencilla de explicar como la planteaba Mami, pero para Homura el universo era distinto y darle la espalda a su deber era como pretender que Madoka nunca existió.

En las afueras de la ciudad, en el gran templo que ahora se encontraba casi abandonado donde solo vivían dos niñas juntas y en completa soledad, esa noche había luz artificial, una sola de todas las habitaciones poseía una pequeña luz que se extinguió después de algunos minutos encendida. Yui y Mayu, las dos amigas compartían el lugar, acostadas una al lado de la otra solo pensando en su amiga desaparecida.

Una hora paso en la que ambas estuvieron sumidas en el silencio y la oscuridad hasta que fue la dinámica Yui la que no pudo soportar más el sonido frio del silencio nocturno mientras muy a lo lejos apenas y como podía escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad.

-¿Estas dormida Mayu?- pregunto dulcemente la chica de cabellera castaña y larga a su compañera quien recostada le daba la espalda.

-No- respondió simple y fríamente Mayu, dando la vuelta a su cuerpo y mostrando su rostro. La chica parecía incomoda tratando de dormir sin poder lograrlo y sus ojos la delataban.

-¿En verdad crees que Hikari sea la que está detrás de la desaparición de los demonios?- pregunto insistentemente Yui a su amiga, quien dio una respuesta negativa igual de breve y fría que la anterior. Mayu siempre había sido así de breve con sus palabras y ni siquiera su mejor amiga era capaz de sacarle más que eso.

La chica mágica de caballera castaña estaba frustrada con la situación, no podía descansar aunque su maestra se lo había ordenado y tampoco estaba concentrada como para resultar eficiente en rodo lo demás… Yui se sentía inútil, sumida en la bruma de las dudas y la confusión, tratando de colocarse en el lugar de Hikari sin saber lo que en realidad su amiga era capaz de hacer.

Pequeños sonidos comenzaron a escucharse en los alrededores, cosas pequeñas, pisadas como de ratones, rápidas entre los árboles y el pasto, sigilosas ante la presencia humana. Ruidos a los que Yui ignoro hasta que eventualmente comenzaron a crecer a un ritmo frenético y acelerado sin control. Las pequeñas pisadas se transformaron rápidamente en grandes y pesadas pisadas que asemejaban animales colosales. Sonidos provenientes de sus garras y dientes afilados como espadas al igual que sus voces sordas y profundas realmente inconfundibles. Yui y Mayu saltaron de sus camas al instante, los sonidos que se habían ausentado de la ciudad por siete días se hacían presentes de nueva cuenta: el templo estaba rodeado de demonios que no dudaron un instante en atacar.

Las puertas de la habitación colapsaron de un solo golpe y las dos chicas mágicas esquivaron el afilado impacto como pudieron. Aun en sus pijamas observaron como la luz de la luna enmarcaba la silueta de los demonios, reunidos afuera de su habitación, observando impacientes, jadeando en tono demente con sus afiladas garras amenazando a las dos chicas quienes no perdieron un instante más y se transformaron rápidamente. Sus vestidos rojo y azul relucían ante la oscuridad del lugar y el devastador equipo de chicas mágicas hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer al abrirse paso de forma colosal ante la horda de criaturas de la oscuridad que aparecieron ante ellas.

Mayu con su devastador poder trituraba a los demonios con su colosal arma mágica que abarcaba todo su brazo derecho mientras Yui protegía con su espada todo lo que se acercaba demasiado a la chica mágica azul. Mayu era incapaz de protegerse a corta distancia debido a sus dos colosales armas mágicas que ocupaban por completo sus brazos, sin embargo la espada de Yui que prendía fuego a todo lo que tocaba compensaba a la perfección el defecto de su amiga.

Los ataques de las chicas eran colosales y la batalla con los demonios cobraba intensidad obligando a las chicas a destruir partes de su hogar sin desearlo. Cientos de demonios aparecían de la nada y cada vez mas aparecían de las tinieblas que rodeaban al templo. Las chicas mágicas peleaban por mantenerse juntas, sin embargo el enorme número de oponentes hacía imposible que la estrategia de las dos amigas se mantuviera por mucho.

Yui fue arrojada súbitamente contra el arco de entrada al templo, el cual quedo reducido a astillas debido al golpe. La chica mágica con sus atuendos rojos semejantes a los samurái se levanto con dificultad observando demonios hasta donde su mirada podía llegar. Su amiga Mayu aun peleaba ferozmente golpeando a los demonios con sus armas y disparando ráfagas mágicas lo mas que podía… sin embargo a pesar de la astucia de la chica le resultaba imposible defenderse contra tantos y tan cercanos.

Un instante de descuido y un grupo de demonios se lanzo sobre Mayu, quien quedo enterrada bajo ellos, las garras afiladas y sus fauces dañaban a la pequeña chica mágica quien mostrando su verdadera personalidad aun en el suelo y en completa desventaja continuaba luchando sin aceptar su muerte a manos de los demonios.

Yui se encendió por completo en furia y su espada arrojo fuego por todo el lugar. El templo comenzó a arder gracias a los cadáveres aun encendidos de los demonios que eran arrojados con fuerza y en todas direcciones por la furiosa chica quien se abrió paso como pudo hasta su amiga a quien saco de entre los demonios. El traje de Mayu estaba rasgado al igual que su rostro poseía heridas profundas, pero la chica mágica azul aun se mantenía desafiante. Las llamas comenzaron a alzarse feroces hasta el cielo nocturno, un incendio que se podía observar desde lo lejos en la ciudad… el que era su hogar ahora estaba en llamas debido a sus propios ataques.

-Justo como lo creí, ustedes las chicas mágicas destruyen todo lo que tocan…-

Las dos chicas, heridas y cansadas por la batalla ante incesantes enemigos no prestaron atención al significado de estas palabras que llenaron sus oídos aun sin poder ver de quien provenían. El tono de voz era único, un tono dulce pero que en ese momento sonaba con un rencor profundo, un odio inalcanzable.

De entre los demonios un vestido elegante en color negro y encajes violetas emergió. Sus manos cubiertas por elegantes guantes acariciaban a los demonios que observaban con tranquilidad a la delicada chica que caminaba entre ellos. El cabello negro de la chica sujeto por dos coletas ondeaba en el viento al igual que los listones rojos que lo mantenían en su lugar. Sus ojos azules como zafiros y su hermoso rostro pálido como la luna llena era inconfundible, solo que esta noche un destello purpura iluminaba ese rostro inocente que mostraba su furia por primera vez.

-¡Hikari, ten cuidado los demonios son peligrosos!- grito Yui ilusamente, aun creyendo que hablaba con una de sus mejores amigas. Al instante la chica mágica roja intento correr hacia su amiga, sin embargo Mayu aun herida la detuvo súbitamente. Yui le gritaba a la chica mágica azul que la dejara en un tono histérico, pero la sabiduría de Mayu le impedía ser tan pasional como Yui… la chica de melena corta y oscura sabia que esa no era la misma Hikari que solía ser su amiga.

-Idiota- dijo Hikari señalando a Yui quien aun era abrazada por Mayu. –A pesar de ver la verdad frente a ti jamás la aceptarías- añadió molesta.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto seriamente Mayu mientras que Yui aun no podía creer en lo que veía, aunque poco a poco se tranquilizaba mientras su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas y repetía el nombre de su amiga una y otra vez.

-Mis padres, lo que más amaba, murieron por su causa… quiero que paguen con sus vidas… No, todas las chicas mágicas que solo traen pena y destrucción, todas morirán… limpiare este mundo de personas como ustedes, par de traidoras- respondió Hikari demostrando su molestia en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Yo también soy huérfana Hikari, y también Yui!, no por eso nos desquitamos con el mundo… los demonios mataron a tus padres no nosotras- respondió Mayu bastante seria en cada una de sus palabras.

-Me lo dices tú que eres huérfana por elección, intentaste matar a tu hermana y expías tus pecados asesinando- respondió desafiante Hikari… solo que esta vez solo obtuvo el silencio de Mayu como respuesta. El rostro de la chica mágica azul cambio al instante demostrando que las palabras de la que fue alguna vez su amiga no solo eran ciertas sino que le dolían hasta lo más profundo del alma.

-Yui… ella es la peor de todas. ¿Es huérfana, eso te dijo? Lamento sacarte de tu ignorancia de esta forma pero Yui no es una huérfana, a diferencia de ti ella si tuvo el valor de hacer lo que tú no pudiste, ella pidió un deseo para convertirse en chica mágica: Pidió la muerte de sus padres-

Las palabras de Hikari herían en lo profundo del alma de ambas chicas quienes estaban rodeadas por demonios y tenían al frente a la que era su mejor amiga y ahora las culpaba por la tragedia más grande en su vida. Yui y Mayu estaban al borde de la desesperación y veían como su amiga de alguna forma controlaba las acciones de los demonios que parecían sus mascotas y seguían sus comandos.

-Mátenlas lentamente- ordeno Hikari a los demonios y al instante las encarnaciones de la oscuridad se lanzaron sobre las dos chicas mágicas que se defendieron tanto como pudieron. Superadas en fuerza y número los demonios con facilidad se abrieron paso sobre las defensas de las chicas mágicas y ni los devastadores ataques de Mayu ni la poderosa espada de Yui fueron capaces de detener la horda sedienta de venganza que Hikari había lanzado sobre sus amigas.

Dos lanzas brillaron en la oscuridad, impactos dorados, destellos azules, flechas mágicas purpuras y criaturas extrañas hicieron su aparición en ese instante de desesperación, haciendo que el ejercito de demonios retrocediera de las lastimadas chicas que se levantaban del suelo con dificultad mientras que la reina de los demonios maldecía la aparición de un peculiar grupo muy superior a lo que la villana esperaba.

Yuma, Airi y Noa representando a las chicas mágicas de nueva generación junto con cuatro veteranas Kyouko, Sayaka y Mami, todas encabezadas por la legendaria Homura, siete chicas mágicas se hicieron presentes entre las llamas sofocantes del templo a las afueras de la ciudad y con su simple presencia cambiaron el curso de la batalla que se desarrollaba.

A pesar de la aparente superioridad que ahora poseía el grupo de chicas mágicas Hikari no se rindió en ese instante y sin dudarlo lanzo a sus demonios al ataque. De inmediato Kyouko junto con Sayaka y Airi se lanzaron al frente, a presentar batalla con sus respectivas armas. Las dos lanzas de Kyouko y Airi eran devastadoras al igual que las infinitas espadas de Sayaka que peleaba con una y arrojaba miles más a los demonios que parecían no ceder terreno ni tener fin en sus números. Mami junto con Noa, y Homura se quedaron detrás cubriendo la línea que sus amigas mantenían al frente. Impactos de fusil mágico al igual que flechas mágicas comenzaron a llenar el cielo nocturno mientras que el fuego seguía consumiendo el templo y los demonios continuaban rugiendo.

Escoltada por las criaturas que Noa era capaz de invocar en el campo de batalla, Yuma llego hasta donde Yui y Mayu se encontraban. De inmediato la pequeña comenzó a hacer lo que mejor hacia y las heridas de las dos chicas mágicas comenzaron a sanar, así como también sus energías se renovaban. Gracias a la atención de Yuma las dos guerreras más importantes de la nueva generación de chicas mágicas volvieron al campo de batalla.

Hikari se vio a sí misma en desventaja, sus demonios no podían contra la fuerza aplastante que Homura y las demás formaban y ahora con Yui y Mayu de vuelta en la batalla la ventaja que había obtenido de su primer ataque sorpresa se desvanecía por completo ante sus ojos. La frustración y molestia la invadieron, pero en su mente su objetivo era bastante claro y de ninguna manera podía caer en la primera batalla… debía escapar y crear una nueva estrategia…

Homura… ella era un autentico dolor de cabeza, una molestia de la que se debía encargar, sin embargo aun no era el momento. Sin opciones Hikari rio sínicamente y la oscuridad de los demonios la absorbió por completo. Cubierta por ese velo la chica mágica desquiciada se interno en el bosque dejando atrás cuentos de demonios que continuaban con la batalla aunque sin muchos resultados ante el grupo bien ordenado por Homura.

-¡Yui, Mayu, vayan tras ella!- grito Mami, aunque cuando sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de sus aprendices un sonido mucho más poderoso que nada hasta ese momento llamo su atención. Gritos de personas, explosiones distantes, en un instante miles de demonios aparecieron en las calles de la ciudad y comenzaron a atacar abiertamente a las personas y edificios.

-Esa maldita…- susurro Homura. – ¡Nos dividiremos!, Mami ve junto con Yui, vayan al bosque y busquen a esa niña, el reto viene conmigo a la ciudad- menciono rápidamente. La presencia de Homura inspiraba valor en Airi y Noa, sin embargo Mayu y Yui no estaban convencidas de sus órdenes. Mami no puso pero alguno y solo por esa razón la chica mágica roja acato las ordenes de alguien quien prácticamente era una desconocida para ella.

Los demonios en la ciudad se daban un festín, asesinando personas de forma masiva, un ejército de demonios había sido liberado, uno como nunca se había visto hasta ese momento y el caos no se hizo esperar. Las zonas más habitadas eran donde Hikari ordeno concentrar sus ataques… tal vez lo había improvisado pero la distracción había sido perfecta. Con su tamaño los demonios destruían automóviles con facilidad y devoraban personas de forma salvaje, hombres, mujeres, niños por igual. La policía de la ciudad no tardo en actuar más por instinto que por deber y los disparos de sus armas hacían caer a algunos demonios, sin embargo seguían siendo superados con facilidad… la ciudad estaba sumida en el caos.

Homura junto con Sayaka se dirigieron hacia un sector lleno de viviendas donde los demonios arrasaban con las casas sin control. Las personas que se percataron de la masacre huían despavoridas mientras que algunos policías intentaban contener a las extrañas criaturas que asesinaban todo a su paso. Homura y Sayaka llegaron demostrando agilidad y poderío derrotando a muchos demonios a su paso, pero los enemigos seguían siendo muy superiores en número y Sayaka no pudo contenerlos a todos ella sola ni proteger a Homura quien se vio rodeada de enemigos rápidamente… aunque la chica mágica de anteojos y con el listón rojo en su cabeza no estaba tan indefensa como Sayaka creía.

El arco se volvió inútil y las embestidas cercanas de los demonios eran feroces. Las garras afiladas llenas de sangre intimidaban a muchos, pero no a Homura quien al verse en esa situación se remoto a sus viejas glorias al no tener más opciones. El escudo del tiempo contenía ataques poderosos que eran contestados por las poderosas descargas a quemarropa de una de las muchas pistolas que Homura poseía. La chica mágica legendaria se movía con agilidad y gracia disparando en las cabezas de los demonios con sus armas, haciendo que estos cayeran a su paso. Cinco demonios atacaron en simultáneo y en un parpadeo Homura activo su escudo con rapidez, el tiempo se detuvo y con toda la calma que la pausa le ofrecía a la chica mágica apunto a las cabezas de los demonios, disparo su arma y continuo hacia su siguiente objetivo. Cuando el tiempo regreso a la normalidad los cinco demonios cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo y Homura ya estaba en otro lugar ayudando a su amiga quien difícilmente podía llevarle el ritmo a la chica de lentes.

Con lentitud los números de los demonios disminuían y la batalla se hacía más difícil para las chicas mágicas veteranas cuyas gemas del alma se ensuciaban con bastante rapidez. En ese instante una unidad especial de policías apareció con el único propósito de proteger a las personas de la zona. Las chicas mágicas eran observadas mientras peleaban por los policías que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante dos jóvenes que parecían estar relacionadas con esas criaturas que estaban masacrando a las personas.

-Parece que aun no estás fuera de forma- menciono Sayaka cuando Homura pudo colocarse a un lado de la chica mágica azul, provocando una sonrisa en la veterana quien después de cada ataque observaba con cuidado el nivel de oscuridad en su gema… solo le quedaban unos minutos de uso y tendría que dejar las cosas así o moriría irremediablemente… debía eliminar a los demonios antes de que eso ocurriera.

Los policías abrieron fuego en contra de los pocos demonios que aun peleaban en la calle contra Homura y Sayaka. A pesar de sus condiciones de seres extraordinarios seguían siendo tan susceptibles a las balas como los humanos así que en pocos instantes la lluvia de balas barrió con los pocos demonios que quedaban.

Homura observo a los policías disparando a los demonios y al igual que Sayaka, ambas por un instante se sintieron aliviadas de observar el apoyo que les estaban otorgando… sin embargo todo cambio en un instante.

Una bala atravesó el pecho de Homura quien aun incrédula observo con su mano izquierda como lentamente la sangre comenzaba a fluir de su cuerpo. Sayaka saco a Homura de su incredulidad al jalarla del brazo y correr rápidamente sin soltarle la mano. Las balas en contra de las chicas mágicas continuaron zumbando por los aires. Los demonios habían caído pero los humanos en su ignorancia ante lo desconocido abrieron fuego contra sus salvadoras y ahora las sirenas de los vehículos de la policía sonaban persiguiendo a las dos chicas mágicas que huyeron del campo de batalla.

Corriendo por la calle a toda velocidad Sayaka intentaba proteger a Homura lo más que podía, sin embargo las calles cercanas estaban cerradas y las balas de los policías tal vez no eran letales pero si molestas y cada herida reducía el tiempo que podían estar transformadas… Homura finalmente reacciono y detuvo el tiempo lo suficiente como para que las dos pudieran salir del cerco policiaco.

En lo alto de los edificios como era su costumbre Homura y Sayaka observaban la ciudad. El fuego corría sin control por muchas zonas distintas, las sirenas de los bomberos no eran suficientes para controlar la situación y la policía incluso por aire perseguía a demonios y chicas mágicas por igual. Homura con su Soul Gem al borde de la saturación al igual que la de Sayaka solo podían esperar que sus compañeras se encontraran bien pues con tan poca magia no podrían ayudarles de ninguna forma…

Este ya no era el mundo que Madoka había protegido hace tanto… ya no más.


	3. Capitulo 3: Ignorancia

Capitulo 3: Ignorancia…

La oscuridad de la noche era desquebrajada súbitamente con las llamas feroces del incendio provocado en el templo, la batalla entre las dos chicas mágicas y su antigua mejor amiga dio como resultado un desastre que se asemejaba a una pesadilla en la mente de Yui quien ahora recorría el bosque en compañía de su maestra Tomoe Mami, ambas en sus atuendos de Mahou Shoujos, dispuestas a no dejar escapar a la chica responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El humo oscurecía la luz de la luna de esa noche mientras que las llamas consumían todo el bosque de forma feroz… resultaba obvio que Hikari había escapado y su misión había terminado en fracaso.

La desesperación se apodero de la chica mágica de cabellera castaña. Su gema del alma brillaba como el fuego que consumía el bosque en esa noche y su mirada estaba llena de una furia indescriptible. Lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos acentuando la confusión que sentía… su enemiga era su mejor amiga, alguien a quien amaba bastante y que ahora por sus acciones se mostraba inclemente y dispuesta a asesinarla en cualquier momento.

-Yui…- susurro Mami antes de acercar a su pecho a la niña quien a pesar de derramar lagrimas se rehusaba a caer en el llanto desconsolado. Incluso frente a su maestra se mostraba muy fuerte y con una expresión muy distinta a lo que sus ojos demostraban. Mami observo a su alumna, consternada acerca de su estado. La rubia de risos imposibles conocía a la perfección la historia de la pequeña que aparentaba ser dura frente a ella y sabia que una desgracia mas en esa vida podría terminar en demencia… o peor…

De entre la cortina de humo que cubrió el cielo nocturno un vestido azul cruzo entre la oscuridad. Mayu con su gema resplandeciendo al máximo para iluminar su camino a través del oscuro bosque se acerco a su maestra y a su mejor amiga. La mirada de la chica de melena corta mostraba la misma consternación que los ojos de la chica mágica roja quien había acompañado hasta ese momento a Mami. Algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.

Aun sin que la mensajera dijera nada, Mami ya sospechaba lo que Mayu estaba a punto de decirle…

-¿Qué ocurre Mayu?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia veterana, solo con la intención de confirmar sus temores.

El puente principal que conectaba el lecho oeste de la ciudad con el lecho este se encontraba en ruinas, los demonios corrían libremente por el lugar, asesinando a tantas personas como se cruzaban con sus lentos pasos y sus afiladas garras. Los demonios sin rostro devoraban a las personas mientras que entonaban canticos melancólicos y tétricos, anunciando su llegada y desatando el pánico ante su lento e imparable paso.

Los automóviles chocaban unos con otros y las personas que podían huían despavoridas, el terror estaba frente a ellos y solo podían huir. El fuego se propago rápidamente ante los ataques de los demonios a los automóviles que se encontraban varados en el puente, condenando a quienes se quedaban atrapados dentro de los vehículos que usaban como refugio… aunque la seguridad de estos era cuestionable, en especial cuando las criaturas de la noche comenzaron a abrir los autos como si de latas inservibles se tratase, desatando el pánico en hombres, mujeres y niños que eran asesinados sin que nadie los ayudara.

A los que corrían hacia el otro lado del puente solo desgracia les aguardaba pues mas vehículos obstruían el camino y del cielo nocturno cubierto de humo comenzaron a caer los restos de los vehículos desgarrados por los demonios, algunos aun con extremidades humanas a medio devorar, llovían sobre los humanos que huían. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo y el frio pavimento del lugar estaba empapado de una lluvia incesante de sangre humana.

El impacto de miles de cañones disparados desde la distancia contuvo la masacre de los demonios por un instante mientras que una devastadora ráfaga de disparos mágicos termino con el trabajo que los destellos dorados habían iniciado. La espada de Yui se abría paso entre la masacre por detrás de los demonios, tomándolos por sorpresa y haciendo que se concentraran por completo en la chica mágica que avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, colocándose entre las personas que aun podían escapar y los demonios que se veían más feroces que nunca.

Cada que un demonio se acercaba demasiado a Yui un poderoso disparo terminaba destrozándolo, pues a la distancia Mami y Mayu cubrían las espaldas de la chica mágica que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los monstruos que devoraban a las personas sin piedad.

Yui con sus ojos castaños y su cabellera del mismo color bañada en la negra sangre de los demonios observa los movimientos de sus oponentes. A la distancia su Sempai y la mejor amiga que aún le queda la cubren de cualquier enemigo, mientras que los oponentes que tiene enfrente atacan de formas muy particulares. Patrones familiares, ataques simultáneos y una organización que la chica mágica nunca había visto en los monstruos hasta esa noche… el mismo patrón que Hikari utilizaba cuando jugaban videojuegos de estrategia.

La furia de la chica mágica roja se desata en el puente y su espada cobra una fuerza como Mami y Mayu jamás habían visto antes en la chica. Sus ataques son imprudentes pero sumamente efectivos y hostiles. Mayu observaba con miedo a su mejor amiga, temerosa de llegar a ser enemiga de esa chica quien parecía ser un ejército por su cuenta.

El miedo se había apoderado de las personas, por un lado los demonios protagonizando una masacre, mientras que por el otro lado las chicas mágicas haciendo proezas imposibles y aunque se encontraban ayudando a las víctimas de la masacre la incertidumbre del momento hacia que los simples humanos impactados en su mente cayeran llorando sobre sus rodillas, perdiendo la voluntad de vivir.

Los demonios protagonizaban una carnicería y Yui junto con Mayu y Mami protagonizaban otra, era imposible diferenciar quien intentaba salvar a quien dentro de tanta confusión… y así ocurrió cuando al fin las fuerzas especiales de la policía llegaron. impacientes observaban como al otro lado del puente la sangre tanto de personas como de demonios escurría en todas direcciones mientras que muchos aun dudaban acerca de lo que tenían que hacer.

Ignorancia e incertidumbre… peligrosa combinación, ninguno de los uniformados fue capaz de deducir quien estaba ayudando a las personas y quien estaba destrozando vidas por simple capricho. Las órdenes que tenían eran simples: proteger la integridad de las personas a toda costa. Bajo ese pretexto fue muy sencillo para el joven capitán ordenar que cerraran el puente, y así fue. En menos de un minuto un escuadrón completo de uniformados se habían colocado en posición mientras muchas personas aterrorizadas continuaban atravesando las líneas policiacas que ya apuntaban hacia la otra dirección.

Muchos no pudieron atravesar el puente, muchos cayeron frente a los ojos de los policías armados que esperaban firmes en sus posiciones creando una zona a la que nadie que no fuera humano atravesaría con vida, sin embargo las vidas que había para salvar se extinguían con rapidez.

Yui, Mayu y Mami ganaban terreno lentamente, los demonios que atacaban esa zona de la ciudad parecían lentamente disminuir sus interminables números, aunque el final aun no estaba claro para nadie. La espada de la chica mágica roja destrozaba a los demonios a su paso mientras su mirada llena de furia reflejaba con claridad los sentimientos que la castaña tenia, sentimientos encontrados acerca de combatir a una de las personas que más amaba…

Un estruendo a la distancia y un pequeño pero poderoso impacto saco a la chica mágica de su furia. Un destello había atravesado su pecho, un impacto muy pequeño como para hacerle daño pero con suficiente fuerza como para llamar su atención. La mano izquierda de Yui, la mano que se encontraba libre, de inmediato comenzó a esculcar las zonas de su pecho descubiertas por sus atuendos mágicos. A pesar de ser una chica mágica y de que su alma se encontraba en la gema que portaba en el prendedor que llevaba en su cabeza, su cuerpo aun reaccionaba como uno normal y el liquido rojo que llenaba la mano que toco su pecho delato un enorme acto de ignorancia en su contra.

Una bala atravesó el corazón inservible de la chica mágica, con un simple gesto la magia que usaba sirvió para cerrar la herida que hubiese sido letal para cualquier humano ordinario, sin embargo la que recibió Yui fue solo la primera gota de una lluvia de ignorancia que cayó sobre las chicas.

Los humanos con sus sucias armas abrieron fuego como una tormenta, al percatarse que ninguna persona seguía con vida del otro lado del puente. Los demonios eran arrasados por la lluvia de plomo humano y fueron los primeros en sucumbir al ser blancos de gran tamaño y fáciles de identificar.

-¡Muévanse!- Grito Mami tomando a sus dos alumnas, una en cada mano, y forzándolas a reaccionar con la misma agilidad que ella lo hacía. Las balas atravesaban todo lo que encontraban y algunas rebotaban en el pavimento impactando los frágiles pero inservibles cuerpos de las chicas mágicas quienes fueron forzadas a reaccionar por su mentora hasta que las tres huían en distintas direcciones, pero buscando mantenerse juntas.

-¡Al rio!- grito Mami cuando observo como los demonios habían sido arrasados en el puente y los hombres aun seguían disparando en su contra. Las dos chicas ciegamente obedecieron las órdenes de su maestra arrojándose las tres del puente y cayendo al rio. Al instante las luces que los policías llevaban se dirigieron al rio y el fuego de los rifles de asalto ahora estaba dirigido al agua.

Las balas las impactaban pero era inútil para arrebatarles la vida, sin embargo el agua ahora era otro problema, al menos para Mayu quien con sus dos poderosas y pesadas armas acaparando sus brazos completos se hundió como una roca. La herida Yui observo como la oscuridad se tragaba a otra de sus amigas mientras que Mami nadaba a toda prisa detrás de su alumna. Las balas seguían zumbando debajo del agua, pero fue la corriente del rio la que las alejo del peligro. Después de unos instantes los disparos se detuvieron y Yui salió por el lecho izquierdo del rio con el cuerpo lleno de balas y sangre brotando por todos lados.

Nuevamente un pequeño gesto de magia y la ensangrentada chica detuvo los fluidos que salían de su cuerpo. Una vez recuperada de sus heridas la chica de cabellera castaña larga desvió su mirada al rio del cual no salían ni su amiga ni su maestra. El puente se encontraba muy lejos y las luces buscando por todo el lecho indicaban que ahora las chicas eran perseguidas por el malentendido de unos cuantos.

Súbitamente Mami salió del agua arrastrando a Yui con ella. Mami tenía sus característicos rizos destrozados por el agua y varias heridas considerables en todo el cuerpo mientras que Mayu también se encontraba bastante herida, había perdido la conciencia y también su transformación en chica mágica, como sus pijamas la delataban. De inmediato la rubia aplico primeros auxilios para hacer que Mayu expulsara toda el agua que había ingerido. Después de algunos instantes de preocupación la chica mágica reacciono de nueva cuenta para alivio de Yui quien corrió a abrazarla apenas recupero la conciencia.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar en un rio tan profundo transformada… no vuelvas a hacer eso, piensa un poco antes de hacer las cosas- replico molesta Mami mientras Yui continuaba abrazando a Mayu quien acento con la cabeza apenada ante el regaño de su maestra.

Mami saco de entre sus ropas una Grief Seed que de inmediato coloco a un lado de su gema amarilla. Mientras la rubia curaba sus heridas la semilla de desesperación se encargaba de la suciedad excesiva de su gema… era la única manera de cerrar esas heridas de bala que Mami tenía en todo el cuerpo pues su magia se debilitaba con los años.

-Supongo que no podrán volver al templo por ahora… y tampoco es buena idea quedarnos aquí. Iremos a mi casa, caminaremos desde aquí- menciono la rubia a Yui mientras que ella misma ponía el ejemplo cambiando a su forma normal.

-¿Por qué no vamos transformadas?, sería mucho más rápido- replico Yui levantándose y ayudando a Mayu a hacer lo mismo.

-La policía malentendió las cosas, las balas que tenemos en el cuerpo son una muestra clara de eso. Estarán buscando a tres chicas mágicas heridas y no a tres chicas ordinarias empapadas así que estaremos bien si caminamos normalmente- respondió Mami comenzando a moverse con lentitud a través del lecho del rio.

Lentamente el amanecer de un nuevo día llega. El humo de los incendios en diversas zonas de la ciudad aun sofoca el aire matutino y la luz del sol es opacada con las cortinas negras causadas por la destrucción y la muerte como si de un autentico campo de batalla se tratase. El trinar de las aves diurnas está completamente ausente y es substituido por el chillante sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia y bomberos que recorren la ciudad sin descanso. Instantes después helicópteros militares comienzan su ronda en ciudad Mitakihara, consientes del enorme peligro que se cierne sobre los habitantes. Un enemigo desconocido fue capaz de hacer toda esa destrucción en una sola noche y sin dar un solo indicio de cómo fue que lo provoco.

Akemi Homura aun recuperándose de las heridas de bala que guardaba en su cuerpo y reponiendo con lentitud el brillo de su gema del alma, observaba por la ventana de su humilde departamento el desastre provocado por una joven chica mágica quien sin importar que tan confundida estuviese, no había justificación alguna para lo que había provocado.

-Estamos en las noticias Homura-Chan- menciono Sayaka al encender el televisor. Las heridas de la chica mágica azul también eran de consideración y al igual que su compañera del listón rojo en la cabeza su gema del alma se recuperaba bastante lento al igual que su cuerpo.

-Claro que estamos en la televisión, lo que paso anoche pronto se difundirá por todo el país…- respondió algo molesta Homura sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. De la calle observo a un pequeño grupo de chicas que venían por la calle y se dirigían a su departamento a toda velocidad a diferencia de las demás personas en esa misma calle quienes corrían en sentido contrario, muchos aun presas del pánico, otros simplemente intentando huir de la ciudad.

-¡No lo entiendes Homura, en verdad estamos en las noticias!- replico molesta Sayaka señalando las imágenes que la televisión transmitía.

La nitidez de las imágenes era dudosa pues el movimiento brusco de la batalla, la oscuridad de la noche y lo espeso del humo hacia difícil distinguir con claridad lo gravado; sin embargo un demonio se podía apreciar con mucha claridad, un emisario de la maldad y de la noche estaba siendo destrozado por una ráfaga de balas que no eran de la policía… solo el listón rojo se apreciaba con claridad… era Homura utilizando su arsenal en contra de los agresores, aunque solo alguien que la conociera a fondo sería capaz de reconocerla.

-También tienen otros videos, hasta ahora he podido distinguirme a mí misma, a Mami, Yui, Mayu y a ti- menciono Sayaka con preocupación bastante clara en sus palabras.

El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de las dos chicas mágicas que se recuperaban con lentitud.

-¿Policía?- menciono alarmada la chica mágica azul.

-La policía no nos perseguía cuando llegamos aquí… solo espero que tampoco las haya perseguido a ellas…- respondió Homura con la seriedad que siempre la caracteriza mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Kyouko, Yuma, Airi y Noa entraron a la pequeña habitación, sus rostros lucían cansados a excepción de la veterana Kyouko quien lucía esa sonrisa sínica que siempre mostraba a las personas.

-¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar aquí?- pregunto Homura observando a la pelirroja de frente.

-Parece que a ustedes nunca se les ha salido de control una situación así… yo he lidiado con policía de distintos lugares, lo único que tienes que hacer es ocultarte un instante, volver a tu forma normal, salir corriendo y llorando como si tu vida dependiera de ello, así te acercas a ellos, pides ayuda y sales caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido- respondió la pelirroja mientras sacaba un dulce de su chamarra y se disponía a comérselo.

-¿Eso fue lo que hicieron?- pregunto Sayaka algo asombrada por la seriedad con la que Kyouko describía las cosas. Resultaba claro que la chica mágica vagabunda tenía mucha más experiencia tratando con malos entendidos que cualquiera.

-Por ahora lo más importante es decidir qué es lo que haremos con ella…- menciono Homura refiriéndose a la desquiciada chica mágica que provoco toda la destrucción que se podía atestiguar del otro lado de la ventana del departamento.

-Como si tuviéramos opciones, hay que matarla tan pronto la veamos- replico Kyouko con la boca llena, alarmando a Noa y Airi quienes eran compañeras y amigas de Hikari.

-Estoy segura de que ellas no opinan igual que tú y seguramente Yui y Mayu tampoco- respondió seriamente Homura, consciente de los sentimientos que las chicas tenían por la chica que las había traicionado.

La puerta volvió a sonar, en esta ocasión fue Kyouko quien se dirigió a abrirla dejando que la conversación entre las demás chicas mágicas continuara. Sayaka no podía creer que tuvieran que matar a una de sus propias compañeras para poder solucionar las cosas, pero las opciones que las chicas tenían estaban bastante reducidas.

-¿No podían esperar a que nosotras llegáramos para decidir algo tan importante?- menciono Mami tan pronto cruzo la puerta. El departamento de la rubia y el de Homura estaban muy cercanos uno del otro, solo a un par de cuadras de distancia, aunque las dos chicas y sus estilos de vida diferían demasiado uno del otro.

-¡Yo traeré conmigo a Hikari de vuelta!- replico Yui frente a todas las chicas presentes en la pequeña habitación.

-Hare un poco de té si no te molesta Homura… entonces decidiremos como la mataremos- respondió Mami, ignorando por completo los deseos de su alumna quien se lanzo histérica sobre la rubia exigiendo una respuesta a por que ignoraban sus palabras.

Moviéndose difícilmente entre tantas chicas mágicas que llenaban su pequeña habitación Homura se acerco tanto como pudo a Yui y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tonta, ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo difícil que resultara siquiera hacerla entrar en razón?, no le interesas tú, solo tu cadáver. Ella perdió la razón… ¡yo no permitiré que desprecies tu vida solo por proteger a una chica demente!-

-¡Ella no está loca, es mi amiga!- grito de forma desgarradora Yui intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeras, sin embargo parecía que ella era la única que aun sostenía que Hikari podía volver a ser la niña alegre de siempre…

-Entonces tenemos que intentarlo todas, si Hikari no entra en razón, entonces yo la matare- respondió Homura dando un poco de esperanza a la chica mágica roja quien estaba cerca del llanto al ser incapaz de soportar esa situación inimaginable para ella.

-Cada vez que te veo es porque el mundo es un autentico desastre- escucharon todas las chicas una voz extraña después de un sonido muy peculiar que sonó a las espaldas de todas. Justo detrás de Homura la silueta de una chica de cabellera corta apareció de la nada, tan pronto sus ojos azules se percataron del nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba ya era demasiado tarde para la invasora.

Kyouko, Sayaka y Mami, las tres al instante reaccionaron en contra de la chica que había aparecido detrás de Homura. La lanza de Kyouko junto con las espadas de Sayaka se acercaron al cuello de la chica mágica lo más posible haciendo que la chica sintiera el frio del acero mágico que ellas portaban, mientras que en su rostro uno de los cañones de Mami apuntaba fríamente, solo esperando que hiciera un minúsculo movimiento para que la chica rubia le arrancara el rostro.

-¡Bajen sus armas!- Grito Homura cuando se percato de que conocía a la perfección los atuendos oscuros con detalles en dorado de la chica que portaba un atuendo de estilo militar. Su cabellera era corta y oscura y su rostro se veía asustado a pesar de saberse inmune a las armas que la amenazaban. De su oído izquierdo colgaba un arete muy peculiar con un brillo como ningún otro, dividido en tres esferas, cada una de color dorado.

-Lamento eso… pero no te aparezcas así o algún día alguien te va a matar… ¿Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo que paso anoche aquí, Gretchen?- menciono Homura a la chica quien por donde se le viera no parecía ser japonesa de ninguna manera.

-¿Gretchen, Gretchen Schvaufenberg?- pregunto asombrada Mami mientras con lentitud ella, Sayaka y Kyouko bajan sus armas ante la sonrisa cálida de la chica mágica cuyo rostro reflejaba el alivio que sentía al no ser atacada por aparecer tan repentinamente.

Ante la presencia de la aparente aliada las jóvenes chicas mágicas de nueva generación respiraron aliviadas un instante, sin embargo la frustración lleno la mente de todas al no saber absolutamente nada acera de la persona con quien Homura conversaba mientras que las demás solo observaban con respeto a la extraña chica.

-¿Tengo problemas con la Unión Europea?- pregunto Homura después de abrazar cálidamente a la chica de cabellera corta y oscura.

-¿Por qué supones que tienes problemas?- respondió en tono amistoso Gretchen observando fijamente la mirada de Homura.

-¿Por qué otra razón vendrías?- respondió sínicamente la chica mágica del listón rojo y anteojos.

-Creo que no es momento para decir que quería tomar té contigo…- respondió en un tono serio Gretchen después de observar el humo y la destrucción de la ciudad a través de la pequeña ventana del departamento de Homura. –La líder de la Unión Europea quiere hablar contigo acerca de eso…- añadió.

-¿La líder, acaso no eras tú?- Replico Homura a las palabras de su compañera extranjera.

-Sabes que los tiempos cambian… ¿Puedes venir?-

Ante las palabras de la chica de cabellera corta Homura volteo a ver a las veteranas de su generación. Mami, Kyouko y Sayaka la observaban atentas en espera de lo que Homura tuviese que decir.

-No hagan nada imprudente… y cuídense, ¿está bien?- dijo Homura al instante en que sujetaba el hombro de la chica mágica europea.

-Se las devolveré en unas horas así que no se preocupen- menciono Gretchen mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con su mano izquierda y sonreía cálidamente como siempre lo había hecho hasta ese momento. En un parpadeo y como si de humo se tratasen, las dos chicas mágicas desaparecieron frente al grupo, perdiendo sus formas rápidamente y perdiéndose al instante de la vista de todas las chicas que observaban atentas.

-Entonces… ¡hay que desayunar algo!- menciono Mami alegremente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sayaka y Kyouko actuaban de la misma manera, mientras que las pequeñas chicas mágicas aun ignoraban por completo todo lo que había pasado frente a ellas.

-¿Quién era ella Mami-Sempai… y por qué vino por Homura-Sempai?- pregunto intrigada Airi, la chica mágica de risos rosas, quien no temió decir lo que pensaba a diferencia de Yui y Mayu.

-Pues veras Airi-Chan, hace algunos años cuando Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko y yo aun teníamos su edad hubo una pequeña crisis que podía terminar delatando el secreto de las Mahou Shoujos y los demonios. En una isla de Nueva Zelanda las chicas mágicas del lugar murieron a manos de los demonios y estos se adueñaron de la isla masacrando a sus habitantes, crearon un desierto y devoraban a todo aquel que entrara en el lugar. En ese entonces un grupo de chicas mágicas de todo el mundo fundo una especie de Unión de Naciones y por primera y única vez en la historia se reunieron las chicas mágicas de todo el mundo en un solo lugar. La reunión fue en Australia y se debatió sobre la crisis en la isla que llamamos "El desierto de los demonios". En la reunión se acordó mandar un grupo de elite para combatir en la isla y eliminar a todos los demonios del lugar. Gretchen Schvaufenberg era la líder de Alemania y su opinión representaba a toda Europa. Ella planeo y encabezo el ataque al lugar, pero parece que al llegar a la isla las cosas se salieron de control… muchas murieron pero como la misión fue un éxito todos aplaudieron a Gretchen, ser una de las dos sobrevivientes de la batalla le dio el estatus de legendaria entre las chicas mágicas y es por eso que todas al menos conocemos su nombre- explico con detenimiento y comprensión Mami a las jóvenes chicas mágicas que escuchaban a detalle la explicación de sus superiora.

-¿Pero por que se llevo solo a Homura?- replico Yui.

-Homura es la otra sobreviviente de la batalla del desierto de los demonios, además de que a la fecha es la líder de toda la unión asiática de chicas mágicas- respondió Sayaka, para asombro de las pequeñas quienes a excepción de Yuma nunca habían visto a Homura pelear como solía hacerlo en el pasado y mucho menos se imaginaban que esa chica seria y un poco molesta en realidad era tan importante a nivel mundial.

La ciudad estaba hecha un caos, los incendios se propagaban por varias zonas y los bomberos aun después del mediodía continuaban peleando con el fuego. Las personas a pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior les causaban aun tenían una vida que vivir y sus obligaciones así como sus necesidades los obligaban a continuar con la rutina. Los servicios se reanudaron en las zonas menos afectadas y la vida parecía casi cotidiana, solo para unos cuantos la situación era distinta y una cantidad de personas todavía menor eran las que sabían lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

En un vagón del tren subterráneo de la ciudad había un par de chicas sentadas, ordinarias ante la vista de las demás pero los anillos que llevaban en las manos indicaban que eran mucho más que eso. Ambas con atuendos elegantes, una de cabellera negra lacia y corta mientras que la otra deslumbraba a los demás con su larga y blanca cabellera.

-Dos líneas están cerradas… la batalla fue mucho más grande de lo que habías previsto Oriko, debimos haber llegado antes- menciono una de las chicas con atuendos elegantes mientras que la otra miraba constantemente hacia otro vagón.

-Sabes que ver el futuro es muy impreciso Kirika, incluso la visión que tuve solo tiene un 20% de probabilidad de que se cumpla y es lo más preciso que puedo hacer por ahora- respondió la otra chica sin quitar su vista del mismo sitio al que continuaba viendo.

-¿Es en esta estación no es así?- pregunto Kirika mientras jugaba con su cabellera corta, a la expectativa de lo que Oriko le ordenara.

-Aquí subirá al vagón una chica mágica que tiene fuerza sobrehumana. Nuestra enemiga la absorberá y tenemos que evitar que lo logre- respondió Oriko con sus ojos grises mucho más atentos ahora que el vagón comenzaba a detenerse y nuevas personas entraban en el lugar.

Ante la penetrante mirada de la chica de cabellos plateados Kirika comenzó a examinar a las personas que entraban en el lugar hasta que sintió como una chica tomo asiento a su lado, exactamente al lugar contrario de donde Oriko estaba mirando.

-Me gusta mucho tu ropa y tu eres muy linda al igual que tu amiga- menciono la joven niña. Sus ojos azules llamaron poderosamente la atención de Kirika, así como su larga cabellera oscura que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, cuando crezcas un poco más tu también serás toda una belleza- respondió Kirika emocionada al ser halagada por una chica desconocida.

Oriko escucho la voz con la que su compañera conversaba tan amigablemente y lentamente giro la cabeza intentando confirmar lo que su presentimiento le decía… ese tono de voz lo había escuchado en sus visiones del futuro, pero nunca en la voz de alguna de las victimas…

-Pero sabes Kirika, me gusta más el brillo de tu Gema del Alma…- menciono la chica con la que la chica de cabellera corta charlaba. Al instante en que menciono estas palabras Kirika se alarmo al preguntarse cómo es que sabía su nombre… y acerca de su gema mágica.

-Es ella…- Susurro Oriko, aterrada al ver como su predicción se había equivocado terriblemente tal y como hasta cierto punto lo había anticipado. Hikari, la causante de todos los desastres recientes en la ciudad y de la muerte de miles en una sola noche estaba frente a Kirika sonriendo amigablemente.

Un impacto súbito sin que el tren comenzara a moverse alarmo por completo a todas las personas que estaban en el transporte. De la nada comenzaron a aparecer demonios, quienes ignoraban por completo a las personas y concentraban sus ataques en dos chicas que hasta ese momento parecían inofensivas y ordinarias. Un golpe de una magnitud inimaginable hizo que Kirika y Oriko salieran despedidas del vagón el cual quedo reducido a fierros retorcidos. Hikari en su forma de chica mágica se presento frente a las dos guerreras que habían ido a detenerla mientras que las personas de la estación corrían despavoridas buscando escapar de la batalla que se avecinaba.

-Fallamos Kirika, a juzgar por el golpe la chica mágica a la que venimos a salvar ya está muerta…- menciono Oriko mientras se levantaba con dificultad al igual que su compañera quien se quitaba el fleco de la cara.

-¿Hora del plan b?- pregunto Kirika.

-Sin piedad- respondió la chica de cabellera plateada. Al instante las dos chicas mágicas tomaron sus formas verdaderas mostrando sus habilidades a una Hikari que no se veía impresionada.

-Controlar el flujo del tiempo de lo que está delante de ti no sirve de mucho, en realidad la que me interesa es Oriko, ¿Después de todo cuantas personas pueden ver el futuro?- menciono Hikari sonriendo de forma malévola hacia las dos chicas mágicas quienes a pesar de su imponente porte se veían sumamente reducidas en sus habilidades mágicas pues la edad también actuaba en su contra.

Kirika de entre sus atuendos largos y oscuros saco sus afiladas garras mágicas y se lanzo súbitamente contra Hikari. Al estar frente a frente de la pequeña villana una barrera de demonios le corto el paso a la demente chica mágica oscura, obligándola a derrotarlos antes de hacer frente a la responsable de todo.

-¡A la derecha!- Grito Oriko y los ataques de Kirika de inmediato se enfocaron en esa posición, de la cual demonios agiles intentaban flanquear a la chica mágica negra sin que se percatara. No era la capacidad de observación de Oriko, era su poder de premonición y Hikari sabía que tendría que deshacerse de la chica mágica blanca rápidamente o podría tener problemas.

Hikari se lanzo contra Oriko utilizando sus puños como armas mientras que Oriko esquivaba lo mas ágilmente que podía los poderosos golpes de su oponente. De alguna manera el enemigo que Oriko tenía enfrente podía absorber las habilidades de los demás y ahora estaba tras ella.

Los pilares de la estación del tren subterráneo estaban siendo reducidos a escombro por la decidida Hikari quien atacaba con todo lo que tenía a la veterana Oriko mientras que Kirika hacia una estupenda labor encargándose de un ejército de demonios que constantemente la herían, sin embargo la chica mágica negra a pesar de las heridas y de la oscuridad acumulada en su gema mágica continuaba en la batalla llenando sus garras con la negra sangre de los demonios, solo deseando apresurarse para poder ayudar a su amiga que hacia lo que podía pero se encontraba contra un rival mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba.

-Necesito distancia, de lo contrario me va a matar- pensó Oriko en un instante breve al ver como uno de los golpes titánicos de Hikari casi la impactaba de lleno. Conforme la batalla avanzaba la chica mágica negra de ojos azules comenzaba a predecir como engañar las habilidades de la chica mágica blanca y estaba cerca de lograr su cometido engañando al tiempo mismo.

Oriko aprovecho los escombros que había en el lugar para intentar crear distancia entre la asesina y ella misma. La chica mágica de cabellos plateados tenía fuerza suficiente como para matar a un humano ordinario con solo arrojar algo, sin embargo los peligrosos escombros eran inofensivos para Hikari quien los demolía en el aire tan pronto se acercaban a ella. Las ideas se le agotaban a Oriko quien comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más exhausta, incapaz de mantener la transformación debido a la oscuridad acumulada en su gema del alma.

Un simple pedazo de concreto tenía un destino distinto al visto por la chica mágica blanca. Uno de los escombros que se supone debía ser destruido por Hikari fue sujetado con fuerza y devuelto súbitamente a Oriko, quien confiada en su visión del futuro fue incapaz de reaccionar ante el cambio en el destino. Oriko fue arrojada al suelo por la mole de piedra que la golpeo con toda la fuerza que Hikari concentrada. El traje mágico blanco estaba empapado en la sangre de la chica mágica quien agotada por completo no se pudo levantar nuevamente. Al abrir los ojos lentamente lo único que fue capaz de distinguir fue la amenazante mirada de Hikari quien acercaba su mano izquierda a la gema del alma de Oriko.

-¡No te dejare!- Grito Kirika quien había conseguido eliminar a todos los demonios y ahora sus garras mágicas apuntaban a la villana de vestido largo y negro. De un súbito movimiento Kirika atravesó la cabeza de Hikari con las garras de su mano izquierda y las incrusto contra una de las paredes de la estación, dejando el cuerpo de la villana inerte por un instante.

-¡Destruye su gema del alma Kirika!- Grito Oriko con todas sus fuerzas, incluso aun escupiendo sangre de su maltrecho cuerpo.

Con la garra que aún le quedaba libre la chica mágica de cabellera nagra se disponía a obedecer las órdenes de su amiga, sin importarle que la orden fuera de asesinato. Kirika se quedo absorta un instante sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos pues no podía cumplir con la orden de su amiga.

-¡Mátala!- Grito la chica de cabellera plateada de nueva cuenta, pero entonces observo lo mismo que dejo a s amiga sin reacción… el cuerpo de Hikari se deshacía al igual que los cuerpos de los demonios cuando eran asesinados y solo una substancia negra muy distinta a la sangre llenaba las garras de Kirika.

-Ella no tenia gema del alma Oriko…- menciono Kirika asombrada aun examinando su mano izquierda sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Al recuperarse del impacto de inmediato quito la roca del cuerpo de Oriko y la saco lo más rápido que pudo de la estación del tren subterráneo pues en muy poco estaría llena de policías como las sirenas que se escuchaban a la distancia lo indicaban.

La policía ya se encontraba afuera de la estación creando un cerco que nadie que no fuera humano atravesaría. Oriko y Kirika atravesaron en sus formas ordinarias sin levantar sospecha alguna de que ellas estaban relacionadas con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las cosas estaban fuera de toda clase de control, en menos de dos días Hikari había transformado una ciudad en un campo de batalla y a sus habitantes los tenía al borde del miedo como las armas de altos calibres portadas por los policías lo delataban.

Kirika continuaba cargando a su amiga herida quien se encontraba al límite en la cantidad de magia que podía usar. Cuando las dos chicas encontraron un lugar solitario de inmediato sacaron Grief Seeds para intentar recuperar un poco de su vitalidad, sin embargo Oriko no pudo recuperarse por completo al ser su magia mucho más poderosa que la de Kirika.

-Fallamos, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Kirika al observar que la noche comenzaba a caer en la caótica ciudad.

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer… Hay que pedir la ayuda de la legendaria. Fallamos al evitar que la Banshee cumpliera sus objetivos hoy, así que el destino solo tiene un camino a partir de este punto. Akemi Homura debe saberlo, solo ella nos ayudara a evitar que esta tormenta de ignorancia nos lleve a algo mucho peor de lo que nunca nos podríamos imaginar…- respondió Oriko quien a pesar de que ya no sangraba aun se encontraba sumamente débil e incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si misma.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Canto Del Cisne

Capitulo 4: El Canto Del Cisne…

Estudiar… trabajar… salir adelante por sí mismo sin apoyo de ningún tipo no es sencillo, es especial cuando las horas en la universidad se hacen largas y el trabajo es monótono, aburrido y pesado. ¿Cómo puede un chico de 19 años sobrellevar todo eso por su cuenta y aun así mantener una sonrisa en el rostro?, es lo que muchas veces el dueño de ese pequeño bar de los suburbios de la ciudad se había preguntado. Tatsumi era un excelente ayudante, obedecía todas las órdenes que se le deban de la manera más eficiente posible y nunca protestaba de nada por muy desagradable que fuera la tarea. Hoy el chico se ve cansado, sus ojos demuestran su fatiga y su rostro muestra una sonrisa forzada, falsa y distinta por donde se le vea… la razón por la que se encuentra así es sencilla: hace cinco días Akemi Homura, la chica que atiende a los clientes del lugar pidió permiso de estar ausente una semana. Con cada día que transcurría resultaba evidente que la única razón por la que el chico de cabellera castaña trabajaba en el lugar era la misma por la que muchos clientes llegaban al bar…

…Solo espero que Homura-Chan esté bien y que su problema familiar no haya sido muy grave… pensaba el chico mientras hacia su trabajo de la mejor manera que podía, pero sin conseguir los resultados que lograba cuando la chica de cabellera larga y oscura asistía a trabajar y fascinaba a todos con su delicadeza y atención.

La destrucción la rodeaba…

Sus cabellos negros estaban alborotados y estorbando su rosto. El listón rojo que sujetaba su cabello estaba en el suelo rodeado de escombros y vidrios rotos provenientes de la pared que destrozo con el impacto que recibió y que la hizo chocar contra el edificio y entrar a la fuerza. Era un sexto piso y desde ahí el campo de batalla se podía apreciar claramente. Hikari poseída por la demencia enfrentaba ferozmente a dos de sus queridas amigas sin sentir remordimientos de ningún tipo e invocaba demonios constantemente para entorpecer el paso de la ayuda mientras ella podía exhibir sus nuevas habilidades con tranquilidad a pesar de estar enfrentando a cuatro chicas mágicas al mismo tiempo.

Homura se levanta con dificultad del suelo y sale de los escombros del edificio. El paisaje nocturno de Tokio está cambiando muy rápidamente, a la misma velocidad con la que la batalla se desarrolla. Los cabellos negros de la chica mágica son sujetados nuevamente por el listón rojo que a pesar de verse viejo y desgastado rehúsa abandonar la cabeza de Homura quien lo sigue portando orgullosa. Sus ojos oscuros observan a la distancia las explosiones que hay en la torre de radio de Tokio que esta noche esta en penumbras absolutas y solo su silueta enmarcada por la luna creciente en el horizonte y las llamas que se alzan hasta el firmamento es visible de forma tenue. Las chicas mágicas de Tokio se encargan de ese sector mientras que las de Okinawa se encargan de los sectores más alejados de la batalla. Las de Mitakihara encabezadas por Homura se encargaron de la zona central, donde Oriko predijo ocurriría la mayor catástrofe de esa noche.

El fuego arde en toda la ciudad capital de Japón, miles de personas han sido evacuadas hacia el subterráneo y otros sitios donde pudieran refugiarse de la batalla entre chicas mágicas y demonios en la que habían quedado atrapados. El fuego arde pero no es por la batalla de las chicas de vestido graciosos y los seres oscuros de la noche… el sonido de balas, tanques recorriendo las principales avenidas y abriendo fuego súbitamente contra edificios… después de lo ocurrido en Mitakihara el gobierno movió al ejercito a la capital y sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sumidos en la completa ignorancia comenzaron a abrir fuego nuevamente en contra de las chicas mágicas que intentaban no devolver las hostilidades, aunque los humanos por muy inofensivos que parecieran en realidad estaban muy fuertemente armados y sus balas eran peligrosas… en especial cuando pasaban muy cerca de una Soul Gem.

-¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?- gritaba Hikari maldiciendo a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y a quien ahora se enfrentaba a muerte. Los impactos de los puños de la chica mágica negra eran devastadores como el concreto triturado que salía despedido de cada golpe fallido indicaba a las niñas que se enfrentaban a ese demonio poseído.

-¡Eres mi mejor amiga!- respondió desesperada Yui empuñando su espada en contra de su amiga, pero conteniendo sus golpes, intentando desde el fondo de su corazón hacer recapacitar a la chica demente, pero incluso Noa quien a causa de su deseo había perdido la razón y la cordura, parecía tener mucho mas razonamiento que Hikari.

La espada de Yui era un arma elegante, una katana que contenía el filo de un relámpago y despedía de su interior el calor del infierno, un arma así podía destrozar a un demonio con facilidad… pero esa noche Yui no podía, no quería más bien, blandir su arma en contra de Hikari quien aprovechando la indecisión de la chica mágica roja arraso la ciudad capital con oleadas interminables de demonios y clones de ella misma para liderar la masacre adecuadamente.

-¡Somos tus amigas!- gritaban incesantemente las pequeñas chicas mágicas Yui, Mayu, Airi y Noa, sin embargo sus palabras caían en oídos sordos y mientras ellas estaban más preocupadas por no herir a su amiga, esta estaba ocupada destruyendo todo a su alrededor, creando caos y muerte con el simple comando de sus manos.

-¡Encárguense de ella, no piensa reaccionar!- les grito Tomoe Mami a sus pupilas mientras lidiaba con un escuadrón de demonios que la atacaban a ella y a un pequeño grupo de personas.

-¡Tienen que hacerlo!- -¡Mátenla!- gritaron Kyouko y Sayaka quienes combatían al lado de Mami. Los demonios eran sencillos de eliminar, sin embargo sus grandes números y un estilo de batalla peculiarmente distinto al usual los transformaban en oponentes peligrosos e imposibilitaban la ayuda de las veteranas a las jóvenes chicas mágicas quienes estaban confundidas y seguían en la pelea con el corazón destrozado y aun sin saber qué rumbo tomaría la contienda.

En un instante Yui sujeto el brazo derecho de Hikari. Mayu hizo desaparecer sus dos poderosas armas para sujetar el izquierdo. Noa y Airi hicieron lo mismo con las piernas de su amiga, imposibilitándole escapar de cualquier forma. Las cinco chicas cayeron al suelo mientras que Hikari gritaba demencialmente una y otra vez que la soltaran, provocando un leve llanto en las chicas que la sujetaban con toda la fuerza que tenían, como si supieran de alguna manera que si la soltaban la perderían para siempre.

Un destello azul muy tenue recorrió los brazos de Hikari y la habilidad que había robado de la súper fuerza se manifestó de lleno en contra de sus amigas. Con un simple movimiento la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros hizo que las cabezas de Yui y Mayu que sujetaban sus brazos colisionaran de forma violenta para después arrojar a las chicas con desprecio en contra de un edificio con fachada de cristales, los cuales quedaron hechos pedazos por el impacto.

Airi fue tomada por los cabellos con furia por Hikari y Noa se quedo petrificada en su posición sin poder hacer nada. Con esa fuerza sobrehumana Airi fue estrellada contra Noa y ambas salieron volando para estrellarse contra un puente elevado de la ciudad y hacerlo colapsar del impacto.

Hikari era imparable y cada instante lucia mucho más poderosa que cualquiera. Poco a poco se adaptaba a sus poderes y lo controlaba eficazmente con cada vida que cegaba y con cada chica mágica que caía bajo sus puños.

El fuego de los tanques se acercaba rápidamente a la zona donde las chicas mágicas combatían, amenazando con liquidar no solo a la demente de cabellos negros, sino también a las inocentes que intentaban hacerla recuperar la razón. El fuego de los cañones derribaba escombros de los edificios cercanos anunciando su proximidad a las pocas personas que habían quedado atrapadas en la batalla y otorgándoles una dirección hacia la cual correr.

-Los distraeré lo mas que pueda- grito Kyouko agitando su lanza para llamar la atención de Mami y Sayaka quienes continuaban defendiendo a las personas que quedaban, mismas que corrieron despavoridos en dirección hacia los tanques armados que se acercaban por los destrozados caminos de la zona central de Tokio.

-¡Voy contigo!- menciono la chica mágica de cabellera azulada y se unió a de inmediato a Kyouko al ver que Mami no tendría tantos problemas ahora que no había a quien defender.

Las dos chicas dejaron que las personas se alejaran detrás de la línea que el ejercito creaba para protegerlos, una vez que no había más victimas colaterales ambas chicas utilizando respectivamente sus espadas y su lanza quitaron los cañones a los tanques que quedaron inservibles ante la velocidad y fuerza de las dos veteranas. La sonrisa de Kyouko y el alivio de Sayaka se vieron mermados cuando los soldados sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra ambas chicas sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Cómo planeas quitarles las armas sin matarlos?- pregunto Kyouko a Sayaka mientras ambas corrían a refugiarse dentro de uno de los edificios evacuados por la batalla.

-¡Sayaka!- grito Kyouko desesperada al ver que los soldados comenzaban a rodearlas con rapidez y la única manera de salir de ahí sería asesinado a quienes les disparen o exponiendo sus gemas del alma a la lluvia de balas y rezar que ninguna la destruya.

-Déjenme eso a mí- escucharon ambas chicas una voz seria que venía justo detrás de ellas. Kirika, la compañera de Oriko- la profeta, apareció detrás de las dos chicas quienes debatían un método para escapar y al mismo tiempo eliminar la amenaza que estaba frente a ellas, pero sin matar a ninguna persona.

-¿Kirika, y que paso con las demás chicas de Okinawa?- pregunto Kyouko al ver sola a la chica magia de atuendos negros y garras mágicas.

-No queda ninguna, solo yo y Oriko sobrevivimos de lo que fue ese sector… Ella está ayudando a Homura en este momento- respondió seria Kirika antes de lanzarse a la batalla por su cuenta.

Con sus garras mágicas intimidando a los hombres que empuñaban armas, Kirika rápidamente se encontró frente al grupo de sorprendidos soldados. La chica hizo una pequeña pausa para hacer aun más intimidante su presencia frente a ellos, para posteriormente comenzar a despedazar sus armas con las garras de las que se sentía tan orgullosa. Los soldados japoneses se rehusaban a ceder terreno y no dudaron en enfrentar a la chica cuyas habilidades mágicas la hacían un oponente muy superior a lo que cualquier hombre pudiese enfrentar por su cuenta.

-¡Vámonos!- grito Kyouko, sujetando el brazo de Sayaka quien seguía observando cómo Kirika usaba su magia en contra de los soldados sin eliminarlos. Las garras de la chica mágica destruían cualquier amenaza potencial, pero esa no era su habilidad principal pues todos sus oponentes se veían afectados por la mágica de la chica, quien había alentado considerablemente la percepción del tiempo de sus oponentes y pareciera que fueran mucho más lentos de lo que en realidad eran.

Homura que con dificultad se levantaba de entre los escombros de un edificio destruido observo su gema del alma ubicada en su mano izquierda. La gema estaba muy oscura, cerca de estar completamente saturada y a unos segundos de la muerte, fue en ese instante cuando una mano frágil y blanca acerco a su gema tres grief seed que de inmediato comenzaron a absorber las impurezas en la gema de la chica mágica de cabellos negros.

-Oriko- menciono Homura observando a través de sus lentes rotos y entre sus alborotados cabellos la figura clara y gentil pero fría de la profeta mágica quien le estaba salvando la vida.

-Fallamos Homura… La banshee absorbió a la transportadora… hemos sido testigos de cómo el mundo colapsara- menciono con un desconsuelo total la joven de atuendos blancos. La mirada de Oriko estaba llena de asombro y desconsuelo al saber que su visión del futuro no había podido ser cambiada a pesar de la ayuda de todas las chicas mágicas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-No permitiré eso…- menciono Homura aun bastante debilitada por la batalla que había tenido. Con su mano derecha comenzó a girar el escudo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, y en él las tres gemas violetas que permitían a la chica controlar el tiempo estaban completamente en color negro. Homura le quito a Oriko las Grief Seed de la mano y mientras aun recogían oscuridad de la gema la chica las acerco a las gemas del escudo con la esperanza de revitalizarlas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, acaso quieres morir aquí?- replico la chica mágica de atuendos blancos mientras aun ayudaba a la líder de toda Asia a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Volveré unos minutos en el tiempo y evitare que absorba a la transportadora…- respondió una aun muy debilitada Homura.

Oriko no escucho las palabras de Homura… se quedo perpleja un instante, una visión de un futuro trágico la abrumo haciéndole perder los ánimos y fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No lo harás… Homura… no dudes en pedir ayuda a nadie, ya no estás sola como antes… y buena suerte- menciono Oriko en un tono muy melancólico mientras que la chica a la que sostenía la observaba inmersa por completo en el asombro pues había escuchado esas palabras hace no mucho y de una persona completamente diferente…

De la nada y tan rápida como un parpadeo, Hikari apareció detrás de Oriko para sujetarla por el cuello y desaparecer tan rápidamente como apareció, llevándose a la profeta con ella. Homura bastante debilitada cayó al suelo nuevamente mientras que las tres Grief Seed se dispersaron entre los escombros y las gemas mágicas de su escudo seguían agotadas y sin reaccionar. Homura no pudo hacer nada más que arrastrarse por el suelo, frustrada e incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar a su compañera, solo buscar una de las semillas que había dejado caer para intentar recuperar un poco de su vitalidad.

El escenario de fondo era increíblemente tétrico. Tanques de guerra hechos pedazos, soldados muertos en la cercanía al igual que chicas que yacían en el suelo indicando que alguna vez fueron chicas mágicas y que ahora habían encontrado un funesto final a sus destinos. La torre te Tokio herida en uno de sus costados y despidiendo humo, sofocando el ambiente nocturno en el que solo se olía muerte y devastación. Oriko, la profeta, se levanto tan rápido como pudo después de ser arrojada a esta zona por la chica mágica demente, aquella quien ahora la miraba frente a frente. La joven Oriko confrontaba la demencia de Hikari con una actitud valiente, pero sabía que sin Kirika cerca ella no tendría oportunidad de vencer a una bastante desarrollada Banshee como ella la llamaba. Hikari se había convertido en una emisaria de la muerte, cegada por la furia en busca de una venganza injustificada había hecho más atrocidades en una semana que los demonios en toda su existencia en el planeta tierra.

Hikari se lanzo al ataque mostrando su devastador poder. En un instante se tele transportaba de un sitio a otro, evitando ser atacada por la profeta quien al siguiente instante recibía de lleno todos los impactos de los devastadores golpes de la demente chica de cabellera oscura… sin mencionar que los ojos de Oriko no pudieron encontrar nunca la gema que contenía el alma de la chica mágica adversaria… no era más que un clon el que estaba metiendo en problemas a Oriko… su destino parecía escrito y la visión que tuvo unos instantes antes solo reafirmaba lo que la profeta ya sabía que ocurriría: Hikari absorbería su Soul Gem, obteniendo así el don del pre conocimiento y transformándose en un oponente prácticamente invencible que llevaría el mundo a su destrucción… y solo había una esperanza, una manera de evitar que ese futuro se llevara a cabo.

-Gracias por todo Kirika… nunca olvidare todo lo que pasamos juntas… tu siempre fuiste mi mejor y única amiga…- menciono la chica mágica blanca antes de tomar la gema del alma que pendía de el moño blanco que adornaba su cuello. La gema con tintes grises brillaba con toda la fuerza que tenia mientras que los ojos de la chica profeta ardían con la misma determinación que mostraba su gema.

Hikari en ese instante al estar consciente de lo que lo que Oriko pretendía, intento reaccionar de forma rápida, sin embargo tres esferas con patrones grabados de pétalos elegantes aparecieron a su alrededor entorpeciendo sus acciones, aunque la distracción no duro por mucho, fue más que sufriente para que la profeta llevara a cabo su plan.

-El cisne es blanco… sin mancha alguna… y canta dulcemente antes de morir… este canto le pone fin a su vida- menciono la profeta al instante en que con lágrimas en los ojos beso su alma convertida en gema y esta se quebró provocando una devastadora explosión. Uno de los muchos clones que había hecho Hikari de sí misma fue reducido a cenizas en un instante, edificios cercanos que estaban en llamas cayeron a pedazos, colapsando solo del impacto de la enorme explosión que Oriko provoco con su alma… la torre en llamas de Tokio se sacude e inclina mientras que muchos de sus elementos se doblan y retuercen a causa del impacto… Oriko, la profeta, muere en el campo de batalla con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues su caída solo simboliza un mejor futuro para todos…

La explosión fue visible en toda la ciudad y muchos de los refugios para los ciudadanos de la ciudad se sacuden ante el impacto de la batalla que arriba de ellos se desarrolla. Homura levantándose a duras penas observa la explosión a la distancia al igual que Mami, Kyouko, Sayaka y Kirika… esta ultima horrorizada al ver que Oriko no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar…

-Pedir… ayuda…- susurra Homura recordando todo lo ocurrido antes de llegar a Tokio…

Londres- Inglaterra. Cinco días antes…

-Odio Inglaterra… Siempre hay lluvia en cada ocasión que estoy aquí- replico molesta y empapada Homura después de que la tele transportación de Gretchen las hubiese llevado hasta un lugar bastante amplio, húmedo y con un paisaje bastante reconocible a la distancia: El palacio de Buckingham, símbolo inequívoco de las tierras distantes a las que había llegado en solo un instante.

-Aquí siempre llueve… Lamento el desvió, tendremos que caminar algunas calles… sabes que mis poderes ya no son los de antes- menciono la chica mágica alemana, con su melena corta empapada y sus ojos verdes reflejando un poco de frustración al haber fallado en transportarse a un lugar tan conocido.

-Al menos no terminamos a la mitad del atlántico norte…- menciono Homura mientras caminaba al lado de Gretchen, ambas en sus formas normales para evitar levantar sospechas entre las personas que caminaban a las orillas del rio Támesis mientras que la lluvia parecía despejarse con lentitud.

-Aquí estamos- señalo Gretchen alegremente una enorme entrada de lo que parecía ser la mansión de una familia bastante acaudalada. Los números de la casa estaban pintados con números dorados mientras que los enormes muros que la dividían del exterior se veían pequeños en comparación con la majestuosa construcción que protegían. Esa noche solo la luz de una ventana se encontraba encendida mientras que el resto de la mansión estaba en penumbras.

Las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron y de ellas una joven no mayor a Homura apareció con un paraguas, su vestuario no era muy elaborado más que el que el servicio solía llevar, sin embargo lo que en realidad sorprendió a la chica japonesa fue que ambas estaban siendo esperadas.

-La señorita Colt las espera en el salón principal… Señorita Schvaufenberg, es bueno verla de vuelta por aquí- menciono la chica que recibió a ambas viajeras empapadas.

La mansión por dentro parecía mucho más lujosa y grande de lo que Homura se podía imaginar. Altos muros de mármol se veían engalanados con cuadros de pintores reconocidos, como si de un museo se tratase, más bien solo era la colección privada de una familia acaudalada… de pronto el pequeño apartamento que Homura rentaba para vivir y que compartía con Sayaka no parecía mas grande que una caja de zapatos y ahora se encontraba en un palacio que contrastaba en todos los aspectos a la forma en cómo solía vivir.

Al entrar en la estancia, adornada por un enorme domo de cristal en el techo y enormes repisas llenas de libros, al fondo cerca de una de las ventanas estaba una chica sentada en silla de ruedas, su cabello negro estaba sujeto en dos coletas que llegaban hasta el suelo, aunque ella estaba sentada así que le llegarían hasta el muslo si estuviese de pie. Ella sostenía una taza de Té y observaba un televisor mucho más grande de lo que Homura podría comprar trabajando un año completo. Cuando al fin se percato de la presencia de las dos chicas que entraron al lugar la chica mágica bajo su taza de Té y se dispuso a hablar con un tono de voz sumamente delicado y elegante.

-Anne, muchas gracias por escoltarlas hasta aquí. Por favor trae Té para todas- menciono la chica, sus ordenes de inmediato fueron acatadas por la joven sirvienta que salió de la habitación grácil y rápidamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró los ojos azules de la chica en silla de ruedas se dirigieron de inmediato a la joven japonesa.

-Desde que te conozco usas ese mismo listón rojo en la cabeza Akemi Homura… ¿Has intentado cambiar tu apariencia alguna vez?- menciono un tanto cínica la chica mientras sonreía al entonar sus palabras.

-Katherine Colt, no has cambiado nada- respondió Homura sonriendo de la misma manera en que la otra chica lo hacía.

-He crecido un poco Homura… ¿Chan, acostumbran decir en tu tierra?-

-Déjalo en Homura… ¿Vamos a lo que nos interesa, qué puede ser tan urgente para que me traigas hasta Londres?- respondió la chica mágica japonesa intentando de inmediato enterarse de el motivo por el cual la chica había sido arrancada de su habitad y llevada hasta tierras tan distantes.

-¿Y cuál otro motivo puede haber además de ese?- menciono la chica en silla de ruedas mientras señalaba elegantemente el televisor con el control remoto al mismo instante en que el volumen de este subía rápidamente. Las noticias locales mencionaron una pequeña nota acerca de lo que recién había ocurrido en su ciudad hace unas horas… el mundo parecía estar enterado de lo que ocurría y la mirada de preocupación de la chica en silla de ruedas enmarcaba claramente lo serio de la situación en la que la chica japonesa se encontraba.

-Seré honesta contigo Homura, en cualquier otro momento esto no sería un problema para alguien como tu… pero me temo que no pudo ser más inoportuno este evento. ¿Recuerdas a Kimberley?- pregunto la chica en silla de ruedas a la japonesa quien ya había tomado asiento en un sillón bastante elegante. Al lado de Homura estaba Gretchen quien se mantenía a margen de la conversación entre las dos chicas mágicas de más alto rango en el mundo después de ella misma.

-Es la líder de la región de América del norte- respondió segura de sus palabras Homura.

-Así es… líder de toda América a final de cuentas. Me temo que hace un mes ocurrió lo inevitable: su soul gem cayo en el borde de la fatiga y murió… sufrió el destino al que todas estamos condenadas… su muerte nos trae un problema o más bien su sucesora a quien ella misma eligió: Lindsay Halland.

-¿Ella es el problema?- pregunto Homura intrigada al ver que la conversación no se dirigía para donde ella esperaba

-Así es, para ti, para mí, para toda la antigua alianza a final de cuentas. Cuál fue su deseo, eso lo ignoro, pero si se que sus habilidades se podrían equiparar fácilmente a las tuyas. Posee habilidades extrasensoriales… poderes psíquicos en resumen, es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa sin siquiera tocarla. Es joven, un año más que yo, ya sabes, norteamericana, rubia, algo tonta y con un cuerpo que hace que me llene de envidia… tal vez tener tan desarrollado el cuerpo fue su deseo…-

-Suena más como un problema para ti que un problema para mí- menciono Homura sonriendo al ver que la inglesa a pesar de todo seguía siendo una chica algo envidiosa.

-Lo lamento… es que no la soporto, el problema es su mentalidad americana, cree que puede custodiar el mundo a sus anchas solo por ser la líder de una región, incluso intento hacer alianza conmigo para que Europa y América se hicieran una sola región, algo que va completamente en contra del primer pacto internacional que tu, Gretchen y otras tres chicas mágicas legendarias acordaron. No intervenir en otras regiones sin consentimiento de las chicas locales es un detalle que esta nueva chica americana intenta eliminar del tratado. Ella cuenta con el apoyo de las chicas Africanas y tú sabes que Oceanía se la pasa jugando a ser neutral… así que solo queda Asia…-

-Entonces lo que quieres es que te apoye en su contra…-

-Con lo que ocurrió en tu ciudad es probable que ni siquiera te considere, simplemente lo usara como pretexto para llevar chicas mágicas americanas a Japón… si quieres mantener tu región independiente creo que tenemos que unirnos Homura- respondió la chica mágica inglesa.

-¿Y si me rehusó?- pregunto la chica mágica japonesa.

-Ella te quitara tu región…- respondió fríamente Katherine. Después de sus palabras el silencio se apodero de la habitación. –Lo único que quiero es que me apoyes para mantener las cosas como están… Asia es una de las regiones con mayor influencia mágica en el mundo, se que tu opinión no será ignorada por nadie, es por eso que quiero tu apoyo- añadió la chica de la silla de ruedas.

Homura observo a Gretchen que se encontraba sentada a su lado, la chica alemana estaba en completo silencio y su rostro se mostraba serio hasta que se percato de que la joven de cabellera oscura la miraba profundamente, en ese instante mostro una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, como si hubieran intercambiado palabras en sus mentes. Homura aun dudando de lo que podía pasar y Gretchen simplemente respondiendo que ella ya no tenía autoridad alguna como para opinar en presencia de ambas.

-No tengo tiempo para política- respondió Homura después de unos instantes.

-Claro que no, de esos detalles me encargo yo. A cambio mantendré fuera de tu región a cualquiera que "pretenda" ayudarte con otros motivos… claro, a menos que en verdad tu requieras la ayuda, en ese caso yo misma iré a Japón a ayudar- respondió la chica de la silla de ruedas fijando sus ojos azules en Homura.

-Creamos el tratado para unir el mundo bajo una bandera… y hoy ese tratado nos divide… De lo que pasa en Japón me hare cargo yo misma y no requiero la ayuda de nadie. Te apoyare con tu problema con la condición de que te mantengas al margen de lo que pasa en mi región, ya habrá otro momento para hablar claramente en persona con la americana… por ahora te dejo eso a ti- menciono la chica de cabellera oscura y lentes mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a Gretchen, quien de inmediato entendió que la conversación entre las dos chicas había concluido.

-Te llevo de vuelta entonces- menciono la alemana mientras se transformaba y se preparaba para nuevamente llevar a la japonesa de vuelta a su región.

-Homura… espero que algún día puedas venir a tomar el té con más calma, ¿Somos amigas, no es así?- menciono Katherine mientras que las dos chicas mágicas ya se deponían a partir. Homura simplemente acepto con una sonrisa el gento de la líder de la región europea antes de desaparecer de la elegante mansión en la que se quedo sola de nueva cuenta Katherine.

-… pedir ayuda- susurro Homura de vuelta en el presente. Kirika estaba histérica después del sacrificio de Oriko, gritando y maldiciendo como un animal furioso, asesinando a todo por igual. Ni demonios ni soldados estaban a salvo de la furia de la chica de garras mágicas quien estaba sedienta de sangre y ni siquiera entre Sayaka, Mami y Kyouko fueron capaces de contenerla.

Yui seguía peleando desesperadamente intentando hacer entrar en razón a Hikari, sin embargo la demente chica mágica seguía empeñada en arrasar con la ciudad capital. Yuma, Airi y Noa comprendieron que la situación se salía de control cada vez más con cada instante que pasaba y sus ataques que al principio solo eran para contener comenzaron a volverse letales.

La lanza de Airi y las bestias invocadas de Noa arrasaban con la cortina de demonios que Hikari seguía invocando sin cesar para protegerse y a la vez sembrar la destrucción que tanto anhelaba en ese momento. Yuma por su parte con sus habilidades de combate mucho más reducidas se mantenía un poco a la distancia, curando rápidamente a sus compañeras cuando eran heridas.

Las jóvenes de la nueva generación parecían mucho más fuertes de lo que sus mentoras solían ser en el pasado. Al ver que Airi con sus atuendos naranjas y negros se abría paso entre los demonios de manera eficiente las veteranas encabezadas por una recuperada Homura decidieron abrirle paso hasta la que alguna vez fue su amiga. Airi con sus cabellos rosas entorpeciendo un poco su vista observaba claramente a la fuente de todos los demonios que estaban en el lugar y de un rápido movimiento con su tridente fue capaz de terminar con la amenaza mientras que detrás de ella las balas de ametralladora de Homura, las balas mágicas de Mami, las lanzas y espadas de Kyouko y Sayaka, las bestias invocadas de Noa y las ondas sísmicas de Yuma la habían protegido de toda amenaza en su contra.

Hikari grito con fuerza, un rugido que incluso opaco a la perdida Kirika e hizo que Yui junto con Mayu colapsaran en sus rodillas al ver como su amiga parecía haber caído en batalla… una clara mentira…

-Después de hoy, las chicas mágicas serán temidas en todo el mundo… Se ayudan entre ustedes… es justo que yo también tenga algo de ayuda…- menciono el clon de la chica mágica de cabellos negros mientras desaparecía en la sombra en la que se transformaba. Los demonios que había invocado en la zona desaparecieron de la misma manera, dejando atrás cientos de greef seed que ninguna de las chicas pudo recoger pues de inmediato al cesar la amenaza de los demonios las balas de los soldados comenzaron a zumbar en los oídos de las chicas mágicas a quienes no les quedo otra opción más que huir despavoridas como lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Desde el aire y la tierra, incluso desde el mar todo el ejército japonés parecía estar empeñado en cazar a esas chicas que huían de la zona de la batalla. Helicópteros abrían fuego en contra de las guardianas de la justicia mientras que una lluvia de misiles caía sobre los lugares por los que pasaban. Al final el ejército estaba causando más daños que Hikari con sus demonios y los sonidos de la batalla atemorizaban aun más a las personas que estaban en los refugios de la ciudad.

El fuego de los tanques de guerra se concentro en la perdida Kirika a quien Homura la vio por última vez en una bola de fuego que la envolvió mientras la histérica chica mágica destruía un tanque con sus garras y masacraba a todos los que se encontraban en el interior.

El paisaje de la ciudad devastada era algo que ninguna de las guerreras pudo contemplar con claridad pues sus perseguidores esta vez eran mucho más peligrosos que los policías ordinarios y se rehusaban a dejar que escaparan, sin mencionar que no tenían el mínimo interés en arrestarlas… su meta era clara: matarlas sin piedad alguna.

-Esto ya está fuera de control…- menciono Katherine Colt observando a la distancia las llamas que se alzaban sobre el parlamento británico, las calles estaban inundadas de demonios y que perseguían a las personas que corrían por salvar sus vidas de forma inútil pues eran alcanzadas con facilidad. Londres estaba sumido en el caos al igual que Mitakihara hace algunos días y Tokio según el último reporte de noticias. De repente mas el televisor estaba en el mismo pánico que en las calles y los reportes continuaban llegando: Paris, Berlín, Londres, Atenas, Moscú, Washington, Ciudad de México, Santiago, Buenos Aires, Brasilia, Beijing, Tokio, Sídney… muchas de las capitales del mundo estaban bajo el mismo ataque causado por una solo chica mágica…

-¡Katherine!- grito Gretchen arrojando su té ante la impresión de lo que estaba pasando mientras que la chica en silla de ruedas observaba fríamente por la ventana como el fuego comenzaba correr sin control por su ciudad.

-Vete Gretchen… en Berlín te necesitan- respondió fríamente la chica sin voltear a ver a su compañera.

-¡Pero tú eres la única chica mágica en Londres, no podrás sin ayuda!- replico molesta la alemana de inmediato a las palabras de su líder.

-Londres no ha necesitado otra chica mágica hasta ahora y así seguirá siendo, ¡Ahora vete!- grito Katherine.

La alemana pensaba continuar la discusión con la terca inglesa, sin embargo las manos de Katherine se aferraban con fuerza a la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba mientras temblaba aparentemente asustada por lo que estaba pasando. –Volveré con ayuda…- menciono Gretchen al comprender por completo a su amiga.

-Entonces supongo que les dejare algunos demonios, solo espero que no tarden demasiado o tendré que acabar con todos- menciono cínicamente con una sonrisa Katherine mientras Gretchen desaparecía de la vista.

-Señorita Katherine- grito la empleada domestica entrando rápidamente a la habitación donde la chica mágica terminaba de degustar el té que siempre acostumbraba tomar.

-¿Mi madre ya está en el refugio?- pregunto consternada la chica mientras su elegancia no decaía ni un instante, ni siquiera ante el miedo que sentía por la situación.

-Su madre ya está en el refugio señorita… le desea suerte…- menciono la empleada despidiéndose de la chica inglesa quien frente a ella y sin ningún temor transformo el anillo que poseía en su gema y sus atuendos de chica mágica la vistieron al instante.

Frente a la mirada penetrante de su empleada Katherine se levanto de la silla de ruedas sin ningún problema, dejando ver sus atuendos completamente. Un atuendo pequeño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación cubría las partes más pudorosas de su cuerpo mientras que casi todo era cubierto por una negra gabardina de corte inglés que por las partes rotas que poseía parecía testigo de innumerables batallas. Las piernas de la chica estaban cubiertas por medias que llegaban hasta el muslo y terminaban en grilletes acompañados de cadenas que se enredaban a lo largo de sus piernas reflejando su condición humana y la parálisis que le impedía ponerse de pie mientras es solo una humana ordinaria, sin embargo como chica mágica era imponente además de única, y en ese momento estaba a punto de mostrar su valor.

-Ve al refugio tu también Anne- menciono la chica mientras un enorme rifle francotirador se materializaba cerca del brazo derecho de la chica mágica quien dé pie y con sus dos largas coletas de cabello negro observaba el panorama de su ciudad capital. La gema mágica de Katherine se encontraba en una banda roja que portaba en el brazo izquierdo y su forma era muy similar a la cruz de la antigua bandera del imperio británico. Los ojos azules de la francotiradora se fijaron en la cima del emblemático reloj de Londres donde un pequeño punto negro casi imperceptible llamo su atención: Hikari, o al menos uno de sus clones era quien orquestaba el ataque a la capital británica y también era el blanco de la líder de la región europea.

A la distancia desde lo alto del emblemático reloj que se encuentra a un lado del parlamento británico uno de los clones de Hikari se encontraba observando la masacre que estaba protagonizando en tierras distantes a las suyas. Su sonrisa demente reflejaba el ser en el que se había convertido y hasta ese momento parecía que su plan estaba saliendo tal y como esperaba. La chica mágica demente observo un ligero resplandor desde uno de los edificios más alejados a la distancia y al siguiente instante un impacto tan poderoso como un trueno llego desde la distancia, arrancándole la cabeza de un solo golpe letal y preciso.

Con esos ojos azules que se mostraban mucho más feroces y distintos a cuando se encontraba en la silla de ruedas Katherine disparo su potente arma en contra de la amenaza a su país sin piedad alguna, incluso sin saber siquiera si era la original o un simple clon.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa la chica mágica traslado su batalla hasta las calles donde los demonios protagonizaban una carnicería. Con movimientos rápidos y agiles Katherine golpeaba con toda su fuerza a los enemigos quienes a pesar de su superioridad numérica parecían estar en desventaja aparente pues eran incapaces siquiera de tocar a la chica mágica cuyo cabello negro se teñía aun más oscuro con la sangre de los demonios que destrozaba a su paso.

Con disparos a la distancia de su rifle la chica era capaz de eliminar a cinco oponentes de un solo disparo mientras continuaba avanzando y ganando terreno ante los demonios que ahora comenzaban a huir presas de un terror como nunca había sentido una criatura como ellos. Aquellos que se oponían al paso de Katherine eran golpeados con toda la fuerza de la chica mágica y por la culata del arma de la chica quien sabía usarla a la perfección tanto a la distancia como en combate cercano.

Usando sus rápidos reflejos casi imposibles de seguir Katherine esquivo un potente golpe que destrozo una buena parte de uno de los puentes de la ciudad. Otro de los clones de Hikari apareció frente a la líder de la región europea, incapaz de aceptar como su plan era echado abajo por una sola chica.

El duelo entre los dos monstruos no se hizo esperar… la velocidad de Katherine era muy superior a la de Hikari, sin embargo la fuerza de esta ultima era temible y sabia usarla adecuadamente. Los golpes de la británica no eran débiles y aprovecho ese detalle para arrojar en muchas ocasiones a la distancia a la chica mágica demente quien se defendía tan ferozmente como sus habilidades se lo permitían.

Katherine disparo una vez más su poderoso rifle y aunque el disparo termino fallando el solo hecho de haber rozado el hombro izquierdo del clon provoco que perdiera todo el brazo… la inglesa tenía un arma muy poderosa y sabia emplearla como nadie en el mundo.

Gritando del dolor que sentía y molesta por la derrota inminente a la que se enfrentaba Hikari invoco a todos los demonios que la energía negativa de la ciudad le permitió. Un ejército invocado en un solo instante tomo por sorpresa a la británica quien se vio completamente rodeada por cientos de demonios que ya se habían lanzado en su contra para cuando se percato de lo que ocurría.

El choque de garras y fauces contra el frio pavimento ingles provoco un ruido ensordecedor que se pudo apreciar en toda la ciudad al instante en que una nube de polvo se levanto en el sitio del impacto. Aun con su victoria en la incertidumbre Hikari se acerco lentamente al grupo de demonios que buscaban entre los escombros de la calle el cuerpo de la chica mágica… que no estaba por ningún lugar.

Una pequeña dimensión se abrió por encima de Hikari, como si de una pequeña ventana se tratase y a toda velocidad y antes de que la demente chica mágica pudiese reaccionar el brazo de la británica salió de la dimensión abierta para jalar por el cabello a su oponente.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar la cabeza de Hikari fue jalada hacia la nueva dimensión, la cual se cerró en el momento oportuno decapitando a la amenaza mientras que Katherine aparecía nuevamente en otro punto con la cabeza horrorizada de Hikari en su mano. El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo y se desvaneció como lodo al igual que la cabeza que sostenía en su mano la chica inglesa y el ejército de demonios que la demente había invocado en la ciudad. La lluvia comienza a caer en Londres mientras que Katherine observa los daños que Hikari provoco en la ciudad, así como los cuerpos sin vida de los ciudadanos a quienes no pudo salvar.

-Así que no se puede salvar a todo el mundo… Homura, esto ya está fuera de control…- susurra la chica mágica inglesa al instante en que la lluvia del lugar comienza a incrementar su fuerza y Katherine da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de vuelta a su hogar a través de las calles vacías de una ciudad aterrada en la que solo el sonido de las sirenas de la policía que se dirige al lugar se escucha detrás del ensordecedor sonido de la lluvia que cae como lagrimas del cielo.

El viaje a Tokio fue todo un fracaso… Oriko les advirtió a todas que una gran tragedia ocurriría en la ciudad y a pesar de los preparativos, a pesar de haber convocado a un importante número de chicas mágicas… a pesar de todo lo que sabían por anticipado, la batalla de Tokio fue un fracaso monumental para Akemi Homura quien con los ánimos por los suelos volvía a su pequeño departamento. Su gema del alma estaba sumamente agotada y sucia, su estomago estaba vacío y como no había trabajado en una semana no tenía dinero para intentar al menos satisfacer esa necesidad de su cuerpo humano. Noa y Airi descansaban mientras Mami y Mayu estaban con Yui quien seguía bastante alterada por no poder convencer a Hikari de entrar en razón. Sayaka acompaño a Kyouko y Yuma, quienes servirían de escolta para las chicas mágicas que regresaban a la región norte del país pues ahora el ejército las buscaba como si de terroristas se tratase e incluso las responsabilizaba de todo lo ocurrido, esto aunado a la muerte de Oriko y la desaparición de Kirika… todo lo que podía salir mal, todo ocurrió.

Homura subía por los estrechos escalones del edificio en el que vivía, en dirección a su departamento cruzo el pequeño corredor y se detuvo un instante mientras su mirada se desviaba a la distancia. En su puerta se podía distinguir la figura de Tatsumi, su compañero de trabajo sentado con la cabeza abajo y su castaña cabellera cubriendo su rostro agotado. Al escuchar los pasos de la chica mágica de lentes y el lazo rojo en la cabeza el chico alzo la mirada de inmediato.

-Bienvenida a casa Homura-chan- menciono Tatsumi mientras sonreía alegremente a Homura quien a pesar de ser criticada por sus compañeras de ser fría como una piedra, después de todo lo que le ocurrió y de sentirse inútil al no poder usar su única y mejor habilidad para evitar la muerte de Oriko… después de tanta presión y desesperanza que la chica mágica veterana sufrió no pudo hacer más que interrumpir las palabras que Tatsumi intentaba decirle. Homura abrazo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba al chico antes de colapsar en un llanto lleno de frustración, mientras que el chico la arropo con sus brazos cálidamente ya la escucho llorar en silencio sin saber que mas decirle a la destrozada Homura.


	5. Capitulo 5: El Deseo Equivocado

Capitulo 5: El Deseo Equivocado…

-Esta es mi primera visita a Japón… y tiene que ser bajo estas circunstancias…- menciono Katherine Colt mientras se encontraba sentada en una banca en lo más alto de un edificio de lo que parecía ser una escuela en la capital japonesa. El fuego de la batalla de hace unos días se había extinguido por completo pero los escombros de las calles aun estaban presentes así como también algunos cadáveres cubiertos por sabanas blancas en las calles. La luz del sol parecía pálida en ese día cubierto por nubes, al igual que la piel de la británica cuyo color tan claro parecía ser agredido incluso por tan tenues rayos de luz.

Unos instantes después Gretchen apareció acompañada de Homura en ese mismo techo. La chica mágica alemana rápidamente perdió la forma en la que estaba transformada, intentando conservar su magia lo más posible.

Homura no estaba transformada en ese momento, sus ropas parecían comunes y corrientes, una falda acompañada de medias largas y unas botas que enmarcaban sus largas piernas mientras que su pecho era cubierto por una blusa clara cubierta por un suéter oscuro, todo resaltado con el lazo rojo en su cabello que no podía faltar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Nos vemos de nuevo… muy pronto para mi gusto y desafortunadamente no vengo a tomar el Té- menciono Katherine tan pronto observo como la chica mágica japonesa se acercaba al lugar donde estaba sentada.

-Eso ya lo sé… ¿tan malo fue lo que paso?- pregunto Homura acercándose lentamente a la inglesa.

-La americana está furiosa y no la culpo, nos atacaron a todas, desde Tokio hasta Washington, casi todas las capitales importantes del mundo fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo por la misma persona…-

-Hikari…-

-La Banshee, tengo entendido dijiste así la llamaba Oriko… creo que es acorde a lo que pretende convertirse esa niña… una mensajera de la muerte. Es una lástima lo de Oriko, quería visitarla y preguntarle algunas cosas del futuro, como por ejemplo si algún día encontrare a alguien que me quiera, me casare y tendré una familia…- respondió la chica mágica inglesa.

-Eres linda Katherine, tu problema es que vives encerrada en un castillo… además aun eres joven, tal vez encuentres a alguien- menciono Homura mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la chica paralizada y ambas observaban las labores de limpieza de las maquinas en la zona del desastre en Tokio.

-Voy a la escuela Homura, no estoy encerrada en una jaula… pero a pesar de todo es difícil que alguien se interese en una chica que ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie…- respondió Katherine entrecortando un poco la voz, reflejando un poco de lo que es su vida cotidiana en la escuela.

-Si te vieran haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer estoy segura de que todos opinarían distinto acerca de ti- respondió Homura sonriendo a la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de ella.

Katherine sonrió ante la broma de la chica mágica japonesa. –Supongo que tienes razón, pero entonces solo me admirarían por ser una Mahou Shoujo, no vale la pena tener amistades que sean tan interesadas- añadió después de sonreír cálidamente.

-Y tu, por cómo te vistes puedo ver que tu si encontraste a alguien ¿verdad?- menciono nuevamente la chica inglesa mientras que aunque intentaba disimularlo, Homura estaba un poco ruborizada y al ver que no podía ocultarlo con los ademanes de sus manos decidió bajar la cabeza y dejar que su negra cabellera ocultara su vergüenza.

-¿Es alguien que conozco?, ¿Acaso es el hermano de Filippa?, ¡Vamos Dime!- Volvió a hablar la inglesa al instante en que con su cuerpo entero se metió debajo de los negros cabellos de Homura. Aunque la japonesa intentaba apartar la mirada la chica inglesa la seguía a cada lugar mientras que Gretchen quien observaba a ambas chicas desde la distancia simplemente reía de la actitud de ambas.

-Ya basta Kat… eso me lo guardo solo para mi…- respondió apenada Homura mientras que la inglesa ponía un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro y Gretchen reía disimuladamente a la insistencia de su amiga en saber el secreto de Homura. –Estoy segura que no solo viniste a decirme esto hasta Japón… de haber sido así solo un mensaje habría sido suficiente… ¿Hay algo más que necesites de mi?- añadió Homura devolviendo la seriedad a la conversación con la británica quien de inmediato abandono su sonrisa para poner nuevamente el rostro serio y volverse a comportar como la líder de la región europea y no solo como una chica de 17 años.

-Te odio cuando tienes razón Homura… si, no vine solo a decirte eso, me temo que los líderes del mundo entraron en pánico después de lo ocurrido y en unos días la organización de las naciones unidas tendrá una sesión de emergencia… ya te imaginas el tema principal de la reunión: La Banshee, pero lo que en realidad me interesa es que será en suelo norteamericano y temo que Lindsay Halland intente hacer algo…- menciono la chica inglesa con seriedad absoluta en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?- respondió intrigada Homura mientras el viento movía violentamente su cabellera oscura al igual que el lazo rojo que lo sujetaba.

-No lo sé, y eso es lo que no me agrada… la quiero poner bajo vigilancia pero resulta obvio que no puedo hacerlo yo por mi cuenta… ¿Tendrás un par de chicas mágicas que te sobren de casualidad y que puedan estar en otro país unos días?- menciono en tono dulce la lisiada Katherine mientras hacia un guiño con su ojo izquierdo y suplicaba con sus dos manos juntas.

Homura sonrió al tierno gesto de la inglesa y le respondió fría y seria como siempre suele ser: -Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas-

Las horas en la escuela eran largas y aburridas… Airi se encontraba sentada en su lugar poniéndole más atención a sus rosados cabellos rizados mientras que Noa por su parte del otro lado del salón movía su pluma a una velocidad vertiginosa… pero no parecía estar ni remotamente poniendo atención a la clase, más bien parecía estar sumida en una más de las novelas que acostumbraba escribir. La maestra del grupo ante el nivel de ausencia tan elevado de esos días dio la clase sin importar si alguno de los 8 alumnos al menos atendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Los ojos claros de Airi observaban con melancolía los dos lugares vacios al frente de la clase, lugares que le correspondían a Mayu y Hikari y por lo general el centro de reunión entre las cinco chicas al final de cada una de las clases. Unos cuantos lugares más atrás estaba el solitario lugar de Yui quien era la más alejada del grupo, pero no por ello la de menor presencia… sin dudas era la líder y ahora toda esa energía y gallardía que la chica de cabellos castaños poseía se había apagado en desesperanza al ver como su mejor amiga intentaba matarla… no es una sorpresa para nadie: Hikari es la mejor amiga de Yui… y ahora es la mayor enemiga de todas.

La hora del almuerzo llega y Airi junto con Noa suben al techo de la escuela como siempre las cinco chicas solían hacerlo, los ánimos no son los mejores, pero al menos a la chica de cabellos rosas aun le queda su mejor amiga: la escritora.

-La campeona aun resiente la pérdida de su voluntad y sus deseos ante el implacable cambio de la marea…- menciono Noa mientras comenzaba a comer elegantemente su almuerzo al instante en que la gentil brisa del viento acariciaba sus oscuros y largos cabellos.

-Así es, Yui está quebrada en llanto… no sé si la volveremos a ver sonreír como antes- respondió Airi en tono melancólico, reafirmando que es la única persona que entiende lo que Noa quiere decir con cada una de sus frases muchas veces carentes de lógica y sentido.

La chica de cabellos rizados comienza a comer su almuerzo con lentitud, el tiempo no es algo que le preocupe a ninguna de las dos chicas que en completo silencio comen con delicadeza sus respectivos almuerzos, incluso aun sin sentir hambre o sed. Airi como siempre solía hacerlo saca un par de dulces de su bolsa y comparte uno con su amiga quien lo acepta con una sonrisa cálida. La escena entre las dos chicas parece ordinaria hasta que Noa con el viento acariciando sus largos cabellos negros se levanta súbitamente de su lugar arrojando al suelo el almuerzo que comía, pero sin soltar el dulce que Airi le había ofrecido.

-¿Noa… que tienes?- pregunto la peli rosada al ver la extraña reacción de su amiga, sin embargo esta no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la chica mágica escritora.

Un destello en el lugar hizo que Airi se asustara por completo echando su cuerpo hacia atrás de la banca en la que estaba sentada, arrojando toda su comida al suelo y transformándose en chica mágica al instante solo para ver que el destello había sido provocado por la misma chica mágica de piel clara y ojos verdes que había conocido hace unos días y que se transporto hacia ese lugar.

-¿Entonces… ellas… en serio?- menciono Katherine Colt señalando completamente desilusionada a el par de chicas que estaban comiendo hasta la sorpresiva intromisión de las lideres europeas.

-Son la mejor opción que tengo- respondió una voz conocida para las dos chicas mágicas que observaban con ojos acordes a su personalidad. Noa observando con completa frialdad, a la expectativa de las respuestas que parecían acercarse, mientras que Airi estaba completamente confundida como su rostro lo demostraba, parecía no tener ni una remota idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar y también se mostraba algo molesta por arrojar sus dulces al suelo.

Homura apareció detrás de las dos chicas mágicas europeas haciendo que sus dos pequeñas alumnas bajaran la guardia poco a poco ante lo repentino de la situación.

El signo de interrogación que era el rostro de Airi en ese momento se mantuvo en su lugar por bastante tiempo más del esperado. Sin que se les hiciera alguna pregunta las dos chicas fueron sacadas de la escuela, Homura simplemente les sonrió y menciono que Katherine les explicaría todo… en menos de lo que se imaginaba la chica de cabellos rosas rizados estaba paseando bajo la luz de la luna en las cercanías de Venecia, gracias a la habilidad de la chica mágica alemana que aunque no hablaba siempre se encontraba cerca de la inglesa quien en todo momento estaba cubierta por la gabardina negra que portaba.

-¿A qué se debe la visita de los reyes a tan hermoso lugar cual efímero momento del tiempo que se pierde con el amanecer?- pregunto Noa a las dos chicas mágicas europeas que las acompañaban, haciendo que el rostro de Airi se contagiara a ambas que no sabían que o como responder a las palabras de la chica de cabellos negros.

-Ella dijo que ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí… y para que nos necesitan de cualquier forma?- añadió la peli rosada, aclarando a quien aparentemente debían dirigirse las dos europeas si querían entablar una conversación.

-Homura nunca dice nada…- frunció el ceño Katherine mostrando su frustración ante la situación incómoda que pasaba en más de un sentido. -¿Podrían ser un poco pacientes conmigo?, en este momento esperamos a otra chica mágica… y la verdad odiaría tener que explicar todo a ustedes y después a ella- añadió en un tono mucho más amable al cual las dos chicas japonesas no pusieron objeción alguna.

La chica a la que esperaban llego con rapidez, una chica alta de cabellos azulados oscuros como las profundidades del mar, la sonrisa en su rostro era cálida al igual que su tono de voz tierno que saludo con confianza al grupo de Mahou Shojos que la esperaban.

-Entonces nos vamos, ya se presentaran después- interrumpió Katherine cuando amablemente la recién llegada intentaba presentarse ante las dos japonesas.

Un destello mas y ahora las cinco chicas estaban en la mansión de los Colt, cerca de la medianoche en Londres. Katherine de inmediato tomo asiento en su silla y la transformación en la que había estado todo ese tiempo se perdió con lentitud. Gretchen también perdió su forma mágica y de inmediato colapso en un sillón cercano, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un par de Grief Seeds con las cuales comenzó a purificar su gema agotada.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de explicar todo… Primero que nada las presento: Filippa, de Venecia- Italia, te presento a Airi y Noa, ambas de Mitakihara- Japón- menciono Katherine, llamando la atención de la italiana… sin embargo las dos japonesas estaban cada una en su propio mundo. Airi estaba fascinada con el tamaño de la mansión de los Colt así como también las innumerables cosas que llenaban la sala en la que se encontraban y era tanta su emoción que parecía incapaz de quedarse quieta un instante, mientras que Noa de la nada saco papel y hojas y sin parar comenzó a escribir, motivada aparentemente por el tan diferente entorno en el que se encontraba.

-¿Voy a ser su niñera?- pregunto Filippa algo molesta con Katherine quien estaba tan sorprendida y molesta por la reacción de las dos jóvenes japonesas como la italiana.

De vuelta en Japón la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a ganar terreno sobre los rayos del sol que se desvanecían a la distancia. Después de casi dos semanas de estar ausente Akemi Homura estaba de vuelta en su trabajo, atrayendo la atención de los clientes quienes la recibieron de vuelta cálidamente. No era sorpresa alguna para nadie que las ventas de esa noche mejoraron en comparación con los días anteriores… ese bar era un negocio muy poco rentable, apenas como el dueño podía sacar para apagar a sus empleados y quedarse con algo para él… sin embargo Homura seguía en ese lugar aunque sus motivos para hacerlo no eran tan claros… por otro lado su compañero de trabajo: Tatsumi, sus motivos para quedarse en el lugar eran más claros que la blanca piel de Homura.

El recuerdo de lo que ocurrió la noche que Homura regreso de Tokio a su departamento aun está fresco en la memoria del joven de cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros. Sin decirle una sola palabra Homura lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que su delicado cuerpo parecía poseer y sin darle tiempo a preguntas la chica se soltó en llanto… él nunca la había visto de esa manera y hoy parecía que todo eso era una mentira pues la chica de cabellera negra parecía ser la misma de siempre, seria, un poco fría pero siempre muy amable con todos quienes le rodean… toda esa fragilidad había desaparecido.

-Homura yo…- menciono Tatsumi en ese recuerdo desgarrador.

-No digas nada… solo déjame llorar…- respondió la chica con la voz rota en llanto.

Ese día Homura lloro por casi una hora en la entrada de su departamento, abrazada en el pecho de Tatsumi quien después de la breve conversación no hizo otra cosa más que colocar sus brazos alrededor de la chica y reconfortarla lo mejor que pudo hasta que su compañera de habitación llego y Homura se trago el llanto que aún le quedaba de forma súbita. Secando sus ojos le agradeció al chico haberse quedado con ella y junto con su compañera peli azul entro al departamento dejando afuera al confundido Tatsumi. No era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de Homura, pero con cada instante que pasaba dudaba más acerca de la chica, de lo que en realidad sentía por ella… o de que es lo que era ella, esto al pensar que primero ocurrió el desastre en su ciudad y después en la ciudad a la que la chica se dirigió… cada que algo ocurría Homura siempre estaba cerca y eso era algo que el chico enamorado no podía ignorar.

El momento que tanto espero a lo largo del día al fin llego, el momento de cerrar el lugar. Homura esa noche parecía más distante y apresurada de lo normal, sus argumentos decían que tenía que estar en otro lugar, además después de todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad a recientes fechas nadie quería estar lejos de su hogar cuando la noche comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad abrazaba el enigma de los acontecimientos tan devastadores, letales y confusos para cualquier persona.

-Me voy antes… hasta mañana- menciono la linda chica de anteojos mientras abría la puerta corrediza que le impedía salir con libertad del establecimiento en el que trabajaba. Su jefe acento con la cabeza y una sonrisa a la despedida de la joven, sin embargo Tatsumi quien aun no terminaba sus deberes corrió apresuradamente detrás de la chica, dejando todo lo que tenía que hacer pues no parecía importarle.

-Homura, oye hay algunas cosas que…-

-Basta Tatsumi…- replico Homura de forma cruel y fría, interrumpiendo al joven que hasta ese momento la había sujetado del brazo… cuando esas palabras sin piedad salieron de la boca de la chica mágica, Tatsumi no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera más que soltando al brazo de la joven.

-¿Qué tienes Homura?- pregunto el joven después de haber sido tan cruelmente rechazado por una chica que ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos.

-Ya sé lo de lo que quieres hablar… pero yo no quiero hablar de eso…- respondió Homura aun dando la espalda al joven quien lucía bastante insistente en tener esa conversación con la renuente chica.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi, acaso no somos amigos?... yo creí…-

-Creíste mal- interrumpió de nuevo Homura, quien a pesar de no desear continuar escuchando las palabras del joven aun no podía moverse de su lugar por alguna razón extraña que ni ella misma se podía explicar en ese momento.

-¿Qué eres Homura?, se que tienes algo que ver con todo lo que paso en Tokio y aquí también… por favor dime si estoy malinterpretando las cosas, no quiero tener una idea absurda de ti-

-¡¿Qué soy? , ¡¿Qué te da el derecho a preguntar algo como eso? , ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? , ¡Tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea de las cosas que he tenido que pasar o de todo lo que he sufrido, de los amigos que he perdido y vienes aquí creyendo que puedes interrogarme como te plazca!- replico súbitamente Homura mostrando en su rostro toda la furia que se había acumulado en ella durante bastante tiempo. La expresión molesta de la chica de cabellera negra asusto un poco a Tatsumi quien retrocedía un paso cada que la chica se acercaba uno a él gritando en vez de hablar. A pesar de tener a una chica mágica furiosa al frente Tatsumi se lleno de valor y decidió enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Qué pasó con esa chica que lloro en mi hombro sin motivo aparente hace unos días?, en algún lugar debe estar… si la ves dile que yo solo quería saber un poco mas de ella, quería conocer la pena que le causo ese llanto… y dile que siempre quise ser más que un amigo para ella… yo la amo… pero tú no eres esa chica- menciono Tatsumi haciendo que la expresión de Homura cambiara nuevamente. Ahora el rostro de la chica parecía sorprendido, sin embargo nuevamente le dio la espalda al joven quien la seguía mirando fijamente esperando su reacción.

-Yo… se lo diré si la veo…- dijo Homura con una voz muy baja, casi un susurro que apenas como pudo ser percibido por el chico quien tenía una expresión idéntica a la que Homura intentaba ocultar. Se sentía increíblemente feliz de haber escuchado la declaración del chico que le gusta… pero estaba muy frustrada como para poder responder algo acorde… una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad los invadió y al final ninguno de los dos sentimientos pudo sobreponerse sobre el otro, causando frustración como nunca habían experimentado antes.

Sin más que poder hacer y al creer que sus palabras no habían conmovido a Homura quien seguía dándole la espalda, Tatsumi decidió regresar a sus labores. Al escuchar la puerta corrediza que se cerro de nueva cuenta cortando el paso a la poca luz que había y dejando el callejón en penumbras, en ese momento Homura luchaba contra sus ojos que insistían en dejar caer algunas lagrimas, sin embargo tangándose todo lo que sentía y manteniendo su rostro oculto tras el fleco de su cabello la chica mágica camino lentamente fuera del callejón hasta que sus pasos sin pausa, uno tras otro la condujeron a la ciudad, lejos de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente lejos la chica se acerco a una solitaria banca a mitad del parque que con los acontecimientos recientes no era de extrañar que estuviera vacio. La luz del día se extinguía por completo al igual que la luz de la Soul Gem de la chica.

-¿Cuántas veces dije que llorar no sirve para nada y descubro que es mentira?, si hubiera llorado no tendría que estar haciendo esto ahora…- susurro para sí misma Homura mientras de su bolsa sacaba un par de Grief Seeds y las acercaba a su gema esperando que recuperara solo un poco de su brillo perdido… no por una batalla, no por usar magia, solo por intentar engañar a la persona que amaba sin poder corresponderle como ella deseaba y tragarse toda esa tristeza que ella misma se provoco…

Ciudad de Nueva York... 8:06 Am…

-¡No dormí nada, tengo sueño!- se quejaba Airi de forma ruidosa ante Filippa, quien aparentemente había tomado su misión muy en serio y en muy poco tiempo de haber sido transportada a la ciudad ya tenía la mirada sobre su blanco.

-Yo tampoco dormí nada así que olvídalo por ahora y despierta a tu amiguita, nuestro blanco se mueve- respondió la chica peli azul quien observaba como la rubia de ojos azules quien fungía como la líder de la región americana caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad aparentemente sin sospechar nada. Sus atuendos podrían decirse que eran típicos de una estudiante de preparatoria estadounidense, los libros que llevaba en la mano demostraban que tal vez no era tan tonta como Katherine solía pensar, sin embargo una visita no programada al suelo y la mirada perdida que la chica tenia hicieron que las teorías de la italiana se fueran por la borda.

-Es una estúpida… ahora entiendo porque Kat la quería vigilada…- susurro Filippa vigilando hábilmente sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, oculta entre la multitud mientras que las dos japonesas la seguían desde la distancia.

Unas cuadras más adelante la americana entro a lo que parecía ser una escuela, un lugar donde la vigilancia tendría que cambiar pues sería imposible entrar sin ser vistas.

-¡Airi, Noa, iremos a aquella torre!- menciono la peli azul con autoridad señalando un edificio bastante elevado y cercano a la escuela a la que asistía la americana, un lugar ideal de donde podrían vigilar sin muchos problemas. Al girar su mirada hacia sus dos acompañantes Filippa se pudo percatar de que el intentar despertar a Noa había sido un fracaso y Airi llamando la atención de todo cargaba a duras penas a su amiga dormida.

Las tres chicas entraron en el edificio sin que nadie se percatara de ello, ocuparon una oficina que hasta ese momento estaba vacía y Airi sello la puerta con magia para darles tiempo suficiente de escapar en caso que fuera necesario. Usando su gema Filippa creó un pequeño telescopio que monto junto a la ventana y así entre cansancio y bostezos las tres chicas (o al menos las dos que quedaban despiertas) se dispusieron a continuar vigilando a la rubia americana.

-Tu amiga es de sueño profundo…- menciono Filippa rompiendo el silencio del lugar después de casi una hora de vigilancia en la que no había pasado nada.

-Así es Noa… siempre hace las cosas de acuerdo como las planea y no está dispuesta a renunciar a nada- respondió sonriendo Airi.

-¿Te importaría vigilar un rato?, estoy harta de vigilar a una chica que tiene más sueño que yo- menciono de nueva cuenta la italiana intentando crear una conversación con la chica mágica japonesa. Airi de inmediato cambio de puesto con Filippa y sonrió al ver que era verdad y la americana, que se veía muy claramente por el pequeño telescopio, bostezaba sin cesar hasta que el profesor le llamo la atención.

Airi con sus ojos claros observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la representante americana, sentada de forma aburrida en la banca de la escuela, suspirando eventualmente mientras tomaba notas. La chica rubia tenía una actitud bastante extraña, parecía que no era una estudiante muy brillante a pesar de tener toda su atención en cada una de las palabras que el profesor mencionaba. Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego todos los alumnos salieron del salón, sin embargo la rubia se quedo en su lugar esperando hasta que la soledad fuera su única compañía.

-… ¿Qué le pasa?- susurro Airi completamente extrañada de la actitud de la chica a la que vigilaba.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- menciono Filippa alejando gentilmente a la japonesa del telescopio con la intención de ver a través de este.

-Nada especial… solo que me extraña que alguien como ella…-

-¿No tenga amigos?, algo de eso menciono Katherine mientras ustedes dos estaban en modo hiperactivo- interrumpió la italiana mientras dejaba el telescopio en su lugar desinteresada en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de la chica americana.

El día escolar de la americana se desarrollo de la misma forma. Al ser la líder de la región una chica se acerco a ella y la saludo durante un breve instante, sin embargo el gesto se desvaneció con rapidez dejando a la rubia sola por completo tal y como había iniciado su día este término. La gran ciudad de Nueva York estaba repleta de personas pero a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas la chica americana se encontraba completamente sola, mientras que detrás de la americana el trió de chicas mágicas extranjeras la perseguía sin dejar que nada de lo que hiciera escapara de su vista.

-Un sobre- menciono Airi señalando entre la multitud un pequeño sobre que la chica americana dejo en un buzón sin siquiera detenerse.

-Ya lo vi… supongo que eso es lo que esperábamos- respondió la italiana peli azul mientras sacaba de su bolsa un teléfono. –Discúlpenme un momento, no la pierdan de vista- añadió mientras marcaba el único numero que parecía estar en el aparato.

La italiana entablo un dialogo breve y de inmediato colgó al ver que la rubia comenzaba a perderse entre un mar de personas en la ciudad.

Sin perder un solo instante el grupo de chicas mágicas tiro todo el sigilo por la borda y se dispuso a buscar a su blanco en medio de tantas personas que las observaban de forma extraña. A pesar de vivir en un país lleno de diversidad ver juntas a una peli azul italiana junto con dos chicas japonesas en una calle no es del todo ordinario y ese detalle era más evidente entre mas desesperadas se notaban las chicas buscando sin éxito en todas direcciones.

La luz artificial ya iluminaba las calles de la gran ciudad americana. El movimiento de las personas y los automóviles en las congestionadas calles no cesaba ni un instante, pero quedarse a observar como el paisaje urbano se transformaba durante la noche no era una opción para las tres chicas mágicas quienes continuaban en su búsqueda incesante y hasta inútil… estaban en un país desconocido buscando a alguien que si se percata de su presencia podría desatar algo mucho mas terrible de lo que la situación ya era para ese momento.

Los muelles de la ciudad se veían extrañamente vacios esa noche y aunque parecía que cerca había una construcción nadie se encontraba ni siquiera vigilando los materiales que parecían abandonados en el sitio.

-¿No creen que hay algo extraño en este lugar?- pregunto Airi a la desesperada Filippa quien se sentía frustrada al haber perdido tan inocentemente a su blanco en un pequeño descuido y sentía como el fracaso de la misión que la líder de toda Europa le encomendó comenzaba a pesarle.

-Es una trampa- susurro Noa en un tono alarmado, deteniendo sus pasos súbitamente y observar como unos enormes contenedores de mercancías provenientes de un barco se alzaban en los aires para colapsar súbitamente en el lugar donde las chicas mágicas se encontraban reunidas. Hábilmente las tres pudieron salir ilesas del impacto del enorme contenedor que azoto el suelo y que a pesar de la magia que cada una posee, un impacto de semejante magnitud resultaría fatal para cualquiera.

-¡Corran!- escucharon las dos chicas japonesas la voz de la italiana quien se había separado de ellas debido a la enorme caja de acero que ahora las dividía. La razón de semejante orden no se hizo esperar y tanto Airi como Noa obedecieron cuando los estrechos pasajes creados por los contenedores apilados comenzaron a colapsar sobre ellas sin darles oportunidad siquiera a cambiar de forma.

Uno tras otro los contenedores del lugar caían al suelo muy cerca de donde las desesperadas chicas huían despavoridamente esquivando a la muerte a cada instante. El ataque era cruel y despiadado y las pequeñas no tenían oportunidad de defenderse de lo que estaba pasando. Un último esfuerzo y un claro se apreciaba a la distancia. Airi tomo la mano de Noa quien a pesar de seguirle el ritmo se veía sumamente agotada pues la actividad física no era el fuerte de la chica mágica escritora.

-¡El último esfuerzo!- grito Airi mientras inspiraba a su compañera a no quedar debajo de las colosales estructuras metálicas que caían del cielo cada vez con más violencia.

Intentando recuperar el aliento Airi en el suelo junto con Noa observaron a la distancia como los contenedores ahora se enfocaban en una zona completamente distinta y el caos de la destrucción que ocasionaban podía escucharse desde la distancia. La italiana a lo lejos parecía que aun estaba atrapada dentro de la trampa mortal de una chica quien estaba frente a las dos japonesas. Su delicada figura y rubia cabellera de inmediato cambiaron su forma de esa joven americana torpe a la que habían estado siguiendo todo el día a una guerrera de atuendos negros con blanco, un vestido elegante per corto que poseía holanes blancos que salían desde el pecho y llegaban hasta los muslos. En su cabeza una corona oscura contrastaba con su rubia cabellera mientras que sus ojos observaban a las dos pequeñas que estaban frente a ella.

Sin decir una palabra y con un simple gesto de su mano una lluvia de tubería cayó sobre las dos chicas japonesas quienes al tener mucho más espacio para moverse pudieron cambiar a sus formas transformadas y moverse con mucha más soltura en la batalla que recién comenzaba.

Para Airi y su poderoso tridente los embates de las tuberías parecían inútiles, al mismo tiempo que Noa se concentraba, perdiendo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados en el campo de batalla pensarían muchos, sin embargo para la chica de cabellos rosados era la carta de la victoria que las japonesas poseían y proteger a su amiga a toda costa seria la prioridad.

Unos instantes después la lluvia de tuberías de todos tamaños y tipos que Airi tuvo que suportar comenzaba a superarla, el tridente de la niña a pesar de ser poderoso seguía siendo un arma a corto alcance, completamente inútil contra el oponente que tenía enfrente y a quien a pesar de la relativa cercanía no se podía acercar pues una barrera de objetos de todo tipo tomados de los muelles y las construcciones cercanas siempre la protegía de cualquier ataque y dejaba sin oportunidad a Airi quien frustrada no podía hacer otra cosa más que proteger a su amiga quien parecía tener problemas para concentrarse en un lugar diferente a los usuales…

-Veo que te defiendes muy bien desde el frente, pero ¿Qué tal desde todas direcciones?- menciono la rubia americana mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Con su simple movimiento miles de tuberías de metal que se encontraban en la zona, algunas rotas y con puntas afiladas provocadas en el transcurso de la batalla, crearon una enorme esfera alrededor de las dos chicas japonesas. Airi retrocedió observando el colosal control que su oponente tenia de sus poderes… no parecía haber ningún punto ciego y no había manera de que pudiera escapar o protegerse y a Noa de semejante ataque.

Rápido como un parpadeo el ataque de la estadounidense colapso sobre las dos chicas que tenía enfrente. Una nube de humo se levanto y el imponente golpe pudo sentirse en toda la zona de los muelles donde la batalla entre chicas mágicas se desarrollaba.

Lindsay de inmediato se mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos… -Demonios, tenias que salir de mi trampa en ese momento…- maldijo la americana con un tono bastante molesto al observar que el humo provocado por su ataque se disipaba y una esfera de escudos redondos creaba una barrera entre sus blancos y lo que había sido su ataque. El emblema de los escudos redondos era más que evidente, ese símbolo que representaba a la republica de Venecia en el pasado y que ahora era el símbolo inequívoco de una de las chicas mágicas más poderosas de toda la región europea.

-¿Clones?- pregunto Airi al ver que había tantas chicas peli azules atravesando sus escudos valientemente entre el ataque de la americana y las chicas japonesas.

-Esa es mi habilidad… no sé porque, pero cuando pedí estar más cerca de mi familia esta fue la habilidad que el incubador me asigno… parece que este fue mi deseo, ser un ejército por mi misma- explico la italiana al instante en que la barrera de guerreras que había clonado de sí misma desaparecía y la original se colocaba galantemente al frente del contingente de chicas mágicas que enfrentaba valientemente a una oponente extremadamente poderosa. Los atuendos de la italiana eran elegantes, el color verde de su vestido contrastaba con los colores de los detalles. Dorado, rojo y negro adornaban la figura de la chica quien en una mano portaba una gran lanza y en la otra un escudo con el emblema de la serenísima republica grabado.

-Juguemos entonces- sonrió Lindsay al instante en que de forma colosal cientos de objetos que se encontraban en el lugar se elevaron, desde pequeñas tuberías hasta enormes contenedores se alzaron en los aires demostrando el poderío de la chica mágica americana.

-Ahora yo las ayudare- menciono Noa abriendo los ojos sin mostrar nada espectacular ni distinto a lo como solía verse.

-¿Y cuál es su habilidad?- susurro la italiana a la chica de cabellos rosados, pues hasta ese momento la japonesa de atuendos blancos con negro no había mostrado ninguna utilidad en el campo de batalla.

-El deseo de Noa es muy evidente, antes de pedir su deseo ella quería con todas sus fuerzas ser una escritora reconocida… pero ella nació sin mucha imaginación o talento narrativo. Su deseo fue complementar todo aquello que le faltaba pero a causa de eso perdió la razón y muchas veces esta absorbida en la historia que escribe sin poner atención a todo lo demás. Como escritora Noa es capaz de crear universos enteros y como chica mágica es capaz de materializarlos-

Las palabras de Airi rápidamente cobraron sentido cuando en el campo de batalla diez sombras comenzaron a tomar forma frente a las guerreras desde el suelo. Sus distintas formas y armamentos oscuros indicaban que la chica mágica japonesa había pensado en todo. Diez guerreros encabezados por una figura inequívoca, aquella a quien Noa consideraba como la heroína indiscutible de la nueva generación: Yui formada de sombras y con ojos grises empuñaba su poderosa katana, o una réplica de esta tan exacta como Noa la pudo recrear a partir de sus recuerdos e imaginación.

La lluvia de objetos cayó sobre las chicas y el grupo se disperso rápidamente por todo el campo de batalla. Noa no podía hacer absolutamente nada así que siempre mantenía a dos de sus criaturas cerca de ella, ahora era capaz de defenderse y los guerreros en los que había trabajado instantes atrás eran hábiles, demostrando lo mucho que valía el sacrificio de estar unos instantes vulnerable por completo.

Con solo mover sus manos frágilmente y con dirigir la mirada hacia una posición Lindsay creaba destrucción. Enormes contenedores eran despedazados por las lanzas combinadas de los clones de Filippa mientras que Airi se abría paso hacia la americana auxiliada de cinco de los guerreros que Noa convoco a la batalla. Los héroes del pasado eran hábiles sin embargo el mayor defecto que estos tenían eran sus formas humanas. Noa sabía que un humano solo puede ser herido hasta cierto punto y sus invocaciones respetaban esas limitaciones, sin embargo cada que no de sus guerreros caía en el enfrentamiento los demás parecían estar más enfocados y resultaba infinitamente más complicado derribarlos.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que las tres chicas ponían en la batalla la americana parecía seguir teniendo ventaja considerable y después de unos instantes los ataques psíquicos de la rubia se hicieron mucho más agresivos de lo que ya eran. Había conseguido separar a las tres guerreras quienes peleaban individualmente una distinta batalla.

Filippa estaba frustrada, se suponía que ella era la líder del escuadrón pero sus clones estaban resultando inútiles. Romper objetos no era una solución para detener a la americana quien seguía usando los escombros para defenderse hábilmente de todo y entre más pequeños eran, era mucho más complicado esquivar sus trayectorias. Desafortunadamente para el grupo ninguna poseía ataques a distancia lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer frente a la amenaza y ninguna era capaz de acercarse a la rubia quien se defendía y movía hábilmente.

-Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes- susurro la chica americana y en un instante la batalla cambio súbitamente. Las sombras invocadas por Noa comenzaron a caer presas de los escombros que cada vez eran más peligrosos. Como si fueran heridas por una lluvia de agujas Airi y Noa quienes estaban presentando la principal oposición fueron heridas considerablemente y les resultaba imposible escapar pues de alguna manera los ataques siempre se concentraban ene le lugar donde planeaban escapar.

-Tengo que hacer algo- menciono la peli azul italiana mientras salía con ayuda de sus clones de una serie de ataques súbitos que colapsaban sobre ella. Sus clones terminaban muriendo aplastados bajo las toneladas de los contenedores sin embargo ella continuaba peleando, aunque sus esfuerzos parecían en vano. Las dos japonesas habían caído y solo quedaba ella quien con más fuerza que habilidad estaba abriéndose paso hasta la americana. Justo cuando la lanza de la chica original estaba al alcance del cuello de la rubia, esta uso una barrera ruin y cobarde. Las dos japonesas completamente derrotadas bajo su influencia psíquica la cubrieron como si de marionetas se tratase. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo con ambas Filippa no se atrevió a atravesar las gemas del alma de las dos chicas heridas que tenía enfrente con tal de cumplir su misión… todo el movimiento del entorno se detuvo entonces y con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro Lindsay extendió su mano en dirección a la peli azul. Usando sus habilidades sujeto a la italiana y la azoto en repetidas ocasiones contra el suelo hasta dejarla igual de malherida que las japonesas.

Ahí estaban las tres chicas enviadas, derrotadas por los terribles poderes mágicos que la americana podía desarrollar. Las tres observadas fijamente por la rubia que no apartaba la mirada de las derrotadas ni un instante.

-Aun no lo sé…- menciono la chica para sorpresa de la italiana quien recién comenzaba pensar en lo ocurrido y en que es lo que les podría hacer ahora.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta, por qué crees que fue tan fácil derrotarlas?, yo puedo leer sus mentes, supongo que Katherine no se los dijo cuando las envió aquí a espiarme. Sé que me han seguido desde que el día comenzó- aclaro la rubia dejando perplejas a las tres chicas mágicas que mantenía sujetas con el poder devastador que su mente poseía.

-Ahora supongo que tendré que matarlas… comenzare contigo, si la chica mágica demente que nos ataco te llegara a absorber sería terrible… eres una gran amenaza y espero que entiendas que con tu muerte nos das más posibilidades de vencer en esta guerra- menciono Lindsay dirigiéndose a Noa quien lucía agotada después de gastar una gran cantidad de su magia en la batalla. –Pero antes quiero hacer un experimento ya que tengo la oportunidad… ¿Puede una soul gem controlar un cuerpo sin cabeza?- añadió en forma sínica la rubia y al instante con un solo movimiento de su dedo la cabeza de Noa comenzaba a sufrir un castigo como nunca lo había sentido antes. El delicado cuello de la chica de cabellos negros parecía comenzaba a romperse desde la base que lo unía al cuerpo y la chica mágica sentía el dolor a pesar de que su alma no estaba en su cuerpo.

-¡Basta!- grito Airi al ver como su amiga era torturada frente a ella. Su mano derecha, aquella que sostenía aun su lanza luchaba por zafarse de la fuerza que la sujetaba como si de cadenas se tratase. Lindsay al principio decidió no prestarle mucha atención, sin embargo unos instantes después comprendió s error. Airi usando solo su voluntad hizo que su magullado cuerpo pudiera liberar su mano derecha la cual arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo el tridente que era el arma característica de la chica. El impacto en la americana fue devastador arrancándole el corazón y una buena parte del pecho en la zona izquierda. La rubia grito ante semejante impacto y cayó al suelo un instante de rodillas pero sin dejar de sujetar a sus tres enemigas. La sangre de su cuerpo estaba derramada por todos lados y el tridente de Airi estaba bañado en esa misma sangre, sin embargo semejante impacto no fue capaz de doblegar por completo a la americana que se levanto con extrema dificultad, aunque sus poderes seguían tan fuertes como a inicio.

La rubia observo su gema que aunque estaba manchada con la sangre de su cuerpo seguía brillando con la fuerza de su alma. Suspiro aliviada un instante al ver que a pesar de la herida ella sobreviviría sin problemas y después dirigió una mirada llena de furia a la chica de cabellos rosados y risos prominentes.

-Entonces comenzare contigo- grito la americana dirigiéndose a Airi.

En ese instante el castigo comenzó y el cuerpo de Airi comenzó a ser arrojado de un lugar a otro causando heridas profundas de todo tipo. Los escombros que estaban en el lugar no eran gentiles con el destrozado cuerpo de la japonesa quien seguía siendo castigada súbitamente por la rubia quien parecía estar desquitando mucho más que la simple herida que tenía en el pecho.

-¡Suéltalas Lindsay!-escucharon todas esa voz delicada pero imponente y familiar para todas.

En un parpadeo la inglesa Katherine Colt acompañada de su amiga la transportadora alemana Gretchen Schvaufenberg aparecieron a un costado de la americana. Katherine apuntando su enorme rifle francotirador a la gema amarilla que brillaba ensangrentada en el pecho de la rubia.

-¿Comenzaras una guerra por ellas?, si me matas complicaras más la situación del mundo. Menciono sonriendo la rubia.

-¿No lo sé, por qué no lees mi mente?- respondió la inglesa sonriendo.

Tal como lo había anticipado, a pesar de que lo intento la rubia no fue capaz de ver los pensamientos de Katherine ni tampoco los de Gretchen...

-No puedes, así que tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, así que ten por seguro que no me importa iniciar una guerra- menciono la americana mientras amartillaba el mecanismo de su rifle preparándolo para disparar contra la rubia a la menor provocación.

Sin discutir nada Lindsay soltó a las tres chicas mágicas y Gretchen corrió en su auxilio mientras que Katherine no dejaba de apuntar al pecho de Lindsay. –Nos vamos entonces…- añadió la chica de coletas negras antes de acercarse al grupo de sus compañeras heridas y desaparecer en un instante frente a la mirada de Lindsay quien perdió la transformación tan pronto se vio sola de nuevo. Sin magia que la protegiera cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo observando el charco de sangre que provenía de su cuerpo… era una chica mágica con un devastador poder de ataque a distancia, sin embargo no tenia habilidades para curarse por sí misma…

Los muelles de la ciudad que nunca duerme se desvanecieron en un solo instante y el cielo estrellado fue substituido por el alto techo de mármol de la mansión de los Colt en Inglaterra. Las tres chicas mágicas heridas colapsaron en el suelo donde de inmediato fueron atendidas por las manos de Gretchen; tal vez la alemana no poseía habilidades curativas muy avanzadas, pero era suficiente para restaurar las energías de las jóvenes maltrechas.

-Cuando recibí la llamada de Filippa confirme mis sospechas… Lindsay se puso en contacto con el alcalde de la ciudad, el sobre que envió aun ignoro qué clase información tenga pero supongo que intenta ganarse la confianza de aquellos que nos comienzan a tachar de amenazas… esperaba que la chica reaccionara de esa forma, pero no que sería capaz de intentar matarlas… lo lamento mucho- menciono apenada la joven inglesa mientras tomaba asiento en su característica silla de ruedas y perdía su transformación en chica mágica.

-¿Tu sabias que podía leer nuestras mentes?- pregunto indignada Filippa mientras su gema era lentamente restaurada por Gretchen.

-Si… no se los podía mencionar por que en parte quería que la americana supiera que no le tengo confianza… también se que sus habilidades tienen límites, ella solo puede ver lo que estas pensando y nada más-

-Fuimos tu carnada entonces… tu esperabas que ella nos atacara- interrumpió de nuevo la italiana.

-¡Ya me disculpe contigo Filippa, no lo volveré a hacer!- respondió la inglesa molesta, reflejando la autoridad que poseía y su nivel aunque haciendo a un lado su clase. –Gretchen llévalas de vuelta a sus hogares por favor- añadió.

-Hay algo que quiero saber- interrumpió la japonesa de cabellos rosados quien tenía en sus piernas recostada a su compañera Noa. –Si sabes mas de Lindsay de lo que nos dijiste, entonces ¿Cuál fue su deseo, Que fue lo que ella pidió para obtener habilidades tan horribles?-

-No creo que te sirva de algo saber su deseo- menciono Gretchen sujetando el hombro de la japonesa.

-No Gretchen… si ella quiere saber entonces es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella. Lindsay como pudieron darse cuenta sus habilidades para hacer amigos son nulas… en parte simplemente solo no tiene suerte, además de que parece ignorar por completo la opinión de los demás… ella creía firmemente que el problema era de los demás así que deseo poder leer los pensamientos, esperando comprender porque no le agrada a nadie… a final de cuentas ella obtuvo esos poderes terribles y también lo que eran sonrisas vacías por parte de los demás se volvieron insultos-

-Ella pidió un deseo equivocado…-

-Así es, pudo haberse pedido una amiga a final de cuentas-

El silencio se hizo en el gran recibidor de la mansión. La italiana estaba bastante molesta por lo que había ocurrido mientras que Noa comenzaba a despertar después de haber perdido la conciencia con el castigo que le propino la americana. Cuando abrió al fin los ojos lo primero que observo fue la mirada determinada de su mejor amiga.

-¡Quiero volver a Nueva York!- grito la chica mágica japonesa.

Todas las miradas de inmediato recayeron sobre la joven de cabellos rosas y todas esas miradas eran distintas. Katherine cambio su semblante serio un instante para poner una tibia sonrisa al saber lo que la japonesa planeaba hacer.

-¡Es una locura!- interrumpió Filippa.

-Es su decisión… sé lo que pretendes y no pondré objeción alguna… no le diré nada a Homura, al menos no por ahora, disfruta de unos días de libertad- menciono la inglesa mientras giraba su silla de ruedas y le daba la espalda a todas encaminándose hacia una gran ventana.

Sin que la chica en la silla de ruedas diera ninguna orden la alemana observo fijamente a la pequeña japonesa. -¿Iras tu sola?- le pregunto intentando hacerla recapacitar en lo que podía pasar si volvía, esta vez no tendría protección de las europeas.

-Noa vendrá conmigo- sonrió Airi a su amiga quien aún seguía recostada en las piernas de la chica de cabellos rosados. Muy a pesar de cualquier idea que pudiera tener la escritora sonrió de vuelta a su amiga aceptando estar a su lado a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

El paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Nueva York se disipaba con lentitud y el tráfico excesivo volvía a inundar las calles. Los tacones de la rubia resonaban con el pavimento frio mientras caminaba con lentitud. Por debajo de la blusa el pecho de Lindsay estaba completamente cubierto de vendajes ensangrentados mientras que la chica pretendía ignorar el dolor que sentía. Su gema se ensuciaba lentamente con el transcurso del día, herida e incapaz de recuperarse por su cuenta de la herida de la lanza de Airi.

Las clases terminaron en ese día largo para la joven americana quien muy a pesar de todos sus defectos seguía teniendo una habilidad inigualable y el respeto de todas las chicas mágicas de su región. Al terminar las clases Lindsay camino lo más rápido que pudo atravesando los largos pasillos de su preparatoria. El gimnasio de la escuela era el lugar acordado para una reunión con otra chica mágica que ya la esperaba.

Sin hacerle conversación la chica quito la blusa de la rubia y comenzó a regenerar el cuerpo maltrecho de la líder americana. A pesar de que ambas estaban bastante cerca una de la otra se notaban bastante incomodas por la situación. Al terminar su labor la chica se levanto de su lugar y se despidió rápidamente para salir huyendo del gimnasio, dejando completamente sola a Lindsay quien se veía aliviada al ver su cuerpo reparado de nueva cuenta, sin embargo cada que tenía contacto con alguien salía lastimada de la misma manera.

El respeto no sirve de nada si todos te siguen tratando como basura… los pensamientos de Lindsay no eran difíciles de adivinar, no había un solo día en que no se arrepintiera de pedir su deseo que solo empeoro su modo de vida.

-¡Hola!- escucho la chica rubia quien caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de times square.

Al levantar la mirada observo a las dos chicas japonesas a las que se había enfrentado en la noche anterior, solo que ahora le sonreían, no parecían ser las mismas y tampoco parecían tener motivos ocultos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto sorprendida por la cercanía que Airi adquiría a cada instante, la chica de cabellos rosas se acercaba mas y mas a cada instante sin sentir temor por los devastadores poderes de Lindsay.

-¡Quiero ser tu amiga!, puedes leer mi mente si no me crees- dijo alegremente la chica de cabellos rosas.

Esas palabras nunca las había escuchado la rubia en su vida, aun consciente de que podía ser un engaño los sentimientos sobrepasaron a Lindsay quien intento con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-¡Vamos, muéstranos tu ciudad!- añadió la chica mágica japonesa mientras tomaba la mano de la líder norteamericana quien decidió en un instante no ver lo que pensaban las japonesas… si eso era un engaño, entonces ella quería ser engañada y sonreír ilusamente como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Estoy agotada… Filippa está furiosa y probablemente no quiera hablar con nosotros un tiempo- menciono Gretchen en Inglaterra aun al lado de Katherine quien seguía observando el lluvioso paisaje de Londres.

-No tenias que volver, has trabajado mucho- sonrió Katherine a su amiga.

-Hay algo que quería saber… ¿Tienes idea de por qué Airi está interesada en ser amiga de Lindsay?- pregunto la alemana de cabellos cortos y castaños.

-No lo sé… tal vez solo es por el deseo que la peli rosada pidió. Homura me dijo que era muy pequeña cuando hizo el contrato, ella padece de una enfermedad terminal, sin embargo lo único que quería era comer dulces… su deseo fue ese, poder comer dulces... un claro error pudiendo haber pedido que sanara de su enfermedad y ahora es una chica mágica que solo se mantiene fuera del hospital limpiando su gema del alma aunque se ensucia bastante rápido para alguien de su edad… Tal vez Airi se siente identificada con Lindsay por que las dos pidieron deseos equivocados…-


	6. Capitulo 6: La Inquisicion Parte I

Capitulo 6: La Inquisición Parte I.

Rio de Janeiro… Brasil…

El sonido del océano a la distancia hace un eco distante apenas perceptible entre los distintos sonidos de las favelas. Hombres armados en las calles, dejándose llevar por los vicios más oscuros que el ser humano puede poseer no prestan atención a su alrededor a sabiendas de que la violencia se los llevara en algún momento… lo único que desean es estar perdidos en el alcohol con la esperanza de aliviar la muerte de alguna manera.

Pasos apresurados se escuchan por las calles de piedra, unos tacones altos que corren a toda velocidad es lo que se puede percibir, ese sonido que ninguno de los hombres fuertemente armados puede pasar por alto. Una sonrisa macabra se enmarca en el rostro de los delincuentes a sabiendas que una delicada señorita parecía correr apresuradamente hacia ellos.

Alistando sus armas todos observaron colina abajo mientras que el brillo de la bahía enmarcaba la oscuridad de la noche. Los hombres esperaban que los estruendos que se escuchaban provinieran de algo distante y desconocido pero que pudieran controlar a final de cuentas. Entre más se acercaba el sonido de los tacones hacia a donde los gangsters apuntaban sus armas más se hacía evidente que estaban en el peor lugar en el peor momento posible.

Con una velocidad impresionante una chica mágica con atuendos negros y rojos pasó corriendo a su lado mientras que los ebrios armados apenas como pudieron percatarse que lo que esperaban había pasado de largo sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar.

-¡Quítense del camino!- escucharon los tipos armados, la joven que paso a su lado les lanzo una advertencia mientras el sonido de sus altos tacones se alejaba cada vez más, saliendo de la favela y acercándose a la zona forestal más alejada.

Al girar sus cabezas los delincuentes también se percataron de que no solo el sonido de los tacones se alejaba, si no que los estruendos en la piedra también se acercaban a una velocidad similar a la de la chica quien recién había pasado de largo. De la oscuridad salió una horda de demonios quienes jadeaban y perseguían a la chica mágica sin descanso. Al toparse con la pared de ebrios estos de inmediato comenzaron a abrir fuego contra las criaturas de la noche quienes a diferencia de la chica mágica, no fueron tan gentiles a su paso. Los ebrios fueron arrollados por los demonios quienes les pasaron encima como caballos salvajes, destrozando sus cuerpos y corazones… tenían razón al haber bebido esa noche, la muerte los alcanzo sin que ninguno lo esperara… solo uno sobrevivió a la estampida y al ver los cuerpos destrozados de sus compañeros tirados en la calle observo aterrado la botella de la que bebía tan alegremente al principio… ya no la vería igual después de ese momento.

Los demonios perseguían de cerca a la chica mágica quien corría lo más rápido que sus habilidades mágicas le permitían, alejándose cada vez más de las favelas y de las personas que estaban quedando atrapadas en la persecución que ella protagonizaba. Sin desearlo la chica cruzaba las frágiles viviendas que se atravesaban en su camino, sin embargo los demonios que la perseguían no eran tan gentiles con las casas y las arrasaban sin darle importancia a todos los que mataban a su paso. El fuego se propaga por algunas zonas de la ciudad y la chica mágica de cabellera negra y corta no puede evitar sentirse un poco responsable por lo que está ocurriendo.

Al final su persecución la lleva al lugar que tanto deseaba ver: una zona llena de arboles cercana a los característicos riscos de la ciudad, un lugar sin personas alrededor, más que perfecto para entablar una colosal batalla sin preocuparse por causar más daños de los que ya han hecho.

-¡Entonces demonios, vengan a mí!- grito la chica mágica llena de confianza mientras giraba bruscamente su trayectoria, haciendo que algunos de los demonios que la perseguían derraparan y se estrellaran contra los arboles de la zona.

Las garras de los demonios no se hicieron esperar y tan ágilmente como sus enormes formas les permitían se dedicaron a atacar a la pequeña chica quien ágilmente se movía a su alrededor, sobre ellos, detrás de ellos, confundiéndolos con sus movimientos hábiles y haciendo que se golpearan entre ellos en más de una ocasión.

La chica mágica de atuendos rojos se coloco en el centro de todos los demonios, sus atacantes se lanzaron sin titubear a su encuentro sin sospechar que eso es lo que la joven de cabellos negros deseaba.

-Dulces sueños…- menciono la chica mágica y al instante un pequeño destello se emitió de su gema del alma. Al instante los cinco demonios que aun quedaban en la batalla cayeron fulminados al suelo. Parecían dormidos, sin embargo unos instantes después comenzaron a desaparecer, evidenciando la falta de vida que sus cuerpos presentaban.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- escucho la chica brasileña una voz desconocida, llena de rencor y desprecio pero a su vez con un tono muy dulce y hasta melancólico.

-Tú eres la Banshee…- susurro asombrada la chica mágica brasileña al ver que frente a ella estaba la chica quien aparentemente había sido tan osada como para atacar a las principales naciones del mundo, aquella quien había comprometido el anonimato de el mundo mágico y de todas las jóvenes quienes se transforman en guardianas de la justicia a cambio de un milagro.

Su vestido negro con elegantes holanes ondeaba con el viento del lugar tan elevado, sus cabellos negros resaltaban con el listón rojo que portaba mientras que su gema del alma asemejando un corazón partido en dos despedía un brillo purpura que realzaba la tonalidad azul de sus furiosos ojos y su blanca piel. Hikari, ese era su nombre japonés, seguía siendo hermosa y a la vez terrible y amenazante como chica mágica. Era la mayor amenaza a la que cualquiera se pudiera enfrentar y la brasileña lo sabía. Frente a la invasora japonesa se mostraba firme, pero sentía como sus rodillas temblaban sin que ella pudiera controlarlo de ninguna forma… la Banshee era una exterminadora y estaba frente a ella…

-No quiero morir hoy… aun hay mucho que quiero hacer…- susurro la brasileña preparándose para lo que fuera que su oponente le arrojara.

-¡Muéstrame tus habilidades!- grito Hikari en tono demente al instante en que varios demonios y clones de ella misma hicieron aparición en el lugar y se lanzaron sobre la chica.

Los demonios fueron fácilmente derrotados con un solo parpadeo de la brasileña quien derrochaba magia por el campo de batalla, sin embargo los golpes de los clones eran poderosos y esconderse entre los arboles de la zona resultaba completamente inútil en contra de oponentes tan devastadores. Como si se tratara de una avalancha, los clones de Hikari destrozaban todo a su paso y deban golpes tan devastadores que hacían que la montaña se cimbrara hasta sus cimientos.

Abusando de su velocidad la brasileña se acerco tanto como pudo a Hikari quien esperaba en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sin duda era la original y la chica mágica roja tenía la esperanza de que venciendo a la original los clones desaparecerían. Usando el resplandor de su gema del alma la heroína hizo que los ojos de la japonesa se centraran en la luz que emitía… la trampa de la brasileña se había completado de manera muy sencilla.

El fuego que ardía en la ciudad parecía haberse detenido, los clones que acompañaban a la invasora habían desaparecido y los estruendos en el bosque así como los arboles que habían salido despedidos al aire se encontraban flotando con lentitud como si todo en el universo estuviera detenido a excepción de la chica mágica demente que observaba a su alrededor con preocupación.

-Querías que te mostrara mis habilidades y ahí las tienes- menciono la brasileña apareciendo repentinamente detrás de la japonesa, para sorpresa de esta última. Por más que Hikari intento utilizar sus habilidades mágicas, cada esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Ningún demonio acudía a su llamado, ningún clon era producido, estaba completamente sola.

La japonesa se lanzo al ataque mientras que la brasileña simplemente sonreía. Cada uno de los golpes de Hikari era fácilmente esquivado y su oponente no solo era sumamente rápido, sino que también mantenía una sínica sonrisa mientras observaba como su rival fallaba en sus ataques una y otra vez.

Al fin Hikari fue capaz de golpear a su oponente en una ocasión sin embargo toda la fuerza de sus golpes parecía haber desaparecido. La japonesa sorprendida observo como la brasileña desaparecía lentamente frente a ella y todo el escenario se transformaba en un negro vacio en el que solo el tenue color rojo del fuego distante prevalecía.

-Pobre tonta… pensé que en realidad eras una amenaza pero ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estas dentro de un sueño… mi habilidad es controlar los sueños y si deseo puedo matarte aquí mismo. Solo resta crear una pesadilla adecuada para ti- menciono la voz delicada de la brasileña mientras parecía que el fuego comenzaba a rodear a Hikari quien comenzó a arder ante el simple deseo de la brasileña. Aunque era un sueño el dolor que la chica sentía era muy real y no paso mucho antes de que comenzara a gritar mientras el fuego se abría paso lentamente por debajo de la blanca piel de la japonesa.

Estando al borde de su propia aniquilación Hikari sonrió al ver el rostro de su oponente quien observaba fríamente como su enemiga ardía.

-Aun no lo has notado…- menciono Hikari mientras que la mayor parte de su cuerpo continuaba en llamas a pesar de ser prácticamente solo huesos. Ante esas palabras de la demente y al ver la sonrisa con la que el cadáver de la chica se había quedado, un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente la espalda de la chica mágica brasileña… sabia que semejante castigo seria más que suficiente para un humano ordinario, sin embargo fuego de esa magnitud sería incapaz de destruir una gema del alma… gema que no estaba por ningún lugar.

El tiempo fluyo de nueva cuenta, la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro seguía en llamas mientras que los bomberos de la zona intentaban sofocar los siniestros en distintas zonas de la ciudad. A la distancia los estruendos en los riscos cercanos habían cesado y la chica mágica brasileña despierta de su sueño alterada ante la verdad de la que se percato demasiado tarde.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?, mi viaje hasta aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo- menciono Hikari sonriendo sínicamente. La joven brasileña observa a su oponente sentada en un árbol caído por la confrontación que tuvieron mientras que en su mano izquierda sostiene la gema del alma roja de la brasileña, quien al instante confirma que lo que sus ojos ven es verdad. Sin darse cuenta puso a dormir a uno de los clones de la japonesa y mientras ambas peleaban en el sueño la original se acerco al indefenso cuerpo de la brasileña y tomo su gema del alma con tranquilidad excesiva. -Sí, debo admitir que tienes algo de talento, pero no eres lo suficientemente buena para que te absorba… creí que eras la ama de las pesadillas, pero solo eres un hada de los sueños…- añadió la japonesa mientras tras cada palabra la mirada demente de la chica se enfocaba más en la gema roja que tenía en la mano.

-Miriam…- susurro la alarmada brasileña sin que pudiera hacer nada más que sentir el mismo miedo que dominaba sus rodillas apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

-Con que es Miriam a quien debo buscar, gracias por el dato- respondió la japonesa. Ante su inminente muerte la brasileña comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza al saber que había muchas cosas que aun debía hacer en la vida y que jamás podría llegar a hacer.

-Tu alma está en mis manos, tu vida está en mis manos… ¿Qué debería hacer con ella?- sonrió Hikari observando fríamente a su enemiga. De un súbito movimiento y haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza, la Banshee como ya muchas la llamaban cerro el puño donde la gema roja se encontraba. La gema del alma de la brasileña quedo hecha pedazos al instante y los ojos de la chica se tornaron negros mientras lentamente caía con un rostro de desesperación y terror absoluto. De la batalla de rio de Janeiro solo ruinas quedaron y un cuerpo sin vida de una hermosa chica con lágrimas en los ojos al ver cómo su sueño se hacía pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Akemi Homura se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón. La decoración del lugar donde se encontraba era muy distinta a la sucia y descuidada habitación que compartía con Sayaka, el lugar era amplio y la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las enormes ventanas del lugar. Frente a la chica japonesa de anteojos la televisión alarmada daba cuenta de un nuevo atentado terrorista perpetrado en las horas de la madrugada en una distante ciudad de Brasil, todo esto en el preámbulo de la reunión de emergencia que los representantes de las naciones tenían en la ciudad de Nueva York. Homura mejor que nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo equivocado que estaba el reportero en sus declaraciones al afirmar que era un acto terrorista, pues solo Hikari podría haber hecho algo así...

-¡Homura-Chan, quiero ver Yuru-Yuri (*)!- menciono esa voz pequeña y entusiasmada de un chico de cabellos violetas que jalaba constantemente la manga de la blusa de la descuidada Homura.

-Ah, lo lamento Tatsuya-Kun, olvide que era hora de tu anime…- menciono la chica de anteojos mientras cambiaba de inmediato el canal para poner alegre al pequeño de 8 años que estaba recostado en el regazo de la chica universitaria.

-Oye Tatsuya, compórtate con Homura-Chan- menciono la voz paternal de Tomohisa Kaname, el padre del pequeño quien parecía en extremo feliz al estar al lado de la chica de cabellera negra.

-No se preocupe… no tenia deseos de seguir viendo las noticias de cualquier forma…- respondió sinceramente Homura mientras observaba al padre de la que en otro universo habría sido su mejor amiga. A pesar de que Madoka no existía en este universo la chica mágica conservo la relación que tenia con la familia de su amiga. Homura visitaba constantemente a los Kaname en su lujoso hogar, más que nada en busca del consejo de Junko, la madre trabajadora de su mejor amiga y quien en este universo poco a poco tomo un rol de guía en la vida de la chica mágica de lentes.

El pequeño Tatsuya había crecido, ahora asistía a la primaria y aunque aun era muy pequeño en comparación con Homura, este ya no era el mismo pequeño que quiso jalar el listón del cabello de una chica mágica muy seria en un prado al lado del puente principal de la ciudad, sin embargo a pesar de la diferencia de edades el niño de cabellos violetas adoraba estar junto a la peli oscura quien siempre lo trataba con una sonrisa y solo obtenía comprensión de su parte.

Las horas de la tarde pasan mucho más rápido cuando te diviertes… a pesar de la preocupación acerca de la situación del mundo, coronada con el detalle de que sentía en su corazón algo que nunca había experimentado por su cuenta y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso... a pesar de tantas cosas que la chica mágica podía tener en la cabeza, en verdad parecía disfrutar sus horas con los dos hombres de la familia Kaname. Disfruto mucho jugar con Tatsuya en el patio de la casa y disfruto la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Tomohisa mientras lo ayudaba a preparar la cena para todos. Los tres cenaron de manera alegre y al caer la noche Homura como era costumbre fue invitada a tomar un cálido baño para después quedarse en la casa en la recamara para las visitas… la que alguna fue la habitación de Kaname Madoka…

Esa noche el cielo estaba tranquilo y el silencio solo era roto por los constantes patrullajes de helicópteros militares que custodiaban la ciudad en espera de un ataque más de los muchos que habían ocurrido ya a lo largo de todo el mundo en los pasados días. Las cortinas de la habitación oscura parecían ser las mismas que Madoka solía tener, sin embargo los peluches habían desaparecido del lugar. La habitación lucia mucho más sencilla, solo con algunos detalles que hacían que Homura se sintiera mucho más a gusto. Esa habitación solía llevar el nombre de cuarto de huéspedes, pero en realidad era Homura la única que se quedaba en ese lugar… habitación de Homura… eso pensaron todos los integrantes de la familia en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo la morena jamás accedió a semejante honor… seria usurpar la identidad de su mejor amiga… seria ocupar un lugar que no le pertenece.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose de forma abrupta a la mitad de la noche delataba la llegada de una agotada mujer de negocios, brillante en más de un aspecto, pero también sumamente desordenada. Junko, la que en otro universo era la madre de su mejor amiga había llegado tarde a su hogar como era su costumbre, arrojando los zapatos de tacones altos hasta donde se perdieran de la vista en la oscuridad, cambiando sus atuendos algo provocativos por ropa mucho más sencilla y por ultimo sentándose en la oscuridad, rota solo por el brillo de una lámpara para comenzar a comer en silencio y acompañar sus alimentos con su adorado vaso de frio licor.

Homura con el cabello recogido y el listón rojo en la cabeza atando la cola de caballo que ordenaba su lacia cabellera negra bajo las escaleras de forma lenta y elegante, aun sin saber cómo acercarse a la mujer de negocios y mucho menos sin tener idea del humor que podría poseer en ese momento.

-Hoy he lidiado con muchos problemas Homura… pero ya sabes que siempre estoy gustosa de escuchar lo que tienes que decir- menciono Junko sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la chica mágica quien recién pensaba en que palabras usar para su acercamiento.

-Lo lamento mucho… en verdad lamento que en cada ocasión en que nos vemos sea porque tengo muchas dudas en la cabeza…- menciono apenada la chica mientras se acerco con lentitud a la mesa y tomo asiento frente a la despreocupada mujer de negocios.

-Te preocupas demasiado de eso. Yo aun me siento en deuda contigo por ofrecerle tu amistad incondicional a ese pequeño conociste porque quería jalar de tu cabello en el parque ese día hace tantos años ya… eres joven y yo con gusto te ayudare en lo que pueda- menciono Junko mientras sonreía y ofrecía un vaso de licor a la joven chica mágica.

El silencio predominaba en el ambiente. Junko ingería con lentitud sus alimentos mientras que Homura observaba a la mujer de negocios. La chica mágica declino la invitación de la que consideraba su mentora y frente a ella un helado vaso de jugo de naranja se derretía con lentitud.

-Tienes 19 años y aun así no bebes… me haces sentir un poco mal, tu siempre eres tan correcta Homura, quisiera que tú fueras mi hija- menciono sonriendo Junko al instante en que ponía su cuchara de vuelta en el ahora vacio plato donde su cena se encontraba.

-Yo… también la aprecio demasiado señora Kaname…- respondió rígida Homura, haciendo que la madre notara de inmediato que lo que ocultaba le chica frente a ella no era algo sencillo de decir.

-¿Entonces Homura, que es?, sabes que no te puedo ayudar con cosas de la escuela… yo la verdad no entiendo nada de ciencias… ¿Paso algo con tus amigas?, ¿Es un chico tal vez? O ¿Acaso eres una de esas chicas mágicas que salieron en las noticias?- pregunto Junko sin saber que tan exacta había sido en su predicción…

El rostro de Homura nuevamente se vio oculto detrás del fleco de su cabello mostrando que aun no era hábil tratando el tema, parecía una pequeña que aun no sabía cómo funcionaba su cuerpo. Su inocencia resultaba encantadora, sin embargo parecía que era demasiada para una chica de su edad.

-Actúas como si tuvieras 14 años Homura-chan, entonces acerté, es un chico- sonrió Junko mientras que la pequeña chica mágica simplemente acento con la cabeza.

Sin que lo esperara Junko tomo la delicada barbilla de Homura e hizo que elevara su rostro hasta que las miradas de ambas se encontraron. Los ojos de Junko examinaron con detalle a la chica mágica quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su tutora la observaba a detalle, cada centímetro de su rostro, cada uno de sus cabellos, los pequeños detalles de su nariz delicada así como el verdadero color detrás de los lentes que cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Junko-San?- menciono delicadamente Homura dudando acerca de lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer que tenía tan estimada, incluso más que a su propia madre.

-Eres hermosa Homura-chan, eres muy amable, delicada, hábil con lo que te propones… ¿Qué clase de consejo puedes necesitar de mi?, como yo lo veo podrías tener a cualquier chico que te propongas…- explico Junko mientras regresaba a su asiento.

-Tatsumi… el me gusta pero… no estoy segura…-

-¡Es ridículo que creas que no le gustas tú a él Homura!- interrumpió Junko.

-No… el me dijo sus sentimientos….-

-El te gusta y tu a él… ¿Cuál es el problema?- interrumpió de nuevo.

Homura frustrada al ver que en la conversación comenzaba a quedar como una tonta, decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto, respiro lo más profundo que los pulmones de su cuerpo pudieron, como si quiera aspirar valor en lugar de aire. Mirando fijamente y decidida a su mentora en un instante cambio su forma a aquella de guardiana protectora de la justicia y que ahora estaba envuelta en un tremendo malentendido…

-Este es el problema…- dijo Homura bajando la mirada nuevamente hacia sus rodillas. El traje mágico gris con negro y violeta con el que siempre solía luchar ahora la avergonzaba. Estaba frente a una de las personas que más admiraba y a la que menos desearía mostrarle esa parte de ella.

Junko observo perpleja a la chica a quien había acogido en su hogar tanto tiempo, la mirada de la mujer no cambio ni siquiera un poco a pesar de la dudas y la vergüenza de la chica mágica que tenía enfrente. Después de pensarlo un poco la mujer de cabellos violetas sonrió alegremente a la chica mágica.

-Dime Homura-Chan ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en eso?, ¿Acaso tienes condiciones de no poderte enamorar o algo así?- pregunto Junko en un tono de voz algo burlón.

-¡A cambio de un deseo obtuve esta forma, ahora estoy obligada a combatir con las criaturas que amenacen a las personas y a este mundo!- respondió entusiasmada Homura, sin embargo una vez que sus palabras se extinguieron en el aire la frustración que sentía la invadió de nueva cuenta y el fleco de su cabello y si mirada fija en sus rodillas volvieron a determinar la posición de la chica mágica. Era la más poderosa de toda Asia, pero no dejaba de verse como cualquier chica apenada e incluso hasta triste.

-Mi diagnostico Homura… el problema está aquí- menciono Junko mientras levantaba el rostro de Homura de nueva cuenta, solo para golpear su frente de forma delicada con sus dedos, dejando una pequeña marca roja detrás del fleco de la chica mágica de lentes quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su mentora.

-¿Mi frente?- pregunto ilusamente Homura mientras frotaba la pequeña herida.

-El problema está en tu cabeza, no sé cuánto tiempo has sido una chica mágica, lo que si se es que desde que te conozco siempre he creído que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido Homura, eres humana y mereces que tu corazón sea correspondido de alguna forma, igual que el del pobre chico que seguramente espera tu respuesta…- respondió Junko al instante en que se levantaba de la mesa y ponía los platos sucios en la cocina.

Después de esas palabras el silencio se apodero de nueva cuenta de la lujosa casa de los Kaname con lentitud las luces se apagaron y tanto la mujer de negocios como la chica magia se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Junko no parecía sorprendida o molesta ante la revelación que la chica de cabellera oscura le había hecho, sin embargo esta aun no sentía suficiente confianza como para seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de la mujer de negocios… decirle la verdad a Tatsumi y esperar que reaccione de la misma manera… corresponderle y ocultar el hecho de que era una chica mágica o simplemente no decirle nada y separarse de él definitivamente, pensando que tal vez al igual que su gema del alma, su corazón pueda sanar con Grief Seeds…

La luz del amanecer llega con lentitud a Mitakihara. Las actividades y la vida cotidiana de las personas lentamente se reanuda después de unos días de tranquilidad, sin embargo las noticias indican otra cosa: ataques terroristas, como ellos los llaman, en varias ciudades del mundo en los últimos días. Ninguna capital se ha salvado y nadie tiene una explicación acertada de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo. El pánico no se hace esperar ni en la Televisión ni en las propias calles de la ciudad donde se pueden apreciar grandes convoy de soldados transitando por todo el lugar, armados y examinando con detenimiento a cada una de las chicas que cruzan su camino… en algún otro momento eso pudo haber sido llamado acoso, en este momento o era más que una media de seguridad que incluso las propias damas veían de buena manera.

La habitación de Homura y Sayaka era un desastre como era de esperarse de un par de universitarias que pasaban más tiempo en la escuela que en casa. Libros de ciencias tirados a un costado de la recamara principal mientras que el otro costado estaba repleto de un desastre similar, pero de libros de derecho. Una litera donde ambas chicas dormían se encontraba en un extremo alejada de la ventana cubierta por unas algo sucias cortinas. De la parte superior de la litera una alborotada cabellera azulada se levanta aun muy somnolienta y de inmediato la chica dueña de tan alborotado cabello observa hacia la parte de debajo de la litera.

-Homura no vino a dormir anoche… Debe estar con los Kaname…- menciono bostezando Miki Sayaka quien enfundada en unas diminutas pijamas bajaba ágilmente de la litera superior y entreabría un poco las cortinas de la ventana. Con su mano libre la chica encendió la televisión antes de meterse al baño y darse una rápida ducha.

El sonido del agua impedía a la chica mágica de 19 años escuchar con claridad el sonido de las noticias que se transmitían en ese momento. Un ataque en Rio de Janeiro era lo que acaparaba los titulares, así como el fin de la reunión de emergencia de las naciones unidas que aparentemente no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, o más bien que lo tratado ahí se mantenía en secreto absoluto para todos, acentuando más el ambiente de crisis que el mundo vivía.

Cubierta de nueva cuenta por sus diminutas pijamas Sayaka salió del baño con la toalla en la cabeza prestando atención al sonido de la televisión… sin embargo a la distancia los sonidos de los motores de helicópteros de combate que sobrevolaban la ciudad le hizo perder el interés en el aparato, el cual apago al instante.

-¿Para qué quiero escuchar esa clase de noticias si yo misma se lo que está pasando en realidad?- susurro frustrada para sí misma la chica mágica de cabellera azulada.

Cuando parecía no haber nada de interés en la habitación un sonido más atrapo la atención de Sayaka. Un par de pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que la peli azul se dirigiera hacia allá de inmediato. Alguien llamaba a la puerta y a pesar del peligro en el que ahora las chicas mágicas se encontraban Sayaka abrió sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Afuera estaba una chica de atuendos extravagantes, sin duda una chica mágica. Los colores predominantes de la chica eran el amarillo y el negro y su mirada profunda de ojos verdes observaba la despreocupación de la japonesa que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Akemi Homura, is she in home? - Menciono la chica mágica aparentemente extranjera con seguridad y firmeza en sus palabras.

-Ano sa… watashi wa rikai shite inai- Respondió Sayaka esforzándose por comprender las palabras de la chica que tenia frente a ella… sus lecciones en la escuela le indicaban con claridad que la otra chica hablaba Inglés… sin embargo el idioma extranjero nunca fue el fuerte de la peli azul.

-¿What the… why there´s no incubator around?- Respondió sorprendida la extranjera mientras examinaba sus alrededores con cuidado.

-Mada rikai shite inai- menciono Sayaka nuevamente, simplemente para ser interrumpida. La chica mágica que había tocado a la puerta levanto su mano un instante para detener las palabras de la peli azul.

-Perdón pero el Inglés nunca se me ha dado bien…- dijo Sayaka.

-Al fin- menciono la chica extranjera en el instante en que aparentemente ambas comenzaron a hablar el mismo idioma.

-¿Oye… que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Sayaka completamente confundida antes lo que había ocurrido.

-Veo que no viajas mucho… Las chicas mágicas no estamos limitadas por idiomas, mientras haya un incubador cerca, aunque no lo veamos, pero ellos funcionan como interpretes y hacen que nos entendamos a pesar de que hablemos idiomas distintos… sin embargo si el incubador está muy lejos ocurre lo que acaba de pasar… ahora, ¿Aquí es donde vive Akemi Homura, la líder de la región asiática, no es verdad?- respondió la chica de cabellos castaños mientras parecía buscar algo en un enorme bolso que traía en la espalda.

-Así es, pero en este momento no se encuentra, yo soy su compañera Miki Sayaka, puedes discutir conmigo cualquier asunto que tengas con ella- respondió la peli azul con su característico entusiasmo.

-¡¿Su compañera…?- interrumpió sorprendida la chica mágica extranjera mientras su rostro se ruborizaba… -Sabia que este país es demasiado liberal para mi… incluso viven juntas…- susurro la chica mágica mientras observaba las diminutas pijamas de Sayaka, así como el desastre que tenían en la habitación.

-Solo dale esto… ella sabe que es…- añadió la extranjera mientras entregaba un elegante sobre en color vino con pequeños ornatos dorados y sellado de forma antigua.

La peli azul tomo sonriente el sobre y acepto el encargo de la chica con gusto; sin embargo la actitud de la chica mágica que aun se encontraba en la puerta se le hacía sumamente extraña… no tenía nada más que decir, sin embargo parecía querer agregar algo mas, sin embargo parecía demasiado apenada como para mencionarlo.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?- pregunto la peli azul con el sobre elegante en su mano.

-… No solo… es que… ¿Cómo hacen para?… ya sabes… si las dos son mujeres… no es algo lógico… aunque si a ustedes les gusta eso pues…- dijo la apenada chica.

Al instante Sayaka comprendió lo que la otra chica mágica había entendido por "compañera" y el color rojo paso de una chica a la otra.

-¡No somos nada de eso!- grito Sayaka antes de azotar la puerta completamente apenada. La chica mágica que se quedo afuera desapareció un instante después delatándose como una tele transportadora, mientras que Sayaka colapso detrás de la puerta aun con la idea estúpida de la chica en la mente…

-¿Por qué se imaginan esas cosas solo porque vivimos juntas?- susurro desconsolada la peli azul. Cuando el rubor rojo bajo de su rostro Sayaka observo con detenimiento la carta que tenía en sus manos. Al fin se sorprendió de observar lo que no era otra cosa más que una de las cuatro cartas enviadas directamente por una de las líderes de región del mundo a las otras cuatro, el motivo era una reunión del consejo mágico internacional, algo que ocurría solo bajo raras y muy extremas circunstancias.

El pequeño sobre de color rojo con adornos en dorado se volvió una noticia extraña, en teoría no debería ser demasiado llamativa la aparición de este, sin embargo al día siguiente todas las chicas mágicas de Japón ya estaban al tanto de la noticia, y la propia Homura quien aun buscaba el valor para enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, debió posponer sus cuestiones personales para otro momento más tranquilo, pues ahora algo mucho más complejo requería de su completa atención; una invitación que no podía ser rechazada.

Cinco grupos de chicas mágicas japonesas se reunieron en ciudad Mitakihara a la brevedad. Transportadoras, guerreras, curadoras. Chicas de diversas edades y complexiones aparecieron frente a Homura quien para el momento en que vio la carta en manos de Sayaka ya tenía en mente quienes serian los que viajarían con ella a la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Sayaka, Kyouko y Yuma, a ustedes tres les encargo la ciudad en mi ausencia- menciono la chica mágica mientras el alba caía. A su lado las dos jóvenes titanes de la ciudad Yui y Mayu junto con su tutora Mami Tomoe se preparaban para viajar hasta tierras distantes. La mirada preocupada de la chica rubia de cabellos rizados se enfocaba por completo en una de sus dos aprendices, la castaña Yui quien desde que todo había iniciado unas semanas atrás ya no parecía la misma, ya no sonreía, su mirada estaba perdida al igual que la amiga que ahora era enemiga declarada del mundo… era imposible engañar a la analítica Mayu quien desde el inicio supo que Mami acompañaría a Homura por el simple hecho de que no deseaba quitar la vigilancia sobre su amiga de melena castaña… al igual que ella. Homura simplemente pidió que Yui asistiera a la reunión porque tenía el presentimiento de que algún día seria la castaña la que la sucedería como la líder de la región asiática… o eso deseaba la chica de cabellos oscuros.

El sitio era emblemático de la ciudad, un punto de reunión único y sencillo en el que ningún transportador por más limitadas que sean sus capacidades mágicas podría fallar. El conocido edificio de las naciones unidas en la isla de Manhattan. Los grupos que acompañarían a Homura hasta el lugar para demostrar el poderío de la región saludaron de forma calurosa a la inexpresiva chica mágica y se dirigieron al lugar, desapareciendo con la rapidez que las habilidades de algunas chicas brindaban. La distancia no era un impedimento para ninguna chica mágica. Al final el grupo de Homura fue el que desapareció de esa colina que miraba de frente a la ciudad, dejando solas a las dos veteranas con la pequeña Yuma, dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para proteger la ciudad… una tarea riesgosa considerando que al frente no solo había la posibilidad de que demonios aparecieran, sino que también los helicópteros de batalla y los convoy de soldados que patrullaban las calles resultaban una amenaza latente para las incomprendidas guardianas de la justicia…

* * *

><p><em>Notas del autor:<em>

_Me temo que este capítulo se salió de control y tuve que dividirlo en 2 T.T, en la siguiente parte hay mucha más acción y ya estoy terminando de escribirlo._

_(*) Yuru Yuri: Este es un anime que en realidad existe, es del genero comedia, slice of life._

_(*) La conversación entre las dos chicas mágicas de distintas nacionalidades es la siguiente:_

_-¿Akemi Homura, está en casa?-_

_-Oye yo… no te entiendo-_

_-Pero qué… ¿por qué no hay un incubador cerca?-_

_-Aun no te entiendo-_


	7. Capitulo 7: La Inquisicion Parte II

Capitulo 7: La Inquisición Parte II

Ciudad de Nueva York…

Las pasadas horas en la ciudad que nunca duerme han hecho que el adjetivo sea más que merecido. Desde la noche anterior millones de personas fueron evacuadas de sus departamentos, edificios cerrados, el espacio aéreo sobre la ciudad completamente cerrado… solo las aves podían volar libres, observando a millones de personas que caminaban por las calles alejándose lo más posible., mientras que el ejercito caminaba en la dirección contraria. El que era conocido como territorio internacional fue evacuado a petición del gobierno estadounidense, nadie completamente humano debía estar en el lugar pues una chica mágica solicito una reunión con todas las demás chicas mágicas del mundo para debatir la situación que había costado la vida de miles de personas y que ellas de alguna manera podrían solucionar.

Dentro del emblemático edificio las chicas americanas corrían de un lado para otro, recibiendo a las chicas mágicas de todo el mundo que comenzaban a aparecer en el lugar sin previo aviso. Afuera el ejército estadounidense mostraba su poderío creando un cerco que impediría que cualquier chica saliera de la zona que se les designo, además de que una poderosa flota de destructores de la marina cerraba el cerrojo desde el rio.

-Creo que tu país nos quiere encerrar aquí…- menciono Airi abrazando a la rubia líder de la región americana: Lindsay Halland, para quien las acciones de su gobierno eran lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa Lindsay?- pregunto de nuevo Airi observando el rostro completamente preocupado de la chica mágica americana y de quien ahora parecía ser muy buena amiga.

-Es normal que la princesa de Cristal no pueda encontrar el valor de su corazón antes del baile con el príncipe del cosmos, pues más de uno se opondrá a que alcance el final feliz que se le había prometido…- respondió Noa quien se había quedado solo un poco por detrás de sus dos amigas.

-¿Estas nerviosa por la reunión?- menciono Airi nuevamente, mientras se colocaba frente a la rubia quien ahora no solo estaba nerviosa, sino también apenada ante el valor de su pequeña amiga.

-En esta reunión están llegando muchas chicas mágicas… además veré a las otras lideres de región… cada una es poderosa y sabia… yo soy muy nueva en esto como para poderme comparar con ellas- respondió.

-¡Pues tienes razón, Homura es genial!- respondió emocionada Airi.

-Una traición inesperada dentro del más interno círculo de confianza término por quebrar a la princesa de Cristal- menciono Noa.

-¡No se supone que deberían darme ánimos en vez de destruirlos!- replico apenada y algo molesta Lindsay mientras las dos otras chicas reían de la apenada líder de la región americana.

-No dejes que esas dos te hagan menos, das mala imagen a la región- menciono una voz muy seria y fría que se dirigía a la rubia.

Esa mirada de ojos color violeta profundo acompañados de cabello negro oscuro como la noche contrastaban con sus atuendos blancos. En la mirada de la chica se podía apreciar el disgusto que sentía al observar la rubia cabellera de la americana, casi al punto de golpearla solo con la mirada.

-Miriam… llegaste…- susurro Lindsay cambiando su semblante alegre por uno mucho más melancólico, similar al que la niña tenía al ir a la escuela donde era rechazada por todos.

-Soy la moderadora de la reunión, te guste o no debo estar aquí- respondió completamente molesta la chica mágica blanca.

-¿Vienes sola?- pregunto Lindsay esperando entablar una conversación con la molesta chica mientras sus dos amigas observaban como la situación se desarrollaba.

-Sí, eso preferí. A mi gente tu país nunca la ha tratado bien- acuso la chica mágica a la americana apuntando con su dedo al rostro de la incluso torpe chica mágica estadounidense.

-Basta ya Miriam... se supone que vienes a evitar que nos matemos entre nosotras, no a iniciar la batalla…- menciono esa voz delicada pero llena de autoridad que todas conocían.

Katherine Colt apareció transformada como era de esperarse, para poder caminar como normalmente todas, interrumpiendo la discusión y bajando la mano acusadora de la chica mágica de atuendos blancos con violeta. Detrás de Katherine siempre con la mirada fija venia Gretchen, la alemana observando fríamente lo que estaba pasando y con una mirada que delataba sus intenciones de atacar dependiendo de cómo respondiera a la inglesa.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento…- menciono la chica de ojos violetas y de inmediato dio media vuelta para perderse en una pequeña multitud de chicas que lentamente crecía con el paso del tiempo.

-Gracias… por ayudarme Katherine… -menciono Lindsay, sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas súbitamente por la inglesa.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto insistente Airi a la chica mágica inglesa.

-Nuestras nacionalidades… ella es Mexicana y yo Estadounidense… nuestros países nunca se han llevado muy bien… además ella cree que debería ser la líder de la región y no yo…- menciono Lindsay con un tono melancólico y entrecortado.

-Tiene razón, eres demasiado blanda para ser la líder de una región. Llegue aquí y nadie te lo informo, Homura lleva un rato vagando por los corredores exteriores y tú sigues aquí, además nadie está esperando a Melisa Shepanok de nueva Zelanda ni a Zafia de Camerún… supongo que aun no tienes control sobre tu región como deberías…- menciono molesta y decepcionada la inglesa.

-¡Deja a Lindsay en paz, ella se está esforzando!- replico Airi colocándose entre la inglesa y la americana.

Ante el gesto de la pequeña de cabellos rosas la inglesa sonrió –Ya veo que así es…tienes una amiga… dos amigas, supongo que en verdad te esfuerzas… pero aun no es suficiente. Tienes que demostrarle a todas por que estas en esa posición- añadió Katherine observando a las dos chicas mágicas japonesas que protegían a su amiga estadounidense. La chica mágica inglesa se dio media vuelta junto con su acompañante y se acerco al estrado de las naciones unidas, donde todas las chicas se comenzaban a organizar.

-¡Oye Katherine!- grito Lindsay mientras la inglesa se comenzaba a perder entre la multitud. Ante el sonido la inglesa volteo solo para escuchar por un instante las palabras que su contraparte americana tenía que decir.

-¡Gracias, aunque tú no lo quieras admitir, por tu forma de actuar y preocuparte por mí, muestras que también eres mi amiga!- grito la americana sin importarle que algunas chicas de otras regiones se rieran de su aparente inocencia e ingenuidad al gritar a todo pulmón esa frase tan cursi.

-Americana tonta…- susurro Katherine mientras sonreía de forma cínica negando la afirmación de la americana.

-Tiene razón, actúas como si te preocuparas por ella- le menciono Gretchen a su amiga.

-¡Cállate no es cierto!- replico la inglesa.

-Tsundere*- menciono la alemana mientras ambas se alejaban y perdían entre la multitud peleando amistosamente entre ellas.

-Con que aquí han estado ustedes dos, había estado preocupada por ustedes- menciono una nueva voz que solo Lindsay desconoció en ese instante… las dos japonesas voltearon y como si vieran a quien esperaban por mucho tiempo observaron a la chica de cabellos negros y el listón rojo en la cabeza. Sus gafas la delataban al igual que el porte imponente que tenia. Al percatarse de su presencia muchas chicas mágicas voltearon a verla de inmediato y a susurrar su nombre entre ellas.

-Akemi Homura… una de las dos chicas mágicas legendarias, susurro también la americana al ver a aquella quien a diferencia de ella misma, era respetada por todas, de su generación o no, incluso aunque no hayan tenido contacto previo con ella antes… todas sabían quién era.

-¡Homura-chan se preocupo por mi!- menciono jugando Airi.

-Claro que no, me preocupaba por Noa- replico Homura sin prestarle tanta atención a las chicas que ya conocía, atrapada por completo por la vista que tenia de la chica americana.

-Homura-chan siempre tan cruel conmigo…- siguió jugando Airi sin que la chica de cabellos negros le prestara mucha atención.

-¿Tú eres Lindsay Halland, la nueva líder de la región americana?- pregunto la chica de anteojos con su clásico tono serio.

-Sí, yo soy…- menciono sorprendida la rubia

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, gracias por cuidar de estas dos por unos días- dijo la japonesa estrechando gentilmente la mano de la estadounidense. Homura mostro su calidez y dio un pequeño gesto de amistad a la americana quien de inmediato estrecho gustosa la mano de la líder asiática. –Sera mejor que te prepares para la reunión y que no te extrañe lo que vaya a ocurrir, en la primera reunión aprendí que no hubo tanta política… más bien fue un circo y de no ser por Katherine Colt en verdad nos habríamos matado entre nosotras- añadió.

-¿Colt, la británica?- pregunto Lindsay completamente extrañada mientras aun estrechaba la mano de Homura.

-Ella fue la moderadora en la primera reunión… un detalle astuto nombrar una…- respondió la japonesa haciendo que con cada palabra de su conversación la americana sintiera más confianza en ella.

Unos minutos después del mediodía la segunda gran cumbre mágica mundial parecía dar indicios de su comienzo. Detrás del estrado de las naciones unidas habían sido colocadas cinco sillas especiales donde cada una de las lideres tomaría asiento, por su parte los grupos de chicas mágicas que habían acompañado a sus representantes tenían ocupado por completo el salón principal, así que un buen numero de chicas mágicas se quedaron en las salas circundantes. Frente a la multitud solo una chica mágica se había quedado de pie, la misma chica de atuendos diminutos y blancos así como mirada violeta. Miriam llamo poderosamente la atención de todos usando un micrófono que hizo que su voz se escuchara por todo el lugar; pidiendo silencio y orden a todas, con una clase y autoridad que ni siquiera la propia Lindsay siendo líder de la región podría emular.

Deprimida ante la obediencia que demandaba la Mexicana, Lindsay, sentada en su silla ubicada cerca del centro, simplemente miro hacia abajo al ver que su autoridad no era respetada, a diferencia de su aparente enemiga quien parecía tener mucha más experiencia que ella en ese campo.

-¡Mirada arriba niña tonta!- menciono Katherine Colt mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la americana, en la orilla derecha.

-Apenas está comenzando la reunión, ya habrá momento para que te desanimes después…- añadió Homura tomando asiento al otro lado de la americana en el asiento central, reflejando que aunque en el mundo humano los valores y la importancia de las naciones son otros, en el mundo mágico la región asiática era ampliamente respetada por todas, la posición estelar y era ocupada por Akemi Homura quien era constantemente observada por todas las chicas de la sala.

A pesar de que las palabras de ambas chicas mágica no eran ni remotamente de aliento y debían mantener sus posiciones como lideres inquebrantables y casi divinas, le daban aliento a una rival quien se sentía más que aliviada.

Tres de las líderes estaban en el lugar y por el pasillo venían las otras 2 dispuestas a ocupar su lugar. Los nervios de la americana estaban justificados en todo sentido, pues estaba junto a lo mejor que el mundo podía ofrecer y poco a poco se sentía cada vez más inferior a las demás, a pesar de sus monstruosas habilidades. La líder de la región Africana: Zafia era una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y piel morena, sus ojos mostraban un rencor impresionante y parecía decidida a imponer su voluntad en cualquiera son solo mirarlo. África siempre se había caracterizado por la fuerza de sus chicas mágicas y los rumores indicaban que la pelirroja era un demonio. Junto a ella una chica con actitud mucho más tranquila, sin embargo el aire alrededor de ella parecía mostrar todo el poderío que la chica tenia. La líder de la región de Oceanía: Melisa a pesar de ser la más bajita en estatura de las cinco, imponía un respeto como pocas chicas mágicas.

Ambos titanes tomaron asiento y se pudo apreciar una estampa que muy pocas veces se había podido contemplar en el mundo, la reunión de las cinco líderes. En toda la historia era la segunda vez que ocurría y de la vez anterior solo Akemi Homura repetía el asiento en el que estaba sentada… las otras cuatro líderes eran por completo diferentes.

-Estamos reunidas aquí por la problemática que ha aquejado al mundo a recientes fechas. Desde Japón una chica mágica desquiciada ha alertado al mundo de nuestra presencia con sus acciones masivas de destrucción que han sido tratadas como actos terroristas… y que ahora no solo han comprometido el anonimato de nuestro mundo, sino que también han comprometido la seguridad del mundo y la nuestra. Hace unos días una cumbre de naciones humanas en este mismo lugar acordó la cacería y asesinato de esta chica mágica y de todas aquellas quienes cooperen con ella. Este consejo mágico ha sido convocado por la líder de la región Americana, ¿Alguna otra desea apoyar su petición de debatir estos hechos?- pregunto seriamente Miriam, la chica mágica Mexicana quien hablaba con una impresionante seguridad frente a chicas mágicas e incubadores que también estaban presentes en la reunión, en las sombras, escuchando desde la parte alta del reciento.

-Yo la apoyo- se puso de pie la representante británica al momento en que daba su voto.

-Yo también- añadió Homura levantándose de igual forma.

La japonesa estaba admitiendo frente a todas que el problema se le había escapado de las manos al estar consciente que la chica mágica en cuestión no solo pidió el deseo en la ciudad donde ella era la guardiana, sino que también fue incapaz de controlar las cosas antes de que se salieran de control y alcanzaran la magnitud que tenían.

-Entonces, al ser usted la que convoco a la reunión de la cumbre mágica ¿tiene alguna proposición de cómo lidiar con el problema?- pregunto la chica mágica mexicana dirigiéndose a su odiada rival americana.

-P-pensé en que podríamos hacer una comisión para lidiar con el problema, reunir un escuadrón internacional con lo mejor del mundo y cooperar con las naciones para encontrar y matar a la Banshee- menciono la chica mágica de cabellos rubios. Sus palabras mostraban la incertidumbre que tenia y de la misma forma vacilante en la que se puso de pie para emitir su pequeño discurso, tomo asiento nuevamente esperando que alguien apoyara su idea.

-¡¿Matarla? ¡Ni siquiera están considerando algún modo para hacer que vuelva en sí!- grito desesperada una chica mágica japonesa que parecía ser bastante conocida por todas: Yui, la portadora del arma mágica más poderosa de la que se tiene conocimiento en la actualidad mostraba su completa desaprobación hacia el plan de la americana.

-Es imposible razonar con ella, ya muchas lo han intentado y ahora solo son cuerpos vacios y sin alma… la Banshee está fuera de control y según los incubadores ellos no intervendrán en la situación, así como tampoco hay manera de quitarle sus poderes, no hay ninguna chica mágica con alguna habilidad similar, la única opción lógica es matarla- replico Katherine Colt poniéndose de pie y haciendo que su presencia se notara en el estrado.

-Nos estamos desviando del verdadero propósito de esta reunión…- interrumpió la voz tranquila de Zafia quien no se dirigió a ninguna de las chicas mágicas del estrado, si no a quienes las acompañaban. –No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta que estamos dentro de una jaula, mientras que afuera los humanos parecen tener la cura para sus problemas. Añadió.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunto Katherine mostrando su molestia ante las palabras de la chica mágica africana.

-¡Estoy hablando de que ustedes están aquí perdiendo el tiempo, discutiendo como asesinar a una chica mágica mientras que el mundo entero está pensando en cómo matarnos a nosotras, y gracias a esta traidora norteamericana hoy todas aquí vamos a morir a menos que salgamos a defendernos!- grito la chica morena mientras señalaba a la rubia del estrado. Ante sus palabras las miles de chicas mágicas que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a entrar en pánico y el desorden se hizo presente.

-¡Haz algo Miriam!- menciono histérica Melisa, la líder de Oceanía, intentando que el orden volviera a ser restablecido.

-Tiene razón…- respondió la mexicana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se disponía a escuchar las palabras de la africana que cada vez con más pasión incitaba a las demás chicas mágicas del mundo a unir fuerzas contra los seres humanos.

-¡Afuera esta el ejército norteamericano, nos rodearon por completo, cerraron la ciudad porque sabían que de un momento a otro algún militar les dará la autorización y comenzaran a abrir fuego en contra del edificio, justo como lo han hecho ya en contra de todas nosotras en muchas ocasiones. El mundo autorizo una nueva ley, la inquisición como en la edad media se encargara de cazar chicas mágicas… Yo digo que es momento de responder, mostrar nuestro poder a aquellos que nos persiguen por ignorancia. Yo digo que hagamos de este NUESTRO MUNDO y que borremos de nuestro camino a todos quienes nos persigan, pues incluso la ignorancia es una enfermedad que debemos erradicar de un mundo ideal!-

Inmediatamente ante las palabras de la líder africana una enorme mayoría de todas las que estaban en el lugar aclamo los ideales de la que ahora veían como su líder. Todas clamaban su nombre mientras que la supuesta moderadora de la reunión simplemente observaba y unía sus palmas al aplauso masivo que todas le daban a la chica morena.

-¡Salgamos a la calle, enfrentemos a ese ejército, demostrémosles que su poder no puede compararse con el nuestro, hagamos juntas una nueva era!- añadió la chica mágica al instante en que abandonaba su posición detrás del estrado y se movía en dirección a las calles de la gran manzana.

-¡Estas fuera de control Zafia, si haces eso entonces todas moriremos!- grito histérica Homura.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, la americana ya nos entrego en bandeja de plata a los militares. Yo saldré allá afuera y salvare a las que pueda, además de que salvare al mundo de la Banshee y creare un nuevo mundo donde las chicas mágicas podrán vivir en paz- replico la chica africana mientras levantaba la voz y veía como muchas de las que al principio se oponían caían convencidas ante sus palabras uniendo a mas a su causa.

Zafia salió del estrado y al instante miles de chicas mágicas siguieron sus pasos hacia las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York donde el orgullo del ejército norteamericano las esperaba. La africana había asistido a la reunión mundial con la intención de reunir un ejército de chicas mágicas… y lo había conseguido, un avasallador éxito en comparación con los planes de Lindsay que veía como su idea se desmoronaba y era torcida hacia el caos.

Homura, Katherine, Melisa y Lindsay observaban como una enorme fuerza combativa creada solo por chicas mágicas salía hacia las calles sin que ninguna de las cuatro chicas mágicas pudiera hacer nada para detener los decididos pasos de la africana.

-¡¿Lindsay tu no nos traicionaste o sí?- menciono molesta y alterada Katherine sujetando los hombros de la americana quien lloraba desconsolada… era claro que ella no había traicionado a nadie, sin embargo su gobierno solo accedió a la reunión debido a que podría protagonizar una masacre de proporciones nunca antes vistas… Lindsay había actuado ilusamente confiando en su país antes que en sus escazas amigas y ayudo a preparar una trampa sin desearlo…

-¿Melisa, tú que harás?- pregunto Homura a la chica de cabellos castaños y cortos quien hasta ese momento solo las había observado en silencio sin replicar mas en que en la ocasión en que intento hacer que la moderadora recuperara la cordura y la razón en la reunión.

-Lo que todas deberíamos hacer: evacuar el lugar, hay que salir de aquí- respondió con seguridad y tranquilidad la neozelandesa.

-Saca a todas las que puedas, después vete… Homura tu vienes conmigo, ganaremos algo de tiempo- menciono Katherine mientras desenfundaba su enorme rifle francotirador y daba instrucciones a su amiga alemana quien le hizo solo un gesto para desearle suerte y acato las ordenes de su amiga.

Homura y Katherine de inmediato se pusieron en marcha hacia lo alto de la torre central del edificio, mientras que Airi y Noa se abrieron paso entre la multitud de chicas mágicas que salían en dirección hacia las calles. Ellas a diferencia de todas las demás decidieron quedarse junto a la desconsolada americana quien aun continuaba llorando sin poder creer en las palabras de la africana, sin embargo todo encajaba y la matanza estaba más cerca de lo que podía imaginarse.

Las chicas que quedaron en el lugar tenían corazones nobles y no estaban dispuestas a responder el fuego humano aunque fuera disparado en su contra. Pocas en comparación con las miles que seguían los pasos de la africana cuya doctrina de destrucción y muerte resulto atractiva para muchas. Sin embargo los pasos de Zafia hacia las calles fueron súbitamente frenados por un trío de chicas mágicas… Mami, Mayu y Yui se oponían ante el paso de la líder africana. Mami con sus ojos color miel observaba con disgusto lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sin embargo no tenía mucha opción pues sentía que le debía su lealtad a sus alumnas y a nadie más.

Yui con la cabeza baja y con sus atuendos de chica mágica se acerco precipitadamente a la chica de cabellos pelirrojos y le impidió el paso. Sin levantar la cabeza las palabras que salieron de la boca de la japonesa fueron intimidantes hasta para un demonio como Zafia.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que harás una vez que encuentres a Hikari?- menciono Yui con un tono amenazante.

-Si vienes con nosotras, supongo que te dejare ese asunto a ti… no creo que la Banshee este tan lejos de salvarse, es una chica mágica como nosotras… el mundo es el que está podrido- respondió la africana sin titubear un solo instante.

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja, la chica mágica japonesa se acerco aun más a la africana. Al fin alzando la mirada, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron muy cerca unos de otros y nuevamente las palabras de Yui hicieron estremecer a una chica que de por si era aterradora.

-Si me traicionas mi espada destrozara tu cuerpo y cuando solo quede tu Soul Gem te hare rogar por la muerte con todo lo que te hare…-

Después de estas palabras la alianza entre ambas estaba concretada. Zafia consiguió una poderosa chica mágica como aliada, aquella quien sería la substituta de Homura en algún momento y ahora peleaba en su equipo, solo con la condición que le entregara a Hikari… un excelente trato para la africana quien necesitaba toda la fuerza posible para concretar sus ambiciones.

En la cima del edificio de las naciones unidas Homura tomaba posición junto con Katherine. Al frente se observaba la enorme flota que el gobierno había desplegado en el rio, buscando que ninguna de las chicas mágicas escapara por ningún motivo. Los cañones de las naves comenzaban a moverse en dirección hacia ellas, era claro que la orden de aniquilación era absoluta y el destruir el edificio era un pequeño costo a pagar en comparación con todo el daño que podían causar.

-¿Cómo están tus habilidades para detener el tiempo?- pregunto la francotiradora mientras tomaba posición frente a una ventana donde podría observar todo con claridad.

-Espero que podamos aguantar…- respondió la japonesa de cabellos oscuros y anteojos mientras tomaba el hombro de la chica quien ya se ponía en posición para disparar.

Sin que ninguna de las dos tuviera que explicar la estrategia a la otra, ambas ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer a la perfección. El primero de los cañones de uno de los destructores abrió fuego en contra del edificio de las naciones unidas y justo en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo. Homura usando su escudo que trabajaba como nunca lo había forzado en mucho tiempo consiguió detener el tiempo justo antes de que la bala del cañón impactara contra el edificio, esto mientras sostenía uno de los hombros de Katherine quien al principio estaba fascinada con las habilidades de la japonesa, para después recordar que tenían un límite. De inmediato apunto su arma a la bala lanzada en su contra y el rifle mágico de la chica lanzo un potente disparo que se detuvo después de unos metros. El tiempo corrió nuevamente y el impacto dirigido hacia el edificio exploto unos metros antes de llegar a su objetivo. Así una lluvia de misiles y cañonazos cayó sobre el edificio de las naciones unidas, sin embargo Katherine mostrando su habilidad como francotiradora estaba repeliendo todo con la ayuda de las habilidades de Homura, quien lentamente se fatigaba cada vez más por el excesivo consumo de magia.

La inglesa saco de entre sus ropas bastantes Grief Seeds y mientras Homura gastaba mas magia estas lentamente la reponían, sin embargo seguía siendo insuficiente y a pesar del gran equipo que formaban, ambas chicas no podrían resistir hasta que la flota se quedara sin armas que lanzar…

-Esa tonta de Zafia… al menos nos ahorra el trabajo del ejército que está en las calles…- menciono Katherine mientras continuaba disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga de su rifle sin cesar.

La africana bajaba al frente de un poderoso ejército de chicas mágicas, todas ellas desordenadas y confiadas por las palabras de Zafia, sin embargo ninguna parecía saber qué es lo que tendrían que hacer. Las armas humanas apuntaron sin piedad contra las chicas que salían por miles del lugar y tal y como lo había predicho la morena en el estrado de las naciones unidas, el fuego de tanques de guerra y rifles de asalto cayo como lluvia sobre las desprevenidas chicas mágicas que al instante comenzaron a correr despavoridas en busca de protección.

Muchas cayeron al instante y con una sola ráfaga mientras que aquellas afortunadas que pudieron reaccionar intentaban ser organizadas por Zafia, cuya mirada rojiza había cambiado drásticamente de rebozar de confianza a derrochar furia al ver como su poderoso ejército comenzaba a caer muy rápidamente y sin que pudiera hacer nada para organizarlas siquiera.

-¡Yo no soy un soldado…! Supongo que no importa… ¡No importa!- grito la pelirroja morena dándose valor a sí misma y levantando la cabeza desafiante ante la lluvia de balas que caía sobre sus aliadas.

Sus ojos rojos se tiñeron en café oscuro y a pesar de los múltiples impactos de balas que recibía su cuerpo, la africana seguía desafiante. – ¡El concreto no es más que un derivado de la tierra!- grito la chica antes de comenzar a presumir su enorme poderío, aquel que la llevo a la posición en la que se encontraba, la líder de la región africana.

El poder de manipular los elementos a su antojo, la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el aire. La chica tenia control sobre todo lo creado naturalmente en el planeta como lo demostró al simplemente levantar sus manos y hacer que el concreto de la primera avenida de Nueva York se quebrara con facilidad, la tierra se abrió y se trago a algunos soldados que se encontraban en el lugar del impacto… sin embargo la calle no era su objetivo…

Zafia era devastadora y lo demostró con creces cuando el movimiento de sus manos orquesto la destrucción de los edificios completos de una manzana. Las estructuras creadas por hombres soberbios y orgullosos, hechas de metal y concreto cedieron a las ordenes de la chica africana y colapsaron sobre los soldados que corrían horrorizados mientras las estructuras colapsaban sobre ellos. Una nube de polvo se levanto sobre el lugar que ahora se había convertido en la tumba de una división completa del ejército norteamericano, mientras que sus mandatarios observaban horrorizados como sus edificios caían sobre sus hombres y las chicas mágicas se alzaban en un grito de alabanza con el nombre de la africana quien fue capaz destruir a una de las fuerzas más intimidantes del mundo solo con un simple movimiento de sus manos.

Sin embargo los humanos no estaban dispuestos a ceder…

Mientras Zafia comenzaba a relajarse, creyendo que había alcanzado la victoria en la batalla sin la ayuda de nadie, el sonido estremecedor de cientos de maquinas hizo que su expresión de victoria se desdibujara rápidamente. De entre la nube de humo cientos de helicópteros de batalla, armados y apuntando a las chicas mágicas, se perfilaban en el cielo de las ruinas de la ciudad.

La seriedad la sobrepasaba, su semblante molesto y a la vez maduro denotaba claramente que había cambiado demasiado en los días que paso en soledad con su mejor amiga, aislada del mundo y de todos. Sus diminutos atuendos rojos como el fuego que también podía manipular y su melena castaña ondeando al viento mientras que se ponía frente de la petrificada africana y las maquinas voladoras que la amenazaban. La poderosa espada con el filo de un relámpago fue desenfundada en un instante y con la misma velocidad vertiginosa comenzó a cortar el aire sin que nadie pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Los tajos que parecían simplemente para presumir en realidad tenían un motivo claro pues al instante marcas de cortes comenzaron a aparecer en los lugares más inesperados por todas. Cuando el último tajo fue hecho y la espada de Yui volvió a su funda los helicópteros ya estaban cayendo al suelo, envueltos en llamas y hechos pedazos demostrando el poderío del arma que la chica mágica japonesa portaba.

-No olvides nuestro acuerdo… Hikari es mía…- menciono la japonesa a la africana mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. En ese instante cinco helicópteros mas aparecieron sobre las ruinas de la ciudad, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer algo en contra de las chicas mágicas que comenzaban a organizarse, Mayu apareció de la nada, siempre dispuesta a proteger a su amiga de cabellos castaños y sin decir una palabra alzo sus dos poderosos cañones y en un parpadeo una ráfaga de balas mágicas destrozo lo que quedaba de la oposición humana en la evacuada isla…

Detrás de ambas chicas mágicas, la rubia Mami simplemente observaba con seriedad el camino que sus alumnas habían elegido, el camino que ahora ella segura junto con ellas si dudar ni un instante.

-Las japonesas son aterradoras…- susurro Zafia mientras se ponía de pie y observaba el resultado de la batalla al frente… solo ruinas quedaban de los alguna vez gloriosos edificios de una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, sin embargo detrás entre los escombros de la entrada del edificio de las naciones unidas yacían muchos cuerpos de chicas mágicas quienes cayeron ante la supresa del primer ataque enemigo… su glorioso ejército había sido reducido drásticamente y las cosas parecían estar lejos de su fin, pues el sonido sordo de aviones que sobrevolaban la ciudad indicaba que los humanos aun no jugaban sus mejores cartas y ella parecía ya haber gastado todo lo que tenia…

Cartuchos usados caían al suelo por cientos en un instante, mientras que las balas de cañones potentes y misiles dirigidos al edificio de las naciones unidas explotaban en el aire sin poder alcanzar su objetivo. Homura y Katherine hacían un trabajo extraordinario, sin embargo la fatiga comenzaba a notarse en ambas, pues incluso la chica mágica japonesa había sacado algunas de las armas de más alto calibre que mantenía ocultas en su escudo, solo con la intención de auxiliar a la inglesa quien a pesar de ser mucho más joven que su contraparte, también estaba realizando un gasto mágico muy elevado para cualquiera y como era de esperarse a pesar de tener la habilidad de detener el tiempo por breves instantes los impactos de la flota naval estadounidense comenzaron a impactar algunas zonas del edificio creando pánico y confusión en las chicas mágicas que se encontraban en el interior, que estaban escapando ordenadamente con ayuda de aquellas con poderes de teletransportacion.

-¡No podremos aguantar mucho más Homura, hay que salir de aquí!- grito Katherine mientras se ponía de pie sin dejar de disparar su arma. La japonesa portando una enorme ametralladora se rehusaba a abandonar su posición a pesar de los constantes gritos de la inglesa quien parecía por primera vez tener miedo por su vida.

Los impactos en el edificio hacían que cientos de cristales volaran en todas direcciones mientras que la estructura se retorcía y parecía balancearse hacia los lados. Homura continuaba arrojando armas vacías al suelo mientras que de la nada sus manos continuaban disparando con un arma nueva y de mayor calibre que la anterior.

-¡Vete Katherine!-grito Homura mientras lentamente los impactos de las explosiones enemigas se acercaban a la oficina que las dos chicas mágicas estaban usando como trinchera.

-No… todas nos iremos…- escucharon las dos chicas mágicas esa voz entrecortada por el llanto. Lindsay apareció frente a ambas y simplemente levantando su mano una poderosa barrera imposible de penetrar rodeo el edificio. Resultaba claro que el esfuerzo que la líder de la región americana estaba realizando era devastador y empujaba sus habilidades al límite mientras que las dos guerreras que se habían ocupado de la situación hasta ese momento estaban exhaustas y perplejas observando toda la fuerza que poseía aquella que habían tachado de "rubia tonta"

Los proyectiles no podían alcanzar al edificio, por el momento estaban a salvo, sin embargo unos instantes después de que la rubia alzara la barrera y contuviera bastantes ataques, la flota entera quedo en silencio, ni una sola arma más fue disparada desde los buques de batalla que observaban como la ciudad completa estaba cayendo desde sus cimientos mientras que el edificio de las naciones unidas se tambaleaba de la misma forma, mantenido en su lugar gracias a la fuerza que Lindsay poseía.

El silencio de la lluvia de proyectiles solo acentuó un sonido sordo en el cielo, una multitud de rugidos de fuego que sobrevolaban lo que quedaba de la antigua gran ciudad y tenían como objetivo coronar la destrucción que ya había sido provocada en el lugar.

-¡¿Gretchen donde estas?- grito desesperada Katherine al ver como cientos de aviones comenzaban a soltar sus bombas sombre el único edificio de la isla que aun quedaba en pie y que era el mismo en el que ellas estaban ahora. En un parpadeo la chica mágica alemana de atuendos delicados pero de un corte militar apareció en el lugar, brindando su mano rápidamente a las tres líderes que parecían ser las ultimas en ser evacuadas del lugar.

-Yo me quedo- replico Lindsay.

-¡No seas ridícula, no importa que tanto poder tengas no vas a sobrevivir un bombardeo como ese!- grito molesta Katherine sujetando a la americana quien parecía frágil e inútil mientras era arrastrada por la inglesa hasta donde se encontraba la chica quien funcionaba como medio de transporte y escape en esta ocasión.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?- pregunto Gretchen alarmada al escuchar como el sonido de las bombas comenzaba a sonar en el aire, indicando que en breves instantes el lugar pasaría a ser historia.

-¡A donde sea, sácanos de aquí!- grito Homura también desesperada al ver el fuego de las explosiones acercándose rápidamente a su posición.

Antes de que la devastación las alcanzara las chicas aparecieron de nueva cuenta en esa mansión lujosa de mármol blanco en las paredes y alfombras elegantes cubriendo los pisos. Las cuatro chicas mágicas estaban en el suelo mientras que Gretchen se revisaba el cabello, aparentemente quemado… todas habían sentido el calor de las explosiones que estaban destruyendo todo a su paso y seguían sin saber si estaban vivas o muertas.

-Airi y Noa…- pregunto agotada Homura a la chica mágica alemana.

-Las lleve a Mitakihara antes de ir por ustedes…-

-¿Estamos vivas?- pregunto ingenuamente Lindsay.

-Aun no estoy segura…- respondió Katherine perdiendo la transformación en ese instante. Usando toda la fuerza que sus brazos tenían intento ponerse de pie… sin embargo sus piernas no reaccionaron por más esfuerzos que hizo.

-Estamos vivas- menciono nuevamente la británica, consiente que seguía en la misma vida donde su cuerpo era completamente inútil de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¿Eres… Discapacitada?- pregunto nuevamente la norteamericana acercándose a Katherine. –Nunca te había visto… sin transformar- añadió.

-¡Eso no importa, lo que en realidad debería preocuparnos es que tanto le dijiste a tu gobierno sobre nosotras!- replico molesta la inglesa mientras se transformaba de nueva cuenta y se ponía de pie con ayuda de la su magia.

-Nombres… direcciones… cosas así…- menciono susurrando la rubia.

-¿Qué nombres les diste?- menciono intrigada Katherine mientras sus largas coletas se movían violentamente al momento en que ella observo rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación. Sonidos extraños venían detrás de la puerta, parecía una multitud, un sonido completamente extraño para su hogar en el que solo vivía ella junto con su criada y su madre. Lo que ocurría era obvio… ahora ella debía pelear por lo que más amaba…

-Gretchen, llévate a Homura y a Lindsay a Japón, recién se conocen así que Lindsay no pudo ponerla en la lista, Japón es el lugar más seguro por ahora… después regresa a Múnich y salva a las que puedas- menciono la líder británica a su amiga alemana mientras el sonido de la multitud se hacía mucho más claro para todas: soldados ya estaban esperando a la chica mágica en su propio hogar y avanzaban con rapidez.

-No me iré sin ti- replico Gretchen intentando tomar la mano de su amiga.

-Lárgate estúpida huérfana- respondió Katherine golpeando la mano de la alemana mientras que la japonesa y la americana observaban asombradas. –Esta es mi batalla…- añadió Katherine.

-Volveré por ti aunque no quieras…- menciono nuevamente la alemana antes de darse media vuelta y desparecer con las otras dos chicas mágicas.

En el instante en que las tres chicas mágicas desaparecieron del lugar la puerta de la habitación fue violentamente golpeada mientras lentamente la chica de atuendos negros y cabellera de coletas negras y largas se daba vuelta y observaba como la madera de la puerta se volvía astillas ante el paso de los militares británicos, quienes al verla de pie en el centro de la habitación abrieron fuego sin dudarlo un momento. Katherine reacciono rápidamente y haciendo gala de toda su velocidad fue capaz de llegar hasta ellos sin que una sola bala la impactara. Usando su fuerza la chica comenzó a golpear a los soldados quienes parecían patéticos al intentar defenderse de una joven que era mucho más habilidosa de lo que parecía.

Sin problemas Katherine fue capaz de eliminar al escuadrón que fue enviado a su habitación, sin embargo los gritos de su criada así como los de su madre se escuchaban a la distancia. Reaccionando tan rápido como podía la inglesa comenzó a correr por los corredores de su vasta y lujosa mansión, la cual generalmente recorría con la ayuda de la silla de ruedas y en esta ocasión era la primera vez que la recorría con sus propias piernas… sin embargo no era momento para nostalgia como lo demostraban los grupos de soldados que dejo atrás en el camino.

Al verla los soldados de inmediato comenzaban a disparar sin dudarlo mientras que la chica se limitaba a responder agresiones con golpes, aunque cuidando no asesinar a ninguno de los hombres que tontamente le disparaban.

Al llegar al salón principal la chica pudo observar como su madre y su criada, aquellas quienes eran su única familia habían sido apresadas por los hombres que la buscaban a ella. Observar a su hija de pie parecía no ser sorpresa para su madre quien le gritaba a Katherine que corriera para salvar su vida… advertencia que la chica de cabellera oscura jamás quiso escuchar.

Al instante en que la chica mágica inglesa apareció frente a los soldados, sin que pudiera hacer nada los hombres llevaron sus armas en contra de sus familiares y sin siquiera pensar lo que estaban a punto de hacer abrieron fuego en contra de las dos indefensas mujeres que cayeron al suelo como dos cadáveres sin vida, escurriendo lentamente en sangre y llenando el piso con el viscoso liquido rojo que salía sin cesar de sus cabezas.

-Nunca debieron haber hecho eso- menciono Katherine cerrando sus puños. El contingente de hombres comenzaba a apuntar sus armas en contra de la chica mágica quien parecía ser su blanco desde el inicio, mientras que ella con el corazón deshecho ante lo que acababa de suceder ya no tenía razón alguna para vivir… a pesar de ello sentía un deseo que comenzaba a teñir de negro su gema mágica en forma de cruz… venganza.

Las balas comenzaron a silbar, destrozando todo el vestíbulo superior de la mansión, sin embargo a pesar de sentir los impactos de las balas Katherine ya estaba fuera de control. El poderoso rifle francotirador de la inglesa apareció y sin piedad alguna comenzó a disparar a todos los soldados que estaban en el lugar. De forma cruel y sin piedad alguna la chica mágica comenzó a destrozar cabezas, corazones, órganos vitales estaban regados por el suelo mientras que los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres responsables de la muerte de sus seres queridos caían al suelo con una mueca de horror en lo que quedaba de sus destrozados rostros.

Rápida y sin dudar la chica mágica asesino de manera brutal a todos aquellos a quienes veía. Muchos intentaron huir, sin embargo Katherine ya era un demonio y no planeaba dejar a nadie con vida… le habían arrebatado su vida y ella deseaba hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Bañada en sangre la inglesa observo como los soldados que asesino no estaban solos, pues entre las ventanas manchadas de sangre pudo observar un tanque armado y apuntando en su dirección. Un solo impacto basto para que el mármol cayera hecho pedazos y el frente de la casa fuera destruido por completo. Ahora se podía ver el interior y el panorama que se observaba no era alentador. Cuerpos sin vida regados por todo el lugar, sangre humana escurriendo por todos lados y entre tanta destrucción una chica con una mirada llena de odio sostenía firmemente su rifle francotirador y apuntaba al tanque que quedo hecho pedazos después de recibir el poderoso impacto del rifle mágico de la chica.

A pesar de lo que había hecho aun no se sentía satisfecha con la matanza que había protagonizado… necesitaba más. Sin embargo la ventaja que ella poseía se desvaneció cuando aparecieron helicópteros de batalla en el lugar, armados de misiles y disparando lluvias de balas hacia donde estaba, la chica mágica aun sedienta de sangre comenzó a correr a lo largo de toda la ciudad mientras que los militares que se encontraban en reserva comenzaron a moverse en una cacería por todo Londres de la que ahora consideraban bruja.

Katherine corría por los tejados de su ciudad mientras que usaba la escaza luz de la noche para cubrir sus acciones. Usando hábilmente edificios para ocultarse derribaba helicópteros y asesinaba soldados sin que nadie pusiera poner fin a su matanza. Katherine muy por el contrario de lo que solía predicar entre las chicas mágicas ahora estaba tiñendo de rojo la ciudad capital de Inglaterra mientras que más y mas soldados aparecían intentando detenerla…

Las chicas mágicas eran una amenaza, un peligro para todos… y al menos en ese momento Katherine estaba haciendo que sus acusaciones tuvieran fundamentos sólidos.

La persecución de la chica mágica llego hasta el Westminster, al pie del Big Ben donde una línea de soldados y tanques mantenía a la joven a distancia lo más que podía. Katherine estaba cubierta de sangre, tanto humana como suya pues entre tantas balas que habían sido disparadas en su contra más de una impacto contra el delicado cuerpo de la chica mágica quien estaba perdida en la venganza.

La chica subió rápidamente a un edificio de donde comenzó a abrir fuego de nueva cuenta en contra de sus enemigos. Su rifle disparaba a toda velocidad, sin embargo un sonido distante y después un golpe impresionante en el ojo izquierdo de la chica mágica, que termino arrancándole una parte de la cabeza detuvo su ataque. Desde el Big Ben una francotiradora apunto a la cabeza de la chica mágica, quien recibió el impacto y se llevo la mano izquierda a la cara, perdiendo su rifle en las aguas del Támesis. Katherine furiosa observo el panorama que tenía enfrente y levanto su mano derecha usando una de sus habilidades, la más rara y difícil de controlar de las que poseía… su carta final.

La furia de la inglesa la había consumido por completo. La venganza y la sed de sangre de la chica superaban hasta la más sádica fantasía y a pesar de ello aun quería más. Usando el poder de los planos dimensionales Katherine comenzó a hundir la torre emblemática de la ciudad dentro de una dimensión alterna mientras los soldados que se encontraban en el puente observaban horrorizados como una sola persona era capaz de semejante destrucción y crueldad… parecía que las chicas mágicas eran demonios como en realidad se creía…

El Big Ben ya no estaba donde solía estar, la torre desapareció por completo, sin embargo la destrucción de uno de uno de los iconos ingleses más emblemáticos no era el propósito de la sonriente demente quien abrió una nueva dimensión sobre las tropas que disparaban a su posición. Una gran sombra los cubrió y algunos escombros comenzaron a aparecer… los soldados británicos observaron como la torre que había desaparecido ahora estaba cayendo sobre ellos con lentitud. Muchos se arrojaron al rio esperando salvarse del impacto, sin embargo la caída de la torre sobre el puente termino destruyendo todo lo que había en el lugar… gritos de terror de cientos de soldados fue lo último que se pudo escuchar esa noche en la ciudad, miles de hombres habían muerto y una parte de la capital de Inglaterra había sido reducida a escombros… lentamente Katherine recobraba la cordura al mismo tiempo que observaba lo que había provocado en su búsqueda inútil de venganza…

-En verdad somos monstruos…- susurro la chica de coletas negras mientras aun sujetaba su rostro herido con una de sus manos.

Un sonido rompió el silencio, el disparo de un arma que golpeo uno de los puntos vitales de la chica mágica: su gema del alma en forma de cruz perdió una de sus puntas y se desquebrajo. Katherine ante la pérdida de una parte de su alma sintió como todas las heridas que su cuerpo tenia de repente cobraban sentido y el dolor que recorría su cuerpo era insoportable, al igual que sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza que la magia les otorgaba…

La chica de cabellos y atuendos negros, bañada en sangre cayó al suelo mientras observaba que detrás de ella estaba la misma francotiradora que le arranco el ojo izquierdo, herida y moribunda pero firme en su convicción y apuntando con una pistola a la chica mágica que se revolcaba en el piso sin oportunidad alguna…

-Perdón por la tardanza- escucho la moribunda chica mágica esas palabras de una compañera fácilmente reconocible. Frente a la chica caída apareció de la nada la teletransportadora alemana y sujeto el cuerpo de su amiga herida. La soldado que apuntaba su arma a la chica herida de inmediato cambio su objetivo a la nueva chica que apareció, sin embargo para cuando apretó el gatillo las dos chicas mágicas ya habían desaparecido en la nada…

Habían cumplido su misión de asesinar al menos a una de las chicas a quienes consideraban una amenaza… sin embargo la mitad de la ciudad de Londres fue destruida como pago, además de que el costo en vidas humanas fue muy elevado… en verdad eran una amenaza que debía ser eliminada.

En la oscuridad de un sótano sin siquiera poder volver a ver la luz del día, Katherine estaba muriendo mientras su gema del alma se desquebrajaba con lentitud a causa del impacto de la bala. Ella estaba en el suelo, sostenida solo por su amiga alemana, a quien a pesar de haber insultado regreso por ella, solo para verla morir…

-Volviste…- menciono la agonizante líder europea.

-No te podía abandonar ahí, tonta…- respondió llorando Gretchen quien sabia que lo que su amiga tenia no podía ser curado ni siquiera con magia… su alma estaba muriendo con lentitud al igual que ella.

-Dime… dime como fue que murió… mi maestra…- susurro de nueva cuenta Katherine.

-Ella… cayo igual que tu, defendiéndome de los demonios en esa batalla que todos conoces… murió en mis manos y salvo mi vida y la de Homura… gracias a ella pudimos vivir…- respondió llorando la alemana.

-Y yo… no defendí a nadie… solo… empeore las cosas… perdóname… Gretchen…- respondió la agonizante chica de coletas oscuras mientras derramaba lágrimas con lentitud y su gema se quebraba cada vez más, haciendo que ella sintiera el dolor de cómo su alma se perdía con lentitud.

-No hables mas Katherine… tu eres nuestra líder, nuestro ejemplo, ¡eres mi mejor amiga, no te puedes morir!- gritaba histérica la alemana mientras sostenía cada vez mas fuerte a la inglesa quien dio su último suspiro y al fin su gema del alma se quebró. Los ojos de Katherine se oscurecieron y su aliento escapo de su cuerpo. El atuendo mágico lleno de sangre humana desapareció dejando a la chica solo con sus ropas habituales desgarradas y con una mueca de tristeza pues en sus últimos momentos se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Gretchen grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga… Katherine Colt, la líder de la región europea había muerto.

A la distancia solo se observaba la isla de Manhattan, completamente destruida por la batalla que tuvo lugar hace algunas horas ahí. Miles de personas observaban horrorizadas el resultado de la cacería contra las chicas mágicas… miles se habían quedado sin hogar, sin trabajo… todo lo que habían construido fue destruido en un instante. Helicópteros sobrevolaban las ruinas mientras que soldados sacaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros entre los escombros de los edificios. Entre la multitud solo el sonido del televisor se podía escuchar al igual que algunos lamentos silenciosos. El mensaje de la televisión era claro, el mundo le estaba declarando la guerra a las llamadas chicas mágicas, esta era solo una muestra de lo que podían llegar a hacer… eliminarlas era imperativo y en ese instante de desesperación y tristeza nadie se atrevió a cuestionar las palabras de su líder que anunciaba la muerte y destrucción masiva, así como días oscuros por venir.

Entre toda la tristeza y el llanto entre la multitud solo una chica sonreía. Sus atuendos negros la cubrían del frio nocturno de la ciudad mientras que sus cabellos negros ondeaban con el viento. Una chica inocente que llevaba un par de listones rojos a cada lado del cabello. Su sonrisa era clara y llena de cinismo que aumentaba mientras más desesperanza y destrucción observaba.

-Ustedes actúan en equipos… es justo que el mundo juegue de mi parte, pues ambos queremos lo mismo: La destrucción de las Mahou Shoujos…- menciono Hikari mientras observaba como sus planes habían salido a la perfección y ahora el mundo le estaba declarando la guerra a aquellas de quienes había jurado vengarse.


	8. Capitulo 8: El Inicio De La Inquisicion

Capitulo 8: El Inicio De La Inquisición…

*Moscú- Rusia

La luz del sol dorado en Moscú inunda por completo esa terminal de aeropuerto a la que esa chica estaba tan acostumbrada. Los niños corriendo entre los andenes desesperados ante el constante retraso de los vuelos, cientos de personas moviéndose de un lugar a otro. Los que llegan, los que se van, toda la escena parece completamente normal para cualquiera… sin embargo los televisores sintonizando los noticieros de la nación delatan el estado del mundo y la razón por la cual la terminal de la ciudad capital se encuentra mucho mas llena que de costumbre. Fuego y muerte es lo único que se puede observar, sin importar si el idioma que hablas es distinto, las imágenes que se muestran son idénticas en todos los sitios del mundo. La era de la segunda inquisición comenzó de forma brutal y muchos países están en guerra civil, miles huyen de las ciudades al considerarlas inseguras, mientras que los ejércitos locales pelean ferozmente contra un oponente aparentemente invisible que se oculta dentro de su propia población.

La chica de cabellos oscuros observaba en todas direcciones, sus atuendos lucían discretos y sencillos y lo único que resaltaba de ella era el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono que usaba para comunicarse con el exterior.

Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, como si hubiese estado llorando por horas antes de este momento en el que parecía despedirse y pronunciaba muy lastimosamente las palabras: "adiós… Papá".

Los vuelos eran constantemente retrasados ese día, era el efecto de las aduanas instaladas especialmente para mujeres… el mundo en el que ahora se encontraba discriminaba impunemente al sexo femenino al ser ellas las únicas que podían representar una amenaza.

-¿Señorita disculpe, usted ya paso por seguridad? ¿Podría ver su autorización para abordar?- escucho la chica de melena oscura mientras ella observaba todo a su alrededor. Detrás de ella un grupo de soldados fuertemente armados le solicitaban acercarse a uno de los puntos de control de la terminal donde ella seria examinada para quedar libre de sospechas y que se le permitiera tomar el vuelo internacional que tenía reservado.

Ante la respuesta negativa de la delicada chica los soldados le mostraron el camino al lugar. Detectores de metal, escáneres de diversos tipos ubicados a lo largo de un pasillo que debía atravesar, todo parecía sencillo de superar hasta que una de las mujeres que estaban en la entrada le pidió que se quitara el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

-Claro, tómelo- respondió la chica intentando evitar sospechas ante una respuesta negativa.

-Me temo que debido a las nuevas leyes de aviación, no podrá abordar el avión mientras tenga el anillo en su poder, así que tendrá que dejarlo aquí, se le asignara un numero y podrá recogerlo de vuelta cuando vuelva o en caso de que no regrese se le enviara a su destino después- menciono la empleada del aeropuerto que se encargaba de requisar estos objetos que aparentemente hacían a cualquiera que los poseyera, en una amenaza potencial.

-¿Lo lamento, que fue lo que dijo?- Respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

-Lo lamento señorita pero no podrá abordar el avión con ningún tipo de joya en su poder- respondió la empleada del aeropuerto mientras que la chica de cabellera oscura lentamente daba pasos hacia atrás al instante en que los soldados nerviosos que observaban la situación comenzaban a apuntar sus armas en contra de la niña.

-¡Deme el anillo señorita!- exclamo la empleada en un tono bastante fuerte. La chica de cabellos oscuros aferraba la gema contra su pecho mientras se negaba a entregar la gema con la cabeza y con lágrimas asomando sus ojos, demostrando lo delicada que la niña era.

Un instante de confusión y gritos. La empleada del aeropuerto se lanzo contra la chica intentando arrebatarle el anillo por la fuerza mientras que los soldados confundidos no sabían qué hacer.

-¡Déjeme, es una joya muy importante para mí y no la dejare!- gritaba desesperada la chica de cabellera oscura forcejeando con la empleada.

-¡Suelta esa gema!- insistía la mujer que cumplía con su trabajo, aun ignorando por completo la terrible amenaza que tenía enfrente…

La molestia en la chica rusa de cabellos oscuros aumentaba a cada instante e incluso dentro de ese infantil forcejeo, sin desearlo utilizo su habilidad, aquella que la convertía en una chica mágica extraordinaria y una amenaza para los humanos desde que la inquisición entro en vigor.

Un parpadeo y el ojo izquierdo de la chica que era de color negro se torno verde. El reflejo en la pupila indicaba que estaba viendo a la persona frente a ella, sin embargo un instante y su atención se desvió hacia una columna de la terminal que se encontraba detrás de la empleada con la que forcejeaba.

Un instante es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…

Un destello en el ojo de la rusa y la solida columna de concreto voló en mil pedazos. El techo se estremeció y colapso sobre un pasillo donde aplasto a varias personas que desafortunadamente pasaban por el lugar. La empleada horrorizada cayó al suelo sintiendo como esa poderosa explosión que destrozo todo salió de los ojos de la frágil niña que tenía enfrente…

Los soldados se quedaron sin reacción por un instante… sabían que debían enfrentar a oponentes con habilidades que superaban a las humanas… pero ser testigo de que semejante poder se encuentre en una niña excedía cualquier expectativa.

Un golpe en el pecho fue lo siguiente que la chica de cabellos oscuros sintió, un pequeño golpe, pero muy doloroso, como nunca antes había sentido un dolor igual en su cuerpo. Sangre… sangre escurría de su pecho con lentitud… un soldado disparo en contra de la niña aun sin estar seguro si ella en verdad era la causa de lo que acababa de pasar…

El asombro se apodero de todos, incluso de la chica de cabellos oscuros… a pesar de haber sido herida gravemente, ella seguía de pie observando perpleja todo lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar al igual que los soldados que la observaban quienes en la confusión aun no sabían que es lo que pasaría a continuación… le habían disparado a una niña, pero ella no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, no gritaba ni caía al suelo victima de la herida de bala provocada.

Los gritos comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la terminal de aeropuerto internacional de Moscú mientras que los soldados abrían fuego en contra de la chica quien comenzó a correr de las balas. Había sido descubierta y la cacería había comenzado… ella era la presa…

*Mitakihara- Japón.

Las oscuras calles de la ciudad han cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo. El aire está saturado de helicópteros del ejército armados que sobrevuelan entre los edificios incluso de una ciudad de importancia relativamente menor a la de la capital, mientras que en las calles los vehículos militares con soldados exhibiendo sus armas se han vuelto muy comunes para los ciudadanos. Cada vez menos personas caminan por las calles, presas del miedo y la incertidumbre de la situación del mundo.

Akemi Homura observaba a través del grueso de sus anteojos como los soldados que pasaban la observaban con detenimiento. La cita a la que asistiría era importante para ella pues ahora tenía una vida que intentaba mantener lo más normal posible a pesar de sus responsabilidades como chica mágica.

Mientras la chica de cabellos oscuros no hiciera nada sospechoso los soldados no abrirían fuego contra ella de ninguna manera, sin embargo si deseaba tomar algún medio de transporte o pasar por alguna de las barricadas de la ciudad lo mejor sería engañar a los hombres que la perseguían y no forzar un combate en el que perdería y causaría pánico y caos en la ciudad… lo último que ella desearía.

Homura caminaba de forma incomoda y se podía apreciar por la expresión que mantenía en el rostro que algo le molestaba y que se estaba forzando a avanzar por la calle de la forma lo más normal posible.

Unos metros adelante estaba su objetivo, cerca de un cruce de peatones cerrado, un puesto de vigilancia militar que era el acceso de una zona de la ciudad a otra y en este caso la entrada al subterráneo.

Muchas mujeres estaban reunidas en el lugar, siendo revisadas rápidamente por mujeres soldados y custodiadas por sus contrapartes militares quienes poseían armamento pesado suficiente como para destruir la zona dos veces. La inquisición no era un chiste, sin embargo Homura aun no podía creer que estaba haciendo lo que Kyouko le recomendó solo hace unas horas.

Sayaka se preocupaba como siempre en el interior del departamento, se quejaba de la comida, de los pagos, de los víveres que se agotaban. Sus cabellos azules al igual que su cabeza colgaban relajadamente por el borde de su cama, mientras que Homura escuchaba las quejas de su compañera de habitación e intentaba limpiar la basura que ambas apilaban por todo el lugar. Las quejas de la peli azul fueron interrumpidas cuando el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambas entraran en estado de alerta. Homura con cautela se acerco a la puerta, con su escudo mágico materializado en su brazo izquierdo en caso de que necesitara regresar el tiempo y utilizar unos segundos para escapar.

Al abrir la puerta la pelirroja vagabunda que ambas solían conocer muy bien las miraba con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro mientras mostraba una extraña tarjeta que parecía tener su fotografía.

-Es un pase de transito, con el puedo ir a cualquier lugar de la ciudad, como si fuera un pasaporte- menciono Kyouko sonriendo una vez que Homura la dejo entrar al departamento y Sayaka observaba la tarjeta. Esta poseía un código de barras y el nombre de la chica así como un chip para rastrearla en todo momento.

-¿Como obtuviste esto?- pregunto Homura quien se comenzaba a preguntar como haría para asistir a la cita que tenía planeada para esa noche.

-Lo único que hice fue dejar que ellos ganaran, fui a un puesto de control deje que me revisaran y los engañe- respondió Kyouko a la pregunta de la chica de cabellera oscura.

-Pero los puestos de control están en zonas abiertas y amplias, no puedes esconder la gema en algún lugar sin que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo, si llevas la gema del alma convertida en anillo te lo confiscan, además los detectores de metal que te hacen atravesar suenan así que tampoco lo puedes ocultar… entonces ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?- pregunto la peli azul mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la pelirroja.

-Tú siempre eres tan escéptica… aunque les debo advertir que no es muy "cómodo" engañar a los soldados…- respondió la pelirroja mientras que la expectativa de ambas chicas mágicas crecía. –La gema transformada en anillo hace que los detectores de metal suenen, pero en su estado de gema no… lo único que hice fue ocultarla- añadió la pelirroja.

-¿Pero también revisan todo tu cuerpo, como…?- replico Sayaka antes de ser interrumpida por un ademan que Kyouko hizo con la mano.

-La escondí aquí, si algo aprendí de la vida en las calles es que aunque ambas seamos mujeres, a menos que tenga interés de otro tipo en ti la otra mujer nunca va a tocar tus "partes privadas"- menciono la pelirroja señalando el espacio entre sus piernas.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambas chicas mágicas que observaban como Kyouko decía esas cosas con demasiada seriedad. Al instante Sayaka se ruborizo por completo y se arrojo sobre la cama cubriendo su rostro avergonzado con la almohada mientras que Homura intentaba desviar su mirada en otra dirección, intentando hacerse a la idea de que tendría que hacer eso si quería asistir a la cita que tenía programada esa noche.

-¡Prefiero que me mate la inquisición!- grito Sayaka sofocando su grito con la almohada que tenía en la cara.

-No seas tan delicada Sayaka, después de todo se te olvida que nuestros cuerpos ya no sirven para nada… somos Zombies aunque a veces pretendamos que no lo somos…- respondió cínica la pelirroja cruzando los brazos mientras observaba a sus dos compañeras completamente apenadas por lo que ella había dicho.

-Desearía que hubiera otra manera, esto me incomoda mucho…- suspiro Homura mientras el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde se esfumaba lentamente de sus pensamientos. Su caminar delataba que le resultaba incomodo y vergonzoso pues estaba haciendo lo que Kyouko le había dicho y llevaba su gema del alma oculta en el lugar más impensable e inimaginable para una chica como ella.

Tal y como la pelirroja lo anticipo, los detectores de metal no sonaron y el cateo al cuerpo de Homura a pesar de ser minucioso jamás se acerco siquiera a la zona donde la chica mágica ocultaba la gema. La incomodidad que la chica de cabellos negros sentía se vio recompensada cuando le fue devuelto su grueso abrigo que la protegía del frio y se le tomo la fotografía. En unos minutos el pase que le daba la libertad a la chica mágica estaba listo y ella pudo abordar el tren sin levantar sospechas.

A pesar de eso los vagones para mujeres estaban custodiados por soldados armados que vigilaban a todas las chicas en todo momento.

Homura observaba su pase mientras llegaba a su destino. No parecía ser algo muy complicado de hacer, pero parecía ser solo activado por un código específico e imposible de falsificar. La inquisición se había tomado las cosas muy en serio, aunque aun había detalles que desconocían y gracias a eso por el momento estaba libre de sospechas.

-¿Así de anticuados se ven mis anteojos?- suspiro Homura mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la fotografía que le habían tomado hace solo unos minutos. Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de quitárselos y acomodarse el flequillo, tal vez pintar sus labios de un color menos pálido… sin embargo un instante después la chica mágica recordó que la gema que tenia entre las piernas no tenía suficiente magia como para continuar arreglando su vista de forma permanente como antes solía hacerlo y que a pesar de cuantas veces se maquillara, su cuerpo estaba muriendo lentamente y resultaba inútil intentar disimularlo.

Al bajar del tren, justo en la salida de la estación estaba ese rostro que tanto anhelaba ver: Tatsumi quien esperaba impaciente y lleno su rostro con una felicidad que no pudo ocultar de ninguna manera al ver a la chica de anteojos y cabellos negros salir de la estación y mostrar su pase a los militares que de inmediato le permitieron el paso hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Parecía un sueño dentro de tanta oscuridad que se había apoderado del mundo en tan poco tiempo. Homura observaba fijamente los ojos de Tatsumi quien tampoco podía apartar su mirada de la chica mágica. Estaban ahí, reunidos de nueva cuenta sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, sin tener idea de lo que el otro estaba pensando, sin poder romper el silencio que predominaba entre ellos.

El mundo seguía corriendo a su alrededor pero para ellos el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se despidieron en el bar, o al menos eso parecían los días que habían transcurrido sin que supieran nada uno del otro.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- rompió al fin el silencio el chico.

Unas simples palabras que hicieron que la chica mágica se sonrojara e intentara ocultarlo sin éxito acomodando su cabello por detrás de su oído izquierdo, el costado donde siempre llevaba el listón rojo atado en su cabello. El detalle solo logro que la chica se viera mucho mas apenada de lo que ya se veía en ese momento.

Sin que la chica respondiera a las palabras de Tatsumi, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hogar de su antiguo jefe. El negocio nunca fue bueno y tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que su jefe tendría que vender el bar… el momento llego mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera anticipar, sin embargo en agradecimiento les pagaría su último salario y los invitaría a una cena informal a su casa. El pretexto perfecto para que la joven pareja se encontrara nuevamente.

-Tatsumi- menciono Homura delicadamente mientras jalaba una de las mangas del grueso abrigo de su acompañante. –Me podrías esperar un momento… debo… ir al baño- añadió la apenada chica mágica de anteojos mientras señalaba un centro comercial a la distancia. No había manera en que el joven de cabellera castaña negara algo a Homura, además de que la incomodidad con la que parecía caminar esa noche delataba que no se encontraba bien.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar señalado por la chica mágica sin que Tatsumi pusiera objeción alguna. Homura no se sentía del todo bien mintiéndole a la persona que le gustaba, pero tampoco podía decirle que tenía que sacarse la gema mágica de un lugar que le apenaba mencionar.

*Moscú – Rusia

El panorama estaba fuera de control. Reporteros de toda Europa se daban cita en esa terminal de aeropuerto rodeada por los militares… era la noticia del día. Una chica mágica había sido acorralada en la terminal evacuada, un cerco impedía la entrada o salida de cualquier cosa mientras que desde un par de helicópteros decencia un equipo especial designado por el gobierno para lidiar con los asuntos de la inquisición.

En cualquier otro momento yo habría sido un soldado anónimo. Vladimir es como mi padre me llamo y desde que tengo memoria desee servir a la madre Rusia con una carrera militar. Hoy soy capitán de mi escuadrón, un escuadrón único en su tipo, elite, lo mejor de Rusia… y el día de hoy el deber me llama a la capital de mi nación, que ha sido mi hogar desde que tengo memoria. La misión del día de hoy: Cazar y destruir a la amenaza identificada dentro de la terminal de aeropuerto, una Mahou Shoujo.

El oficial me pone de inmediato al tanto de lo que ocurre. El grupo de soldados que estaban en la terminal evacuaron a todos los civiles tan pronto se percataron de la amenaza. Un grupo se quedo dentro de la terminal y no había noticias de ellos desde hacia una hora. De acuerdo con los videos de las cámaras de seguridad la chica mágica ha intentado en varias ocasiones escapar de la terminal, sin embargo el cerco militar se lo ha impedido.

Hay dos entradas principales, ambas bloqueadas por todo lo que el gobierno puede ofrecer. Tanques, soldados, misiles guiados… incluso la opción de destruir la terminal si todo falla. No me da confianza hacer que mi equipo entero entre a un lugar que está en la mira de los bombarderos que sobrevuelan Moscú en este momento, sin embargo de mi depende que todo salga bien.

Confió en mi equipo, todos son excelentes soldados y estoy orgulloso de estar a cargo de ellos. Les doy la orden de prepararse y de inmediato el sonido de las balas y cargadores se hace presente. Lanzamisiles y armas pesadas también entran dentro de nuestro arsenal… en cualquier otra ocasión si mi escuadrón quedara expuesto a la luz pública seria tachado de un grupo de matones y gánsters que trabajan para resolver los asuntos sucios del gobierno… sin embargo hoy todos los reunidos a los alrededores de la terminal nos aclaman y ovacionan como héroes… solo porque saben que nos dirigimos a matar aquello a lo que temen.

Al entrar en la terminal pudimos observar que el sitio estaba desierto tal y como se nos había indicado. Solo el sonido de los comercios abandonados súbitamente es lo que se podía escuchar. En la sala principal la estructura del techo estaba colapsada. Una columna parecía haber sido hecha pedazos, así como algunos cuerpos de civiles y militares que murieron aplastados por los escombros… ¿pero cómo lograr semejante destrucción sin utilizar armamento de ningún tipo?

El rostro de mis compañeros refleja lo que siento en este momento. Como su líder debo mantenerme firme y procurar que el miedo no se propague por mi escuadrón, sin embargo comienzo a temer por mi vida, comienzo a temer que tal vez este fin de semana no pueda volver a mi hogar y ver los rostros de mi esposa y mi hija… en verdad parece que estas llamadas chicas mágicas son auténticos demonios.

A pesar de lo que todos tememos la misión sigue adelante. Continuamos avanzando por cada uno de los pasillos del desierto lugar sin encontrar nada con vida, ni siquiera el equipo especial que entró antes que nosotros. El único sitio que nos queda por revisar es el ala este de la terminal, un sector comercial y bastante amplio, comunicado con los cuartos de seguridad del lugar… cada paso que cada uno de mis compañeros da detrás de mí es un paso que nos acercamos a un destino inminente, la confrontación con ese demonio al que todos tememos…

*Mitakihara – Japón.

La cena y la paga final de Homura se desarrollaron con una normalidad inquietante para la chica mágica. La situación en la que se encontraba el mundo era alarmante pero al menos en ese hogar, una familia actuaba con normalidad. Su antiguo jefe se despidió afectuosamente tanto de Homura como de Tatsumi, les deseo suerte con un fuerte apretón de manos y los despido desde la puerta de su hogar, donde al fondo se apreciaba como su familia se despedía de la misma manera afectuosa de los dos antiguos trabajadores del negocio familiar. Ahora los dos jóvenes están solos de nueva cuenta en las calles. La chica mágica ha intentado decir lo que se suponía venía a decir durante toda la noche, sin embargo ha sido interrumpida por los eventos que se desarrollan alrededor de ella.

Un convoy de soldados la detuvo solo para que ella les mostrara la identificación que le permitía el paso libre por la ciudad y este evento se repitió en un par de ocasiones. Tatsumi esperaba pacientemente como siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo Homura se mostraba molesta por no lograr llegar a lo que deseaba.

-… Creo que será mejor no decírselo…- pensó para sí misma la chica mágica después de un lapso predominado por un silencio incomodo… silencio que fue roto de manera sorpresiva por el mismo Tatsumi.

-¿Tu eres una chica mágica verdad, de esas que el ejercito persigue?- dijo Tatsumi con un tono bastante serio en su voz. La mirada del chico jamás se desvió de vuelta hacia la chica interrogada, como si ya supiera la respuesta de Homura.

-¿Por qué crees algo así?, si yo no tengo nada de fuerza, además soy bastante miedosa- respondió Homura casi riendo, actuando como si fuera una pequeña niña tierna… intentando ocultar que estaba nerviosa después de haber sido descubierta por la persona que menos deseaba la descubriera.

-Evades mi pregunta, no respondiste a lo que te pregunte… de cualquier manera no esperaba que me lo dijeras de inmediato, solo te diré que no soy estúpido. Siempre desapareces por las noches, desde que comenzaron a pasar estas cosas extremas en el mundo siempre estas ausente… y relacionada con los lugares en donde están ocurriendo todas estas cosas. Están comenzando a creer que esto inicio aquí en Mitakihara… todo apunta hacia ti… sin mencionar que siempre llevas ese anillo en la mano izquierda… anillo que deduzco está oculto en uno de los bolsillos de tu abrigo en este momento-

Si Tatsumi fuera un detective o un militar, Homura estaría en problemas… y la mueca que ella puso en el rostro reflejo por completo que las suposiciones del joven estaban en lo correcto. Ahora solo faltaba su confesión para coronar la labor detectivesca de su amigo.

Homura suspiro de forma profunda y estaba preparada para comenzar a decir toda la verdad como un tsunami en el cual todas las verdades que la chica mantenía ocultas en su corazón terminarían saliendo a la luz.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres hacerlo… solo te digo todas estas cosas porque si es verdad debes tener más cuidado, tus acciones te delatarían con facilidad con alguien que te conozca- interrumpió de nuevo Tatsumi a la chica mágica, quien lejos de respirar aliviada se molesto con las palabras de Tatsumi. ¿Qué demonios le daba el derecho de creer que lo sabía todo? Pensó la chica mágica de cabellos negros, quien mas inspirada por su molestia que por valor se dispuso a interrumpir a su acompañante la siguiente vez que intentara abrir la boca. Tatsumi parecía insistir con su regaño hacia Homura y esta sin darle tiempo de reaccionar beso súbitamente al chic de ojos oscuros y profundos. La calidez del beso de la chica mágica contrastaba con la frialdad de sus mejillas y manos que sujetaban el rostro del chico. Homura estaba increíblemente fría, como si de un cadáver se tratase, el tacto con la cercanía de la chica hacía imposible que Tatsumi pudiera diferenciar entre el rostro de su amada y las micas de sus lentes… a pesar de todo el sentimiento que transmitía era mucho más cálido que el verano más caluroso que jamás haya experimentado.

-¿Eso no lo sabías verdad?- replico molesta Homura mientras separaba sus labios de los de Tatsumi quien estaba perplejo ante la reacción de la chica mágica.

-Sí, soy una Mahou Shoujo, pero no estoy del todo relacionada con las cosas que están ocurriendo en todo el mundo… yo… ¡¿Por qué me haces decir estas cosas, idiota?!- menciono Homura completamente apenada… sin embargo la mezcla de emociones en su cabeza y corazón impedían que supiera con claridad de que estaba apenada: De haber sido descubierta como una Mahou Shoujo por la persona que amaba o por haberlo besado tan repentinamente y que él no dijera nada desde que eso ocurrió.

La expresión en el rostro de Tatsumi era clara y fácil de leer para cualquiera… estaba aterrado, el miedo que el joven sentía se podía sentir solo al ver su expresión. Cuando Homura se percato de esto se sintió profundamente herida… jamás imagino que Tatsumi tomaría las cosas así, sin embargo su molestia se extinguió de inmediato, pues los ojos de Tatsumi no la observaban a ella. El sonido que rompía la oscuridad de la noche, un aliento aterrador de algo amenazante que se encontraba detrás de la chica mágica, un demonio con garras y colmillos, dispuesto a aniquilar a todo lo que encontrara a su paso… y estaba detrás de Homura en ese momento, observando con frialdad a la joven pareja que paseaba cobijada por la oscuridad de la noche…

*Moscú - Rusia

Un enorme espacio abierto, repleto de tiendas y que ahora se encontraba destrozado. El sonido de una batalla desigual se podía escuchar desde la distancia… hecho que consideramos mi equipo y yo mientras nos acercamos con lentitud, cubiertos por los escombros del lugar hasta el sitio en el que fuimos testigos de esa masacre con lo que quedaba del equipo especial.

Las armas de los hombres que fueron enviados al interior de la terminal antes que mi equipo estaban deshechas, partidas por la mitad y completamente inutilizadas, mientras ellos valientemente intentaban hacer frente a la amenaza que tenían enfrente… Tres demonios de atuendos coloridos se abrían paso sobre ellos de forma inclemente.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros, mirada fría y atuendos azules portaba dos enormes ametralladoras, uno en cada brazo. Resultaba sorprendente como a pesar de parecer bastante frágil la chica de rasgos japoneses levantaba las dos enormes armas que de inmediato comenzaron a escupir una ráfaga de fuego inclemente sobre los compañeros que debíamos salvar… estaban ahora todos muertos, destrozados de formas horripilantes mientras que la delicada niña que había hecho esto observaba fríamente sin inmutarse ante los órganos humanos esparcidos por el suelo.

Algunos fueron lo suficientemente agiles como para salvar la vida, sin embargo ahora era el turno de la otra chica, esa de cabellos castaños y mirada demente, sus atuendos rojos de estilo samurái armonizaban perfectamente con el arma que utilizaba con efectividad y precisión aterradoras para quitarle la vida a los compañeros restantes… uno por uno cayeron bajo el filo de la katana de la niña quien gritaba a todo pulmón frases que hasta mucho tiempo después comprendí pues mis sospechas parecían tener fundamento, no solo en sus apariencias… la chica hablaba en japonés.

-¡Este es nuestro destino y si no quieres unirte a nosotras entonces sufrirás al igual que los humanos que se nos opongan!- mencionaba con un tono demente mientras arrancaba extremidades de mis compañeros, cabezas… los pocos que habían quedado con vida estaban siendo ejecutados de forma sádica frente a mis ojos.

Sigilosamente entramos en acción… mi equipo es bueno y obedeció mis instrucciones tal y como se los había ordenado. En unos instantes a pesar de no poder salvar a nuestros compañeros, no permitiríamos que su sacrificio fuera en vano, mi equipo ya tenía sus armas listas y apuntando a los tres demonios que teníamos enfrente, habíamos creado un perímetro que nos daría la ventaja además del factor sorpresa… todo estaba de nuestro lado. Habíamos observado las habilidades de los demonios que teníamos enfrente, solo me preocupaba la otra chica, la que tenia rasgos africanos y atuendos amarillos pues hasta este momento aun no había hecho ningún movimiento y solo observaba con un poco de preocupación en su mirada como los otros dos monstruos trabajaban.

Debíamos esperar el momento indicado… a que las tres estuvieran lo más cerca posible para dañarlas con el fuego de nuestras armas y misiles… el momento debía ser preciso. La oportunidad al fin llego mientras dos de las tres nos daban la espalda y decidí que era momento de actuar.

Mi orden de fuego alerto a mis compañeros quienes no me defraudaron y al instante una lluvia de balas y misiles hizo que se levantara una cortina de humo sobre el lugar en el que estaban posados los tres monstruos… sin embargo la tercera chica, aquella a quien subestime arruino todo el plan… debí haberlo imaginado, la tercera chica era el medio de transporte, una especie de teletransportadora que rápidamente traslado a las otras dos junto con ella, exactamente arriba de la posición que llenábamos con plomo.

El factor sorpresa se había perdido, ahora los sorprendidos éramos nosotros… los dos demonios que habían actuado con crueldad e inclemencia hacia nuestros compañeros ahora tenían la mirada puesta sobre nuestras posiciones. La chica de cabellos oscuros y atuendos azules rápidamente apunto hacia el flanco izquierdo de la zona que defendíamos… en un parpadeo los compañeros a quienes estaba dando órdenes hasta hace unos instantes ahora estaban destrozados, esparcidos por el suelo en pedazos victimas de esas dos poderosas armas de enorme calibre… mientras que mi posición fue azotada por el demonio samurái quien sin piedad comenzó a masacrarnos uno por uno a mí y mis compañeros…

La muerte se acercaba a mi sin embargo un destello apareció, una pequeña luz que hizo que el demonio se retirara con rapidez… el pequeño destello hizo un sonido muy peculiar antes de detonar como si de un poderoso y devastador explosivo se tratase. El impacto hizo que saliera volando contra una columna que también se derrumbo ante el impacto. La terminal se estaba colapsando frente a mis ojos y los compañeros que aun quedaban con vida estaban siendo aplastados por los escombros que caían de la sección colapsada.

El silencio se propago por el lugar después de semejante destrucción… aun seguía con vida sin embargo mi pierna derecha estaba atrapada por escombros… en la espalda podía sentir un dolor bastante agudo que me impedía moverme con libertad… no podía encontrar ninguna de mis armas… para defenderme solo me quedaba una pistola con escasas 7 balas, insuficiente para cumplir mi misión… hacia mi derecha estaba una pila de escombros y bajo ella los cuerpos visibles de dos de mis compañeros sin vida… estaba solo y frente a mí la chica de cabellera oscura que aparecía en los videos de seguridad. Sus atuendos eran distintos, el color negro mezclado con el violeta no se asemejaba a nada al abrigo con el que la observamos en los videos… ella me daba la espalda y solo miraba de reojo lo que había provocado… todo indicaba que no estaba trabajando junto con las otras tres que la observaban fríamente.

-Al fin decidiste aparecer… y nos facilitaste el trabajo- menciono Yui observando la destrucción que la chica recién aparecida había provocado en el lugar.

-Yo no me uniré a ustedes- respondió la chica rusa, haciendo que el soldado que aun quedaba con vida en ese desolador panorama pudiera comprender parte de la conversación que sostenían las chicas mágicas.

-Es tu decisión, ¿Pero que harás?, la inquisición ya está detrás de ti y usaran tu apego a la familia como arma en tu contra, para este momento tu padre ya está arrestado y sufrirá el mismo destino que tu. Europa está sin mando, América está peor y Asia junto con Oceanía no serán seguros por mucho- respondió desafiante Yui.

-¿En verdad creen que haciendo una guerra cambiaran el mundo?- replico la rusa el argumento de la japonesa mostrando el enojo en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, África es débil y nosotras demasiado fuertes, en menos de una semana nos haremos con suficiente poder como para lograr nuestros objetivos y el mundo caerá a nuestros pies en muy poco tiempo, es por eso que Zafia, la líder del movimiento te ofrece unirte a nosotros-

-Por mi habilidad para causar explosiones… ¡Me quiere para que la ayude en su masacre!- replico molesta la chica mágica rusa.

-Algunos sacrificios deben ser hechos… Es tu decisión, quieres pertenecer a nuestra fuerza que cambiara al mundo y convertiremos este mundo en un lugar mejor para todos, o puedes unirte a esa decadente especie llena de ignorancia que se defiende con sus primitivas armas- menciono Yui mientras señalaba al capitán del escuadrón ruso que había sido enviado a asesinarla. –La decisión es tuya, estas con ellos o con nosotras… sin embargo si los eliges a ellos morirás- añadió Yui mientras ofrecía su mano por última ocasión a la chica de cabellos oscuros quien a pesar de verse tambaleante en su decisión, termino rechazando la mano de Yui.

-Como desees, esta terminal será tu tumba entonces- menciono Yui al instante en que tomo la mano de la chica mágica de atuendos amarillos y las tres chicas mágicas que habían causado la destrucción en la terminal desaparecieron en un instante.

La rusa se dio media vuelta y atendió con rapidez al soldado que aun quedaba con vida. El hombre estaba sorprendido, a pesar de la fragilidad de la chica ella pudo levantar con facilidad la columna de concreto que había aplastado su pie. Con facilidad lo ayudo a salir de los escombros y lo puso a salvo… solo había podido salvar una vida, pero era más que suficiente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la chica al soldado que yacía en el suelo mientras ella se agachaba y se ponía a su nivel.

-Deja de ayudarme, ¿acaso no vez que yo vine a matarte?- menciono el hombre con dificultad pues sus heridas eran considerables.

-Entonces debo intentar escapar… lamento que esto haya tenido que ocurrir así… quisiera hacer algo mas por usted, pero si esa es su posición entonces no me queda otra alternativa más que huir- dijo la chica mágica rusa dando la espalda al herido soldado.

-Me temo que no permitiré que te vayas…- menciono el capitán mientras sacaba su arma con lentitud de su funda. Su visión estaba nublada y tenía pocas fuerzas para apuntar y disparar… el demonio que había venido a buscar le estaba dando la espalda y este era el momento para actuar. Con toda su voluntad puesta en su objetivo y con el pensamiento de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de su propia hija en casa esperando su regreso, el soldado tiro del gatillo sin piedad. Un solo disparo que paso a centímetros de la gema del alma de la chica mágica, suficiente como para que se agrietara y la chica cayera al suelo gritando de dolor.

Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas la chica que se encontraba en el suelo volteo a ver al hombre que había ayudado y que le había disparado a traición, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un instante que pareció una eternidad…

En ese momento los refuerzos que habían sido llamados entraron en la sala destruida de la terminal. Sin problemas apresaron a la chica mágica que estaba en el suelo agonizando, la ataron y vendaron de los ojos… la inquisición era muy clara respecto a lo que se debía hacer con estos enemigos. Los hombres rápidamente auxiliaron a su capitán que estaba en el suelo, mientras que otro contingente se transformaba en pelotón de fusilamiento, sin darle oportunidad siquiera de poder decir algo las armas de los hombres abrieron fuego en contra de la chica mágica rusa cuya gema del alma quedo hecha pedazos al igual que su cuerpo que cayó sin vida en el lugar.

Así el capitán observaba como la chica mágica que lo había ayudado ahora estaba muerta por una orden que el mismo dio… una chica a quien observo a los ojos antes de morir… una chica de la misma edad que su propia hija…

Mitakihara – Japón

Tatsumi corría apresuradamente, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, surcando estrechos callejones y obstáculos urbanos que se encontraban a su paso. Homura era jalada por el joven e incluso para la chica mágica resultaba imposible seguir el paso de su acompañante.

Detrás de ellos una horda de demonios corrían en cuatro miembros, como una jauría de animales salvajes que acechaban en manada a sus presas.

Homura tropezó y cayó al suelo de forma súbita. Tatsumi quien sostenía su mano al sentir que la chica había caído se detuvo un instante para regresar por ella.

-¡Levántate rápido Homura-Chan!- menciono con desesperación al ver que los demonios se comenzaban a acercar peligrosamente hasta donde estaban ambos.

-Espera un momento yo me puedo encargar de est- menciono Homura antes de ser interrumpida por Tatsumi quien al sentir la cercanía de los demonios cargo a Homura como una princesa alrededor de sus brazos y con la chica a cuestas comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta.

El joven corría sorprendentemente rápido a pesar de llevar a la chica mágica a cuestas y Homura insistía una y otra vez que la bajara. Su orgullo como chica mágica estaba de por medio y esos demonios no representaban un riesgo para ella, serian enemigos cotidianos que ella fácilmente podría aniquilar con una de las armas que llevaba guardadas dentro de su escudo, sin embargo Tatsumi no le permitía transformarse mientras el chico la estuviera cargando.

-¡Tatsumi escúchame, yo me puedo encargar de esto!- gritaba desesperada Homura una y otra vez mientras observaba como los demonios corrían detrás del chico que corría desesperadamente.

-¡No puedes!- respondió histérico y exhausto el joven que continuaba dando todo lo que su físico podía ofrecer y mostrando ser un adversario mucho más veloz de lo que los demonios podían ser.

-¿¡Soy una chica mágica, recuerdas!?- menciono Homura quien a cada instante parecía que le molestaba mucho más la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía súbitamente se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada y salvada por la persona que amaba… puede que ella no se lo haya pedido y que en realidad no habría necesidad de estar en esa situación, sin embargo no dejaba de ser un gesto por el cual Homura comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente, olvidando por instantes su deber y experiencia.

Un giro brusco en una esquina hizo que los demonios tropezaran como torpes bestias, sin embargo estos se levantaron ágilmente para continuar corriendo tras el desesperado chico que corría sin rumbo fijo.

Las luces a la distancia súbitamente comenzaron a apuntar en dirección del chico quien escucho advertencias y sonidos familiares desde la distancia. Una estación de autobuses estaba al frente y con ella un puesto militar de efectivos que se encontraban inspeccionando a la población de la zona.

Al ver al chico corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos los militares rápidamente formaron una línea y movilizaron a los civiles hacia la parte trasera de la zona que ellos defenderían. Cuando los demonios que perseguían al chico se acercaron a la luz los militares abrieron fuego en contra de las bestias que comenzaron a caer una tras otra presas fáciles de la lluvia de fuego humana. Tatsumi con Homura en brazos atravesó la línea militar sin complicaciones mientras que los hombres seguían en su pelea contra las bestias que perseguían al joven y a la chica mágica.

Una vez que tuvo a los militares a su espalda y los demonios estaban siendo aniquilados frente a sus ojos, Tatsumi se detuvo, bajo gentilmente a Homura al suelo quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que recién había ocurrido, al final ambos estaban a salvo y el chico colapso sin aliento en el suelo.

Rápidamente algunos militares corrieron a auxiliar al agotado chico… sin embargo con Homura era una historia distinta. El anillo que Homura traía en la mano, colocado ahí durante la persecución cuando intento transformarse sin que Tatsumi se lo permitiera, era sumamente sospechoso para los militares que la rodearon al instante apuntando con sus armas, temiendo que los demonios que habían aniquilado no fueran lo peor a lo que debían enfrentarse esa noche.

Homura levanto las manos en señal de rendición… no deseaba armar un escándalo frente a Tatsumi y aunque pudiera congelar el tiempo tendría que transformarse primero y las incontables armas que tenía enfrente no le darían oportunidad de hacer nada súbito.

Sin que la chica mágica dijera una sola palabra observo como uno a uno los hombres que le apuntaban con sus armas las comenzaban a bajar. El pase que se le había dado a la chica de cabellos oscuros en la otra estación era válido y estaba a la vista de todos, indicando que otro grupo ya la había examinado y no había encontrado nada sospechoso en ella.

Un soldado se acerco a la chica mágica y verifico la tarjeta. La identificación fue positiva, Homura había sido revisada y no se había encontrado nada inusual en ella, estaba libre de cualquier sospecha gracias a la incómoda estrategia que Kyouko le había dado. De inmediato los militares bajaron sus armas y le dejaron acercarse a Tatsumi quien lentamente recobraba el color en su agotado rostro.

Homura se sentó en el suelo al lado del agotado chico, ambos habían tenido una noche agitada en muchos aspectos… sin embargo aun no se habían puesto a discutir con seriedad el verdadero motivo por el cual se habían reunido.

-Entonces… Quieres ser…- menciono el agotado Tatsumi, interrumpiendo sus palabras cada que tenía que tomar aliento… justo antes de ser súbitamente interrumpido por Homura quien beso por sorpresa nuevamente al chico.

-Sí, sí quiero- Respondió Homura después de besar a Tatsumi sin apartar la mirada del rostro del chico.

Homura había decidido corresponder a los sentimientos que el chico tenía y que ella también sentía, sin embargo la idea de que ella era una chica mágica y que no podría vivir una vida plena a su lado le comenzaba a molestar… su cuerpo estaba muriendo y la magia era lo único que la mantenía con vida… sin embargo ocurría algo extraño con Homura, pues al besar a Tatsumi podía sentir calidez en su cuerpo nuevamente… a pesar de estar muerta por dentro…

*Moscú- Rusia

La noticia del día fue la exitosa aniquilación de una chica mágica en la terminal de la ciudad. Las noticias delatan que el capitán Vladimir de la división especial es el héroe que lo consiguió. La batalla fue cruel y el soldado no salió sin heridas de la batalla, sin embargo ahora era un héroe. Le fue concedido un permiso especial para volver a casa, unas merecidas vacaciones para un héroe local quien con ayuda de muletas se movía por su hogar mientras que su esposa atendía a los vecinos que al escuchar la noticia corrieron al hogar del nuevo héroe para demostrarle su apoyo, afecto y admiración.

Sin embargo en el rostro del joven capitán no se encontraba ningún dejo de heroísmo como todos esperaban, solo un hombre marcado por la situación, la masacre que atestiguo y su acción cobarde en contra de una chica que no tenia mayor edad que su propia hija que dormía en su habitación escaleras arriba.

El cansado héroe decidió despedirse de todos, agotado por lo que había ocurrido ese día… un recuerdo que jamás podría olvidar…

Con lentitud y en silencio el joven capitán abre la puerta de la recamara de su princesa, aquella a quien ama mas en este mundo y por quien decidió que debía continuar con vida a costa de la joven que ese día asesino… los cabellos de la niña son hermosos y mientras duerme aun abrazando un pequeño caballo de peluche delatando la inocencia infantil que aún conserva…

El joven capitán cierra la puerta y contiene el llanto lo mas que puede al pensar en lo que ha hecho… con dificultad por sus heridas continua su lento camino hacia la habitación y hacia la cama donde solo quiere dormir y olvidar todo lo que hizo.

-Creo que no es buen momento para decirlo aun…- menciona la pequeña hija del capitán mientras abraza una gema del alma en color gris fuertemente contra su pecho, sabedora de que el día llegara que su propio padre tendrá que matarla…


	9. Capitulo 9: El Demonio Africano

Capitulo 9: El Demonio Africano

Marraquech- Marruecos*

Las calles de la antigua ciudad capital están vacías, soldados armados patrullan que el toque de queda sea respetado… en otras regiones del mundo la inquisición ha sido menos severa con las personas… pero esto es África, aquí los derechos civiles se han visto pisoteados por cada uno de los gobiernos en su mayoría autoritarios o fundados en base a sangre e insurrecciones… ahora presas del pánico y la incertidumbre en Marruecos prefieren usar las casas como cárceles y declarar a todos culpables antes de siquiera haber sido atacados… eso cambio radicalmente esa noche…

Soldados armados observaban las oscuras calles de la antigua capital, vigilando cada esquina ante el menor movimiento. El miedo se refleja en sus ojos… el terror se ha apoderado de los hombres encargados de proteger a la familia real que se resguarda en el antiguo palacio real de la ciudad… al observar lo que ha ocurrido en otras ciudades importantes del mundo, el terror hacia la muerte es algo que se percibe en el aire mismo que los hombres respiran…

Un simple parpadeo de un par de ojos azules zafiro es suficiente para que el caos comience. De repente los cables de luz comienzan a arder, víctimas de una sobrecarga masiva… un instante después toda la ciudad está en penumbra. Los soldados se alteran y comienzan a disparar sin sentido mientras que las personas se ocultan en lo más profundo que sus hogares ante el caos que comienza a desatarse.

Sonidos rocosos se escuchan provenientes desde el sur del palacio real, lugar donde tropas armadas con tanques observan como la luz de la luna enmarca una colosal e impresionante figura, algo contra lo que es imposible pelear.

En la oscuridad de la noche un colosal dragón de piedra se alza en el horizonte de la ciudad, aplastando viviendas y soldados por igual ante su brusco avance, una embestida directa hacia el palacio real de la ciudad.

Los disparos comienzan a sonar en el aire y el pánico se desata por completo. La ciudad en penumbras solo es iluminada por los destellos de las balas de los tanques que impactan a la rocosa criatura quien se queja con una voz grave y un rugido penetrante como si la tierra misma les reclamara lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Enfrentar una bestia así parecería inútil, sin embargo las poderosas armas humanas consiguen detener momentáneamente a la bestia quien a pesar de estar herida, aun está lejos de ser derrotada por completo.

-¡Avancen, Disparen!- se escuchaba a los desesperados hombres gritar a la distancia… sin embargo sus gritos de victoria pronto cambian por gritos de terror cuando su artillería sorpresivamente se comienza levanta del suelo y se eleva lentamente ante la mirada atónita de los soldados marroquíes. Cinco tanques de guerra son aplastados como chatarra vieja, matando a todos en su interior y dejando solo fierros retorcidos ardiendo en el aire… chatarra que se colapsa súbitamente sobre los soldados que se encontraban en la calle. Algunos hombres son capaces de evitar la lluvia de lo que son los restos de sus compañeros, pero otros no tienen tanta suerte y son aplastados sin misericordia por los escombros.

El fuego de lo que era la posición defensiva deja ver claramente a su oponente… 3 chicas mágicas están frente a sus ojos… Una chica mágica de atuendos negros con violeta quien baja los brazos mientras sonríe despiadadamente, una más de atuendos azul claro se mantiene firme en su posición, lanzando descargas eléctricas pequeñas de sus manos, demostrando que ella es la responsable del apagón en toda la ciudad… la tercera, esa chica de cabellos negros y mirada calculadora que con un simple movimiento comanda al dragón de piedra lanzarse sobre los soldados que resistieron el ataque.

Los hombres rápidamente comienzan a disparar a la criatura que aparentemente es controlada por la chica mágica de atuendos africanos… sin dudarlo el capitán ordena a sus hombres disparar a las chicas mágicas quienes son la verdadera amenaza. Al instante las balas comienzan a llover sobre las niñas, sin embargo en esta ocasión las armas humanas resultan ser mas inútiles de lo usual contra semejantes oponentes.

-Sin armas por favor- menciona la chica de atuendos negros con violeta mientras usando sus manos consigue detener todas las balas que fueron disparadas en contra de su grupo, otro delicado movimiento y las armas en las que confiaban tanto fueron arrebatadas de sus manos y aplastadas como si se encontraran dentro de un compactador de basura…

-¡Necesitan una chispa!- menciono la chica mágica de atuendos azules antes de lanzar una descarga eléctrica que carbonizo de inmediato a todos aquellos a quienes alcanzo…

Eran terribles… demonios encarnados quienes estaban aplastado a toda la defensa que se había apostado a las afueras del palacio real… lugar que comenzaba a arder… el dragón de piedra era una simple distracción y el verdadero blanco estaba siendo alcanzado por otro grupo de chicas mágicas… sin embargo ahora era tarde… toda la línea defensiva de soldados había sido asesinada, sus armas aplastadas y su posición destruida.

El pánico se propagaba en el interior del palacio donde la familia real de Marruecos intentaba escapar de lugar… sin embargo a cada nuevo paso que daban se encontraban con una nueva amenaza en su camino. En el norte la situación era desconocida… la alarma sonó justo antes de que la electricidad de toda la ciudad se desvaneciera… solo gritos de pánico y dolor es lo que se escuchaba desde esa zona desde entonces… en el sur la bestia rocosa estaba aplastando las murallas y devorando a los soldados que disparaban a su firme avance sobre los jardines del palacio.

Ráfagas de balas sonaban en todas direcciones y eran súbitamente silenciadas después de esos gemidos histéricos que reflejaban todo el terror que estaba siendo desatado en el palacio y que estaba recayendo sobre los defensores del lugar.

-Dime cuál es tu pero temor…- mencionaba esa chica solitaria de atuendos diminutos en color blanco. La mayor parte de su cuerpo expuesto mostraba prominentes cicatrices de quemaduras en el costado izquierdo, mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba el terror de los hombres a quienes enfrentaba despiadadamente.

La chica mágica Mexicana, Miriam, caminaba lentamente por los corredores del palacio imperial marroquí, sembrando el terror entre sus oponentes quienes no podían detenerla. Las balas en su contra parecían inútiles y se desvanecían en el aire mientras ella continuaba con su camino lentamente, despertando la desesperación y la locura ante su paso.

La manipuladora de pesadillas estaba en su elemento: La noche. Aquí parecía imparable entrando en la mente de sus oponentes y haciéndoles creer que el suicidio era la única salida a lo que estaban observando.

Muchos estaban muriendo bajo sus habilidades de controlar las pesadillas de los demás… aunque ella las hacía muy reales, no eran simples ilusiones como bien lo demostraba al atacar a cada uno de los soldados que se le interponían con su peor temor.

Al fin sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerla, Miriam llego hasta la familia real que se había encerrado junto con un grupo de soldados en el comedor del palacio. Los soldados rápidamente bloquearon las puertas e intentaron romper la oscuridad del lugar encendiendo véngalas.

La luz de la luna se ensombrecía ante el paso de la bestia rocosa que hacía estragos en los jardines, mientras que los pasos de una bestia se escuchaban causando eco en los corredores del palacio. Los soldados restantes prepararon sus armas a la espera de lo inevitable al ser ellos la última línea de defensa de su líder quien aparentemente era el blanco del ataque sobre la antigua capital… sus manos temblaban y algunos maldecían su destino… hace apenas unos días se alegraban de haber sido reasignados a la capital antigua, donde la familia real se refugiaría durante la crisis y el lugar donde todo el ejercito seria principalmente concentrado… seria demente atacar esa zona… y ahora tenían a un grupo de asesinos dementes avanzando sobre la ciudad…

-¿A que es a lo que más temen?- escucharon todos una voz dulce que venía desde el exterior, a través de las puertas bloqueadas. El sonido de los pasos se detuvo y la masacre comenzó…

¿Qué fue lo que atravesó por las puertas?... una manada de leones… serpientes… arañas… demonios… en realidad lo que ocurrió varia de persona a persona… lo que no varió fue que presas del pánico muchos comenzaron a disparar al aire, hacia las ventanas y puertas y entre ellos mismos…

En un instante el contingente armado había sido reducido a un grupo de cuerpos muertos que se apilaban en el suelo del comedor…

Miriam avanzo con la misma lentitud de siempre, observando como un joven soldado aun se arrastraba entre los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros… estaba herido e intentaba escapar para salvar su vida…

-Lo lamento, pero no me gustan los testigos- menciono la chica mágica mexicana al momento de tomar el mismo rifle de asalto del soldado y detenerlo al pisar su rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Así que tú no tienes miedo a nada conocido… solo a mi- menciono la chica de atuendos blancos antes de abrir fuego contra el soldado que murió acribillado en el suelo del comedor del palacio. La chic mágica arrojo el arma al suelo y ahora fijaba sus ojos oscuros sobre el rey quien yacía intacto en el suelo, asustado al ver la masacre que ocurrió frente a sus ojos y desesperado, presa de la incertidumbre de que es lo que ocurriría con su vida si es que la conservaba.

La chica mágica de atuendos blancos tomo una de las véngalas del suelo y la agito en repetidas ocasiones cerca de una de las grandes ventanas del comedor. Con lentitud se aparto y un instante después ese demonio de rocas invocado por la chica mágica africana hizo pedazos un costado del palacio real… ahora la luz de la luna entraba por todos lados y el rey observaba como ahora las 4 chicas que habían hecho pedazos a su ejército lo miraban fijamente.

-Nosotros… no negociamos con terroristas…- menciono el anciano intentando demostrar valor ante la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Nosotras no venimos a negociar- respondió Miriam mientras sujetaba el cuello del anciano mostrando demencia en su rostro.

-Déjalo Miriam, ya sabes que es mío- Menciono la chica mágica Africana. Sus atuendos y color de piel reflejaban claramente que tenía una clase distinta a cualquier otra chica africana, sin embargo sus rasgos la delataban. Su caminar era imponente y después de pronunciar sus palabras las otras tres chicas mágicas se hicieron a un lado, dejándola sola con el rey.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?, ¡Yo no sé quién eres!- replico el anciano desesperado.

-Puede que tu no me recuerdes… pero yo si te recuerdo bien… recuerdo lo que hiciste a mi padre y mi madre… recuerdo claramente lo que intentaste hacerme a mi… ¡Yo soy Zafia, hija de Abdul, tu hermano, al que mataste para quedarte con el trono de Marruecos!- Menciono la africana al momento en que de su mano derecha emanaba fuego con una intensidad abrumadora. El cuerpo del rey de marruecos estaba en llamas con una expresión de terror en su rostro, mientras que en el horizonte al igual que su rey, flamas podían verse desde la ciudad y el horizonte… Marruecos ardía…

Horror era lo que dejo esa noche al mundo… los ojos del mundo estaban puestos en un solo lugar, todos los noticieros del mundo narraban los hechos ocurrido en Marruecos donde varias ciudades habían sido atacadas y en una sola noche el poder militar del país africano había sido erradicado. Rabat ardía y Marraquech estaba en ruinas, mientras que en otras zonas resultaba más claro lo que estaba pasando: un grupo de chicas mágicas había conquistado el país en una sola noche, presumiblemente la segunda chica mágica más buscada en el mundo, Zafia, era la responsable del golpe de estado…

-Ahora hacen esto…- menciono Kyouko, la pelirroja japonesa, mientras observaba el televisor en ese apartamento que Sayaka y Homura compartían. La pelirroja se mostraba impaciente y era acompañada por su pequeña amiga de cabellos verdes Yuma quien también observaba las imágenes en vivo que mostraban las ciudades ardiendo.

-¿A qué viniste exactamente Kyouko?- menciono Sayaka mientras les ofrecía té a ambas chicas.

-¿No resulta obvio?, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… al menos el mundo no lo hará… ¿Dónde está Homura?- menciono la pelirroja.

-Donde crees…- respondió Sayaka de mala manera solo de recordar el lugar en donde su amiga se encontraba…

Mitakihara- Japón*

Las puertas de la estación del metro se abrieron. Los soldados esperaban en los costados como siempre, armados y observando a las jóvenes que salían de los vagones especiales designados para ellas en medio de la crisis. Entre la multitud que mostraban una a una sus credenciales autorizándoles el paso se encontraba Homura, vestida de una forma un tanto distinta a sus habituales atuendos. Hoy parecía que quería verse especial como el brillo rojo en sus labios lo delataba, como el maquillaje usado en cantidades prudentes la delataba… hoy traía sus anteojos especiales, lo cuales eran mucho más discretos que aquellos que siempre solía utilizar más por costumbre que por estética, sin embargo a pesar de tantos cambios en la chica mágica, ese viejo listón rojo que siempre llevaba atado al cabello hoy seguía en su posición.

La estación como todas estaba fuertemente vigilada, sin embargo por primera vez en su vida y a pesar de saber que traía su gema mágica oculta dentro de su bolso Homura se sentía normal por primera vez en su vida. La situación en la que el mundo no le importaba, lo único que tenia algún sentido para ella esa que una vez que saliera de la estación se encontraría con Tatsumi quien ya la aguardaba.

Cuando la joven pareja se encontró, sin dudarlo un instante Homura se lanzo a besar al chico quien la recibió con el mismo gesto afectuoso de todos los días. El que ambos se encontraran para desayunar, comer y cenar todos los días se había vuelto un hábito recurrente a pesar de tener menos de dos semanas saliendo juntos.

La chica mágica camina por las calles sujeta del brazo del chico a quien ama. Ambos conversan sobre cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente… esos contingentes de soldados que pasan a su lado patrullando las calles parecen no existir para ambos quienes se encuentran en su propio universo, lejos de todo lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo.

Incluso al entrar al restaurante donde esta mañana el joven invito a la chica mágica, los televisores están sintonizados en las noticias que delatan lo ocurrido en tierras africanas, así como la furiosa reacción que el mundo piensa tomar en contra de las perpetradoras… algo que a Homura no parece interesarle mientras entusiasmada toma asiento frente a Tatsumi.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?- menciona la chica de cabellos negros mientras observa con ojos soñadores a la respuesta de su amado frente a ella.

-Como ya te diste cuenta este lugar es mucho más caro, hoy te invite aquí porque, ¡al fin puedo pagarlo!, Homura, conseguí un nuevo empleo- menciona el joven mientras que la chica mágica se entusiasma ante algo tan cotidiano como eso.

El rostro inexpresivo de Homura ha cambiado bastante, cualquiera que la observe ahora podría fácilmente confundirla con cualquier otra persona… ahora se le ve mucho más alegre y con ánimo que contrasta terriblemente con su antiguo aspecto frio, algo que ni siquiera el entusiasmado Tatsumi consigue asimilar por momentos.

-¡Felicidades Tatsumi, me alegro mucho por ti!- menciona entusiasmada Homura.

-Sin embargo… eso no es lo que te quería decir Homura…- interrumpe el joven con un semblante serio mientras que la chica de cabellos oscuros intrigada guarda silencio. –Quiero… quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo- añade el chico mientras que la reacción de la chica mágica no se hace esperar y se desborda en entusiasmo.

Homura acepta la propuesta de Tatsumi, así ambos pasaran mucho más tiempo juntos del que por sí ya habían estado pasando en los días anteriores previos…

La joven pareja de enamorados desayuna con normalidad, todos a su alrededor no pueden evitar sentir celos de alguno de los dos, pues el amor entre ambos llega a grados empalagosos que molestan a algunos y enternecen a otros…

-Discúlpame un momento Tatsumi- menciona Homura una vez que el desayuno de ambos ha terminado. La joven chica se dispone a ir al baño pues a pesar de ser un cadáver, mientras la magia siga brillando en su gema, su cuerpo seguirá funcionando como uno real.

Homura aprovecha el momento para refrescar su rostro un instante dentro de ese lujoso pero solitario tocador de damas. En el espejo la chica se observa, retoca un poco su maquillaje y limpia sus empañados lentes, todo parece normal y tranquilo… aunque por la mente se le cruza en ese instante Sayaka… quien desde que eso comenzó ha estado en contra de la relación que ahora la chica mágica sostiene… y no solo eso, sino que parece que la molestara aun mas cuando le diga que se ira del departamento que ambas comparten…

-Eres difícil de encontrar- menciona una voz delicada que venía de detrás de la chica mágica de cabellos negros. Al ponerse de vuelta sus anteojos y usando el espejo que tenia al frente suyo, Homura observa un par de chicas de las cuales una es inconfundible. Sus atuendos, su cabello corto y castaño, su forma de actuar… Melissa Shepanok, la chica mágica Neozelandesa y líder de la región de Oceanía estaba parada detrás de Homura.

-Al menos a ti te puede encontrar… la región europea está hecha un caos después de la muerte de Katherine- añade la neozelandesa mientras que Homura sigue en estado de shock ante la presencia de la líder de otra región.

-Vengo hasta Japón… ¡y tú no estás ni enterada de lo que está pasando!-

-¿Y qué está pasando?- responde Homura aun llena de dudas e incertidumbre.

Con un gesto de su mano Melissa hace que la otra chica que la acompañaba desapareciera en el instante… una teletransportadora sin lugar a dudas. Las dos chicas salen del baño y de una manera súbita la líder neozelandesa muestra a la japonesa lo que está pasando.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se dirigía al mundo, condenando las acciones de las chicas mágicas en Marruecos, así como también amenazaba con represalias rápidas y eficaces en su contra. En ese instante se declaraba un estado de guerra contra Marruecos y todas las naciones aliadas de Norteamérica deberían apoyar la campaña en nombre de la inquisición.

-Eso es lo que está pasando- aclara Melissa mientras que Homura es sacada de golpe de la fantasía en la que se encontraba. El mundo es cruel y frio… y ella pertenece a ese mundo cruel y frio que alguna vez se comprometió en salvar…

-Que ocurre Homura? Menciona Tatsumi al ver a las dos chicas frente a la televisión.

-La mudanza tendrá que esperar un poco Tatsumi…- menciona tristemente Homura, bajando la mirada al no saber a qué parte de ella misma hacer caso. La chica mágica está dividida en dos, por un lado ella desea permanecer como una chica normal de 19 años, tranquila al lado de aquel quien ama… pero por otro lado tiene una responsabilidad mas grande de la que cualquiera se pueda imaginar con el mundo…

Marraquech- Marruecos*

El horizonte de la antigua capital real se pinta de rojo mientras el humo se alza hacia la oscuridad del cielo de esa noche. La antigua ciudad arde mientras los gritos de las personas se escuchan a la distancia. La amenaza norteamericana finalmente fue cumplida y una lluvia de misiles barre sin piedad la ciudad de Marraquech, dejando en ruinas los barrios pobres, mientras que las zonas centrales, cercanas al palacio real son protegidas por un escudo que los misiles que provienen del norte no pueden penetrar.

-Desde España probablemente… o desde el mar- menciona esa figura de atuendos largos y oscuros, con su penetrante mirada azulada fija en la devastación y los sonidos de la distancia. Hikari, la responsable de que el mundo esta situación aterradora para todos observa fríamente mientras usando su magia hace aparecer un mapa de la región… cuatro puntos estratégicos marcados en la ciudad, entre ellos el palacio real.

-Este estúpido vestido largo…- menciona la chica japonesa mientras haciendo gala de la maestría que ahora posee con su magia cambia sus atuendos por unos mucho más ligeros para adaptarse al calor desértico de la región.

-¿Así que piensas acabar con esto ahora?- menciona una pequeña voz que toma por sorpresa a la chica mágica demente… sin embargo a pesar de su sorpresa sus acciones no representan hostilidad en contra de la pequeña criatura blanca que aparece de entre las sombras.

-Dudo mucho poder cumplir mi objetivo… pero tengo otro motivo para hacer esto, Incubador- menciona Hikari observando a la pequeña criatura. -¿Acaso quieres de vuelta a tu compañero?- agrega la japonesa a sus palabras.

-No, aunque siento la presencia de un incubador dentro de ti, mi mente no concibe como serias capaz de devolverlo a su forma física. Sin embargo ese no es el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí ahora- respondió la pequeña criatura blanca de mirada penetrante.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- respondió Hikari mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta todas las anotaciones que había hecho con respecto a la ciudad que ardía al frente suyo.

-Puede que me haya corrompido al estar rodeado de seres humanos, sin embargo hay algo que impulsa mi curiosidad. Tu plan, tu venganza, no es más que una cacería de Mahou Shoujos, sin embargo tu misma eres una. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer cuando todas las demás estén muertas y tú seas la ultima Mahou Shoujo que exista? ¿Te suicidaras acaso?- menciono la criatura que a pesar de mostrar curiosidad en sus palabras, su tono de voz o expresiones jamás se vieron alteradas ante la pregunta que planteaba.

-Aun no lo decido- respondió seriamente la chica mágica japonesa sin pensar demasiado en la respuesta que daría.

-Nosotros los incubadores no podemos intervenir en lo que estás haciendo, sin embargo necesitamos la energía que obtenemos de sus Soul Gems cuando están purificando Grief Seeds-

-¿Entonces por qué no me detienen?- interrumpió Hikari al incubador.

-Porque tú tienes la habilidad de absorber directamente a los demonios sin convertirlos en Grief Seeds. A cada instante que transcurre la oscuridad de los pensamientos impuros de esta especie es absorbida directamente por tu Soul Gem, proporcionándonos cantidades de energía que jamás habríamos podido conseguir hasta ahora-

-¿Entonces me necesitan más que a cualquier otra chica mágica?- interrumpo de nueva cuenta la chica mágica japonesa.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, solo necesitamos tu gema del alma… así que hare un pacto contigo, uno distinto a todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora: Nosotros no intervendremos en este asunto como ya lo había mencionado, sin embargo si tu accedes a entregarnos tu Soul Gem cuando esto termine, a cambio nosotros no haremos ningún nuevo pacto con ninguna chica del mundo- menciono la criatura mágica.

-¿En verdad están dispuestos a permitir que se extingan las Mahou Shoujos?- menciono Hikari seriamente mientras observaba a la pequeña criatura blanca.

-Nosotros haremos lo necesario para que el universo sobreviva y tu Soul Gem nos es mucho más útil que cualquier otra para esa causa- recalco el incubador.

-No importa como lo vea, si ustedes dejan de hacer contratos… eso parecería que se están volcando de mi lado- respondió Hikari.

-Dije que no crearíamos nuevas chicas mágicas, sin embargo nunca dije que haríamos algo respecto a las que ya existen. Este es un mundo de posibilidades y tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que a pesar de tu enorme habilidad, aun cabe la posibilidad de que alguna de las Mahou Shoujos que ya existen te mate- menciono el incubador nuevamente sin cambiar su expresión mientras mencionaba estas palabras.

-Tenemos un trato entonces… ahora si no te importa tengo una ciudad que retomar- menciono Hikari antes de desaparecer en el aire, exhibiendo los dotes robados a una teletransportadora.

El bombardeo a la ciudad había cesado, las oleadas de misiles provenientes desde el exterior habían dejado la periferia de la ciudad en ruinas y ahora que el sonido de las explosiones había desaparecido solo el sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba en la ciudad. Ambulancias, bomberos, todos los servicios de rescate se dirigían hacia las zonas devastadas por el bombardeo aparentemente norteamericano.

El panorama dentro de Marraquech era desolador, aunque las zonas principales así como el palacio estaban intactos. Ahora los bomberos locales intentaban controlar el fuego y rescatar los cuerpos de las victimas que sucumbieron ante el ataque.

-Solo un día tiene este nuevo gobierno y mira lo que paso… lo peor de todo es que el resto del mundo no se interesa por nosotros e igual nos barrieron con bombas… tuvimos suerte al estar cerca del palacio- menciono uno de los bomberos mientras se dirigía hacia una de las zonas donde el humo de las bombas lanzadas se alzaba hasta el firmamento.

-Al menos nos están dejando trabajar, ya es algo- menciono otro de los compañeros que manejaba a toda prisa.

-Acaso no es extraño… no veo gente alrededor…- recalco un bombero más que observaba como las ruinas de muchas casas ardían a la distancia, sin embargo parecía no haber personas en el lugar.

-Posiblemente los aniquilaron a todos… nunca había visto un bombardeo como este…- respondió el hombre que majeaba el camión de bomberos, quien se veía notablemente preocupado al ver la devastación que había sido provocada en la ciudad.

Los hombres se detuvieron en el lugar donde el fuego se propagaba con más intensidad. Muchos grupos de bomberos ya se encontraban en la zona, intentando apagar las llamas dejadas al paso de los bombarderos y los misiles lanzados desde lugares distantes. A pesar del caos que había en el lugar lo más bizarro en el ambiente era una chica mágica de atuendos en color amarillo y de aspecto africano que hablaba con algunos de los bomberos… sin dudas ella estaba a cargo de apagar el fuego dejado por la devastación. Al ver al nuevo grupo de bomberos se acerco a ellos firmemente:

-¿Alguno de ustedes vivía en esta zona, o alguna de las zonas afectadas?- menciono la chica mágica.

-Yo vivía aquí- replico desafiante el capitán del escuadrón con el rostro molesto al observar como de su hogar solo cenizas quedaban.

-Lamento que esto haya ocurrido… la verdad es que nunca esperamos ser atacados tan despiadadamente, incluso aunque las demás naciones saben que aun había gente inocente en este lugar…- respondió la chica mágica notablemente apenada por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ustedes nos están trayendo desgracia!... Ahora mi familia…- replico molesto el bombero antes de ser interrumpido.

Tu familia está a salvo, tan pronto como comenzó el bombardeo y notamos que estaban intentando destruir absolutamente toda la ciudad, yo misma encabece las evacuaciones hacia el palacio. Cuando terminen con esto vayan a los jardines de palacio y reúnanse con sus familiares, pondremos viviendas temporales ahí… después veremos cómo reponer sus casas- menciono la chica mágica sajando desconcertados a todos los hombres que habían llegado para combatir el incendio. Ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que escuchaba, no solo las personas estaban bien, si no que además las apoyarían al reconocer su responsabilidad en el ataque…

Con la mente mucho más tranquila los hombres comenzaron a realizar su labor. El fuego se disipaba con lentitud y dejaba ver cenizas y destrucción, sin embargo tal y como la chica mágica que observaba las labores de rescate había prometido, no había un solo cuerpo humano destruido o calcinado… en verdad parecían estarse preocupando por las personas, aunque sus acciones le traerían una guerra a un país que no la deseaba.

Entre los sonidos de los incendios en distintas zonas se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos extraños, rugidos y cantos como si el inframundo estuviera emergiendo de entre las cenizas del fuego que se apagaba.

Violentamente emergieron de entre las cenizas, los demonios invocados por Hikari se esparcían por toda la ciudad atacando a aquellos que intentaban controlar los incendios. El pánico se apodero de los hombres de inmediato pues de la nada ahora ellos eran las presas.

El fuego del ataque humano sobre la ciudad se propagaba por la antigua capital real, los hombres huían aterrados del paso de los demonios convocados por una chica mágica demente que multiplicada avanzaba firmemente sobre tres distintos sectores de la ciudad al mismo tiempo. Sin piedad como era su costumbre los demonios se abrieron paso sobre los hombres que huían… sin embargo poco tiempo paso antes de que sus masacres fueran detenidas.

En el sur una chica mágica de atuendos azules y blancos apareció. Su atuendo asemejaba mucho más a ropa deportiva que a otra cosa. Colocándose donde todos pudieran observarla con un simple movimiento de su mano un relámpago cayó sobre los demonios que cayeron fulminados. Las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron en un instante, la Banshee tenía al frente a una chica mágica de alto nivel, la croata Sanya quien podía controlar la electricidad a su voluntad.

La súper fuerza de la banshee junto con sus habilidades para teletransportarse y multiplicarse la hacían una oponente formidable, sin embargo la habilidad de la croata y la forma con la que se movía por todo el terreno evitando las embestidas de la japonesa demostraban su experiencia. Una sola mirada y aquellos vehículos que se encontraban abandonados reaccionaban. El sistema eléctrico seguía vivo y obedecía cada una de las órdenes que la chica mágica croata les indicaba. Los demonios eran arrollados por los autos y camiones que la manipuladora eléctrica le lanzaba a cada instante a la oponente que tenía enfrente… sin embargo la Banshee era poderosa, embestirla con vehículos no era suficiente para derrotarla, además de que era igual de ágil que la propia croata, hecho que causo que el campo de batalla estuviera en constante movimiento. Sanya lanzaba constantemente sus ataques eléctricos contra Hikari y esta respondía intentando acercarse con rapidez… la primera que atinara un impacto a la otra seria la vencedora de esa batalla.

Un instante de distracción hizo que Sanya se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo… había demasiado ruido en la ciudad, pues otro sector estaba siendo atacado al mismo tiempo.

En la zona noreste de la ciudad las viviendas destrozadas y aun envueltas en llamas colapsaban súbitamente mientras que el acero que las mantenía firmes salía despedido por los aires en todas direcciones. Un segundo clon de la Banshee se enfrentaba a la guardiana de la zona noreste, la Chilena, Rosa, quien poseía la habilidad de controlar los campos electromagnéticos y manipular el metal a voluntad.

Vehículos caían del cielo en llamas sobre la invasora mientras que sus demonios actuando torpemente no podían evitarlos… sin embargo el clon era bastante ágil y al igual que su compañera en el otro sector ambas chicas mágicas sostenían una batalla de igual a igual.

Las fachadas de algunos edificios cercanos auxiliaron a la chica mágica chilena quien usaba todo el metal que podía encontrar como arma, afiladas y largas lanzas que impactaban el suelo a velocidades vertiginosas, sin embargo a pesar de todo la banshee seguía acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella… consciente de que un solo golpe destruiría por completo a su adversario.

En el sector noroeste no había gran diferencia, solo que la batalla era mucho más discreta… los demonios convocados por el tercer clon de la banshee estaban en el suelo devorándose entre ellos mismos mientras que una chica mágica de atuendos blancos y diminutos se acercaba hasta donde la banshee se encontraba. La Mexicana, Miriam, observaba fríamente a su oponente, consciente de que su estilo de batalla no era tan llamativo o prominente como sus otras dos compañeras, sin embargo de las tres era la más experimentada y peligrosa.

Muchos entraban huyendo despavoridos a los jardines del palacio real de Marraquech que a esas horas de la noche estaban abiertos para que las personas se pudieran refugiar. El colapso de una muralla al este alerto a todos y los demonios que entraron por la quebrada muralla se abalanzaron sobre las personas que se refugiaban en los jardines del palacio. De inmediato un grupo de chicas mágicas se abalanzo sobre los demonios, defendiendo a las personas que no tenían otro lugar a donde huir.

Los corredores del palacio real estaban en alerta, chicas mágicas corrían de un lugar a otro sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo… sin embargo algo que era innegable es que lo que fuera que estuviera avanzando lo hacía bastante rápido y de forma masiva pero sigilosa.

Una pequeña escolta fue eliminada antes de que pudieran hacer algo y las puertas del dormitorio real cayeron hechas pedazos de un solo puñetazo. La banshee había llegado hasta donde Zafia, la nueva dictadora de Marruecos se encontraba.

Las miradas de ambas chicas mágicas se encontraron un instante. Hikari claramente buscando a alguien más dentro de la habitación y Zafia con la mirada penetrante en la japonesa que fue capaz de llegar tan lejos por si sola abusando de la maestría de sus poderes. A la distancia el fuego ardía sobre la ciudad perpetrado por los ataques humanos sobre su imperio y ahora los sonidos de batallas distantes que se escuchaban eran provocados por la chica que tenía enfrente en ese momento.

-Sabia que vendrías… pero lamento informarte que ella no está aquí- menciono Zafia mientras sus atuendos cambiaban por sus ropas mágicas, demostrando que estaba lista para enfrentarse a ese formidable oponente que tenía enfrente.

-Ya encontré lo que buscaba… a ti- replico Hikari mientras se acercaba amenazante con los brazos abiertos hacia su próxima oponente.

-¿No creerás que soy tan estúpida como para tragarme eso?, se lo que paso, se bien que es lo que te motiva y se porque estás aquí… Quieres a Yui muerta- replico la líder africana mientras que la invasora detuvo sus pasos e intentaba contener su sorpresa, sin embargo su rostro la delataba con una expresión que resultaba imposible esconder.

Al instante como si de un poderoso lanzallamas se tratase Zafia levanto una de sus manos y el devastador elemento comenzó a envolver a Hikari. Huir resultaba inútil pues en el palacio hecho de piedra Zafia tenía el control absoluto de todo. Con un simple movimiento de su mano libre la controladora de los elementos hizo que una columna de piedra se levantara y golpeara súbitamente a la desconcertada Hikari quien antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue arrojada por la ventana, envuelta en llamas y sepultada por rocas sobre uno de los jardines del palacio.

La banshee era demasiado dura como para que se le pudiera derrotar solo con eso, así que de un solo puñetazo las rocas quedaron hechas pedazos. Amenazante Hikari salió de entre las llamas que rodeaban su tumba de piedra… sin embargo mientras salía un impacto la golpeo por todo el cuerpo, un golpe como no había sentido jamás… electricidad pura. La croata, Sanya había derrotado a su clon y ahora estaba en el palacio. La banshee estaba siendo superada en número y habilidad y sus problemas recién iniciaban. Súbitamente sus brazos y piernas al igual que su cuello fueron envueltos por la oscuridad… La mexicana, Miriam también había ganado su batalla y ahora usando su habilidad de materializar las pesadillas de los demás sujetaba a Hikari quien no se podía mover debido al ataque sorpresivo de la chica mágica de atuendos blancos.

-Yui está en Rabat, organizando la contraofensiva en contra de las naciones unidas, por si te lo preguntabas- menciono Zafia quien descendió al jardín una vez que su oponente se vio completamente incapacitada. –Marruecos es solo una nación, pero con nuestro poder tomaremos el control de toda África y dentro de poco el mundo entero sucumbirá ante el poder de las Mahou Shoujos, para eso necesito a Yui, ella y su amiga Mayu poseen las armas mágicas más poderosas que hay en la actualidad… no puedo dejar que la mates- añadió la africana a sus palabras.

-Nunca espere matarla… tampoco esperaba asesinarte a ti esta noche… de hecho no seré yo quien lo haga- menciono Hikari. No se podía teletransportar fuera del alcance de la mexicana que la sujetaba con una oscuridad más negra que la misma de los demonios, sin embargo la banshee sorprendió a todos cuando uno de los tanques de guerra que se encontraban en el palacio súbitamente golpeo la posición de la mexicana obligándola a soltar a la banshee. El metal que se encontraba en las protecciones de las ventanas fue arrancado súbitamente mientras que las tres chicas mágicas de alto nivel eran enredadas por las tiras de metal que obedecían las órdenes de la japonesa. Sin dudarlo un solo instante Hikari aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, así usando su habilidad robada de teletransportacion escapo mientras que sus oponentes no podían moverse.

Tal y como la chica mágica demente esperaba las bandas de acero que mantenían sujetas a las chicas mágicas oponentes no soportaron por mucho. Cuando Zafia se vio liberada de sus ataduras se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la japonesa… su verdadero blanco no era la ciudad, o ella misma… el blanco desde el principio fue la chica magica de Chile, Rosa, cuyo cuerpo sin vida yacía en el suelo donde uno de los clones de Hikari absorbió su gema del alma y sus habilidades… arrebatándole la vida a una de las mejores asesinas del ejercito de Zafia.

El rostro de la africana refleja su frustración… sufrió una pérdida que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar… y perdió la oportunidad de asesinar a la banshee original que estaba frente a sus ojos y a su alcance…

-¿La perseguimos?- pregunto Miriam a la frustrada líder del movimiento.

-No… tenemos un contraataque que organizar- respondió molesta y frustrada Zafia mientras se encaminaba al interior del palacio de la ciudad.

Mitakihara – Japón *

Las calles de la ciudad seguían en alerta máxima, la situación del mundo se complicaba a cada instante, sin embargo había una chica de cabellos rubios completamente fuera de lugar, sin embargo parecía no importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Lindsay Halland, la mahou shoujo líder de la región americana gastaba todo su dinero en juegos de video, golosinas y peluches. Perdía el tiempo inútilmente mientras que sus dos amigas Noa y Airi la acompañaban en las arcadias, observando con preocupación como la rubia parecía haber perdido todo interés en la vida.

-No te preocupa un poco Lindsay- menciono dulcemente Airi a Noa mientras ambas chicas estaban sentadas, observando como la norteamericana se hacía cada día más profesional en esos videojuegos de baile que parecía desconocer hasta hace unos días.

-La princesa caída en desgracia se embriaga cada noche en busca de olvidar que la muerte de su príncipe fue por causa suya- menciono Noa sin despegar la mirada de un libro que leía a velocidad vertiginosa.

-He intentado hablar con ella en casa… sin embargo no dice una sola palabra… por las noches llora cuando está dormida- respondió Airi. La chica de cabellos rosas seguía bastante incomodada con la situación que parecía repetirse día tras día.

El cansancio era algo que a pesar de no estar del todo vivas, siempre se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y después de unas horas de jugar sin cesar la rubia se sentó junto a las dos japonesas. Un grupo de soldados se acercaron a ellas al ver a la llamativa norteamericana que ni siquiera hablaba el idioma de la isla, sin embargo las tarjetas de identificación conseguidas usando las habilidades de la norteamericana, hicieron que las sospechas sobre ellas se desvanecieran por el momento.

Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en una pequeña banca en el salón de las arcadias en completo silencio, a pesar de que hace unos días atrás las tres parecían ser muy buenas amigas ahora parecían completas desconocidas.

-¿Por qué insistes con esa pregunta?- rompió el silencio Lindsay dirigiéndose a Airi quien fue tomada por completo por sorpresa.

-¿Leíste mi mente?- respondió algo asombrada la chica de cabellos rosas indignada.

-Lo lamento, pero no es lindo saber que Catherine murió por mi culpa… que tantas chicas mágicas están muriendo por mi culpa… saber que soy la responsable directa de muchas medidas de seguridad que se han tomado en contra de tantas… saber que por mi causa hay tantas muriendo…- menciono la agotada americana.

-Si sabes todo eso ¿Por qué sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí?- replico molesta Airi al momento en que tomo la mano de Noa y ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

-Creí que eran mis amigas…- menciono cínicamente la rubia americana mientras seguía sentada con la cabeza abajo.

-Aun puedes quedarte en mi casa y es porque eres mi amiga que no quiero verte así… en lugar de lamentarte por lo que hiciste, deberías salir a corregirlo- respondió molesta Airi sin detenerse. Dejando por completo sola a la norteamericana quien hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelirrosa.

Lindsay continúo perdiendo el tiempo hasta el anochecer y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad japonesa. La situación en la que el mundo se encontraba hacia que cada día hubiera menos personas en las calles por la noche, sin embargo las luces de las ciudades japonesas seguían intactas. Los aparadores de las grandes tiendas mostrando sus productos… y los televisores mostrando las noticas con la situación actual del mundo. El presidente de los estados unidos se dirigía al mundo, pidiendo su apoyo para devolver la libertad al pueblo de marruecos que había sido invadido por esos demonios a los que tanto se temía en el mundo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué habrías hecho tu Catherine?- susurro la norteamericana mientras observaba al cielo, sintiéndose por completo inútil e incapaz de hacer algo para revertir la situación, incluso con sus devastadores poderes…

Océano Atlántico, Norte de Marruecos *

La flota de la OTAN que se ha encargado de los ataques nocturnos a Marruecos durante dos días se encentra en estado de alerta máxima. El portaaviones norteamericano que ha descargado gran parte de su arsenal en contra del país africano lidera naves escolta de diferentes nacionalidades, todos a la espera de que las naciones unidas den un dictamen final y la guerra contra las chicas mágicas al final estalle a gran escala.

Esa mañana aviones caza sobrevolaban la zona en busca de amenazas… el día tranquilo que habían tenido estaba a punto de concluir súbitamente. Uno de los cazas diviso un destructor marroquí acercándose lentamente a la posición de la flota naval.

De inmediato la alarma sonó en toda la flota que se disponía a destruir al acorazado enemigo… sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

-¡Destrúyanlos a todos!- grito Zafia al frente de una pequeña escolta de botes de motor, todos pequeños y agiles. Un pequeño escuadrón de unas 15 chicas mágicas se movían en contra de todo el poder naval de Europa.

Al percatarse de la presencia de los pequeños botes el fuego de ametralladoras no se hizo esperar, sin embargo esa barrera que había estado protegiendo a la capital imperial se hizo presente de nueva cuenta. Misiles llovían sobre el océano, balas y torpedos, todo el poder de fuego de una flota marina estaba cayendo sobre tres pequeños botes que continuaban avanzando sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos.

-Arriba- Menciono Yui, la chica mágica japonesa a su compañera Mayu, quien al instante diviso 4 aviones caza a la distancia, acercándose rápidamente a sus posiciones. La seria Mayu levanto sus dos potentes armas y de una sola ráfaga de balas mágicas los aviones quedaron envueltos en llamas para estrellarse en el océano sin remedio.

El avance de los pequeños botes sobre la flota de la OTAN fue rápido y severo. Los marinos que se encontraban sobre los barcos defendieron sus naves heroicamente, sin embargo poco se podía hacer contra una chica mágica que con un solo tajo de su espada destruyo todo el puente de mando de un destructor.

Uno tras otro los navíos comenzaban a caer. Mayu avanzaba sin piedad sobre uno de los destructores, asesinando a todos a su paso, cuando termino su macabra labor utilizo las armas del barco para apuntar al siguiente.

Yui y Mayu eran dos piezas claves en la aniquilación de la flota. Las balas que eran lanzadas en contra de las chicas mágicas eran inefectivas, sin embargo ellas estaban asesinando despiadadamente a todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

-Vamos hacia el portaaviones- menciono Zafia quien aun no había tomado parte en la masacre hasta ese momento. El fuego de los destructores se observaba en el horizonte, lo aviones que sobrevolaban el lugar caían al mar envueltos en llamas mientras sus barcos lentamente se hundían presa del ataque tan despiadado en su contra.

El bote de la líder africana se acercaba con rapidez en contra de la colosal mole de acero... al observarla la africana lamentaba la perdida reciente de una de sus mejores elementos, sin embargo ahora ella tendría que realizar una hazaña digna de una líder de región. Zafia se disponía a demostrar su poderío al mundo, a hacerles perder las esperanzas siquiera antes de que pudieran tenerlas, es por ello que atacaría sin piedad al igual que todas sus subordinadas…

El control de los elementos era algo extremadamente poderoso… este poder se potenciaba en un lugar propio y que mejor lugar para demostrar su control sobre el agua que el mar…

Zafia concentro sus habilidades lo mejor que pudo mientras que sus subordinadas intentaban proteger el bote contra todo lo que el portaaviones les lanzaba. La africana estaba realizando un esfuerzo desmedido como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin embargo su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos.

En los niveles más profundos del portaaviones se podía escuchar un sonido sordo golpeando con fuerza el casco de la nave, sonido que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte hasta que un ruido metálico acompaño al golpe… el casco del portaaviones estaba roto y el agua del mar entraba de todas direcciones… sin embargo el agua se comportaba de una forma extraña e irreal... el agua estaba tan densa que incluso cortaba el acero y asesinaba a todo a su paso violento hacia arriba.

El bote de Zafia se acercaba con rapidez al costado del portaaviones, las chicas mágicas que acompañaban a la africana solo observaban como su líder tenía las manos levantadas hacia el cielo y no respondía a ninguna de las palabras y gritos por instrucciones que le solicitaban. Miriam, a cargo de ser la piloto del bote estaba dispuesta a cambiar la dirección… cuando lo observaron… agua derramándose por los costados desde el interior de la colosal nave de guerra.

Un chirrido metálico y el agua comenzó a salir de todos lados… los gritos de pánico que se escuchaban desde el interior aumentaban mientras que los impactos de balas cesaban con lentitud. El agua estaba arrasando a todo y el sonido del metal quebrándose se hacía cada vez más estrepitoso. De un golpe súbito el agua salió por la cubierta del portaaviones y se levanto varios metros hacia el cielo mientras que el portaaviones norteamericano, esa máquina de guerra orgullosa y poderosa se partía en dos de forma súbita.

El pequeño bote paso exactamente entre la abertura de ambas mitades de lo que solía ser una máquina perfecta y que ahora se encontraba en ruinas. El agua que destruyo la estructura humana caía como roció mientras que los aviones, misiles y hombres que se encontraban en el interior caían al océano inclemente…

Solo 5 minutos bastaron para que Zafia junto con otras 14 chicas mágicas destruyeran una de las flotas navales más poderosas del mundo…

Eran auténticos demonios… y la guerra que la africana quería apenas estaba iniciando…


	10. Capitulo 10: Ese fue Mi Deseo

Nota del autor:

En esta ocasion solo queria avisar, el capitulo salio extremadamente largo, el mas largo hasta ahora... tenia pensado dividirlo en 2 capitulos pero a final de cuentas decidi sacarlo como uno solo.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Ese Fue Mi Deseo...<p>

El frio de la noche se podía sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo, sacado a la fuerza de su cómoda cama a la mitad de su sueño. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para poder asimilarlo, sin embargo a cada paso que la niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes daba por las desoladas calles, recordaba que detrás de ellas un grupo de hombres armados la buscaban, intentando acabar con el último de los cabos sueltos… La familia real de Marruecos había sido asesinada… algo que las personas del pueblo nunca sabrían, ahora un tirano estaba asesinando al heredero al trono, a su propio hermano, con tal de quedarse con el poder.

La muerte del rey le acarreo desgracia a esta niña que ahora corre con las manos arropando su pecho, intentando quitar aunque sea un poco la sensación de frio de su cuerpo. El desierto es gélido como las lagrimas amargas que la niña derrama, empañando su vista a cada paso que da sin sentido entre las desiertas calles del mercado de Rabat.

Cualquier lugar seria un refugio seguro para ella, cualquier lugar que le permita salvar su vida al menos un poco mas… una cloaca que alimenta un pequeño canal cercano, lleno de lodo y agua turbia es mejor que nada… esa noche fue fría y oscura… la cloaca cumplió su objetivo, los hombres que la buscaban pasaron de largo mientras ella intentaba tragarse su llanto lo más posible, de lo contrario sería escuchada y asesinada al igual que sus padres y sus tres hermanos… su único pecado es ser la legítima princesa, heredera al trono de Marruecos. Su nombre era Zafia Gahona…

Tal y como lo había anticipado el tiempo paso y la sucesión real ocurrió sin ninguna complicación… el desconocimiento del pueblo los hizo aclamar a un asesino que había eliminado a la familia de su propio hermano con tal de hacerse con el poder. Zafia desde las sombras observaba como la situación se desarrollaba sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo… de un día al otro cambio de ser una educada niña de 8 años, heredera de un gran imperio a una huérfana que vivía sola en las calles, robando para sobrevivir, intentando no ser descubierta o caer en manos de las autoridades… de lo contrario sería asesinada.

Su vida fue muy dura mientras crecía, cada día que pasaba aprendía más acerca de la crueldad del mundo, aprendió que robar era la única forma de mantenerse con vida… aunque no siempre escapar era posible… en más de una ocasión fue golpeada por aquellos a quienes robaba, dejándola severamente herida, causando marcas en su bello rostro y desfigurando esa mirada inocente que poseía con resentimiento y odio.

Vivir en las calles era vivir en movimiento, no tener un lugar fijo… Zafia visito cada una de las ciudades de Marruecos y en todas experimento la misma suerte que cualquier persona callejera, abandonada de la gracia de un hogar podía sufrir. Estaba sola, solo podía depender de ella misma y nadie podía hacer nada por ella, solo darle la espalda y mirarla con repudio pues nadie sabía quién era en realidad y nadie creería su historia…

Fue en Marraquech el lugar donde su destino cambio…

Con 14 años de vida Zafia observaba el mercado local como todos los días, fijamente hacia los puestos de frutas, seleccionando su objetivo, lo que intentaría robar hoy, así como el momento preciso para no quedar atrapada por otros mercaderes que le cerraran el paso o las mismas personas del mercado… sin embargo antes de que pudiera actuar fue golpeada súbitamente por la espalda.

-Te dije que era la ladrona más hermosa que jamás hayas visto- menciono un hombre que se dirigía a otro bastante grande y fuerte… seguramente aquel quien la había golpeado en primer lugar. la conciencia le comenzaba a fallar, el golpe había sido demasiado para soportarlo… ahora todo estaba oscuro y la conciencia también fallaba.

El frio regreso a ella, tal como esa noche en la que huyo del palacio real para salvar su vida, solo que en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Sus manos y piernas estaban atadas, no podía emitir sonido alguno de su boca y sus ojos estaban vendados… era una oscuridad como nunca había sentido en su vida y la aterraba como nada que jamás haya experimentado. No podía hacer nada para liberarse de sus ataduras y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de un motor que se movía rápidamente por un camino maltratado, tal y como su cuerpo que se movía de un lado a otro lo delataba. Estaba en la parte de atrás de un camión, atada y vendada junto con otras chicas aparentemente que estaban en la misma situación… Tres días paso en esa oscuridad en la que no podía hacer nada… solo pensando y sintiendo ese frio implacable de las noches y el calor abrasante de los días en África.

Cuando al fin la venda cayo de sus ojos la situación no había mejorado… la princesa de Marruecos ahora era esclava de un burdel en un lugar completamente diferente al que pertenecía… con el tiempo se dio cuenta que había sido llevada a Camerún… ni siquiera se encontraba ya en el mismo país en el que había nacido.

Se le alimentaba como a un animal y se le trataba como tal… los golpes y el maltrato físico eran algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en las calles… sin embargo en este lugar había otra cosa peor… algo que ella valoraba y que le seria arrebatado súbitamente: Su inocencia.

Zafia lloro es noche, como no había llorado desde que sus padres y hermanos murieron… no permitiría que nadie más la tocara de nuevo…

Con el tiempo varias chicas del lugar desde sus celdas construyeron un pequeño y estrecho túnel, algo que las sacaría a todas del lugar y serian libres al fin, sin embargo para conseguirlo necesitaban una distracción… A Zafia no le quedo más remedio que sacrificarse de nueva cuenta… su cuerpo nuevamente sería utilizado por los hombres del lugar mientras que las demás chicas escapaban.

La distracción parecía funcionar, sin embargo la marroquí no estaba dispuesta a entregar de nueva cuenta lo que ella valoraba más que nada en todo el mundo, lo único que aun le pertenecía. Violentamente escapo por su cuenta, dejando un incendio a su paso, causado por las velas del lugar. Mientras los hombres del lugar intentaban contener el incendio Zafia aprovecho el momento para regresar hasta la zona de las celdas y entrar en el túnel… sin embargo los guardias se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Zafia derrumbo el túnel detrás de ella y se arrastro por lo largo del estrecho lugar lo más rápido que pudo… el calor del fuego detrás de ella podía sentirse y al frente el sonido del agua y de la libertad se podía palpar.

La chica cayó al rio que era más caudaloso de lo que esperaba. La corriente la arrastro como si de un trapo viejo se tratase… su cuerpo fue golpeado contra las rocas del caudal en varias ocasiones y mientras era arrastrada podía observar los cuerpos desangrados y ahogados de varias de sus compañeras aprisionadas... no habían sido tan afortunadas y murieron buscando la libertad…

Al final cuando el aliento estaba por agotarse de sus pulmones el rio la escupió a la orilla donde respiro aliviada tanto como sus agotados pulmones le permitieron…

A la distancia se podía apreciar que el fuego que había provocado estaba por completo fuera de control y arrasaba el lugar donde había pasado meses aprisionada… ahora ella estaba a salvo… o eso es lo que pensaba.

De la nada sintió un fuerte tirón en sus cabellos negros desde la base de su cola de caballo. Uno de los hombres que la habían aprisionado estaba ahí, con un arma en su mano y detrás de él los cuerpos de cinco compañeras más que habían intentado escapar y después de sobrevivir las embestidas del feroz rio habían alcanzado la orilla solo para caer asesinadas por ese gorila que ahora la amenazaba con una pistola.

Su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos rápidamente y se derramaba por ellos en formas de lagrimas de desesperación, a pesar de su corta edad su vida estaba a punto de terminar… sin embargo un golpe de suerte, el destino quiso que la niña siquiera viviendo en ese momento. Las balas se habían terminado y ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Zafia peleo desesperadamente por conservar su vida. Toda la experiencia que había conseguido en las calles ahora estaba en práctica. Patadas y golpes, fuertes debido al trato rudo que la vida en la calles le moldeo, ahora estaba enfrentando a un hombre y estaba ganando su libertad… a costa de la vida de alguien más. Presa de la desesperación y el calor de la batalla Zafia sujeto con toda la fuerza de sus brazos el cuello de su oponente a quien estrangulo sin piedad, observando como la luz de sus ojos parecía extinguirse con lentitud y el color de su piel palidecía… esa parecía ser la naturaleza del mundo, un mundo podrido en el que la muerte significaba libertad…

Sin embargo su mala suerte del día aun no terminaba, pues unos metros adelante un fuerte culatazo en el estomago proveniente de un rifle de asalto la dejo completamente inmovilizada. La chica cayó nuevamente prisionera de esos hombres que habían estado aprovechándose de su cuerpo por los pasados meses…

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta atada, vendada y amordazada, sin ropa y con el frio del desierto besando su descubierta piel. Esta vez no lloraba, pero su temor era que ahora al ser la única en el lugar todo recaería sobre ella… sus compañeras estaban muertas y ya no había manera de salvarse que no haya intentado con anterioridad… solo un milagro la salvaría…

El precio de un milagro, Zafia escucho una pequeña voz en el interior de su celda, sin embargo ella no podía ver nada… a pesar de no poder hablar la criatura parecía comunicarse con ella directamente a su mente y lo que le ofrecía parecía inmejorable. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?... tantas cosas… pero solo una era necesaria para conseguir su objetivo…

Las cuerdas fueron quemadas, su cuerpo desnudo se cubrió con un traje claramente marroquí y sus ojos que estaban llenos de odio ahora irradiaban muerte. El fuego se propago por el lugar de nueva cuenta, solo que ahora provenía de sus manos y los adobes del lugar parecían obedecer sus órdenes. Incluso el aire se arremolinaba tal y como ella lo ordenaba, hasta el rio que había intentado ahogarla ahora estaba de su lado… los hombres aterrados y confundidos a su paso le disparaban, pero su cuerpo no resentía el dolor… ahora tenía lo que había deseado, ahora era por completo un demonio y estaba lista para retomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía…

…Ese fue mi deseo…

*Frontera Marruecos-Argelia

El campo de batalla se pinta de rojo, el avance de las tropas marroquíes sobre suelo Argelino es implacable, incontenible. Como fieras de la oscuridad los soldados marroquíes avanzan apoyados de su artillería, sin embargo tantas balas y misiles resultan inútiles ante el poderío de aquellas quienes encabezan el ataque. Un par de chicas mágicas con devastadores poderes aplastan la oposición y reciben todas las descargas de fuego sobre sus cuerpos inmunes a las balas. Una mole de cristal arroja vidrio sobre los soldados argelinos que intentan contener la invasión a sus hogares sin conseguir resultados, solo sacrificando sus vidas inútilmente ante una fuerza ante la cual no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

La muerte ronda en el campo de batalla y muestra lo distintas que serian las guerras si las chicas mágicas participaran en ellas. Tanques, aviones, bombas, todo resulta inútil ante una chica experimentada que avanza impunemente mientras que las tropas armadas las cubren desde la distancia… Zafia ha cumplido su amenaza.

-Siempre creí que eras de Camerún- menciona Miriam, la chica mágica mexicana a su líder, la africana Zafia mientras observa desde la distancia el avance de la división armada de Marruecos.

-Naci en Marruecos, mi familia era de Marruecos, mi destino está en Marruecos… pero fue en Camerún donde mi vida realmente acabo y me convertí en esto…- responde la chica mágica de cabellos negros en un tono serio y casi afligido de recordar su pasado.

-Una princesa de Marruecos que retoma lo que por derecho es suyo- responde la chica mágica de atuendos blancos sonriendo cínicamente mientras la destrucción se esparce al frente de su posición.

-Una princesa es lo último que soy… Regresare a Marraquech a esperar noticias del otro frente en el sur, a ti te encomiendo el avance aquí… si tienes problemas regresa a la ciudad de inmediato- menciona la líder africana seriamente mientras se aleja con lentitud al ver que las cosas marchan a la perfección. Con tranquilidad se acerca a una chica mágica más que se encontraba detrás de ellas, una teletransportadora que hace que de inmediato ambas se desvanezcan en el aire.

Solo un instante antes el calor del campo de batalla la sofocaba, ahora la fría sombra del palacio real de Marraquech cubría las cabezas de ambas chicas mágicas. Sin embargo a pesar del cambio de escenario el ambiente seguía tenso igual que en el campo de batalla… los sonidos de la confusión y el caos eran fácilmente reconocibles rompiendo la tranquilidad y haciendo que todas las chicas mágicas que se encontraban en el lugar corrieran en distintas direcciones, alteradas por lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Abran paso!- gritaba Zafia entre sus súbditas que se abrían al paso de la poderosa líder de la región africana… el lugar de donde provenía todo el caos era la enfermería… la cocina imperial, el lugar que ellas designaron como enfermería momentánea. En una mesa estaba una chica mágica… su cuerpo estaba tremendamente desgarrado, como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora, mutilada con partes faltantes y llorando por su vida mientras su gema del alma se desquebrajaba lentamente con cada instante que transcurría, haciendo que el dolor de sus heridas se viera reflejado en su rostro pues la magia la abandonaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- interrogo Zafia a la que de inmediato reconoció… era la chica a la que había encomendado la exitosa campaña del sur… y ahora aparecía así frente a ella…

-Todo mi ejercito… fue eliminado… mis compañeras… muertas…- respondió la chica herida tan rápido como su desgarrada garganta se lo permitió.

Zafia volteo giro su cabeza hacia su costado, observando otro cuerpo deshecho e irreconocible completamente… era la teletransportadora y una sabana la cubría por completo, indicando que había muerto antes de que ella llegara al lugar…

-¿Quien?- insistió zafia observando fijamente a la moribunda chica mágica frente a ella.

-No lo sé… Apareció de la nada… Tenía armas… demasiadas… a corto alcance… a largo alcance… no pudimos hacerle nada… destruyo todo a su paso…- respondió la chica con la voz completamente herida y desgarrada.

-¿Armas humanas?- pregunto nuevamente Zafia con una marcada molestia e incertidumbre en su rostro.

-No… Armas mágicas…- menciono la chica al instante en que al fin su gema se quebró. Su cuerpo cubierto por elegantes telas en colores claros, manchados de sangre, desapareció al instante. La chica mágica perdió el color de sus ojos y exhalo por última vez… la muerte la había alcanzado al fin.

Zafia de inmediato sin decir una sola palabra salió del lugar moviéndose rápidamente ante la mirada de todas las chicas mágicas que se habían reunido en el lugar ante el alboroto.

-¡Minerva!- grito Zafia, haciendo que la teletransportadora de atuendos amarillos, famosa por haber estado presente en diversos sitios, entre ellos la terminal del aeropuerto en Moscú, se hizo presente, era la chica mágica de confianza de la líder africana y le seria encomendada una misión nuevamente.

-¿Que es lo que ocurrió?- pregunto la teletransportadora mientras caminaba a un lado de la líder africana.

-Ve a Rabat, ordena a todas nuestras fuerzas concentrarse en la ciudad. Nos van a golpear con toda su fuerza y no solo los humanos, tenemos otro problema- respondió Zafia notablemente alterada.

-Supongo que nos enfrentaremos a la legendaria Homura…- menciono la transportadora antes de ser súbitamente interrumpida.

-No, Homura utiliza armas fabricadas por humanos, nunca armas mágicas… así que es alguien mucho peor… Después de eso iras a la frontera con Argelia y traerás de vuelta a Miriam. En su lugar lleva a esa chica mágica japonesa de cabellos rubios Tomoe Mami, que ella continúe con el avance en ese frente-

-¿Tan grave es lo que crees que ocurrirá?- pregunto nuevamente Minerva.

-Nuestro ejército fue aniquilado en Camerún por lo que parece que fue una sola chica mágica… Por si no lo sabías yo fui elegida como líder de región después de que mi predecesora muriera en la batalla del desierto de los demonios- Explico Zafia.

-Todos lo saben, esa batalla de donde salieron vivas Akemi Homura y Gretchen Schvaufenberg-

-Lo que no sabes es que mi predecesora desapareció y nunca se encontró rastro alguno de ella. Yo la conocí en Camerún… No tenia nombre, ni familia… Era la persona más imparcial que te pudieras imaginar, por completo desinteresada por la vida o por cualquier cosa… Le decíamos pandora, nadie conoce su deseo, pero si sabíamos lo que es capaz de hacer… Heridas como las que vi hoy en mis compañeras… Si ella nos ataca y los norteamericanos hacen lo mismo no duraremos mucho...- menciono Zafia alarmada completamente dejando el ambiente en silencio mientras su compañera se ponía en marcha hacia la misión que le había encomendado su líder.

*Venecia / Italia

La noche en las afueras de la serenísima republica era fría, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba un gran árbol en medio de una pequeña colina. Esa colina en poco tiempo se lleno de destellos, purpura, azul, blanco, violeta… eran los resplandores de varias chicas mágicas que se encontraban en el lugar celebrando una pequeña reunión.

-Homura, líder de la región asiática, te presento a Filippa, ella se encarga de un pequeño albergue aquí en Venecia donde resguarda a varias chicas mágicas de la inquisición- Menciono la castaña líder de la región de Oceanía, Melissa, dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellos oscuros y anteojos, así como a la chica de cabellos azules oscuros que participo en la operación de Nueva York junto con Airi y Noa hace algún tiempo.

-Ellas dos son Estela y Lucia, son de Barcelona y también están ayudando a las chicas de la región a ocultarse de la inquisición- menciono de nueva cuenta la líder neozelandesa mientras señalaba a dos chicas idénticas, gemelas aparentemente que se encontraban en el lugar. Ambas de cabelleras castañas, una de cabellera corta y la otra con la melena un poco más larga que su hermana. Los ojos de ambas eran claros, a excepción del cabello ambas eran idénticas en todos los aspectos y fácilmente podrían ser confundidas una con la otra.

-¿Y Gretchen?- Pregunto Homura al ver que la alemana brillaba por su ausencia.

-Seguramente perdida en alcohol- Respondió de mala gana Filippa. –La alemana nos abandono, desde lo que ocurrió en Londres nadie la ha visto, ella nos dio la espalda y ni siquiera intento arreglar lo que Catherine nos hizo- Añadió la chica mágica italiana.

-Catherine Colt fue una gran líder y lamento mucho que su vida haya terminado de esa forma- menciono Homura desafiante.

-Arruinando como ninguna la reputación de las chicas mágicas, asesinando masivamente soldados y destruyendo parte de la capital de Inglaterra, sin dudas todo un ejemplo a seguir- replico Filippa nuevamente con un tono sarcástico. –Escuchen yo estoy ocultando a tantas como puedo… sin embargo muchas han caído, las españolas saben bien que la inquisición ha golpeado con fuerza toda Europa… solo he podido salvar a 10 chicas que están ocultas en mi hogar junto con mi familia. Ellas también tienen voz y voto… lo consulte con ellas y todas quieren unirse a la causa de Zafia en Marruecos, partiremos mañana- menciono la italiana mientras le daba la espalda a todas y observaba fijamente como la oscuridad abrazaba su ciudad natal.

Homura volteo a ver fijamente a Melisa quien se veía igual de sorprendida al ver la decisión de la italiana.

-No me mires así, eso no lo esperaba…- dijo un poco ingenuamente la líder neozelandesa.

-Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, unirnos todas y no estar divididas… es por eso que vine aquí hoy, para hacer que entren en razón- respondió nuevamente la italiana peli azul.

-¿Y cómo es que piensas salvar el mundo entonces? ¿Destruyéndolo? ¿En verdad crees que esa es la solución?- dijo Estela claramente molesta ante la decisión de Filippa.

-Creí que lo entenderían… La decisión está tomada y la tomamos como grupo, así que no se interpongan en nuestro camino- dijo por última vez la italiana antes de dar la espalda al grupo una vez más y partir de vuelta a su ciudad.

Las chicas mágicas reunidas se observaron en silencio un instante, ninguna sabia que decir ante lo que había ocurrido pues se supone que estaban en ese lugar para decidir qué es lo que harían respecto a Zafia y unirse a ella no era una opción…

-¿Tu eres la legendaria Akemi Homura verdad?- rompió el silencio Estela dirigiéndose a la japonesa de cabellos oscuros. –Nosotras estamos en un castillo abandonado, por el momento nos hemos mantenido al margen de todo, somos 14 y estamos todas de acuerdo en que asesinar a las personas no es la solución a este problema… aunque tampoco quisiéramos tener que matar a otras chicas mágicas…- añadió.

-Intentare hacer entrar en razón Filippa- dijo Melisa mientras comenzó a moverse por el mismo sendero que la italiana había tomado instantes atrás.

Homura se quedo conversando con las dos chicas españolas, una de ellas claramente más abierta que la otra, mucho más segura de sus palabras, mucho más firme y sin lugar a dudas mucho más preocupada por la situación actual del mundo.

Melisa comenzó a moverse con rapidez a través del camino. Grupos de soldados vigilaban el lugar como era de esperarse de un lugar bajo las órdenes de la inquisición. La líder neozelandesa en completo sigilo consiguió pasar a través de las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Los canales eran hermosos, sin embargo también estaban llenas de soldados… hecho que comenzaba a preocupar a la chica castaña… ¿Cómo fue que Filippa atravesó tantos puestos de vigilancia? Sin lugar a dudas habría usado sus contactos familiares para estar exenta de revisiones de cualquier tipo.

Filippa entraba a su casa a la distancia, algo que no pudo evitar la neozelandesa, sin embargo la decisión que había tomado cada vez parecía más la correcta, pues detrás de la italiana un contingente de soldados entro en el mismo edificio…

Melisa decidió trepar por un costado de la edificación hacia el techo. La casa de la italiana era la de una familia influyente italiana, antigua y cerca del mar con ventanas altas y un patio central. En el techo de la casa dos francotiradores observaban desprevenidos lo que ocurría en el patio central.

El sonido de los disparos hizo que se quedara sin opciones… los dos hombres apuntaban hacia abajo con sus grandes rifles de francotirador. En un parpadeo la neozelandesa ya tenía su traje de chica mágica cubriendo su cuerpo, sus atuendos asemejaban más una larga y elegante armadura, perfecta para que pudiera utilizar sus habilidades mágicas completamente sin lastimarse.

Rápidamente Melisa subió al tejado y toco los hombros de ambos soldados. Ambos reaccionaron como la chica esperaba, desviando su atención hacia ella al mismo instante. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño la chica mágica sujeto las cabezas de ambos para estrellarlas de lleno una con la otra. Los cascos de ambos soldados quedaron destrozados y cayeron inconscientes sin darle problemas a la líder de la región de Oceanía cuya habilidad especial era su devastadora fuerza sobrehumana.

-Lo lamento- menciono la chica mágica revisando que ambos hombres siguieran con vida, pues su intención no era asesinar a nadie.

Una vez eliminados los obstáculos del tejado Melisa observo la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio central de la construcción. Era Filippa, dos hombres la sujetaban mientras que las 10 chicas mágicas que había mencionado momentos atrás estaban siendo ejecutadas una por una. Ahora solo cuerpos sin vida estaban en el suelo y la única que aun se resistía era la italiana que intentaba escapar tanto como podía, sin embargo sus habilidades de clonación no le estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto André?- gritaba una y otra vez la chica mágica peli azul a uno de los soldados que masacraban a las chicas.

-Ya deberías saberlo hermana… El gobierno ofreció una recompensa a aquel que de información que ayude a la eliminación de una chica mágica… hoy gracias a tus acciones nuestra familia vivirá como realeza, nunca más nos volverá a faltar dinero- respondió el soldado mientras apuntaba a la gema del alma de su propia hermana.

-¡Yo confié en ti, siempre supiste mi secreto y ahora me pagas así!- respondió gritando Filippa.

-Lo lamento hermana… No es nada personal, solo negocios… y tu ahora eres un muy buen negocio- respondió el soldado peli azul, indudablemente el hermano mayor de la chica mágica. El sonido del disparo hizo eco en toda la edificación y los atuendos mágicos de la italiana se desvanecieron dejando solo un cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

-Cuando se enfrenten a una chica mágica apunten a las gemas que portan y caerán tal y como lo acaban de ver- menciono una vez más el soldado mientras los demás recogían y apilaban los cuerpos muertos de las chicas del lugar.

Melisa estaba horrorizada ante lo que acababa de ver, sus opciones se agotaban y lo mejor era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. –Adiós Filippa- susurro la líder de Oceanía antes de retirarse y comenzar a correr a través de los puentes y canales de la ciudad italiana. La chica de cabellos castaños no podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa ante lo que había pasado, parecía que ya sabían cómo acabar con ellas, las balas que antes eran disparadas al azar ahora tendrían blancos fijos, sus gemas del alma ya no estaban a salvo…

Melisa estaba alterada, no podía creer lo que había pasado y ahora entendía el poder completo de la inquisición. Su mente estaba tan perturbada que caminaba sin cuidado y el sigilo que había usado para llegar al lugar era lo último que recordaba utilizar. Al dar vuelta en una esquina una patrulla de soldados apareció de la nada, de inmediato un reflector ilumino a la chica de cabellos castaños. De inmediato se le ordeno que se detuviera y todos los soldados apuntaron en su contra… Melisa no sabía qué hacer… sin embargo una bala que se incrusto su hombro le hizo recordar que aun tenía sus atuendos mágicos puestos… estaba en la peor situación posible y en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Las balas comenzaron a dispararse en su contra y Melisa estaba a punto de correr… cuando de repente su hombro fue sujetado fuertemente. Homura apareció de la nada y todo a su alrededor se había detenido, incluidas las balas que apenas estaban siendo disparadas de los rifles del contingente de soldados que estaba al frente.

-¿Control sobre el tiempo, así que esa era tu habilidad?- Menciono la chica mágica neozelandesa al ver a la japonesa usando sus habilidades plenamente.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo de aquí- respondió la chica de anteojos y cabellos negros.

Homura sujeto la mano de Melisa y comenzó a correr por las calles de la ciudad congelada en el tiempo. Un instante después el tiempo comenzó a correr nuevamente y el sonido de las balas que estaban siendo disparadas en contra de la neozelandesa se escucho a la distancia. La castaña sabia que ahora la estarían buscando y sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto. En poco tiempo una alarma general sonó en la ciudad y las calles se comenzaron a llenar de soldados.

Los pelotones de soldados y helicópteros comenzaron a llenar las calles y el cielo, sin embargo Homura continuaba con ese gesto de seriedad en el rostro. Cada determinado tiempo la chica mágica japonesa detenía el flujo del tiempo y ambas avanzaban por las calles sin ser notadas por ninguno de los hombres que las buscaban. Homura detenía el tiempo lo suficiente para que ambas pasaran corriendo entre los soldados con el tiempo detenido, sin embargo esa poderosa habilidad parecía estar consumiendo demasiado a magia de la líder japonesa.

Sin mayores complicaciones ambas chicas salieron de la ciudad en alerta y volvieron al lugar donde originalmente la reunión se llevaba a cabo. Homura estaba notablemente agotada y su gema del alma, ubicada en su mano izquierda estaba bastante sucia… su edad hacia que consumiera mucha más magia de la que normalmente usaría…

-Hicieron todo un alboroto en la ciudad- menciono Estela sonriéndole a ambas. -¿Entonces qué paso?- añadió.

-Filippa está muerta… Y puede que ahora sepan como matarnos a nosotras- respondió Melisa con un tono de preocupación bastante marcado… -Tenía razón en una cosa, es mejor que estemos unidas a partir de ahora- añadió la neozelandesa observando a las gemelas españolas y a la agotada japonesa que luchaba por recuperar el aliento… sin embargo al observar lo oscuro de su gema todas sabían que su agotamiento no era cansancio ordinario…

Frontera Marruecos- Argelia *

Los cabellos rubios y rizados de una chica mágica japonesa parecían fuera de lugar en el desierto cálido por el día y gélido por la noche. La frontera de Marruecos continuaba moviéndose hacia el este y el avance abrumador de las fuerzas de las chicas mágicas parecía incontenible. Los tanques Argelinos eran destruidos con facilidad por los poderosos rifles mágicos de la japonesa, un arsenal que parecía no tener fin. La oscuridad se rompía con las explosiones y el calor de una guerra desigual entre humanos y aquellas que habían jurado protegerlos.

Tomoe Mami estaba al frente del contingente de soldados hipnotizados por una chica mágica psíquica que combatía cerca de la línea de fuego para mantener control sobre sus marionetas. La rubia japonesa se veía fría y calculadora en sus ataques y estrategias, había sido puesta ahí en lugar de una de las más poderosas en el ejército mágico de Zafia por algún motivo y por el momento estaba cumpliendo cabalmente su deber de mover las fronteras al este.

Los soldados Argelinos comenzaban a huir del campo de batalla, la retirada de la zona había sido ordenada… a pesar de eso los marroquíes continuaban atacando sin piedad a las tropas en retirada, sin piedad, sin remordimiento, eran una fuerza aniquiladora y no una de conquista…

Los hombres al ver la ineficacia de sus armas en contra de ese demonio de cabellos rubios y semblante angelical comenzaban a correr, abandonando por completo el frente y con la única intención de salvar sus vidas a toda costa. Entre el caos de la batalla una figura apareció moviéndose lentamente en la dirección contraria a la de todos los hombres que huían. Una delicada chica de melena corta y oscura se coloco al frente de todos los soldados, observando al ejército marroquí de frente. La chica dirigió una mirada hacia los atónitos hombres que observaban su valor y determinación…

-Huyan- fue lo que escucharon en el dialecto nativo de la región… después un torbellino la rodeo y se dieron cuenta que un nuevo demonio había aparecido, solo que este parecía querer que se salvaran.

Los atuendos negros con violeta eran tristes igual que el rostro de la chica que a pesar de verse tan delicada, con facilidad se poda apreciar que sabia a la perfección lo que hacía.

-No buscamos asesinar a mas chicas mágicas, retírate o únete a nosotras- menciono Mami telepáticamente, sabedora de que la que tenía enfrente era una chica mágica. –¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- pregunto la rubia esperando que la africana se hiciera a un lado… sin embargo la respuesta no fue ni remotamente lo esperado.

Un parpadeo y una rueda de números romanos apareció sobre la cabeza de la chica. V y X fueron los números que la chica mostro y de la nada un poderoso cañón de enormes proporciones apareció frente a ella. Antes de que Mami pudiera reaccionar la chica mágica africana abrió fuego…

El impacto del arma mágica del oponente que la rubia tenía enfrente fue devastador. Tanques, trincheras, soldados, helicópteros, municiones… todo lo que estaba detrás de una pequeña colina fue destruido al igual que el mismo paisaje del lugar… La onda de choque del impacto hizo que todos los hombres cayeran al igual que la chica mágica japonesa… el flanco izquierdo del frente marroquí había sido destruido de un solo golpe.

Mami se levanto con dificultad solo para observar como los soldados que la habían seguido tan ciegamente hasta ese momento comenzaban a correr de vuelta a marruecos… sin lugar a dudas el impacto había matado también a su compañera quien se encargaba de mantener hipnotizados a los hombres. Ahora toda la ventaja se esfumaba por completo.

Varios rifles mágicos cayeron de debajo de la falda de Mami y el enfrentamiento entre ambas era inminente. La japonesa comenzó a disparar con furia sobre su oponente, sin embargo la chica africana se movía ágilmente evitando cada uno de los impactos de su oponente. Un VII se plasmo en su frente y de la nada una cadena con una punta afilada apareció. La africana comenzó a atacar sin piedad a la rubia quien ahora se defendía tanto como sus habilidades se lo permitían, sin embargo los cortes en su traje mágico delataban su inferioridad.

La sangre de Mami comenzaba a derramarse por todo el campo de batalla, demostrando claramente que ella no era una peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo… su única ventaja para salir adelante era su tiro final, su arma definitiva y a la que le apostaría todo.

Mami tomo la iniciativa del ataque tanto como pudo, usando su lazo fue capaz de distraer a su oponente tiempo suficiente como para convocar su arma más poderosa. El imponente cañón final de Mami apuntaba directamente a su oponente quien se quedo sin oportunidad de reaccionar.

-¡Tiro Finale!- Grito Mami como solía hacerlo con su último y más poderoso ataque… sin embargo un III se plasmo en la frente de la africana. El poderoso tiro final de Mami parecía impactaría de lleno a la africana, sin embargo un escudo apareció de la nada protegiendo a su portadora y reflejando todo el impacto de la técnica final en su propia usuaria. La rubia japonesa fue impactada por su propio ataque y lanzada varios metros en el aire para estrellarse duramente contra el arenoso suelo del desierto, cerca de donde los restos del destruido ejercito que comandaba se encontraban.

… ¿Cuántas armas posee?... pensó Mami en el suelo mientras du destrozado y agotado cuerpo intentaba levantarse de nueva cuenta… Antes de poder conseguirlo la rubia sintió un fuerte tirón en la cabeza, un impacto la arrastro por todo el desierto de regreso hasta donde estaba la africana quien la sujeto del cuello… la cadena con la que estaba siendo atacada ahora estaba incrustada en su cabeza, en la cuenca de su ojo derecho que estaba destrozado. La sangre escurría por el rostro de la rubia mientras que un par de ojos sin piedad la observaban.

-No quisiera hacer esto… pero eres una amenaza- fue lo que esa chica africana menciono antes de arrancar la gema del alma de Mami de su pinza para el cabello. Ahora el alma de la destrozada japonesa estaba en las manos de la africana quien la destrozo cerrando su puño sobre ella.

Los atuendos mágicos de Mami desaparecieron y el cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo lleno de sangre ante la cruel batalla que enfrento… Zafia había perdido su ejército y tenía una poderosa adversaria a la cual enfrentarse…

Mitakihara- Japón *

El viaje a Italia había parecido una pérdida completa de tiempo, sin embargo Homura contaba con el apoyo de las gemelas españolas en su cruzada… ahora solo tendría que ver la manera de detener a Zafia sin que se hiciera una masacre innecesaria.

Melisa apareció de nuevo en la ciudad donde Homura vivía, solo para despedirse...

-Entonces estaremos en contacto- menciono la castaña mientras sujetaba el hombro de su teletransportadora… sin embargo algo llamo poderosamente la atención del trió de chicas mágicas que recién regresaban a Japón… el amanecer estaba cerca… pero el horizonte estaba completamente iluminado… el rojo del fuego se esparcía por la ciudad sin control, sonidos de batalla hacían eco a la distancia y el gemido furioso de los demonios rompía el silencio de la mañana.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras- Escucho Homura en su mente la inconfundible voz de Sayaka. La peli azul sonaba agotada y parecía que la batalla llevaba bastante tiempo ya.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando?- Pregunto la aun algo agotada chica de cabellos negros.

-¡Nos atacan!, ¿Que no es obvio?- replico de mala gana la peli azul.

-La Banshee- Menciono Melisa.

-Aun no estamos seguras- escucharon las chicas mágicas una vos distinta en esta ocasión. Lindsay Halland estaba tomando parte en la batalla y usaba sus devastadoras habilidades para ayudar a proteger la ciudad donde estaba refugiada.

-¿Cómo que no están seguras?- preguntaron al unisonó Melisa y Homura.

-Parecen demonios… Actúan como tales, pero tienen una armadura encima, parecen más como arañas y además explotan cuando se les elimina violentamente- respondió Kyouko quien al igual que Sayaka sonaba agotada.

Las explosiones se escuchaban en varias zonas distantes de la gran ciudad y las dos recién llegadas a pesar de ser chicas mágicas de gran veteranía y experiencia no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

Una distante explosión atrapo la atención de Homura, era el sonido de tanques y misiles humanos sin lugar a dudas, mientras que el fuego se alzaba desde una zona que era fácilmente reconocida para ella.

-¿Donde están ustedes?- pregunto alarmada la chica mágica de anteojos y el listón rojo sujetando su cabello.

-Kyouko, Yuma y yo estamos cerca de la plaza comercial al norte de la ciudad- respondió Sayaka.

-Airi y Noa están conmigo, estamos en el parque al oeste- respondió Lindsay.

El rostro de Homura cambio drásticamente al escuchar la información que sus compañeras le estaban otorgando… el sonido que ella escucho provenía del este de la ciudad, más allá del puente… en el sector residencial donde vivían los Kaname.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Homura partió a correr en dirección al este, hacia donde esa familia que la apreciaba tanto vivía, a quienes había llegado a apreciar más que a sus propios padres y que ahora estaban en peligro.

-No conoces el este, así que no podremos ir ahí con tus poderes… ve a la zona comercial del norte, ayuda a evacuar a tantos como puedas- menciono Melisa a su teletransportadora quien la obedeció al instante. Una vez que su compañera desapareció la líder neozelandesa comenzó a correr detrás de la japonesa quien a pesar de tener la gema del alma bastante sucia por su escape de Venecia corría con determinación y algo de pánico al mismo tiempo. Una de las cosas que más amaba estaba en peligro.

-¿Y tu novio Homura?- menciono Melisa mientras corría detrás de la japonesa quien le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-Tatsumi vive en este sector y aquí aun no ha pasado nada, quédate aquí y vigila esta zona- respondió Homura, sin embargo la neozelandesa continuaba corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras!- respondió Homura al ver que la castaña comenzaba a seguirle el paso más de cerca.

-Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas, además con la gema así no llegaras lejos, necesitaras una distracción allá adelante- respondió Melisa cambiando a su forma transformada al instante y señalando un contingente de soldados y tanques que cruzaban el puente que conectaba con el sector residencial al que Homura se dirigía. –Usa tu talento y yo me encargo del resto- añadió Melisa adelantándose un poco a los pasos de la japonesa.

La castaña usando su súper fuerza levanto un auto vacio que encontró en la calle y lo arrojo contra uno de los tanques, haciendo que ambos vehículos cayeran al agua debido a la fuerza con que habían sido impactados.

-¡Aquí estoy, vengan por mi!- grito desafiante Melisa llamando la atención de todos los soldados que avanzaban por el puente. De inmediato tanques, soldados y helicópteros se lanzaron a la cacería de la chica mágica que los había desafiado mientras que Homura congelaba el tiempo y se movía tan rápido como podía entre las tropas.

La gema de Homura comenzaba a resentir la oscuridad que la abrumaba… ya no era una joven chica mágica, capaz de desperdiciar magia a voluntad, ahora solo mantenerse con vida consumía una gran cantidad de magia al igual que sus devastadoras habilidades. La chica mágica opto por algo completamente inusual, en esta ocasión no detuvo por completo el flujo del tiempo, simplemente lo alentó lo suficiente como para avanzar sin resultar herida.

Su invisibilidad se había perdido pues el tiempo avanzaba, sin embargo su velocidad parecía haberse aumentado drásticamente para aquellos afectados por sus habilidades. Las balas comenzaron a intentar impactar a la chica de cabellos negros, sin embargo ninguna consiguió impactarla, ni siquiera las explosiones causadas por los pesados cañones de los tanques podían impactarla pues la chica observaba las balas venir lentamente hacia ella.

El contingente de soldados que aun quedaba en el puente no pudo contener a la chica mágica que para sus ojos se movía a una velocidad endemoniada, no les quedo otra opción que desistir a la cacería. La estrategia de Homura había funcionado, ahora se movía entre el trafico de forma eficiente, el alentar el tiempo solo consumía una fracción de toda la magia que normalmente gastaría en detenerlo.

El pánico se apoderaba de los residentes de la zona, algunos intentaban huir despavoridos, incluso intentando atropellar a quien se pusiera en su camino, incluida la chica mágica de cabellos negros que se vio obligada a seguir consumiendo su magia solo para llegar al lugar de donde las explosiones parecían hacerse cada vez mas fuertes… y a donde se encontraba la casa de los Kaname…

Lo que estaba al frente era una masacre… solo unos cuantos soldados quedaban en pie y usando torpemente sus armas hicieron explotar a uno de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban, perdiendo así inútilmente la vida. Demonios… pero no eran ordinarios, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de metal y sus formas arácnidas inspiraban terror entre los civiles que eran devorados por las bestias oscuras… entre el caos, el fuego y la muerte Homura encontró lo que buscaba…

La familia Kaname corría intentando escapar a la masacre que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Tomoshisa y Junko protegían a Tatsuya… sin embargo no podían hacer nada contra los demonios que los acechaban. Temerosos los tres miembros de la familia se abrazaban en el suelo, rodeados de las bestias oscuras que veían con ojos metálicos a sus futuras presas.

-No miren…- menciono Junko sacando un arma de entre sus ropas… la madre de la familia parecía decidida a intentar lo que sea con tal de defender a los que amaba… pero ella no era la única que estaba dispuesto a eso.

-No miren- escucharon los miembros de la familia para después escuchar un poderoso estruendo, una granada exploto detrás de los demonios y un arma de fuego bastante pesada comenzó a disparar provocando que los demonios que estaban desprevenidos comenzaran a explotar uno tras otro. Los cabellos negros de la chica mágica de inmediato fueron reconocidos por la aterrada familia, los atuendos violetas con holanes blancos resaltaban su figura y el listón rojo en su cabello les brindaba un sentimiento de nostalgia… Homura estaba frente a la familia Kaname, salvando sus vidas, esta vez mostrando lo que en realidad era… una chica mágica.

-Corran- menciono Homura mientras arrojaba al suelo varios de los seguros de las granadas que utilizo para la emboscada, así como una ametralladora de alto calibre sin balas. Los casquillos del arma cayeron todos al suelo al mismo instante, indicando que sin que se pudieran percatar de lo ocurrido la chica había disparado toda la munición.

Tatsuya y Tomoshisa parecían impresionados por lo que estaba pasando, pero no Junko, ella conocía el secreto de Homura y a pesar de ver de lo que era capaz, no parecía estar asustada por las habilidades de la niña con la que convivieron tantos años.

-Ah, si… a ti te esperaba- escucharon todos esa voz delicada pero fría.

De la nada, incontables demonios metálicos comenzaron a aparecer dispuestos a devorar a la chica mágica que protegía a los Kaname. Homura usando las armas que tenia guardadas en su escudo comenzó a contraatacar, sin embargo la armadura de los demonios era mucho más gruesa esta vez, resultaba imposible para las balas, incluso las de calibres más altos, penetrar ese grueso blindaje.

-Misiles entonces- menciono Homura mientras comenzaba a utilizar los poderosos lanzamisiles que también mantenía en su escudo, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta que estos demonios tenían muchos más explosivos en su interior… un solo ataque hizo que ella saliera volando a causa de la explosión y termino azotada contra el suelo, a los pies de la familia que observaba horrorizada como la chica se estaba esforzando mas allá de sus límites para conseguir salvarles la vida.

-Corran…- menciono la malherida chica mágica… su traje mostraba quemaduras por la explosión en diversas partes, su frente sangraba y su gema estaba casi negra… no podía controlar el tiempo una vez más, seria letal… no podía usar su arco y flechas mágicas pues no tenia magia para gastar… las armas humanas eran inefectivas y su muerte estaba bastante cerca…

De entre en fuego una figura delicada apareció, vestía un atuendo ligero cubierto por un elegante abrigo y por debajo una armadura completamente de metal. Sus cabellos negros como la noche y sus ojos azules como el océano irradiaban una maldad tan contrastante a su apariencia que nadie jamás podría imaginar que ella era la villana. Ese listón rojo atado a cada lado de su cabeza le daba un toque de inocencia, roto por la mascara metálica que cubría su boca… Hikari levanto su mano y los demonios metálicos se lanzaron sobre la derrotada Homura como langostas, hiriendo a la chica mágica con sus afiladas garras.

La débil chica mágica no pudo hacer nada para defenderse más que soportar el castigo que los demonios le daban a su cuerpo, solo cuidando que su gema del alma no se rompiera… esto ante la mirada aterrada de los Kaname que no podían hacer nada por su salvadora y amiga.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Hikari con un tono serio y metálico debido a la máscara que portaba para cubrir parte de su rostro. Los demonios dejaron de atacar a Homura en ese instante y se comenzaron a desvanecer en el aire, regresando todo el metal a las manos de la chica mágica demente que se acercaba lentamente al maltrecho cuerpo de la líder asiática.

-¡No te le acerques!- menciono Junko apuntando a Hikari con el arma que aun sostenía en sus manos.

-Piensas detenerme con eso- respondió desafiante Hikari a la mujer de cabellos violetas quien lucía desesperada por proteger a la maltrecha Homura.

-No…- susurro Homura desde su moribundo cuerpo al ver como Junko intentaba defenderla… pero el oponente que tenía enfrente era demasiado para detenerla solo con una pistola.

Hikari avanzo desafiante hacia Homura sin importarle lo que la mujer de cabellos violetas hiciera. –¡Te lo advertí!- grito junto en ese instante y jalo del gatillo. La bala hirió la cabeza de Hikari y detuvo su avance. Por un instante, después del disparo, el silencio se apodero de todo y Hikari había detenido su firme avance. La cabeza de la chica demente estaba herida y estaba inclinada hacia el costado en donde había sido herida… sin embargo un instante después, con la sangre de la herida escurriendo de su frente Hikari devolvió una mirada furiosa en contra de la madre substituta de Homura.

-Eso me dolió- respondió Hikari ante la mirada aterrada de Junko quien arrojo el arma al suelo en el pánico y ahora estaba petrificada en su lugar.

Usando su recién robada habilidad para controlar metal Hikari saco la bala de su frente y la mostro entre sus dedos, haciendo que Junko se aterrara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te devuelvo tu bala- dijo Hikari y al instante soltó una poderosa y rápida descarga sobre la madre de familia… la bala atravesó su pecho Junko cayó al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada y herida de Homura.

Antes de poder reaccionar de alguna forma, bandas metálicas sujetaron los brazos y piernas de Homura… ahora no podía escapar. Un fuerte tirón en los cabellos la levanto del suelo… ahora no tenía fuerza para contraatacar de ninguna manera a la banshee… estaba indefensa, moribunda y derrotada.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Hikari en el rostro de Homura para después desaparecer como lo hacían las teletransportadoras, dejando a Junko desangrándose en la calle y a los dos hombres de la familia intentando ayudarla de alguna manera…

En un instante sus cabellos eran sujetados con fuerza por la banshee… al siguiente Homura estaba en el suelo, con la cara en un charco de agua estancada y con la oscuridad rodeándola por completo… poco paso para que se percatara de que eran las cloacas de la ciudad y que Hikari la había traído a propósito a ese lugar. de nueva cuenta Hikari arrastro por los cabellos a la líder asiática hasta un lugar un poco más seco y ahí la chica mágica demente se quito la máscara de metal que cubría su boca, sin siquiera hacer un movimiento.

-Debilitarte fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba… supongo que debo agradecerle a esa tonta Italiana… pero será cuando la vea en el otro mundo- menciono cínicamente Hikari.

El traje de Homura estaba rasgado en varios lugares donde se podía apreciar su piel, también cubierta de heridas y sangre. Estaba firmemente sujeta y su gema estaba agonizando, así que de cualquier manera no podría hacer nada en contra de semejante demonio que la mantenía prisionera por ahora. Una lagrima de desesperación comenzó a asomarse en los ojos de Homura quien fue brutalmente golpeada en el rostro por Hikari.

-Esperaba mucho mas de ti, la legendaria Akemi Homura, eres una farsa, aunque al menos servirás para mi diversión- menciono la banshee riendo de la maltrecha japonesa.

-Solo mátame y termina con esto- respondió Homura casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Y por qué arruinar la diversión?, quiero que entiendas Homura, si hubiera querido matarte ya lo habría hecho con facilidad… pero no, no, hoy no morirás… hoy quiero algo de ti, un favor- dijo soberbiamente Hikari.

-¿Asesinas a mi madre y quieres que te haga un favor?- replico Homura gritando.

-Junko Kaname no es tu madre… tu madre está en Tokio, pelearon hace tiempo, tú te quedaste aquí y ella volvió junto con tu padre a la ciudad donde naciste… no me interesa porque tienes tanto aprecio por esa familia que ni siquiera es tuya, pero te diré que no la mate… una herida en el hombro es lo que tiene, ahora dependerá de su fuerza…- menciono Hikari, tranquilizando un poco a la maltrecha japonesa.

-Yo no cooperare contigo- dijo una vez más desafiante Homura.

-Claro que lo harás- respondió Hikari sacando de entre sus atuendos una libreta de notas y fotografías que ella había tomado. –Zafia, sabes bien que ella es un problema. Quiere armar un ejército de Mahou Shoujos, tomar el control por la fuerza y rehacer el mundo a su manera usando a los humanos como esclavos… eso es algo que no puedo permitir, en especial cuando hay tantos civiles muriendo- añadió a sus palabras.

-Tu acabas de matar a media ciudad y quieres evitar muertes- replico de nueva cuenta Homura.

-Tú sabes bien que los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica tienen más poder de fuego que yo con todos mis demonios… Zafia destruyo la flota 11 de la OTAN hace unos días, los estados unidos están furiosos y lanzaran una contraofensiva mayor en contra de Marruecos, lanzaran todo lo que tienen, incluso armas nucleares han sido aprobadas para ese ataque… Zafia no caerá ante eso… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la gente de las ciudades- dijo Hikari mostrando imágenes del último bombardeo a la ciudad marroquí.

-La OTAN barrio marruecos mientras que las personas estaban en sus hogares y Zafia no tiene un solo rasguño… las personas inocentes morirán por miles si no me ayudas- dijo Hikari mientras se acercaba al lastimado rostro de Homura.

-¿Qué pasara si me rehusó? A final de cuentas lo que quieres es matarnos a todas- menciono la chica mágica moribunda.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser la única que se divierte? Claro que las quiero muertas, sin embargo Zafia es un problema mayor, uno que debe ser atendido lo más pronto posible… es un trabajo para las mejores. Haremos esto Homura, tu tomas toda la información que te estoy brindando y te deshaces de Zafia por mí. A cambio yo te concederé una tregua y hasta que ese momento llegue no te atacare ni hare más masacres en ninguna ciudad del mundo… eso o puedes dejar que las personas de Marruecos mueran mientras tú te decides…- dijo Hikari nuevamente antes de tirar de los cabellos a Homura de nueva cuenta.

Un instante mas y ahora el aire fresco golpeaba el rostro de la herida Homura… la brisa de los muelles de la ciudad en la zona al sur donde nada había ocurrido la refrescaba. Las bandas que la sujetaban desaparecieron y la chica cayó al suelo, débil y agotada.

-Te dejare esto como garantía de lo que digo- menciono Hikari y súbitamente de su gema del alma comenzaron a brotar cientos de Grief Seeds que rebotaban en el suelo… Hikari mostraba su poderío y el control sobre los demonios, sacrificándolos sin remordimientos.

Ahora Homura estaba en el suelo y Hikari sujetaba la mano con su gema del alma…

-Considera esto un regalo de despedida- dijo la demente chica antes de comenzar a absorber súbitamente toda la oscuridad de la gema de Homura. La brillante gema purpura brillo con una intensidad que no se le había visto en años… sin embargo la debilitada chica mágica no lo pudo soportar… Homura perdió el conocimiento y fue dejada en ese lugar por Hikari. –Tienes dos días…- susurro la banshee al oído de la desmayada chica antes de desaparecer nuevamente…

Mitakihara – Japón *

Parque público de la zona residencial Oeste… unos minutos antes…

El ataque de los demonios había sido devastador, cientos de personas estaban siendo evacuadas al parque donde los militares habían establecido un perímetro de defensa… sin embargo poco podían hacer las armas humanas contra tan devastadoras criaturas. El blindaje que poseían hacia que las armas fueran inefectivas… por primera vez los mismos soldados estaban haciendo caso omiso de sus propias reglas y alentaban a un trió de chicas mágicas que peleaba ferozmente para defender a las personas que eran evacuadas de la ciudad en helicópteros de rescate.

Una devastadora chica de atuendos negros y cabellos rubios aplastaba a los demonios que se acercaban al lugar, mientras que a su lado la peli rosa del tridente la defendía y la chica de atuendos blancos y cabellos oscuros conjuraba sombras para distraer a los atacantes.

Lindsay, la líder de la región americana peleaba en esa ciudad de Japón, dándole ordenes a los soldados que poco hacían para cuestionar su autoridad, en especial cuando la chica mágica demostraba sus devastadoras habilidades psíquicas.

Oleada tras oleada Lindsay se encargaba de eliminar a cuanto demonio se acercara al lugar, haciendo que estos explotaran uno contra otro, Airi y Noa se encargaban de cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a la norteamericana, quien hasta ese momento parecía no tener problemas… sin embargo lentamente se comenzaba a agotar… sin mencionar que Noa tenía la tarea de no descuidar a los soldados que evacuaban a las personas de la ciudad, no por que fueran valiosos, sino porque podrían traicionarlas en cualquier momento…

Las órdenes de Lindsay eran claras y efectivas, Airi por primera vez observaba a su amiga actuar de esa forma tan segura de sus acciones… en verdad había nacido para liderar una región completa y ahora al fin lo demostraba.

El orgullo la llenaba… estaba feliz por su amiga… sin embargo súbitamente la peli rosa Airi cayó al suelo…

Lindsay y Noa de inmediato corrieron a ayudarla creyendo que algún demonio la habría herido de gravedad, en medio de la difícil batalla… sin embargo a pesar de las heridas que mostraba Airi se notaba mucho mas desgastada de lo que la batalla podría haberle causado…

Los soldados levantaron sus armas y agradecieron a las chicas mágicas que los habían protegido, ahora se les ordenaba salvar a su amiga… una línea de hombres comenzó a disparar en contra de los demonios permitiendo que las tres chicas mágicas escaparan… aun sin respuesta sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Airi…

Frontera Marruecos – Argelia *

Los fragmentos de una pequeña gema amarilla comenzaban a moverse entre las arenas del desierto… lentamente como pequeñas hormigas que avanzaban con sus preciosas cargas en direcciona su colmena. Cada pequeño fragmento estaba cubierto de sangre debido a la batalla cruel que habían atestiguado y de arena del desierto en el cual habían caído… uno tras otro comenzaron a unirse y recuperar ese brillo dorado que solían tener antes de romperse en pedazos y perder el alma que contenían… un alma que no tendría permitido descansar tan fácilmente.

La gema del alma dorada se unió y brillo nuevamente como si fuera la primera vez y ese cuerpo herido de muerte que había perdido el ojo derecho despertó nuevamente. Tomoe Mami respiraba súbitamente, sintiendo como el aire lleno de tierra del desierto llenaba sus pulmones de nueva cuenta…

-Así que un no puedo morir…- menciono la chica doliéndose del ojo derecho, el cual había perdido en la batalla contra esa chica mágica africana desconocida…

Mami estaba de nuevo con vida… ella sabía muy bien la razón por la cual Zafia la había asignado al frente, era la misma razón por la cual ahora nuevamente se estaba poniendo de pie después de que su gema del alma hubiera sido destruida.

Un golpe súbito hizo que la débil y herida rubia cayera nuevamente al suelo… era el golpe de un rifle sin lugar a dudas… Mami estaba rodeada de soldados Argelinos que le apuntaban con sus rifles… los mismos soldados a los que estaba aterrorizando unas horas atrás…

La rubia cayó prisionera de los soldados quienes rápidamente la encadenaron y la llevaron hacia su territorio fuertemente custodiada…

-De todo lo que pude haber deseado… ¿Por que desee eso…?- menciono Mami antes de ser vendada para evitar que viera el lugar a donde era llevada...

*Mitakihara – Japón

-Aquí hay muchas… Rápido ayúdenme…- escucho Homura una voz en un idioma que normalmente ella no comprendería.

La líder de la región asiática abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que observo fueron los verdes cabellos de Yuma, quien curaba las heridas de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Yunko?- menciono alterada Homura al grupo de sus compañeras que estaban frente a ellas. Kyouko, Sayaka y Melisa junto con su teletransportadora estaban en el lugar, a lo lejos Lindsay recogía Grief Seeds del suelo ante la mirada de la peli azul Sayaka.

-No hay más que hacer, llego su momento- mencionaba la peli azul a la rubia que continuaba recogiendo insistentemente las gemas de los demonios que Hikari había dejado en el lugar a propósito.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Ahora podrías decirnos que paso y que es esto?- menciono Melisa tranquilamente a Homura señalando la libreta con las imágenes que la banshee había dejado sobre el maltratado cuerpo de la japonesa.

-Hikari… quería una tregua a cambio de que…matemos a Zafia- respondió la chica mágica de cabellos negros poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Es interesante la forma en que esa demente propone las cosas- respondió Sayaka de mala gana observando a la distancia como los edificios de la zona que ella defendía junto con Kyouko seguían ardiendo.

-¡Homura tienes que ayudarme, Airi está muy mal!- grito Lindsay al ver que la japonesa estaba nuevamente de pie.

-¿Airi… ella?-

-Parece que le llego el momento…- interrumpió Kyouko la pregunta de Homura.

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada… Lo lamento, pero primero tengo que ir al hospital y ver cómo están mis amigos, después iré a dar mis condolencias- respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros y el listón rojo en su cabeza.

-¡Solo necesita recuperar su magia, por favor ayúdenme!- menciono Lindsay obteniendo solo silencio del grupo de chicas mágicas que estaba reunido.

-Yo te llevare a donde tengas que ir- menciono Melisa observando cómo su teletransportadora aceptaba la misión que le encomendaba.

-Gracias… respondió Lindsay mientras usaba sus manos como recipientes para tantas Grief Seeds como podía.

-Nos veremos después- dijo por última vez la neozelandesa antes de desaparecer junto con la norteamericana. La teletransportadora llevo a las dos líderes rápidamente a través de la ciudad que ardía bajo el caos provocado por Hikari… Lindsay con un puñado de Grief Seeds en sus manos entro rápidamente a la casa que tenía frente a ella. La desesperación se notaba en sus ojos y en la prisa por la que se movía, subiendo las escaleras de la casa tropezando con todo y dejando abiertas todas las puertas a su paso.

Melisa junto con su transportadora de confianza entraron en el lugar lentamente, mostrándose completamente extrañas e incomodas al entrar a un lugar desconocido mientras los padres de la chica de cabellos rosas las observaban desde el segundo piso.

Con la mirada los padres de la chica les mostraron el camino hasta donde se escuchaban los susurros de la débil chica que había colapsado en batalla.

-Te traje Grief Seeds, suficientes como para revivirte tres veces- menciono Lindsay desesperada mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama donde Airi la peli rosa estaba postrada. Las Grief Seeds de inmediato cayeron sobre una repisa a un lado de la espaciosa cama de princesa, donde la Soul Gem de la chica mágica, completamente teñida de negro, reposaba.

A pesar de que las semillas de los demonios estaban absorbiendo demasiada oscuridad la gema no se limpiaba, su brillo parecía no regresar sin importar lo que hicieran… así fue como las esperanzas que Lindsay aun poseía de salvar a su amiga lentamente se desvanecieron hasta perderse en el olvido.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos azules de la rubia, incluso la gema del alma de la americana comenzó a teñirse de negro debido a la desesperación que ahora la chica sentía…

-Te traje lo que me pediste- escucharon todas una voz conocida. Noa entro en la habitación sosteniendo un plato con queso, mientras que Melisa junto con su transportadora y los padres de la chica esperaban afuera del lugar.

Airi quien abrazaba sus cobijas y un osito de peluche se movió hacia su costado para que su amiga de cabellos oscuros la alimentara con lo que le había pedido. Tiernamente usando un tenedor Noa alimento a la moribunda Airi mientras que Lindsay aun se aferraba a la cómoda donde las Grief Seeds parecían no poder hacer nada por la gema del alma de su amiga.

Airi notablemente cansada, aun con sus atuendos rasgados por la batalla y con un poco de sangre en ellos sonreía pálidamente mientras comía el queso que Noa le daba.

-Aun tiene muy buen sabor- menciono débilmente Airi, sin embargo la sonrisa y el tono alegre con el que lo menciono contrastaba completamente con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. –Muchas gracias por todo Noa- añadió con la misma sonrisa la chica de cabellos rosados.

-No te preocupes- Respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros… Noa mantenía su semblante tranquilo, cualquiera diría que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ver como la hora de su mejor amiga había llegado… sin embargo Lindsay lo sabía, las conocía a ambas, las apreciaba a ambas y podía notar que Noa estaba igual de alterada… el hecho de que pudiera hablar con frases tan cortas y como cualquier otra persona lo haría normalmente indicaba claramente que estaba igual de alterada que la americana…

-Lindsay- menciono la peli rosa mientras una de sus manos débilmente intento alcanzar a la rubia que de inmediato la sujeto tan fuerte como pudo con sus dos manos juntas.

-Mira…- dijo la chica mágica moribunda mientras levantaba las cobijas que la arropaban en ese momento. Airi dejo al descubierto una de las heridas que había recibido su cuerpo durante la batalla… un corte en su costado que parecía ya no volvería a sanar. La herida estaba bastante abierta y se podía notar claramente como cada uno de los órganos internos de la chica mágica estaban completamente podridos…

-La magia me ha mantenido viva mucho tiempo… pero no puede darme un cuerpo nuevo- menciono Airi aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento resulto claro para Lindsay que si Airi no se hubiera esforzado tanto en la batalla usando toda su magia, aunque el ataque a la ciudad que ahora ardía nunca hubiese ocurrido, de cualquier manera su amiga moriría en el transcurso de semanas o incluso días… y nada podría detener eso, ni siquiera la magia.

La rubia ayudo de inmediato a la peli rosa a arroparse de nueva cuenta, colocando ese osito de peluche a un lado de la chica que se veía sumamente feliz a pesar de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?- menciono frustrada Lindsay mientras unas lagrimas comienzan a escapar de sus ojos.

-Porque ese fue mi deseo…- respondió una vez más la moribunda chica observando fijamente a su amiga norteamericana. –No me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de haber pedido un deseo completamente equivocado… Si hubiera deseado mi salud nunca hubiera podido comer dulces o queso como lo hago ahora… Viviría mucho, pero sin haber probado eso que tanto quería probar… por eso fue mi deseo, además de que fui capaz de ayudar a muchos como chica mágica...- añadió Airi a sus palabras mientras que Lindsay no paraba de llorar.

-Solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento… de no haber sido de mas utilidad… soy débil… el mundo necesita chicas mágicas como tu Lindsay, poderosas y seguras de sí mismas para liderar a las demás…- Menciono una vez más la moribunda.

Lindsay al escuchar eso cayó de rodillas junto a la cama de su amiga y se despojo de parte de sus ropas descubriendo el hombro izquierdo completamente. Una prominente cicatriz que atravesaba todo su pecho hacia el interior se podía apreciar claramente a través de su blanca piel.

-Esta cicatriz me la hiciste tú… cuando nos conocimos en Nueva York… cuando maltrate tu cuerpo sin saber que te estaba quitando meses de vida… cuando no me imaginaba que serias mi mejor amiga… Esta cicatriz que me hiciste con tu tridente me arranco el corazón y así he vivido sin uno desde la fecha. A pesar de no tener corazón puedo sentir dolor como lo estoy sintiendo ahora… Te juro que me transformare en eso que no pudiste ser, ¡en eso que quieres que sea!- menciono Lindsay sin dejar de llorar un solo instante mientras que la peli rosa simplemente sonreía y asentaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo mucha fe en ti Lindsay- susurro sonriendo Airi mientras su gema del alma comenzaba a presentar cuarteaduras en su superficie. –Quisiera hablar con mis padres una última vez…- añadió la peli rosa.

Tanto Noa como Lindsay besaron la frente de su amiga en señal de despedida antes de salir de la habitación y dejar que los padres de la chica entraran y cerraran la puerta… todos sabían que el momento había llegado…

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente y el silencio en ese pasillo era abismal. Noa observaba la ventana más distante del corredor sin dejar que nadie observara su rostro, Lindsay se cubría el rostro con las manos intentando disimular sus lagrimas, mientras que la líder neozelandesa a pesar de ser completamente ajena a la situación no podía evitar sentirse mal por la chica que estaba muriendo en el interior de la habitación.

Casi una hora había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. La repisa junto a la cama, seguía llena de Grief Seeds que rodeaban lo que quedaba de la gema negra que contenía el alma de la peli rosa. La gema había estallado en pedazos y estaba regada por el piso y la repisa por igual. En la cama las cobijas cubrían por completo el rostro de la peli rosa quien no se movía más... El oso de peluche es todo lo que quedaba sobre la cama de la que fue una chica mágica que había pedido un deseo equivocado y jamás se lamento por ello…

Noa tomo el oso de peluche y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras se alejaba lentamente después de despedirse de los padres de Airi.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Lindsay al ver que su amiga de cabellos negros comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad que aun se mantenía en estado de alerta después de la catástrofe ocurrida.

-Joven princesa, mi lugar en la guerra termino. Yo no puedo competir con semejantes adversarios, sin embargo un gran peligro temo para aquellos que me rodean si mis habilidades llegan a ser devoradas por los demonios de la oscuridad…- respondió como siempre solía hacerlo la escritora.

-¿Te irás?- respondió dudando la rubia.

-Es mejor que desaparezca de este mundo… sin embargo soy demasiado cobarde para quitarme la vida… supongo que algún día mi decisión terminara costando muchas vidas… así que debo desaparecer tanto como me sea posible- menciono por última vez la escritora mientras continuaba caminando en dirección a la ciudad cuyo horizonte aun era rojo por los incendios en el sur y este de la zona...

Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Noa…

Homura llego a la casa de Airi, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. Lindsay observaba como otra de sus amigas se alejaba lentamente por la calle y Melisa a pesar de mantenerse al margen lo más posible había derramado algunas lágrimas por la chica que había perecido hace poco.

-¿Como esta tu madre substituta?- pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas Melisa a Homura.

-Está estable, Hikari en realidad solo la hirió en el hombro derecho… está furiosa pero vivirá- Respondió Homura seriamente.

-Entonces iremos a la guerra…- respondió Melisa.

-¿Contamos con Lindsay?- pregunto Homura aun sin saber exactamente qué es lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Claro que sí!- Interrumpió la rubia… -Ese fue el deseo de mi mejor amiga y yo se lo concederé…-


	11. Capitulo 11: Choque De Titanes (Parte I)

Capitulo 11: Choque De Titanes (Parte I)

Ciudad Mitakihara – Japón *

Hace 5 años…

Siempre las melodías melancólicas han llegado a mi corazón con mucha más intensidad que cualquier otra tonada alegre… esa música que describe la tristeza y el vacio de un alma atormentada, herida en lo más profundo de su ser... solo ahí es donde encuentro la paz, solo al escuchar una composición de ese tipo, perdiéndome entre sus sonidos y dejándome llevar por la melancolía que me recuerda que dentro de lo más profundo de mi ser y a pesar de toda la energía con la que muchos me describen… en realidad me siento sola…

Creo que por eso me gustaba Kamijou Kyosuke…

La forma en que su violín se expresaba por su atormentada alma, siempre en busca de una perfección que era imposible de alcanzar, siempre en busca de ser mejor a los demás a pesar de sus propias limitaciones, esa música que creaba y que describía a la perfección toda la melancolía y frustración que sentía… me sentí identificada con él desde el primer momento en que lo escuche tocar el violín, sin embargo su pasión nunca estuvo destinada a ser para mí.

Todos los días después de salir de la escuela caminaba a su lado por algunas calles hasta que se despedía de mi y se dirigía rápidamente a su hogar… alguna vez intente acompañarlo con el pretexto de que tenía algo que hacer cerca de su hogar. Mentiría de manera obvia si dijera que no tenia esperanza de que me invitara a pasar… eso nunca ocurrió, ni siquiera por que teníamos bastante tiempo siendo amigos y a la larga me conforme con escuchar a la distancia detrás de su puerta principal los sonidos de su prodigioso violín…

Esos días estaban llenos de alegría pero también de una indescriptible melancolía que me arrancaba la respiración y la cordura en esa rutina cotidiana en la que cada día que transcurría era igual al anterior. La tienda de música del centro comercial era un lugar tan habitual como la escuela o mi propio hogar... en aquel entonces intentaba llevar la música conmigo a todos lados y estar tan cerca de Kyosuke como me fuera posible.

Sin darme cuenta vivía atada, aferrándome a un amor que jamás se realizaría…

Toda la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada se rompió súbitamente cuando una tarde mientras caminaba por la calle completamente sola y en dirección al centro comercial, tarareando en mi mente una canción escuche mi nombre de una voz que jamás había escuchado antes.

-Sayaka Miki-

De inmediato busque a la propietaria de la voz quien resulto ser una chica de atuendos oscuros y cabellos igual de negros. Sus ojos aunque estaban detrás de un par de anteojos, en ellos podía ver claramente esa mirada de alguien que ha perdido toda esperanza en la vida… por qué negarlo, eran ojos como los míos que vivían aferrándose a una esperanza que se veía tan oscura como sus propios atuendos… sin embargo sus cabellos estaban sujetos por un llamativo listón rojo que contrastaba terriblemente con todo lo demás…

-No recuerdo haber tratado con alguien con tan poco sentido de la moda…- esa fue mi primera respuesta… y fue bastante estúpida la verdad…

-Es porque no me conoces, no aun Sayaka Miki- respondió esa chica de cabellos oscuros aun sin darme ningún tipo de información.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- pregunte al fin, algo mucho más coherente y lógico que mis primeras palabras…

-Supongo que no hay una forma sencilla de explicar esto, te sonara extraño pero debes creerme… Yo vengo del futuro- menciono con uno tono bastante serio, sin embargo algo melancólico también, como si hubiese experimentado un dolor inimaginable solo por haber recordado su origen, como si toda su vida se hubiera resumido en esa sola frase carente de verdad o sentido… sin embargo antes de que pudiera protestar de cualquier manera, la chica que estaba frente a mis ojos desapareció… -Se que no me creerás hasta que demuestre que lo que digo es verdad- añadió esa chica… sin embargo ahora estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunte mas asustada que intrigada por conocer la respuesta.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que en unos instantes justo en la intersección de la calle habrá un choque de dos automóviles- dijo esa chica mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar donde ocurriría.

Me quede en silencio un instante, sin saber que pensar ante lo que ella estaba afirmando con tanta seriedad… sin embargo mis dudas se transformaron en pánico cuando mis ojos observaron como lentamente lo que me había dicho se estaba volviendo realidad. Tal como predijo unos instantes después el sonido de los neumáticos saliéndose de control y dos vehículos se estrellaron en la intersección… de inmediato muchas personas corrieron a intentar auxiliar a las víctimas, sin embargo los vehículos parecían estar vacios.

-Ellos están allá- dijo la chica mientras sujetaba mi hombro para llamar mi atención y señalo debajo del puente donde nos encontrábamos. Seis personas inconscientes estaban ahí, despertando lentamente preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado… al igual que yo.

-Si en verdad vienes del futuro… ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? ¿Acaso voy a hacer algo terrible y vienes a matarme?- le mencione, sin embargo su respuesta no fue ni remotamente cercana a lo que esperaba…

-No vine a matarte, vine a salvarte-

Se presento a sí misma como Akemi Homura, ella sería una estudiante de intercambio y mi futura compañera de salón en dos semanas… Una chica mágica que me dijo que en tres días ocurriría un accidente con Kyosuke, un evento que a pesar de lo mucho que intento evitarlo no pudo conseguirlo, ese accidente ocurriría de un modo u otro, pero lo importante era que después de eso él perdería su habilidad para tocar el violín… lo cual haría que una criatura mágica se acercara a mi… después de mucho sufrimiento a su lado yo pediría un deseo: Que Kyosuke pudiera volver a tocar, una recuperación milagrosa… pero ese deseo me ataría a un destino que sin importar lo que sucediera lo llevaría a él a convertirse en un demonio y a mí me llevaría a mi muerte…

Todo sucedió tal como Homura me lo dijo… los días que pase en el hospital velando por la salud de Kyosuke, sus berrinches llenos de soberbia y desprecio hacia todo… incluso el que la misma Homura llegara como estudiante transferida de Tokio a mi salón el día exacto… todo coincidió a la perfección, era demasiado perfecto para ser planeado, incluso la criatura mágica ahora estaba teniendo contacto conmigo… sin embargo aun quedaba un detalle que no me quedaba del todo claro…

-¿Por qué Homura? Aun no me queda claro cómo es que yo voy a morir…-

-Es por… Tú mejor amiga, Hitomi, a ella también le gusta Kyosuke… cuando tu pides tu deseo él se recupera y a pesar de tus sentimientos él la preferirá a ella. Una noche, completamente cegado por su soberbia Kyosuke comienza a generar tantos sentimientos negativos que los demonios se concentran en el… Hitomi lo acompaña y tu estas cerca del lugar, sin embargo completamente presa de los celos y el enojo por la traición de ambos dejas que los demonios los maten… tu corazón no es así por completo, los remordimientos oscurecieron tu gema del alma y le das cacería a los demonios que asesinaron a tus amigos… al final tu usaste el canto del cisne, destruyendo al último de los demonios y terminando con tu vida, todo por no aceptar el cambio en tu vida y en la de tus amigos…-

Eso me respondió Homura… y odio admitir que esa suena como yo, en este punto ya no había motivo para no creerle pues ya había pedido el deseo y Kyosuke estaba recuperado. En unos días Hitomi me lo diría todo y el final de mi vida comenzaría…

-Ya has pedido el deseo y los eventos que intentaba evitar están nuevamente en movimiento… Sayaka, debo preguntarte a ti ya que hasta ahora tu eres la única que ha creído en mis palabras: Si de nuevo todo falla… ¿Deseas ser salvada? ¿Debo regresar el tiempo una vez más?-

Mi respuesta fue simple:

-No… no deseo ser salvada Homura, muchas gracias por tu interés… llevo poco de conocerte pero en verdad tu me estas demostrando que eres mucho mejor amiga que cualquier otra que pudiera tener…-

Mi destino parecía sellado, sin embargo me di cuenta que Homura no podía hacerlo todo sola, pues era mi destino el que debía ser cambiado…

Le confesé a Kyosuke mis sentimientos solo para asegurarme de lo que ya sabía… cuando Hitomi me dijo lo que sentía por el yo me levante de mi asiento, la abrace y le di ánimos de seguir adelante pues yo ya había sido rechazada… ese fue el abrazo mas frio que jamás haya sentido, Hitomi era mi amiga pero no sentía calidez alguna de ella.

Cuando el día llego y la elección que tanto me había estado atormentando estuvo en mis manos, hice lo que creí correcto…

Me mostré frente a Kyosuke y Hitomi, los salve de los demonios, me di la vuelta y sonreí a ambos como toda heroína que se respete debía hacerlo… después desaparecí del lugar… la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad fue mi refugio. Había engañado a la muerte, sin embargo no podía engañarme a mí misma. Envidiaba a Hitomi, la deseaba muerta, deseaba tomar su lugar, deseaba no haber pedido ese deseo, deseaba estar muerta…

Homura con su larga cabellera negra alborotada por los fuertes vientos apareció en el lugar, transformada igual que yo. En su rostro se reflejaba claramente que no podía creer lo que había pasado, el futuro, mi futuro había cambiado… sin embargo estaba inconsolable.

Homura se acerco lentamente a mí y me abrazo tiernamente como nunca nadie me había abrazado antes. Su olor era dulce, su piel delicada y su abrazo era el más cálido que me hubieran dado en mi vida. Aun recuerdo su calidez a pesar de mis lagrimas yo me sentía segura estando en sus brazos… ella era mi verdadera amiga… ya no estaba sola…

Templo a las afueras de Ciudad Mitakihara –Japón *

En la actualidad…

El templo que fue el hogar de Yui hace solo algunas semanas está completamente en ruinas, una vista parcial de toda la ciudad es conseguida desde aquí, este lugar que fue abandonado y todos aquellos quienes le daban vida ya no están… ahora es el refugio de cientos de teletransportadoras, el número más elevado de este mismo tipo de Mahou Shojos que han sido convocadas a este lugar con la batalla que tienen enfrente en mente.

-Repasamos el plan, las africanas que conocen la región serán las que guiaran el éxodo de la ciudad, mientras que las demás las apoyaran. Una vez dentro de la ciudad su prioridad es evacuar tantas personas como sea posible. La operación comenzara dentro de 3 horas y una vez en el lugar tendremos entr horas antes de que el fuego comience a correr por todo el país- mencionaba esa chica de cabellos azules y semblante delicado, Sayaka Miki ahora actuaba como una líder responsable inspirando el valor en las chicas más jóvenes pues un gran número de ellas estaban reunidas y la mayoría ni siquiera tenían más de 14 años.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- menciono la japonesa dirigiéndose a la multitud de chicas que la escuchaban.

-¿Y si las personas no quieren venir con nosotros?- pregunto una chica pequeña de cabellos rubios.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para perderlo, así que están autorizadas a hacer lo que crean conveniente… yo en lo personal no abandonaría a nadie, haría que me acompañaran incluso usando la fuerza- respondió Miki demostrando lo fuerte de su convicción por salvar tantas vidas como le fuera posible.

-¿Cómo es que saben que contamos co horas? ¿Cómo es que saben eso?- pregunto una chica mágica mucho mayor que la anterior.

-En realidad es un estimado. De acuerdo a las condiciones de clima y la velocidad de la flota norteamericana estimamos que tenemos alrededor de 2 horas antes de que se coloquen en una posición donde sus misiles estén al alcance de el país africano, sin embargo puede que no inicien su ataque de inmediato… esperamos lo peor en cualquier caso. Iniciaremos la evacuación justo antes de que comience el ataque norteamericano por una razón: En caso de que fallemos Zafia y aquellas que la siguen deben estar dentro de la ciudad… de esa forma las bombas norteamericanas golpearan sus blancos- respondió de nueva cuenta la peli azul dejando bastante claro que era una misión suicida, al menos para aquellas elegidas para pelear dentro de la ciudad que a diferencia del gran numero de chicas designadas a la evacuación, solo eran 5 las que atacarían con todo su poder al ejercito de la líder africana…

-Yo tengo una pregunta mucho más importante, ¿En dónde está Homura?- Pregunto la Rubia norteamericana Lindsay Halland sobresaliendo de entre todo el grupo. Hace solo unas horas estaba por completo desequilibrada, perdida en su mente y con un enorme pecado a cuestas, ahora parecía tener la fuerza suficiente como para llevar su pecado a cuestas junto con toda su región.

La pregunta hizo que las chicas reunidas en el patio del templo esa madrugada comenzaran a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de la líder de la región asiática y la líder extraoficial en ese momento… sin embargo Homura no estaba en ningún lugar.

-Ya sé donde esta…- menciono Sayaka con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia, de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud de teletransportadoras pues ahora necesitaba una, sin embargo no de una ordinaria, necesitaba una que conociera la ciudad. A pesar de esa condición ninguna de las chicas presentes era siquiera japonesa así que necesitaba una alternativa.

Sayaka se acerco a una joven chica de anteojos a la cual observo fijamente. La chica de cabellos azulados y con un pequeño lugar debajo del ojo izquierdo observo a la chica mágica japonesa que estaba frente a ella, ocultando la escaza luz de la luna que la bañaba en ese instante.

-Dame las coordenadas a las que deseas ir- respondió la chica mientras abría una computadora y en esta un mapa de la ciudad que tenían a sus espaldas, fuertemente custodiada por militares japoneses.

-Aquí es- menciono Sayaka señalando una intersección del centro de la ciudad, una de las zonas más custodiadas de la ciudad.

La chica peli azul sujeto a la japonesa que le estaba pidiendo el favor y a diferencia de las demás teletransportadoras de las que se tenía registro, esta chica hizo que cada partícula del cuerpo se separara y en un instante ambas estaban desintegrándose para armarse nuevamente en las coordenadas exactas que Sayaka había ordenado.

En la ciudad solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de los helicópteros que la sobrevolaban y de los camiones de bomberos que a pesar de tener más de 24 horas luchando contra algunos incendios, la mayoría no habían sido contenidos aun.

Sayaka se tambaleo y su cuerpo sintió algo que hacia bastantes años no había sentido: Nauseas.

La chica peli azul de anteojos se acomodo los lentes de forma adecuada protestando la forma en que siempre aparecían ligeramente torcidos hacia la derecha… esto mientras que la otra peli azul estaba a punto de vomitar cerca de una de las esquinas oscuras del lugar.

-Es normal la primera vez, te acostumbraras- menciono la chica de anteojos mientras que Sayaka terminaba de deshacerse de su malestar.

Una vez recuperada la peli azul se dirigió hacia la entrada de un edificio departamental. El sitio estaba bastante oscuro pues era madrugada y nadie recibiría visitas a semejantes horas, mucho menos tendría alguien motivos para estar en las calles a esas horas de la noche con la situación que la ciudad y el mundo entero vivían.

Sayaka se acerco al departamento 3 del cuarto piso y toco en repetidas ocasiones la puerta de manera que no molestara a los vecinos ni tampoco llamara demasiado la atención, sin embargo después de varios intentos infructuosos la chica mágica comenzó a intentar comunicarse telepáticamente con Homura, sin embargo la líder de la región asiática parecía no estar en el lugar… o no deseaba responder.

La peli azul al fin victima de la desesperación intento abrir la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba abierta. Hizo una seña discreta a su acompañante para que se quedara afuera custodiando el pasillo mientras que ella entraba lenta y sigilosamente en la vivienda. La habitación parecía algo sencilla pero espaciosa, había cosas en el suelo, posiblemente ropa ya que accidentalmente Miki piso algunas de ellas y pudo distinguir fácilmente la textura de la tela en sus pies.

La peli azul continúo en busca de su compañera, sin embargo lo que observaron sus ojos la dejo por completo perpleja:

Homura se estaba levantando lentamente, parecía somnolienta, su gema del alma brillaba en una repisa y delataba que su blanca piel estaba completamente desnuda en la cama junto a su pareja Tatsumi. Ambos observaron a la peli azul que irrumpió en la casa, ante lo cual la pareja reacciono de la misma manera metiéndose debajo de las sabanas para cubrir sus cuerpos, incluso Homura parecía apenada.

Sayaka salió inmediatamente de la vivienda completamente sonrojada por lo que había visto, cerró la puerta con rapidez y se coloco detrás de ella con un movimiento sutil y ágil.

-¿Estaba ahí?- pregunto la transportadora en tono de burla a la chica mágica que había salido del lugar quien simplemente la observo con una gesto en el rostro bastante expresivo de su molestia.

-¿Ya es la hora de que te vayas?- Pregunto Tatsumi mientras recorría con su mano la blanca y desnuda espalda de Homura.

-Me temo que llego el momento… Adiós Tatsumi- respondió la chica mágica de cabellos oscuros mientras se ponía su ropa nuevamente y besaba al chico que se quedaba en cama.

Homura se levanto y ato ese listón rojo de nuevo a su cabeza. Al tenerlo de vuelta en la cabeza parecía como si toda esa energía que desbordaba su gema del alma restaurada hubiera regresado a ella junto con el deber y la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo que estaba sumido en una crisis como nunca antes.

-Homura- Interrumpió Tatsumi a la chica quien caminaba decidida hacia afuera –Prométeme que regresaras- añadió.

-Homura sonrió mientras se ponía sus anteojos y sin decir una palabra salió de la casa de Tatsumi… A pesar de su optimismo, sabía que esa era una promesa que no podía hacer pues incluso el plan incluía la opción de solo funcionar como distracción mientras los hombres se encargaban de destruir todo y a todos quienes se encontraran ahí.

Homura cerró la puerta del departamento de Tatsumi y tan pronto lo hizo un fuerte golpe impacto su rostro. Miki quien esperaba afuera le dio una bofetada que provoco que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo al igual que la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Nosotras estamos a la mitad de una crisis y tú… Tú estabas… No sé ni por qué hiciste eso si sabes que nuestros cuerpos ya no sirven para nada- Menciono molesta Sayaka.

-Tal vez tu ya no sientas nada, pero yo si siento y sé lo que sentí allá adentro- respondió Homura mientras nuevamente se colocaba sus anteojos y se levantaba de forma desafiante, confrontando a la que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amiga. –Yo te salve en aquella ocasión, no te prohibí que te enamoraras de nueva cuenta, si no lo volviste a hacer fue porque así lo quisiste- añadió.

-Si me disculpan… sigamos esto en otro lugar, lejos del ejército, no en un edificio de departamentos a la mitad de la ciudad custodiada- menciono la teletransportadora mientras sujetaba a ambas chicas de un hombro a cada una, separándolas y al mismo tiempo sacándolas del lugar que en ese instante se quedo en penumbras.

Marraquech – Marruecos *

Luces que apuntaban hacia el cielo habían sido apostadas a lo largo de toda la capital imperial, advirtiendo que la muerte vendría desde ese lugar. Cientos de chicas mágicas se movían en todas direcciones mientras que los civiles eran todos conducidos hacia el palacio imperial. La ciudad estaba tomando medidas contra un ataque sin precedentes, todo el poderío militar de la superpotencia más devastadora en el mundo seria lanzado contra un solo punto y ese era el lugar que estas chicas, de no más de 18 años la mayor, intentarían defender con sus vidas.

Zafia se notaba bastante preocupada moviéndose de un lado al otro sin cesar, observando los preparativos de su línea defensiva. La chica africana estaba convocando todo lo que tenia y enfrentar una batalla que muchos pensarían que estaba perdida desde el inicio. La muerte llegaría desde el cielo y la africana lo sabía muy bien.

Sus andanzas fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por un golpe súbito de una chica que la sujeto del cuello y la lanzo contra una pared donde la sujeto de nueva cuenta. Esos ojos azules que reconocía con facilidad, en especial teniéndolos tan cerca, en esa ocasión estaban molestos como nunca antes los había visto.

-¿Dónde está Mami?- Replico furiosa Yui mientras mantenía sujeto el cuello de la africana de cabellos oscuros y coleta.

-Yui… No tengo idea de que pretendas pero…- respondió la chica africana antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente por un fuerte tirón en su cuello. La japonesa tenía por completo dominada a una de las cinco líderes mundiales y lo hacía parecer sencillo.

-¡No estoy jugando y lo sabes Zafia, dime donde esta Tomoe Mami!- grito de nueva cuenta la chica mágica japonesa al rostro de aquella a quien sujetaba.

-Estaba al frente de la campaña norte… ya sabes que el frente colapso así que no se si este muerta o capturada- respondió Zafia al no tener muchas opciones. Era poderosa, sin embargo había sido completamente tomada por sorpresa, sin mencionar que en ese instante no tenia magia para gastar en una riña interna. Al obtener la respuesta que quería escuchar Yui soltó a la líder africana quien colapso sobre si misma intentando recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado por la fuerza de la japonesa.

-¿Hikari estuvo aquí también, no es verdad?- pregunto nuevamente Yui mientras ella junto con su amiga Mayu observaban fijamente a la maltrecha Zafia, al igual que muchas de las chicas mágicas que estaban armando la defensa de la ciudad.

-Hikari esta demente… sin importar lo que hagas… no podrás salvarla… te matara antes de escuchar tus palabras- menciono con dificultad Zafia.

-Mayu y yo nos vamos. Te lo advertí el día en que me uní a ti, yo no creo en tu causa, ni siquiera me interesa, lo único que quiero es a Hikari y si estuvo aquí ya nos lleva mucha ventaja…- respondió Yui dándose la vuelta al igual que su amiga de cabellos negros ante las miradas de muchas que simplemente se quitaban del paso de ambas chicas.

-Déjenlas irse…- menciono Zafia al ver que algunas chicas estaban pensando atacarlas por la espalda. La africana estaba más que consiente de que no había forma de igualar el poder de ataque que ambas poseían, cualquier ataque contra ese par solo terminaría costándole la vida a cientos de sus súbditas, seguidoras que en este momento necesitaba más que nunca…

Choque de titanes I

Marraquech- Marruecos *

Zona Norte De La Ciudad.

Tiempo Antes Del Ataque Norteamericano 00:57:24 (Hr/Min/Seg)…

Tal como se esperaba de las zonas más alejadas del palacio real, estaban completamente desiertas. Las teletransportadoras que dirigían el éxodo corrían de casa en casa, sin embargo nadie se encontraba aun en el lugar. Un par de chicas mágicas de atuendos contrarios corrían por las desoladas calles de la ciudad mientras que la oscuridad de la noche era rota por los grandes reflectores apostados en sitios estratégicos cercanos al palacio, el cielo estaba custodiado, un claro indicativo de que la muerte descendería desde ese lugar.

-¿Y si no encontramos a nadie Estela?-

-Según la inteligencia la chica que mantiene el escudo está custodiada cerca del mercado local, al menos ellas deben estar en sus posiciones. No es lindo, pero debemos matarla para que la misión sea exitosa, incluso aunque las demás fallen… todo depende de nosotras Lucia- respondió la chica de atuendos negros con adornos blancos. Las dos gemelas españolas habían sido llamadas para esta misión, nunca se separaban y en conjunto eran sumamente poderosas así que Homura no dudo en mandarlas al frente de batalla ni un instante.

Las dos chicas, una con el poder de la luz y la otra con el poder de la oscuridad, ambas inseparables y muy similares, decididas a ayudar a la causa del bien, corrían en dirección al mercado local, ambas preocupadas pues en verdad no deseaban matar a nadie, sin embargo su misión las obligaba a hacerlo.

Las dos castañas al fin llegaron al lugar, sin embargo algo extraño ocurría pues no había nadie en las cercanías. Lucia observo su entorno y detecto algunas señales que le hicieron pensar que una batalla se había llevado a cabo en el lugar, en ese instante su hermana Estela llamo su atención.

Lucia corrió a la dirección en que se encontraba su hermana perpleja ante lo que estaba observando, un instante después la castaña de atuendos blancos con adornos negros compartió el sentimiento con su gemela. Sus ojos observaron como despiadadamente Mayu, la chica mágica japonesa estaba ejecutando despiadadamente con sus dos enormes cañones a toda la escolta de la joven africana que mantenía el escudo, mientras que su compañera Yui estaba destruyendo la gema del alma de la misma chica que se suponía que debían ejecutar.

La sangrienta escena que las gemelas españolas observaban era algo que muy pocos podrían tolerar pues las japonesas frente a ellas inspiraban miedo con sus movimientos sin piedad que gozaban de una letalidad envidiable por el mejor de los asesinos… solo una cosa pudo mencionar Lucia a su petrificada hermana cuando las dos japonesas terminaron su carnicería y ahora cubiertas de sangre volteaban a ver a las gemelas.

-Misión cumplida Estela…¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Mayu- menciono la japonesa de atuendos samurái rojos, al instante los cañones que abarcaban los brazos de su compañera se levantaron en dirección a las españolas y una ráfaga de disparos las dividió. Estela reacciono rápidamente y esquivo el ataque de la japonesa, sin embargo Lucia era otra historia, de su mano izquierda emergió la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan negra como una noche en la que los astros hayan muerto y el firmamento haya perdido la vida y la razón de existir, esa oscuridad que se tragaba todo, incluso las balas de la japonesa de atuendos azules que continuaba disparando sus ráfagas al agujero negro de la española.

Estela de inmediato al ver que su hermana se estaba ocupando de la chica de atuendos azules decidió encargarse de la castaña de la espada. Estela levanto su mano derecha y de ella emergió un poderoso y blanco rayo de luz, devastador como ninguna otra fuerza en el mundo, incluso el mismo impacto hacia que la española sintiera el retroceso en su brazo como si de una poderosa arma se tratase, sin embargo el rayo de luz fue cortado con facilidad por la poderosa espada de Yui, la masamune que poseía era el arma mágica mas poderosa registrada y ninguna de las gemelas tenían planeado enfrentarse a algo como eso.

Lucia con su control de la oscuridad se lanzo sobre Mayu con la intención de no quedarse de nueva cuenta a la sombra de su hermana, usando su hacha de batalla en la mano derecha la española intento acercarse lo más posible a su enemiga quien se veía mucho mas ágil de lo que los rumores decían que era. Un ataque con su ligera hacha se estrello en los cañones de la japonesa que uso sus armas como escudo y se alejo de inmediato para seguir disparando. Lucia de inmediato uso su oscuridad nuevamente para defenderse de las poderosas embestidas de la japonesa de atuendos azules, la batalla estaba dividida entre una chica que solo podía atacar desde lejos y una que era mucho más efectiva desde cerca, así que el movimiento del campo de batalla era algo natural.

La portadora de la oscuridad estaba haciendo un buen papel frente a su oponente, sin embargo la portadora de la luz no tenía la misma suerte que su hermana gemela… Yui era fuerte y ágil, los ataques a distancia parecían inútiles pues su espada cortaba todo, incluso la luz misma, mientras que esa misma espada era capaz de cortar a distancias enormes… toda la distancia que Estela pudiera conseguir parecía inútil en contra de un oponente así. Pelear de cerca tampoco parecía una opción pues su cuchillo estaba siendo quebrado por el poderoso filo de la espada de Yui… la espada era el problema y debía intentar quitársela de alguna manera, de lo contrario era una pelea perdida desde el inicio.

Estela usando el entorno comenzó a destruir algunas partes del mercado, necesitaba escombros entre ella y su oponente, lo suficiente como para distraerla. Yui era bastante ágil y el plan de la española parecía no estar funcionando de ninguna manera, algo drástico era necesario.

El don de las gemelas se hizo presente en ese momento, sin que la portadora de la luz dijera nada la oscuridad las abrazo fríamente a ambas, Lucia noto que su hermana no estaba teniendo suerte con su estrategia y le facilito una ventana, una oportunidad. La portadora de la oscuridad inundo con su elemento el campo de batalla, lo negro del panorama no era problema para ella, pues podía moverse con facilidad incluso en la oscuridad más negra, mientras que las otras tres chicas tenían problemas para seguir con el combate en esas circunstancias.

Un grito de dolor se escucho rompiendo el vacio de la oscuridad con el sonido desgarrador, era la seria Mayu, en cuya espalda había sido clavada el hacha de batalla de Lucia, ahora solo restaba Yui y Estela lo sabía. Tal vez la española de cabellos castaños a diferencia de su hermana gemela no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, pero confiaba ciegamente en su hermana, sabía que de alguna manera ella podría llegar a su blanco debido a que estaba en el elemento de su hermana… no puede existir luz sin oscuridad, y así fue como con pasos lentos y sigilosos Estela se acerco a donde ella sentía se encontraba su oponente. Su cuchillo lleno de grietas provocadas por la batalla temblaba en su mano izquierda… a pesar de ser siempre la mas social y sin duda la que guiaba los pasos de las gemelas, en esta ocasión estela no estaba resaltando en lo mas mínimo… sus poderosas habilidades no eran nada comparadas con el filo del arma de Yui quien hasta ese momento solo había sobrellevado la batalla, no estaba peleando en serio y a pesar de eso ya le había causado demasiados problemas a su adversaria que victima de la desesperación intentaba este ataque furtivo final.

El cuchillo de Estela se clavo con fuerza y un sonido metálico rompió el silencio… sonido metálico que alarmo a todas. Lucia de inmediato retiro la cortina de oscuridad del campo de batalla solo para delatar lo que muchas esperaban. Estela había atravesado a un demonio metálico, los mismos que Hikari estaba usando a recientes fechas. Mayu con el hacha de la española en su espalda observaba desde el suelo perpleja al igual que Yui quien se encontraba mucho más alejada de ese lugar donde Estela se encontraba.

Repentinamente las rivalidades se olvidaron cuando una horda de demonios apareció en el campo de batalla y las chicas mágicas que combatían ferozmente hasta ese instante enfocaron sus esfuerzos en los nuevos oponentes. Lucia recupero su hacha y se olvido por completo de Mayu, está a su vez a pesar de la prominente herida en su espalda continuaba peleando desde el suelo, usando sus dos poderosos cañones de forma eficaz. Yui por su parte intentaba abrirse camino hacia la perpleja Estela quien no sabía qué hacer, la española estaba confundida, los demonios la pasaban de largo y la batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor sin que ella participara de alguna manera… a pesar de toda su seguridad ella nunca estuvo en una pelea tan grande hasta ahora, todo había sido sencillo solo enfrentando demonios y nunca a otras chicas mágicas que pudieran igualar o superar sus habilidades… ahora todo era distinto.

-Reacciona estúpida- grito Yui intentando hacer entrar en razón a la española con quien combatía hasta ese instante, ya que los demonios le cerraban el camino y ni siquiera con toda su fuerza y poder podía romper esa barrera tan poderosa que estaba en su camino.

Esa figura que caminaba alrededor de Estela era inconfundible, esos ojos azules que derrochaban desprecio, esos cabellos negros con listones rojos a los lados enmarcaban inocencia pero sus manos cubiertas de metal y sangre delataban sus motivos reales. La banshee, Hikari apareció con esa mascara metálica que cubría su boca y ese abrigo que cubría su delicada piel blanca. Observaba fijamente a la española quien aun continuaba completamente perdida en el miedo.

-Esa habilidad tuya me sería muy útil… déjame terminar con todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento de una vez por todas- menciono Hikari mientras atravesaba la gema del alma de la española para absorberla. A pesar del impacto Estela seguía perdida, abrazando a la muerte sin siquiera notarlo. Lucia observo desde la distancia como lentamente su hermana caía al suelo perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y el atuendo mágico que la caracterizaba, la luz se extinguía mientras que Hikari se hacía mucho más fuerte.

… Mi deseo fue concedido…

Barcelona- España *

5 años antes…

Cualquiera diría que un par de gemelas se convertirían en Mahou Shoujos al mismo tiempo… sin embargo esto no fue así. Mi hermana Estela a mis espaldas pidió un deseo el cual aun no me ha revelado…

De las dos Estela es la que brilla más, Estela es la que sin duda alguna sobresale y lograra algo en el futuro. Siempre esta alegre y trata a todos con una sonrisa, en el orfanato donde vivimos todos siempre la buscan y si alguien alguna vez se acerca a mi es solo para preguntarme algo acerca de mi hermana gemela. Siempre es ella… siempre…

Sospecho que su deseo fue ayudar al orfanato pues estaba a punto de ser cerrado, sin embargo después de que ella se convirtiera en Mahou Shoujo mágicamente el dinero no volvió a ser problema en el lugar.

Una noche el incubador se acerco a mi… no pude contenerme, pedí un deseo egoísta, un deseo que me hizo ver mi verdadera naturaleza como persona… soy una persona terrible púes mi deseo fue simple pero era lo que más quería en ese momento, lo que aun sigo queriendo incluso en este momento…

-Deseo brillar mucho más que mi hermana-

… mi gema del alma se formo y a pesar de todo parecía no haber ninguna diferencia, los días pasaron y de nuevo me entreviste con el incubador con el que hice el contrato. A pesar de mi insistencia y de lo molesta que estaba por el hecho de que parecía haber sido engañada la respuesta del incubador siempre ha estado en mi mente.

-Tú eres una sombra de tu hermana, eso serás hasta un día en el que la oscuridad brillara más que la luz en este mundo, entonces tu deseo será concedido. Ten siempre en mente que si nunca hubieras pedido este deseo tú y tu hermana jamás habrían tenido el destino que ahora tienen-

Esa fue su respuesta… lo que mis ojos observan en este momento es lo que yo desee… Estela está muerta por que yo brille mucho mas que ella en el campo de batalla… ese fue mi deseo…

Marraquech- Marruecos *

Tiempo Antes Del Ataque Norteamericano 00:01:30 (Hr/Min/Seg)…

-¡Hikari!- grito Yui mientras saltaba con el filo de su espada apuntando a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, sin embargo el golpe esperado nunca llego pues la chica mágica demente uso una de sus habilidades hurtadas para desaparecer al instante. Yui siguió de frente y su espada se clavo en el suelo sin impactar a su blanco.

-Ya llegara el momento para que tu y yo juguemos de nuevo Yui, pero me temo que este no es el lugar- respondió Hikari en tono burlón señalando al cielo y desapareciendo al instante. El bombardeo a la ciudad había comenzado, miles de aviones militares y misiles surcaban los cielos y el fuego se propagaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad que estaña siendo reducida a cenizas.

Lucia llego hasta el cuerpo de su hermana y una teletransportadora llego al instante sin que lo esperara para sacarla del lugar junto con el cuerpo de su hermana que estaba sin vida. Yui rápidamente se acerco a Mayu y la levanto, ambas comenzaron a correr mientras que el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente detrás de ellas. Las explosiones devoraban todo a su paso mientras que solo el sonido de la muerte quedaba esa noche en lo que fue la capital del imperio de Zafia…

Choque de titanes II

Marraquech- Marruecos *

Zona Sur Este De La Ciudad.

Tiempo Antes Del Ataque Norteamericano 01:05:00 (Hr/Min/Seg)…

El panorama en la zona sur de la ciudad parece devastado, arena cubre casas completas, impidiendo el paso de vehículos pesados y tropas por igual. En esta zona, un barrio pobre enterrado por el desierto se encuentra Melisa Sepanok, la líder de la región de Oceanía quien avanza lentamente entre las arenas del lugar, recordando su razón, su propósito de estar en ese lugar olvidado de todos, pues esta era la batalla que llevaba meses anhelando.

Su melena castaña estaba llenándose se arena, esa era su mayor preocupación, pues el oponente que tenía enfrente no duraría mucho según sus palabras. Casas completas estaban enterradas bajo la arena, sin embargo el enemigo al que se enfrentaría no sacaría de ninguna ventaja de un terreno así… era sospechoso, aunque nada que preocuparse para la descuidada neozelandesa.

Su traje mágico que más bien parecía una armadura aun tenía heridas de viejas batallas mientras que su gema del alma brillaba con una intensidad naranja. Su entorno era el más hostil y en poco tiempo descubrió el plan de su oponente que comenzó con la emboscada que tenía preparada en el lugar.

El sonido de un motor activándose era inconfundible, las hélices de un viejo motor comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia la neozelandesa, un motor que con su fuerza de arrastre estaba saliendo de entre la arena. El impacto parecía inminente, sin embargo entre más cerca la turbina se encontraba de la chica mágica, sin ninguna razón este perdió toda la energía que poseía, la velocidad disminuyo y Melisa simplemente se aparto de la trayectoria de ese montón de fierros viejos que se estrello de nuevo contra la arena, completamente inutilizado.

Instantes después un avión completo comenzó a salir de entre la arena por increíble que pareciera, esta vez Melisa parecía haber notado algo y el resultado no fue por completo distinto. Una vez más al estar cerca de la chica mágica las turbinas se desactivaron súbitamente, pero en esta ocasión la chica mágica neozelandesa sujeto la trompa del avión y con un golpe fulminante lo lanzo en contra de una edificación lejana.

El impacto hizo que la casa quedara hecha pedazos mientras que con dificultad una chica de atuendos azules se levantaba del suelo.

-Con que tú eres la Railgun Croata, Sanya- menciono Melisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la maltrecha chica mágica.

Esta sin responder con un simple movimiento de sus manos hizo que un par de camiones posicionados estratégicamente se estrellaran contra Melisa, quien simplemente rechazo el impacto de ambos con sus puños, no sin que ambos de nuevo perdieran el poder de sus motores cerca de la chica mágica neozelandesa.

-Parece que no aprendes, tendré que romper todos tus juguetes- menciono Melisa y en un instante con toda su súper fuerza golpeo el suelo. La arena que había estado cubriendo el lugar salió despedida en todas direcciones, las casas quedaron reducidas a escombros por la onda de choque del impacto y cientos de maquinas que estaban enterradas en el suelo quedaron expuestas y reducidas a chatarra.

Sanya observaba como todo el campo de batalla que había preparado con tanta dedicación estaba destruido por un solo golpe de una chica mágica cuyo poder en verdad era terrible como las leyendas describían.

-Entonces te mostrare mi verdadero poder- menciono la croata mientras que una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica se hacía presente a su alrededor, el poder que emanaba de ella era demasiado y ese poderoso relámpago estaba siendo apuntado hacia la líder neozelandesa. –A ver cómo te escapas de esto- menciono Sanya antes de lanzar ese poderoso relámpago en contra de su oponente. El rayo azul parecía devastar todo lo que se encontrara en su camino y el impacto estaba por llegar a su destino, esa chica que parecía despreocupada y que debía tener motivos para estarlo… así fue.

Al igual que todos los ataques de Sanya hasta ese momento el poderoso y letal rayo desapareció en la nada instantes antes de golpear a Melisa, todo el poder y la devastación se habían esfumado en el aire sin ningún motivo aparente y la neozelandesa no había movido un solo dedo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- se pregunto perpleja la croata al ver como su mejor ataque había resultado completamente inútil.

-Aun no lo entiendes, pobre, supongo que debo explicártelo. La mejor manera de explicarlo es como un don, nuestra habilidad natural. Tu eres demasiado buena con los aparatos eléctricos, todo lo que usa electricidad esta a tu servicio… sin embargo yo, aunque no es mi habilidad principal… supongo que es mala suerte, siempre he sido un imán de aparatos defectuosos, es algo innato en mi… y cuando me vuelvo Mahou Shoujo, la electricidad a mi alrededor desaparece. Poseo un impulso electro magnético innato que desactiva todos los aparatos a mi alrededor e incluso hace que la electricidad desaparezca…- explico la líder de la región de Oceanía mientras que Sanya comenzaba a verse temerosa y desesperada.

-¿Lo entiendes verdad?, ninguno de tus ataques sirve en contra mía y ahora es mi turno de atacarte a ti- menciono la chica mágica cuya mirada había cambiado, ahora se veía furiosa y fuera de control mientras se lanzaba en contra de la croata.

Sanya comenzó a correr, presa del pánico al ver a semejante demonio correr detrás de ella. La croata era mucho más ágil, sin embargo la embestida de la líder de nueva Zelanda no podía ser detenida, ni casas, ni edificios, ni autos, cualquier obstáculo que se cruzara en su camino era automáticamente destruido por el devastador poder de ataque que Melisa poseía. Sanya atacaba sin cesar mientras corría, sin embargo sus ataques seguían siendo igual de inefectivos que al inicio, súbitamente un fuerte tirón en una de sus piernas detuvo su carrera. Melisa en ese momento tenía el rostro completamente perdido en demencia y furia mientras que Sanya tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y terror… Melisa estrello a la croata contra el piso y comenzó a propinarle una serie de devastadores golpes que incluso hicieron que los edificios cercanos se colapsaran. La gema del alma de la croata fue destruida sin embargo la neozelandesa continuaba con su ataque, estaba completamente fuera de control.

Cuando recupero la cordura al frente solo tenía lo que parecían ser los restos de un cuerpo humano, deshecho por completo por la fuerza de sus golpes. Sus manos estaban completamente llenas de sangre al igual que su rostro y su armadura y el remordimiento que siempre tenía después de usar sus poderes a ese nivel estaba presente de nueva cuenta.

Explosiones se escuchaban a la distancia y al oeste se podía apreciar una barrera oscura, innegablemente todas las demás batallas estaban desarrollándose en ese momento.

-Sera mejor que vaya ayudar a Homura o a las demás…- menciono Melisa limpiando un poco de la sangre de su rostro y poniéndose en marcha hacia otra zona de la ciudad…


	12. Capitulo 12: Choque De Titanes (Parte II

Capitulo 12: Choque De Titanes (Parte II)

Wellington- Nueva Zelanda*

Hace 6 años…

Mi vista estaba nublada, la oscuridad de la noche tampoco ayudaba, ni siquiera podía ver la luna brillando en el cielo a pesar de que era la única luz que había en toda la ciudad. Estaba desorientada, no tenía idea de donde estaba o que estaba haciendo ahí, lo único que podía confirmar era que ya no estaba encerrada tras los cuatro muros de mi habitación ni debajo de la cálida cobija que tuve encima por casi dos semanas desde que mis padres murieron…

Mientras mis ojos comienzan a mejorar y la cordura retorna lentamente a mi mente intento recordar que fue lo que ocurrió… sin embargo nada concreto llega a mis pensamientos, solo sensaciones, destellos de lo que había estado haciendo, sonidos de caos y desesperación es lo único que podía recordar, sonidos que al cabo de unos minutos me percate no estaban en mis recuerdos.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y camiones de bomberos era lo único que se escuchaba en la ciudad, el desastre había golpeado el lugar como si un huracán hubiese devastado todo lo que estaba a su paso, una fuerza incontrolable que no distinguió a víctimas inocentes mientras abría un sendero de devastación a su paso.

Mi vista se aclara y observo el panorama de mi ciudad natal destruida, fuego que corre por todo el lugar así como edificios completos colapsados con miles de personas atrapadas dentro de ese sendero de destrucción, sendero que seguí con mis ojos y me llevo sin duda hasta donde mis pies se encontraban. Me encontraba en la cima de un edificio… o lo que parecía un edificio, el lugar estaba tan arruinado que apenas como se podía distinguir su antigua forma.

¿Qué es lo que paso? Me pregunte de forma ingenua mientras por inercia y horror llevaba mis manos hasta mi rostro para intentar contener el llanto que surgía de ellos… llanto que comenzó a surgir de mí al ver la devastación en mi hogar… un llanto hipócrita, pues instantes después comprendí absolutamente todo.

Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y a mis pies el destrozado cuerpo de ese hombre, apenas mantenía unos rasgos en su rostro como para ser identificado… sin embargo yo lo sabía bien, era él, quien mato a mis padres pero al ser un político distinguido salió impune de su acto… estaba muerto, partes de su cuerpo estaban regadas por todo el lugar y mis manos estaban llenas de su sangre…

Antes de preguntarme qué es lo que había ocurrido todo regreso a mi mente en ese instante.

-Deseo ser fuerte como para poder soportar la muerte de mis padres…- ese fue mi deseo, sin embargo nunca espere que se saliera de control como ocurrió…

Cual bestia me abrí paso por toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo a mi paso… era imparable, no había barrera que me detuviera, todo lo que estaba en mi camino termino hecho pedazos… al final llegue al edificio donde ese hombre vivía con tantos lujos, lastimando a los demás, ignorando a los demás… pero a pesar de todo un hombre… uno que murió destrozado y sufriendo bajo la fuerza de mis puños…

…

Pasa igual cada que entro en batalla, entre mas uso mis poderes mas pierdo la noción de lo que hago… muchos han caído bajo mis puños, demonios y chicas mágicas por igual que han intentado contenerme. No hay un poder más devastador en el mundo que el mío… sin embargo me siento culpable por todas las vidas que he quitado, justo como ahora la chica mágica de Croacia lo comprendió, el horror que significa enfrentarse a mi directamente…

Sigo sin entender cómo es que termine siendo la líder de la región de Oceanía… tal vez fue miedo de las demás, el hecho es que soy incontrolable y ahora estoy peleando en tierras lejanas a mi hogar, perseguida por la inquisición, esperando que tal vez entre tantos enemigos que desean matarnos haya uno que al fin termine con mi sufrimiento…

Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es continuar con mi camino pues a la distancia observo esa barrera de sombras que lentamente se dispersa, seguramente una batalla más ha terminado, mientras que las explosiones que provienen del centro de la ciudad continúan… la batalla entre Homura y Zafia aun no ha terminado… será mejor que vaya a ayudarla…

Choque de titanes III

Marraquech- Marruecos *

Zona Noroeste De La Ciudad.

Tiempo Antes Del Ataque Norteamericano 01:00:00 (Hr/Min/Seg)…

-Sabia que vendrías- menciono esa chica de atuendos blancos y cabellos negros. En el reflejo purpura de sus ojos solo podía observarse la figura de aquella chica, su rival declarada que ahora al igual que ella enfundada en sus atuendos mágicos estaba frente a ella.

-Tú mirada… Ya no es la misma, parece que ya no eres esa niña tonta por la cual tantas murieron en Nueva York- Menciono de nueva cuenta Miriam, la chica mágica mexicana, mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el tejado de una pequeña casa. Los atuendos diminutos en color negro y los predominantes largos y blancos dejaban al descubierto las cicatrices del fuego en todo su costado izquierdo, incluido el rostro de la chica que ahora se preparaba para combatir a su contraparte norteamericana.

-Y tu… ni siquiera crees en la causa de Zafia, estas aquí solo por que querías pelear conmigo, ¿no es así?- Respondió Lindsay Halland, la rubia norteamericana en cuyos ojos azules se reflejaba de igual forma su oponente, esa chica que desde que llego al poder de la región americana ha estado en contra suya.

-Veo que no eres tan tonta como creí… sin embargo sigues siendo una tonta al enfrentarte a mi tu sola- menciono la mexicana mientras con lentitud el ambiente comenzó a cambiar. El paisaje oscuro de la ciudad africana comenzó a iluminarse, sin embargo la oscuridad contrastaba con la luz, como si el amanecer estuviera mezclado con el anochecer. Polvo negro comenzó a surgir del suelo como si de una lluvia se tratase, solo que en lugar de caer hacia el suelo se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Lindsay observaba lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos sin alarmarse, pues conocía a la perfección los poderes de su oponente: La maestra de las pesadillas siempre levantaba una barrera en donde peleaba, así podría controlar todo lo que estaba su alrededor.

-Si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, entonces esto terminara pronto- menciono la rubia norteamericana. Con su mente y con el mínimo esfuerzo levanto en el aire una de las construcciones cercanas y la arrojo directamente sobre la mexicana.

-¿En verdad crees que tus habilidades sirven aquí?- menciono Miriam mientras todo el edificio que Lindsay usaba como arma se desvanecía lentamente el al aire sin siquiera alcanzar a su blanco. Al girar la mirada la rubia se percato de que el edificio que había usado como arma estaba en su lugar, como si nunca lo hubiese levantado… en verdad estaba dentro de la pesadilla creada por Miriam y no podía usar nada como arma.

Lindsay se veía perturbada, sin embargo continuaba bastante firme a pesar de todo, sus habilidades de poco le servirían ahora que estaba en un mundo que era real como para matarla pero al mismo tiempo era tan irreal como un sueño.

-Dime a que le temes…- menciono Miriam mientras desaparecía en el ambiente contrastante. De inmediato el sonido estruendoso del vacío comenzó a hacerse presente, casas, arena, todo comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar tragado por la oscuridad. Lentamente no quedo nada en el lugar, todo quedo en el vacio… lo que mas temía Lindsay era a la soledad.

Así la chica mágica norteamericana se vio completamente sola en un espacio vacío mientras que los gemidos de personas que conocía se escuchaban a la distancia, entre ellos los gritos de desesperación de Airi, probablemente recuerdos de cuando eran enemigas.

Miriam sabía perfectamente como atacar a la norteamericana y entre las sombras comenzaba herir su cuerpo con lentitud, pequeños cortes que la rubia sentía, sin embargo sumida en el temor de la soledad poca importancia le daba al daño que sentía.

La soledad de la oscuridad y el vacio hacían mella en la mente de la norteamericana, recuerdos comenzaban a plasmarse en el ambiente, días dolorosos de un pasado trágico e incomprendido, un pasado que nadie era capaz de entender o imaginar. El dolor de la soledad y el rechazo la herían mucho más profundo que cualquier herida. Esas risas burlonas de sus compañeras de escuela, la espalda de sus padres quienes nunca tenían tiempo para compartir con ella… la muerte de una amiga y la partida de otra… su vida parecía una completa tragedia, esas lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar al ver todas esas escenas estaban buen justificadas mientras que en el fondo, el sonido del eco en el vacio traía la risa de Miriam quien continuaba lastimando lentamente el cuerpo de la norteamericana, sin lastimarla de gravedad pues únicamente estaba jugando con ella, se divertía con su dolor y disfrutaba cada instante que la rubia frente a ella sufría.

Esas escenas de la partida de Noa… le trajeron un recuerdo incluso más poderoso a Lindsay quien estaba a punto de quebrarse, bajar los brazos, abandonar la pelea y dejarse matar fallándole a todas quienes habían depositado su confianza en ella… la promesa, la promesa que le hizo a su amiga moribunda, ella se convertiría en la chica mágica que Airi deseaba ser.

La determinación regreso a los ojos de la rubia y ahora cerrando sus brazos alrededor de sus partes vitales protegía su gema del alma que se encontraba en su pecho, ahora estaba defendiéndose, esperando la oportunidad para iniciar un contraataque que le devolviera la paridad al encuentro entre las dos rivales de región. Su cuerpo era frágil y los cortes que Miriam hacia desde las sombras eran cada vez más profundos, Lindsay no podía ver nada, su cuerpo seguía temblando pues seguía en estado de pánico, sin embargo la cordura en su mente la empujaba a seguir peleando, a intentar salir adelante de esa situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos azules destellaban valor, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía por completo a las órdenes de la asustada rubia.

Sus ojos llenos de coraje se hacían cada vez más pesados y no era por las lagrimas que asomaban en estos, era algo mas, un detalle que Lindsay había estado olvidando hasta ese momento en que su rostro cambio por completo. Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron por completo y unos instantes después comenzó a esquivar ágilmente los ataques de la mexicana.

-¿Pero cómo es posible esto?- se pregunto a si misma Miriam al observar que la pequeña daga que sostenía en su mano izquierda estaba resultando completamente inútil, a pesar de estar atacando tan efectivamente a su oponente hasta hace unos instantes. La sutil y ágil chica mágica mexicana comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo mal, había evitado atacar en patrones en todo momento y Lindsay seguía sumida dentro de la pesadilla creada por sus poderes… algo estaba saliendo mal y no se percataba de lo que era.

Un ataque más y Lindsay inicio su contraataque. Usando sus poderes psíquicos, con una enorme fuerza proveniente de una de sus manos la rubia golpeo el suelo del lugar. Sus poderes eran devastadores, sin embargo no eran nada en comparación con las habilidades de Melisa tal vez… sin embargo ganar esta batalla usando la fuerza no era la estrategia de la norteamericana, quien observaba de frente una vez más los blancos atuendos de la mexicana quien esquivo el ataque hábilmente, sin embargo no alcanzaba a comprender como es que su ilusión había sido rota.

Los ojos purpura de Miriam estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo todo quedo claro en un instante cuando su ojo izquierdo, el que se encontraba junto a las cicatrices del fuego se lleno con arena del desierto y comenzó a lagrimear. Lindsay sonrió y sin que ninguna dijera una palabra la mexicana de melena corta y negra comprendió que su debilidad había sido descubierta.

Miriam podía crear pesadillas, traerlas al mundo real, modificar su entorno y comprender los miedos de las personas para así reflejarlos en un ambiente en el cual su oponente se paralice por el temor, sin embargo a pesar de todo siguen siendo ilusiones que no dañan más que a la mente… ahora el aire del campo de batalla estaba cubierto de arena, creando una brecha entre la realidad y la ilusión, tal y como Miriam había hecho con su barrera, ahora Lindsay mantenía la arena moviéndose alrededor suyo, así la ilusión de Miriam no podría penetrar esa sencilla pero efectiva defensa que mantendría a la norteamericana atada a la realidad.

-Ya te divertiste jugando con mi miedo, ahora es mi turno- menciono la rubia mientras golpeaba nuevamente con sus poderes para levantar mas arena en el lugar. Lentamente el desierto comenzaba a ser visible de nuevo mientras que el vacio se llenaba con la arena que la chica mágica levantaba del suelo. Una construcción fue más que suficiente, no necesitaba más, una tubería de gas era todo lo que requería. Con un movimiento súbito de sus manos la chica arranco el conducto y el fuego comenzó a expandirse por el lugar.

Usando sus poderes Lindsay comenzó a aprisionar el fuego y darle vida, tal vez no lo podría controlar directamente, sin embargo si era capaz de dirigirlo a donde ella deseara pues no tenía necesidad de tocarlo. Lentamente Miriam comenzó a retroceder… ahora los papeles estaban cambiando en esta batalla.

-Se te olvido que puedo leer las mentes… lo sé absolutamente todo, se que tus padres eran pobres y no tenían mucho dinero así que cuando cumpliste siete años lo que más deseabas era una fiesta de cumpleaños. Tus padres se esforzaron y pudieron comprarte un pastel… pero tú estaba desesperada, deseabas eso más que nada en el mundo y no fuiste capaz de esperar a que despertaran en la mañana siguiente para celebrar todos juntos… a la mitad de la noche te abriste paso sigilosamente hasta la cocina y encendiste las velas del pastel… sin embargo eras torpe y terminaste incendiando una de las cortinas del lugar… tu casa era humilde y la madera se quema muy rápido… prendiste fuego a tu hogar por un acto egoísta y tu madre quien pudo reaccionar se lanzo sobre ti para protegerte del fuego mientras ella se quemaba viva. Esas cicatrices que tienes en toda la parte izquierda de tu cuerpo te las provocaste tu misma al igual que provocaste la muerte de tus padres. Tu deseo fue poder hacer tus sueños realidad… sin embargo desde ese día no has tenido más que pesadillas… ellos deben estar muy orgullosos de ti-

-¡Cállate maldita americana tú no eres nadie para juzgarme!- grito Miriam con su daga al frente encabezando un ataque directo hacia la chica mágica rubia quien puso el fuego al frente suyo creando una barrera que la asustada Miriam no pudo atravesar. Cada una de las palabras de Lindsay eran ciertas y los ojos de la maestra de las pesadillas se llenaron de miedo al ver la cortina de fuego que tenia al frente suyo.

-¿Tenía razón entonces?- menciono la norteamericana buscando que la Mexicana se perdiera aun mas en su furia.

-¡Cállate ya!- grito Miriam con toda su furia desbordándose por cada poro de su ser, armándose de un valor como el que nunca había tenido antes atravesó el muro de fuego que la aislaba de su oponente. La mexicana continuó con su embestida rápida y feroz, directo a la gema del alma de la rubia sin dudarlo ni un instante mientras que algunos de sus cabellos y parte de sus atuendos mágicos comenzaban a arder debido a la acción imprudente que la chica mágica cometió. Su determinación era absoluta, su pasado la hería más que cualquier otra cosa.

El movimiento de la mexicana fue súbito e impredecible para Lindsay quien al verla tan cerca y determinada apenas y como pudo reaccionar. Algunas varillas se encontraban cerca de la zona que había llenado de arena, materiales que podía usar para defenderse. Con un simple movimiento de sus manos las varillas como lanzas se estamparon en contra de la mexicana, quien a pesar del dolor y la sangre siguió adelante con su ataque hasta que su pequeña daga se incrusto en el pecho de la norteamericana.

La sangre comenzó a correr por el campo de batalla y las rivales de región, una sobre la otra cayeron al suelo heridas de muerte y sufriendo la agonía de sus almas que estaban quebradas por los ataques de ambas. La gema del alma de Lindsay había perdido una parte mientras que la daga de la mexicana continuaba clavada en el pecho de la rubia quien ahora comenzaba a perder sangre y al haber sido herida directamente en su gema ahora sentía el dolor y el completo descontrol en su cuerpo al estar viviendo por tanto tiempo sin uno de sus órganos vitales más importantes: El corazón.

Por su parte Miriam no estaba mejor, todo su cuerpo cubierto con quemaduras, tanto antiguas como recientes estaba lleno de esas lanzas de acero que habían sido usadas en su contra. Su gema del alma estaba rota y desquebrajándose a gran velocidad. La mexicana comenzaba a escupir el exceso de sangre mientras que su contraparte apenas como podía moverse por todo el dolor acumulado en su cuerpo.

La mirada de la mexicana estaba enfocada por completo en su oponente quien estaba más viva que ella misma, sin embargo esto no sería por mucho con tanto dolor que la chica sentía en su frágil cuerpo. De repente una serie de sonidos estruendosos llamaron la atención de la chica de ojos purpuras, explosiones que provenían del palacio, sin embargo no provenían del cielo como se había anticipado sino del interior del lugar…

-¿Tu… tu viniste a mí con la intención de distraerme, nunca fue tu objetivo atacar a Zafia, eres solo una distracción?- menciono la moribunda Miriam tan rápido como su malherido cuerpo se lo permitía. A pesar de sus palabras Lindsay no respondía, aunque su gema del alma estaba mucho mas entera su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado por heridas de viejas batallas, la principal de estas heridas la que la misma Airi le había hecho con su lanza.

-Odio admitir… que me equivoque contigo… siempre he sido una tonta… pero hoy al menos se que aunque mi estupidez me cuesta la vida… se que la región está en las manos correctas… mas te vale no decepcionarme… no dejes que la inquisición siga matando a las que son como nosotras… lo único que necesitan esas chicas es alguien que las escuche… no un milagro…- menciono nuevamente la moribunda chica mágica mexicana mientras de su cuello arrancaba ese pendiente que colgaba, su gema del alma que se desquebrajaba en sus propias manos y su vida se extinguía con lentitud mientras su alma moría.

Al fin la mirada confundida de Lindsay fue capaz de alcanzar a Miriam, no podía comprender cuál de las dos estaba delirando… o si ambas lo estaban haciendo y por eso escuchaba esas palabras tan extrañas de su rival declarada…

-Me parece que dos almas quebradas… pueden hacer una sola… vive y no dejes que nadie más muera…- menciono la mexicana mientras súbitamente estrellaba su gema en contra de la gema de la norteamericana. Un destello comenzó a emitirse entre ambas gemas que comenzaban a resonar y provocar dolor en ambas chicas como nunca lo habían experimentado, el brillo comenzó a fundir el par de almas destrozadas mientras los gritos de ambas se incrementaban y la barrera que la maestra de las pesadillas había colocado comenzaba a caer anunciando la muerte de aquella quien la invoco…

El destello al fin ceso y la gema del alma de Lindsay tenia fundido lo que quedaba de la gema del alma de Miriam… las formas de ambas eran diferentes así que una gema irregular y de dos colores distintos claramente separados se formo… Lindsay dejo de sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, sin embargo su conciencia se perdió un instante en el que todo se volvió negro como las pesadillas que Miriam solía tener.

De los estruendos de la batalla no quedaba nada, un golpe decisivo fue suficiente para terminar con una vida, sin embargo en el lugar nadie quedaba de pie, arena en el ambiente es todo lo que quedaba del choque entre los dos titanes americanos que ahora yacían en el suelo.

Melisa, la líder neozelandesa llego al lugar del choque solo para encontrar el resultado de la batalla. El cuerpo sin vida de Miriam, atravesado por incontables varillas y colocado a un lado del cuerpo de Lindsay y con su mano derecha en el pecho de la norteamericana. La sangre aun escurría de las heridas de la mexicana mientras que la daga de esta seguía clavada en el cuerpo de Lindsay, sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención de la neozelandesa en ese momento fue la extraña gema del alma que resplandecía con fuerza como si recién hubiese hecho el contrato con el incubador…

-Tomarle el pulso sería ridículo- menciono Melisa mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de la extraña gema de su compañera para sentir su calor… un poco oscura pero la gema estaba con vida al igual que el alma que estuviera contenida adentro… sin embargo al ver con más detenimiento los fragmentos divididos se comenzó a preguntar… en realidad cuál de las dos almas seria la que estaba en el interior de esa gema deforme…

Choque de titanes IV

Marraquech- Marruecos *

Palacio Imperial.

Tiempo Antes Del Ataque Norteamericano 01:20:35 (Hr/Min/Seg)…

Y así… el palacio real se volvió un caos. Ese ataque anticipado por los cielos parecía no llegar, sin embargo en su lugar un ataque mucho más veloz y violento fue sufrido por las guardianas de la zona, quienes una tras otra comenzaron a caer al suelo sin vida, sus miradas perdidas en el vacío que sus ojos sin alma reflejaban y sus cuerpos inertes y fríos reflejando que la muerte las alcanzo sin poder defenderse de ninguna manera.

El patio principal comenzó a llenarse de teletransportadoras, muchas sin siquiera decir una palabra sujetaban a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar para sacarlas de ahí antes de que lo peor ocurriera. Los jardines de palacio rápidamente se vaciaron, mucho antes de lo esperado por aquellas que dirigían el éxodo de la ciudad, mientras que las guardianas de la zona entraban en pánico al no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esos atuendos grises con predominantes tonos oscuros y violetas al fin se mostraron en una posición desafiante, donde todas pudieran observarla. Sus lentes con marco rojo eran inconfundibles al igual que su larga cabellera negra sujeta con ese delicado listón rojo que contrastaba bastante con el resto de sus atuendos, sin embargo la identificaba plenamente ante todas, incluso ante aquellas que solo habían escuchado rumores acerca de ella, la legendaria Akemi Homura, líder de la región asiática y considerada una de las chicas mágicas más poderosas con vida estaba en el lugar haciendo frente a la revolución de Zafia.

Los tacones que alzaban sus delicados tobillos resonaban en los corredores del palacio real, alertando a cientos de chicas mágicas de su presencia. Estas fieles a la causa de la líder africana se lanzaban en contra de la legendaria sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones… a pesar de ser superiores en muchos aspectos, una tras otra caían sin vida en el corredor mientras que Homura con su fría mirada continuaba con su lento caminar por el palacio buscando sin prisa a la chica mágica que había provocado todo eso.

Sin siquiera disparar alguna de las armas que guardaba en el escudo Homura se enfrento hábilmente a un enorme número de chicas mágicas que se oponían en su camino, no fue trabajo difícil pues sus habilidades sobre el tiempo le permitían congelar permanentemente el cuerpo de sus oponentes mientras que la japonesa con todo a su favor lentamente quitaba la gema del alma de su rival de su posición para después colocarla dentro de su escudo, evitando así que estas chicas controlaran sus cuerpos y eliminando cualquier amenaza de su camino sin ningún tipo de riesgo y sin siquiera tener que matar a ninguna.

Homura recolecto más de 100 gemas del alma esa noche mientras caminaba con lentitud entre los corredores del palacio real, aprisionando a las almas de las chicas rebeldes dentro de su escudo sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento. La chica japonesa observaba constantemente su propia gema del alma solo para verificar como a pesar de estar gastando demasiada magia la gema continuaba brillando con la misma intensidad de siempre, cortesía de Hikari quien tras la destrucción de Mitakihara limpio su gema y le estaba dando la oportunidad de pelear nuevamente tal como lo hacía en sus tiempos de juventud antes de todo esto…

Un sonido estruendoso llamo la atención de la japonesa y un golpe súbito destrozo una sección del palacio donde la japonesa caminaba. Una colosal bestia hecha por completo de roca comenzó un ataque imparable y Homura termino enterrada bajo una pila de escombros. Sin piedad alguna la bestia de piedra saco el destrozado cuerpo de Homura de los escombros y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo con una fuerza desmedida.

La japonesa sintió como cada uno de sus huesos comenzaba a romperse como resultado de la desgarradora fuerza con la que era golpeada, lentamente su cabeza comenzaba a abrirse, sus órganos estaban siendo destrozados y su maltrecho cuerpo estaba siendo destruido, sin embargo su gema continuaba intacta y era momento de actuar. Antes de ser totalmente destrozada y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Homura giro su escudo y el tiempo se detuvo súbitamente… todo quedo congelado como una postal de una escena apocalíptica donde una bestia destrozaba a la humanidad… un giro mas y el tiempo comenzó a regresar mientras que a través de los ojos de la japonesa se observaba a si misma siendo destrozada, pero en reversa. Sus huesos comenzaban a sanar y las heridas en todo su cuerpo se cerraban drásticamente rápido como resultado de devolver todas las cosas a como estaban hasta hace unos instantes. Al fin el instante deseado llego, justo cuando ella estaba caminando tranquilamente por los corredores del palacio real de Marraquech…

La bestia de piedra golpeo súbitamente el costado del palacio, sin embargo antes de que el impacto llegara a la edificación un poderoso impacto hizo que la bestia retrocediera, seguido de un segundo impacto, un par de explosiones devastadoras que desfiguraron a la colosal bestia que gemía con un sonido ronco y profundo, señalando el dolor que su desfigurada forma presentaba. Un par de misiles habían sido disparados desde un camión militar que se precipito en el interior del palacio… Homura sabedora de la posición de la bestia saco de su escudo armamento militar y lo uso para atacar súbitamente a la bestia que en unos instantes más la habría asesinado.

Homura salió por el hueco que sus propios ataques dejaron y se enfrento a la bestia sacando de su escudo una docena de tanques de guerra, todos con ese resplandor violeta a su alrededor, señalando claramente que las maquinas estaban bajo su influencia. La bestia que observaba a la japonesa rugió de forma estruendosa solo para ser silenciada por el rugido de todos los cañones que uno tras otro comenzaron a disparar y devastar el cuerpo de la bestia que lucía devastadora pero ante semejante poder de fuego termino siendo una pila de escombros sin vida.

La mirada de Homura estaba atenta pues la batalla había iniciado, aquella a quien buscaba estaba frente a ella y delataba su posición al lanzar una columna de fuego en contra de la japonesa. Homura detuvo el tiempo una vez más para moverse a una posición más ventajosa para ella, sin embargo mientras se movía buscando a la propietaria de los ataques, llamo su atención el que Zafia no estuviera en ningún lugar aun.

El tiempo corrió nuevamente y la chica mágica africana apareció brevemente frente a los ojos de la japonesa solo para lanzar un poderoso impacto con el agua de una fuente cercana, ataques que eran poderosos, sin embargo Homura con un simple giro en su escudo era capaz de detener el tiempo y el ataque en cuestión sin hacer grandes esfuerzos.

Sin embargo Zafia continuaba fuera de su visión… cuando Homura detenía el tiempo la africana desaparecía y solo cuando el tiempo corría de nueva cuenta la africana volvía a aparecer.

Zafia sin decir una palabra se lanzo en contra de la japonesa, consciente de lo que esta chica que tenía enfrente era capaz de hacer, sin embargo la chica de ojos zafiro también estaba muy consciente de sus propias habilidades, sabía que si había alguien que podía hacerle frente a la legendaria era ella misma.

Las rocas de nueva cuenta comenzaron a obedecer las órdenes de Zafia y Homura esquivaba constantemente los ataques de la africana, esta vez sin desaparecer ante la vista de su oponente, simplemente haciendo gala de agilidad y velocidad como en el pasado solía hacerlo. Los ataques de la africana esta vez fueron respondidos por la japonesa quien a pesar de estar prácticamente suspendida en el aire, de la nada saco un par de pistolas de alto calibre y comenzó a disparar en contra de la africana. La puntería de Homura era devastadoramente certera, tres impactos de bala llegaron hasta Zafia, uno en la cabeza y un par mas bastante cerca de la gema del alma que la chica mágica africana tenía en el pecho, el cuarto impacto estaba destinado a destruir la gema, sin embargo Zafia reacciono rápidamente y consiguió levantar una barrera de piedra delante suyo… Homura era mucho más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

Ni un respiro pudo tener Zafia a pesar de tener una solida defensa al frente suyo. Tres explosiones hicieron pedazos su barrera de piedra y un par de misiles mas ya venían en camino. Hábilmente Zafia se cubrió con el agua que tenía cerca, evitando el impacto directo de los misiles, sin embargo la africana salió despedida unos metros hasta chocar contra una pared debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Ahora una lluvia de balas comenzaba a impactar el cuerpo de la africana, Homura saco de su escudo una poderosa y pesada ametralladora de un calibre elevado. La japonesa disparaba balas que perforaban blindaje y Zafia intentaba evitar el daño lo más posible, sin embargo Homura no le daba oportunidad de hacer nada y cada bala que impactaba su cuerpo le recordaba a los azotes que Zafia había sufrido en su niñez en las calles de marruecos…

Zafia contraataco lanzando una columna de fuego como ninguna otra antes vista, era el mismo fuego del infierno pues incluso las balas del arma pesada de Homura estaban siendo destruidas al contacto con el fuego. Las rocas que estaban regadas por todo el palacio comenzaron a funcionar en contra de Zafia, las que eran sus armas estaban sirviendo de cobertura a Homura, aunque incluso las piedras terminaban fundidas después de unos instantes. El fuego era devastador y parecía que Homura al fin se había topado con algo a lo que no podía responder.

-¡Se que controlas el tiempo, sin embargo solo puedes controlarlo en lo que está en la misma dimensión que tú, mi control sobre los elementos se debe a que yo no estoy en la misma dimensión que todos ustedes!- grito Zafia mientras con las abrasadoras llamas que había invocado perseguía a la chica mágica japonesa que se movía de un lado a otro, arrojando de todo lo que tenia dentro de su escudo a su oponente, sin embargo parecía que cualquier esfuerzo estaba siendo inútil. Las balas se fundían y los misiles y granadas explotaban antes de siquiera llegar a su objetivo, ese fuego era demasiado problemático y además la estaba persiguiendo. Homura intento usar uno de los tanques que había sacado de su escudo como cobertura, sin embargo el grueso blindaje se quebró con facilidad al contacto con el ataque de la africana.

… Ella no está en la misma dimensión… eso explicaba por qué no podía verla cuando detenía el tiempo… Homura debía atacar a Zafia y su principal habilidad para detener el tiempo le resultaba inútil…

Una idea llego a la mente de Homura, no era descabellada y tampoco perdería nada con intentarlo.

Ese breve instante en el que Homura pensaba que hacer el tiempo estaba detenido, ahora con el tiempo fluyendo de nueva cuenta y con el fuego del infierno apuntando a ella la japonesa se alineo lo mejor que pudo y hábilmente saco su arco mágico para lanzar un par de flechas mágicas… tal como esperaba las flechas al estar hechas de magia atravesaron el fuego mágico sin problemas y se clavaron en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo de la africana quien no esperaba que eso ocurriera. Homura sonrió pues ya tenía una manera de atacar nuevamente de forma directa a su oponente… sin embargo lanzar magia tan concentrada de esa manera le estaba costando como al fin se percato… el brillo de su gema del alma comenzó a menguar y en cualquier instante se comenzaría a teñir de negro pues estaba usando mas magia de la que jamás hubiese usado en algún enfrentamiento.

Un par de flechas más salieron del arco de Homura mientras que Zafia continuaba con su barrera de fuego persiguiendo a la japonesa. Las flechas de nuevo atravesaron el fuego sin problemas, sin embargo esta vez Zafia aprendió de su error. La africana era la maestra de los elementos y lo dejo bien claro cuando detrás del fuego coloco una barrera de agua que le resto fuerza y cambio la trayectoria de las flechas, justo detrás de esa una barrera de piedra que la protegió del impacto de ese segundo par de flechas mágicas… de nueva cuenta la africana no podía ser tocada y Homura tampoco podía seguir gastando magia en niveles excesivos tirando mas flechas mágicas o intentando superar las tres barreras con magia…

El flujo del tiempo se detuvo de nueva cuenta para Homura… ahora tenía que ver la forma de terminar con esta batalla en este momento. Al revisar el tiempo que estaba detenido se percato de que era cuestión de minutos antes de que el ataque norteamericano impactara la ciudad… la posibilidad de morir dentro de la ciudad se había desvanecido para Homura, ya no podía darse el lujo de morir dentro de la ciudad pues Tatsumi esperaba su retorno.

-Supongo que tendré que usar eso…- menciono la chica mágica mientras acercaba su mano derecha a su escudo y se levantaba firmemente frente a las barreras que habían sido colocadas frente a ella.

El tiempo corrió de nueva cuenta, el fuego y el agua recuperaron su movimiento y el momento había llegado. Un haz de luz dorada se alzo sobre todo, el fuego del infierno fue cortado en dos al igual que el agua que se partió por completo al igual que la piedra que era la última barrera entre Zafia y su oponente. Ese impacto llego hasta la africana quien pudo reaccionar, sin embargo debido a la brutalidad y velocidad del ataque de la japonesa no pudo quitar por completo su cuerpo… el brazo derecho de Zafia fue cortado con una facilidad tremenda, las tres barreras e incluso el cuerpo de la africana fueron destruidos…

Homura en sus manos tenía un arma legendaria, una espada que brillaba como el oro y su filo era solo comparable con el de la Masamune de Yui que era el arma mágica más poderosa registrada en la actualidad.

Zafia cayó al suelo observando a la japonesa cuyos cabellos negros ondeaban con el viento de la noche mientras que su rostro era iluminado por el destello dorado del arma que lentamente metía de nueva cuenta dentro de su escudo.

-¿Excalibur?- se pregunto a si misma Zafia horrorizada ante lo que estaba observando.

-Así es- respondió Homura mientras sujetaba el brazo izquierdo del cuerpo de Zafia con sus dos manos –Mis habilidades sobre el tiempo son absolutas- añadió la japonesa.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡La potadora de esa arma lleva años muerta!- replico Zafia al borde de la desesperación.

Homura quien aun sostenía la mano izquierda de Zafia comenzó a mostrar su poderío sobre el tiempo, rápidamente el brazo de la africana comenzó a pudrirse como si de carne muerta se tratase. El dolor que le provoco a Zafia era notorio y los desgarradores gritos de la africana se podían escuchar rompiendo la aparente calma de la noche.

-Yo puedo alterar el tiempo sobre los objetos también, así como hice con tu brazo que ahora tiene más de 100 años, detuve el tiempo alrededor de esta arma que está congelada en ese instante antes de que su portadora muriera…- menciono seriamente Homura mientras Zafia la observaba horrorizada.

-Ahora es tiempo de que todo termine para ti Zafia- menciono Homura cubriendo la boca de la africana para no escuchar mas sus gritos de desesperación… lo único que Zafia deseaba era un mundo que no recriminara más a las chicas mágicas, sin embargo sus metidos para lograrlo la llevaron a este destino… ahora Homura adelantaba el tiempo de su cuerpo que comenzaba a envejecer a ritmo acelerado y a morir… los huesos de Zafia se hicieron polvo al igual que su carne se pudrió y desintegro… de la líder de la región africana solo quedo su gema del alma que brillaba en color naranja… a pesar de haber perdido su cuerpo el alma de la chica seguía con vida y sufriría el mismo destino de aquellas quienes le eran fieles. Homura levanto la gema y la guardo en su escudo donde jamás podría volver a causar daño a nadie…

Zafia estaba muerta al igual que su revolución… a la distancia el sonido de los aviones de guerra que comenzaban a sobrevolar el océano se podía escuchar con claridad y Homura detuvo una vez más el tiempo para salir con toda la tranquilidad posible de la ciudad…

En esa colina ubicada a varios kilómetros de la ciudad se reunieron todas las chicas mágicas que habían jurado morir en caso de perder sus batallas, mientras Sayaka observaba los resultados de las batallas de esa noche…

La española Lucia había perdido a su hermana en la misión mientras que Melisa llego con Lindsay a cuestas, aun no sabían que es lo que había ocurrido con ella… por su parte Homura llego caminando tranquilamente indicando que Zafia estaba muerta y la evacuación había sido un éxito… sin lugar a dudas Homura había sido nombrada legendaria por un motivo y ahora lo demostraba claramente pues junto con Melisa fue la que menos resintió el haber peleado contra un titán…

A pesar de esto Sayaka continuaba algo molesta con su mejor amiga… como podía ser tan poderosa y a la vez tan descuidada como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Tatsumi… aunque ese pensamiento llego de nueva cuenta a la mente de la peli azul quien esa noche no pudo hacer realmente nada más que observar como la ciudad comenzaba a desaparecer bajo el ataque norteamericano que devastaba el lugar sin piedad… Sayaka en realidad no estaba molesta… estaba celosa…


	13. Capitulo 13: Revelaciones

Capitulo 13: Revelaciones…

-Así es, aquí es donde la tenemos, sin embargo no nos ha dicho nada y a pesar de todo lo que le hemos hecho tampoco la hemos podido matar…- menciono un hombre de atuendos bastante sucios quien se dirigía a otro completamente distinto, el traje de este hombre era impecable y contrastaba con el ambiente oscuro y tétrico de esa prisión en la que únicamente se podían escuchar los gritos de los prisioneros, así como el sonido de los azotes sobre la delicada piel humana.

Haciendo un gesto un hombre de la misma raza que el que hablaba se acerco al hombre del traje mientras que este le susurraba al oído, aparentemente era el traductor de ese hombre que contrastaba con todo el ambiente del lugar.

-Déjame hablar a solas con ella un instante, debo examinar la mercancía que le estas vendiendo al tío sam- menciono ese hombre de traje y de inmediato su acompañante comenzó a traducir las palabras del hombre. El aparentemente era dueño de la prisión de inmediato hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda indicando el camino que debían seguir para llegar hasta donde estaba la mercancía.

Las celdas de la prisión estaban repletas de hombres que se estaban pudriendo en vida en ese lugar tan alejado de la civilización y los derechos humanos, era una prisión africana olvidada por todos donde se alojaban los hombres más indeseables, aquellos que habían robado por hambre o sacado de sus casillas a alguno de los terratenientes del lugar… algunos revolucionarios, ortos simples hombres inocentes que habían sido arrojados al infierno a sufrir a falta de una verdadera justicia en la zona, sin embargo ninguno de ellos llamaba la atención de hombre de traje, el tenia un propósito muy distinto en la región…

La puerta de la celda se abrió y al interior una chica de cabellos rubios estaba encadenada con los brazos levantados arriba de su cabeza mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba bastante lastimado y maltrecho por azotes que fueron interrumpidos en el instante en que el hombre de traje entro a la habitación con el ceño fruncido por el trato a los prisioneros del lugar.

-Déjenos solos- menciono el hombre y de inmediato sus palabras se hicieron ordenes para los hombres del lugar dejando solo al hombre y a la rubia maltrecha que continuaba encadenada al techo.

El hombre se acerco y levanto el rostro de la chica… comprobó su teoría, era asiática debido a sus rasgos, le faltaba el ojo derecho y en su lugar un pañuelo estaba sujeto cubriendo miserablemente la herida que tenía en la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre, oscureciendo su tono de piel que aun podía observarse en su rostro.

-¿Así que no has dicho nada?- menciono el hombre en japonés mientras sostenía la barbilla de la chica en alto, obligándola a observarlo fijamente. El hombre no obtuvo respuesta al instante, así que supuso que estaba hablando un idioma que la chica no entendía. Pensando en cómo solucionar el problema de la comunicación soltó la barbilla de la chica rubia… al hacerlo las palabras comenzaron a surgir…

-¿No hablas el idioma nativo de aquí… pero hablas japonés?- respondió la chica levantando la mirada de su ojo izquierdo en dirección del hombre.

-Pensé que no hablabas…-

-Eso es solo con estos brutos…- replico molesta y desafiante la chica mágica.

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?- respondió el hombre acercando una silla para quedar sentado cómodamente de frente a la rubia.

-¿Por qué habría yo de saber eso? Ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy- respondió la rubia.

-Vengo en nombre de los estados unidos de Norteamérica, nos resulto demasiado interesante el que aquí tengan una chica mágica capturada, una que aparentemente no pueden matar con ningún método conocido, el tío sam se intereso en eso, así que serás llevada a suelo norteamericano donde te estudiaremos- menciono seriamente el hombre mientras que la rubia observaba fijamente sin decir una palabra.

Al no obtener respuesta de ningún tipo el hombre acaricio el rostro de la rubia para después moverse hacia el otro extremo del cuarto donde en una mesa se encontraba una gema del alma en color amarillo, su brillo se estaba perdiendo con lentitud, cada día estaba más sucia y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de al fin se quebrara a causa de la oscuridad que había absorbido.

De entre sus ropas el hombre saco un aparato de defensa personal, las descargas eléctricas que sacaba se veían bastante intimidantes, pero lo que hacía que la rubia en verdad comenzara a mostrar miedo en su rostro era el que cada vez más se acercaba a la gema del alma de la chica mágica rubia. Sin dudarlo un instante el hombre propino una poderosa descarga eléctrica a la gema del alma de la chica, el objeto en si no tenia reacción alguna, sin embargo la rubia comenzaba a gritar como nunca lo había hecho antes llamando la atención en todos en la prisión que a pesar de todas las torturas a la que la sometieron jamás pudieron sacarle una palabra.

La chica rubia estaba débil… su cuerpo colgaba completamente de los grilletes que la sujetaban mientras que de su único ojo caían lagrimas de dolor. Súbitamente el hombre sujeto el cuello de la chica mágica y la forzó a mirarlo nuevamente mientras la amenazaba de nueva cuenta con otra descarga.

-Estos brutos se la pasaron golpeándote por más de dos meses… sigues con vida, así que de algún lugar estas obteniendo grief seeds, posiblemente sigues aquí porque así lo quieres… pero ahora estas en manos de Norteamérica y nosotros te haremos sufrir y gritar como nunca lo has hecho en tu miserable vida. Todo dependerá de esta pregunta, si decides responder entonces diré que estas cooperando, así que no te lastimaremos como lo han hecho aquí, pero si te rehúsas a contestar, entonces ten por seguro que le haremos a tu gema del alma todo lo que le hicieron a tu cuerpo- menciono el hombre con un tono demente mientras forzaba a la rubia a verlo de frente, la chica mágica estaba llorando, desesperada y aun sin poder asimilar por completo el dolor que le había provocado ese hombre con sus acciones.

-Ahora respóndeme: ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde eres?-

Con la voz completamente cortada por el llanto y el dolor que sentía recorriendo todo su cuerpo lastimado, como pudo la chica de cabellos rubios respondió:

-Tomoe… Mami… De Mitakihara… Japón…-

-Entonces Tomoe Mami, veo que has decidido cooperar con nosotros, hare los arreglos de inmediato- menciono el hombre mientras dejaba detrás a la chica mágica sujeta con los grilletes, indefensa, sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediar sus situación…

Múnich- Alemania*

Alejadas del bullicio de un sencillo y barato restaurante dos chicas mágicas observaban sus alrededores. Intentaban no llamar la atención de nadie, sin embargo su presencia en el lugar era un tanto obvia. La ciudad brillaba esa tarde, el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo haciendo que la ciudad de cristal resplandeciera como una esmeralda en el corazón de Alemania.

Muchos disfrutaban de su almuerzo, sin embargo… ¿Qué tan seguido un par de japonesas llegan a un restaurante al aire libre?... sin lugar a dudas podían ser turistas que visitaban la ciudad, sin embargo era sospechoso y el encargado del lugar las tenía bastante vigiladas, pues la situación del mundo no era la más apropiada como para dejar esos pequeños detalles desatendidos. Ambas chicas ordenaron con dificultad en el idioma nativo de la región y se les atendió como a cualquier otro cliente, sin embargo las miradas que se concentraban en ellas no se detuvieron ni un instante.

-¿Crees que vendrá, Yui?- menciono la chica de cabellos oscuros y melena corta mientras que sus ojos reflejaban toda la incomodidad de ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas del lugar.

-Vendrá Mayu, sabes bien que ella me debe un favor- respondió seriamente la chica mágica japonesa de cabellos largos y castaños mientras que su mirada únicamente estaba concentrada en sus alrededores, esperando a alguien sin dudas e ignorando por completo el comportamiento de todos los demás.

-El que te deba un favor no implica que te lo pagara…- replico Mayu mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que había pedido.

El silencio entre ambas chicas se hizo presente por un largo momento en el que su comida se enfriaba y los que las observaban continuaban con sus vidas, lentamente se comenzaban a retirar del lugar uno tras otro mientras que las dos chicas japonesas continuaban sentadas en el lugar. Mayu termino sus alimentos mientras que Yui ni siquiera les había prestado atención alguna, pues continuaba observando obsesivamente en todas direcciones a la espera de alguien o algo.

Dos horas pasaron desde que las chicas llegaron al lugar, muchos clientes se fueron y otros nuevos llegaron al lugar pero las dos chicas continuaban ahí. Al final la mirada de la castaña se relajo un instante cuando una chica de anteojos y cabellos rubios se acerco a su mesa de la forma más discreta posible.

-Al fin llegas, toma asiento- menciono Yui mientras invitaba a la chica a sentarse en la única silla vacía que quedaba en su mesa. –Puedes ordenar lo que desees, yo me encargare de eso- añadió la japonesa mientras que su compañera de cabellos cortos observaba fijamente a la recién llegada.

-¿Y en serio vas a pagar por esto o tienen pensado huir de aquí sin pagar?- menciono la rubia quien se veía más temerosa que segura de sus palabras.

-¿Y eso en realidad importa?- replico Mayu con su tono frio y serio como siempre.

-Claro que importa, yo vivo en esta ciudad… últimamente las cosas se han estado poniendo muy peligrosas por aquí… incluso entre las personas han hecho campañas para denunciar a las autoridades a chicas mágicas que conozcan… no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si todos se enteraran que hable con un par de chicas mágicas en este lugar, ni siquiera les importaría si estoy relacionada o no con ustedes, ¡simplemente me matarían!- añadió bastante alterada la rubia.

-Ah, pero estas relacionada quieras o no, eres una chica mágica igual que nosotras y te guste o no me debes un favor- respondió Yui con frialdad ante el discurso de la rubia –¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- añadió.

-Yo no te debo nada- susurro la chica rubia mientras ocultaba sus ojos debajo de sus lentes.

-Te saque de Marruecos sin despertar ninguna sospecha, Si Zafia se hubiera enterado que ya no querías seguir adelante con la revolución te habría matado y si no te hubiera sacado entonces Homura te habría matado. ¿Dices que quieres vivir? Piénsalo de nuevo pues esa vida que tienes me la debes a mí, ahora entrégame lo que te pedí que bien se que está dentro de la mochila que traes- menciono molesta Yui intimidando por completo a la chica rubia quien de inmediato obedeció las ordenes que la japonesa le gritaba prácticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que harás con la información que te estoy dando?- susurro tímidamente una vez más la chica mientras sacaba un par de expedientes con bastantes hojas, separados por folders de colores.

-¿Tu qué crees?, le pondremos fin a la inquisición por supuesto- menciono Yui mientras observaba a detalle cada una de la hojas que la rubia le había entregado.

- Piensas matar al presidente de los estados unidos de Norteamérica…dudo que con eso resuelvas la situación del mundo… además me temo que aunque pude infiltrarme en la red del pentágono la información de la posición exacta del presidente es actualmente desconocida- menciono la chica rubia.

-Al contrario, hiciste un gran trabajo. Por lo que veo revisaste el bunker presidencial en el monte Rostmund, ahí no está, tampoco está en el bunker de la oficina oval en la casa blanca en Washington… ellos saben bien el poder que tenemos, saben que un bunker no impedirá que lleguemos a él y con esto lo confirmas- respondió seriamente la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Aun no entiendo…- susurro nuevamente de forma delicada la rubia.

-El presidente tiene que estar en un lugar donde pueda dar órdenes a su ejército, estar seguro ante cualquier ataque y además oculto para evitar que podamos alcanzarlo. Un bunker no puede hacer esas funciones así que me resulta claro que esta en movimiento: El Air Force One- respondió de nueva cuenta Yui aclarando el panorama de sus dos acompañantes quienes difícilmente llevaban el ritmo de la castaña.

-Pero no pude encontrar la localización del avión…-

-Es porque está en movimiento y su localización es confidencial, eso hará más difíciles las cosas y es por eso que te pedí lo demás- menciono Yui mientras continuaba observando los demás archivos que la rubia le había conseguido directamente desde las oficinas del pentágono.

-Dime ¿acaso no se te hace raro? El presidente Stonewood, el presidente del milagro, quien pertenece al partido demócrata y fue nombrado como el peor candidato demócrata en mucho tiempo, su contraparte, el presidente electo en aquel entonces llevaba la delantera por demasiado, casi un 87% total de los votos… era aplastante y de la noche a la mañana Stonewood se volvió el presidente del milagro, no solo gano sino que fue un voto unánime, todos los votos fueron a su favor…- Añadió Yui de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?- susurro la rubia mientras que Mayu también se veía interesada en plan tan bien elaborado de su compañera.

-Me resulta claro que hubo otro factor decisivo en la elección así que por eso te pedí que también investigaras a su familia y por lo que veo tenía razón. El tiene 3 hijas, su esposa murió. Dos trabajan con él en la casa blanca y su localización al igual que la de su padre es desconocida, lo que significa que están en el avión con él, una tercera hija la menor esta en tierra, por lo que veo esta en Chicago- Illinois… ella es nuestro boleto al interior del avión presidencial- menciono la castaña.

-Pero los norteamericanos no negocian con terroristas…- susurro de nueva cuenta la rubia.

-¿Quien dijo que íbamos a negociar?, ella es una chica mágica y estoy segura que su habilidad especial tiene algo que ver con su padre, de lo contrario no tendría por qué haberse quedado en tierra. Mia Stonewood es nuestro blanco, ella nos llevara con su padre y al fin de la inquisición- replico bastante segura de su plan la chica mágica japonesa. –hiciste un gran trabajo, déjanos el resto a nosotras, haremos que el mundo regrese a su estado natural- añadió Yui al instante en que la rubia se despedía de las dos japonesas y se retiraba del lugar.

Yui y Mayu se quedaron solas con toda la información que la rubia les había llevado. En la mente de la castaña el plan se podía decir sencillo, pero era demasiado complicado de ejecutar. Todo dependía de una supuesta chica mágica y de la suposición que habían hecho respecto a su habilidad. Si algo era incorrecto todo el plan fracasaría y las medidas de seguridad se harían más estrictas para evitar un futuro ataque… solo tenían una oportunidad y no debían desperdiciarla.

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos ahora?- pregunto Mayu.

-A Praga, volveremos a donde dejamos a las refugiadas y conseguiré que algunas vengan con nosotras, entonces nos vamos a Norteamérica, solo espero que nuestra transportadora conozca Chicago- respondió Yui mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente de la mesa donde estaban ambas chicas.

-¿Tan pronto se van?- escucharon ambas chicas esa voz que ambas reconocían a la perfección y que al escucharla ambas japonesas se quedaron heladas pues de todo lo malo que les podía haber pasado esto era lo peor y lo más inesperado…

-Hikari…- susurraron ambas chicas mágicas mientras observaban como la delicada y cínica chica de cabellos largos y ojos oscuros tomaba asiento en la misma mesa donde ellas estaban…

Prípiat- Ucrania *

El sonido inequívoco de una teletransportadora se escucho en la distancia y dos chicas que se mantenían alertas observaron con ojos familiares a una de las tres chicas que habían aparecido en la abandonada ciudad del desastre nuclear. El sonido del eco se propago por los abandonados edificios mientras que el sol comenzaba a romper la oscuridad esa mañana en el lugar que se había convertido en un refugio para las chicas mágicas del mundo.

-¿Vienes a ver a Homura de nuevo?- menciono una de las chicas mágicas que resguardaban las puertas del lugar. Las dos chicas en sus atuendos mágicos y de una edad bastante inferior a la pelirroja que había llegado al sitio.

-Como cada semana, les traje algunas cosas para que no extrañen Japón- menciono Sakura Kyouko mientras alzaba una de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro mientras que sus cabellos rojos ondeaban con el viento del lugar.

-¿Y qué hay de la pequeña?- menciono la otra guardiana de las puertas del edifico al que estaban intentando entrar las chicas mágicas japonesas.

-Ella está bien, nuestra médico particular, ya sabes para Homura- respondió Kyouko mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Yuma, la pequeña chica de cabellos verdes simplemente sonreía de la misma manera que su adorada superior a las chicas que cuestionaban su presencia.

-Está bien, pueden pasar- respondió una de las chicas que estaban en el lugar al instante en que abría las puertas del edificio.

El interior del lugar estaba lleno de humedad y moho indicando la falta de presencia del toque humano por mucho tiempo, sin embargo mientras avanzaban sobre el lugar Yuma pudo observar por las ventanas que el edifico donde estaban no era el único habitado por chicas mágicas, otras edificaciones vecinas se veían llenas de chicas de distintos rasgos y nacionalidades, todas refugiándose de la inquisición que las perseguía en todo el mundo.

Pronto el par de japonesas repletas de bolsas llenas de comida llegaron hasta un pequeño vestíbulo donde unas mesas improvisadas estaban rodeadas de sillas vacías y un par de chicas que observaban hacia las ventanas. En el lugar había una enorme cantidad de mapas de todo el mundo marcando lugares bastante conocidos donde algunos refugios para chicas mágicas se encontraban.

Al escuchar los pasos una chica de cabellos negros y ojos tranquilos se acerco a la pelirroja y a la pequeña que la acompañaba. La chica tenía un grueso abrigo y una bufanda… algo incómodos para el clima de la región pensó la pequeña Yuma, sin embargo después de observar con cuidado el emblema que tenía en su bufanda se dio cuenta que esos eran sus atuendos mágicos y el emblema azul en realidad era la gema del alma de la chica a quien observaba.

-Cada que te veo me da bastante calor- menciono Kyouko mientras que Yuma observaba como se desarrollaba la plática entre las dos chicas que parecían conocerse bastante.

-Si estuviéramos en Oymyakon seria yo la que se reiría de tus atuendos- replico la chica en un tomo bastante amistoso, similar al de la pelirroja a la que acompañaba Yuma. –De nuevo les traes suministros a tus compañeras… debe ser difícil tener que dejarlo todo porque tu rostro apareció en un video- añadió la chica mágica rusa.

-Pues al menos podemos seguir protegiendo Japón aunque ellos quieran matarnos… ¿Y no había más gente aquí?- respondió Kyouko observando el lugar casi vacío.

-Lindsay Halland después de despertar se fue a Norteamérica y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella y Melisa Shepanok se fue hace dos días a Sídney, encontraron otro grupo radical que intenta derrocar al gobierno así que ella misma quería hacerse cargo de la situación, se llevo algunas chicas con ella y se fue…- respondió la chica de atuendos abrigadores.

-¿Entonces como es que desactivan…?- replico Kyouko antes de ser interrumpida por la chica mágica rusa.

-¿Los satélites de vigilancia? Sin el EMP de Melisa es complicado pero lo único que tenemos que hacer es quedarnos dentro de los edificios, es todo… o al menos no ha habido ninguna complicación por ahora… pero bueno, conoces el camino, no te distraeré mas- dijo la chica antes de volver al lado de su otra compañera quien sostenía un mapa de Europa bastante rayado en sus manos y ponía frustradamente una marca más con un marcador color rojo.

Las dos japonesas cargadas con los suministros continuaron su camino, ahora Yuma subía escaleras algo molesta por no haber sido incluida en la conversación con la otra chica que parecía ser de su edad, molestia que Kyouko percibió al instante.

-Su nombre es Iryna, ella se encarga de este refugio. Viene de Rusia, de la ciudad de Oymyakon que es la más fría del mundo… así que eso justifica sus atuendos. Ella ha estado cuidado de Homura y Miki desde hace dos meses, así como también de todas las chicas que llegan a este lugar, es una buena persona cómo pudiste ver… y ahora que lo pienso lamento no haberte presentado- menciono Kyouko a la pequeña Yuma que caminaba a su lado escuchando cada una de sus palabras y percatándose como el tono de voz de la pelirroja comenzaba a cambiar desde el instante en que comenzó a darse cuenta que no tenía ni siquiera un poco de tacto para tratar o presentar personas a pesar de su vasta experiencia en la vida…

Las dos chicas al fin llegaron a una puesta que se encontraba completamente descuidada, sin embargo parecía aun funcionar. Kyouko toco una vez para después abrir la puerta de la habitación que reacciono tal y como Yuma había anticipado, el crujir de la madera vieja y gastada y el rechinido de las bisagras viejas y sin ningún mantenimiento no se hicieron esperar. En el interior de esa habitación que se veía llena de humedad igual que todo el edificio se encontraba Sayaka Miki recostada en un futon con la mirada perdida en el techo, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, pero con una frustración marcada en el rostro, como si el simple hecho de respirar el aire del lugar le incomodara de alguna forma.

-Llegamos… ¿Dónde está Homura?- menciono Kyouko con las bolsas de víveres en alto, sin embargo interrumpiendo su alegría con la pregunta más obvia al observar sola a la peli azul.

-¿La reina de los malestares? Está en el baño igual que todas las mañanas desde hace un mes- respondió de mala gana Sayaka mientras señalaba el lugar a Yuma.

-Tu turno- menciono Kyouko haciendo una seña a la pequeña quien sabia a la perfección que había sido llevada al lugar para diagnosticar el malestar que aquejaba a Homura.

Cuando las dos chicas mágicas veteranas se vieron solas en la habitación mientras que Yuma entraba al baño donde se encontraba Homura, el sonido de uno de los paquetes de papas que se abría no se hizo esperar por parte de Kyouko quien reclamaba su recompensa por haber llevado tanta comida a un lugar tan distante.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- menciono Sayaka mientras se levantaba lentamente de su cómoda posición con una molestia marcada en cada parte de su ser.

-Lo traje- respondió la pelirroja mientras tomaba una de las bolsas que había llevado hasta el lugar y con su mano buscaba una pequeña caja que mostro a la peli azul.

-Si Yuma te dice que no es algo que ella pueda curar, entonces dáselo a Homura- ordeno la peli azul japonesa a su compañera mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- replico Kyouko al ver como Sayaka lentamente comenzaba a alejarse sin mostrar interés alguno en la recuperación de su amiga de cabellos negros. Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron ignoradas y cuando esta intento hablar nuevamente fue silenciada por un fuerte portazo que la dejo sola en la habitación mientras que los sonidos del baño por parte de Yuma y Homura se escuchaban distantes.

Múnich – Alemania*

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Yui con el miedo enmarcado en sus palabras que eran lentas y su sonido asemejaba mas a un susurro al verse rodeada de personas inocentes y frente a sus ojos su amiga demente que encarnaba a la maldad con esa mirada perdida en el odio observándola fijamente.

-Has sido descuidada, has dejado tras de ti muchos indicios como esta conversación a plena luz del día y en un lugar lleno de testigos. Sabes bien que quiero ajustar cuentas contigo y esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar- dijo en un tono cínico la japonesa de cabellos largos y oscuros mientras que su mirada azulada observaba fijamente a amabas chicas frente a ella.

-Vayamos a otra parte, entonces pelearemos- dijo una vez más temerosa Yui, esperando la peor de las respuestas por parte de la demente chica mágica. Y tal como lo esperaba lo peor ocurrió…

-¿Otro sitio?, para qué si pueden morir aquí- menciono Hikari en el instante en que un enorme y poderoso sonido metálico comenzó a escucharse desde la distancia, como si de una enorme maquina se tratase, una vieja y oxidada pero funcional y poderosa máquina, indescriptible por ninguno de los presentes… un pulpo, tal vez mas un insecto que tenia garras al frente del cuerpo como tentáculos pero de enormes proporciones y un colosal ojo en color rojo que contrastaba con la oscuridad de su cuerpo. Una bestia había aparecido en la ciudad de cristal y el contorno de su ojo comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad como si estuviese acelerando por alguna razón.

-Por meses me he estado haciendo de habilidades de chicas mágicas caídas… ahora contemplen el poder que he adquirido manifestado en esto: Un cegador- menciono Hikari en el instante en que el monstruo que había convocado disparo un poderoso rayo que destrozo todo un edifico cercano y los escombros comenzaron a colapsar sobre las personas que se encontraban en el comedor donde Yui y Mayu se encontraban.

Hikari en verdad estaba demente, había atacado directamente la zona donde ella misma se encontraba… todo cobraba sentido, era un clon que como muchas de las personas estaba pereciendo bajo el poderío devastador de la maquina que a pesar de su colosal tamaño se movía con agilidad buscando entre los escombros a las dos chicas japonesas.

La espada de Yui se hizo presente y sus atuendos mágicos rojos se encendieron en furia al igual que las flamas azules de Mayu reaparecían debajo de una pila de escombros. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a lo largo de la ciudad y el pánico comenzó a cundir en las calles. Cuerpos muertos es lo único que quedaba en el lugar mientras que sobresaliendo de entre todos los edificas del lugar el cegador se levantaba imponente y se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo ataque en contra de las dos japonesas que se veían diminutas en comparación a la mole de acero.

El cegador disparo en contra de Yui quien intento usar el poderoso filo de su espada en contra del ataque… su acción resulto inútil el rayo de luz era tan denso que no podía ser detenido con nada y la chica mágica de cabellos castaños termino estampada en un edifico lejano, el cual también fue destruido por la fuerza del monstruo que al ver eliminada a una de las dos comenzó a enfocar su rayo en el resto de la ciudad.

-¡Yui!- grito desesperada Mayu al ver que su amiga había sido aparentemente derrotada, sin embargo en ese instante escucho las palabras de la amiga cuyo nombre había pronunciado quien se comunicaba con la chica de melena corta desde la distancia.

-Estoy bien… pero tiene demasiado poder de fuego, encárgate de él Mayu- dijo la chica mágica aparentemente lastimada por su tono de voz. Mayu sin poner un solo pero se lanzo a la batalla y sus dos poderosos cañones comenzaron a impactar al monstruo de acero que destrozaba edificaciones con su mero paso y devastaba a quienes se oponían a su paso con su poderoso rayo. Mayu atacaba desde la parte de atrás, sin embargo el blindaje de la mole parecía ser más grueso en ese sector, justo pensaba cambiar de estrategia cuando el enorme monstruo cambio su posición súbitamente y ataco a la chica mágica con su más poderoso ataque.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Mayu? sabes que ella desearía morir y yo le concederé su deseo- menciono Hikari mientras intentaba destrozar con sus puños a la lastimada Yui quien escurría en sangre, sin embargo a pesar del poderoso impacto que recibió y de lo destrozado que se veía su cuerpo su gema del alma parecía intacta, eso la hacía poderosa y su espada por primera vez desde que la crisis comenzó se dirigió en contra de su antigua amiga, buscando matarla.

-¡Observa como los edificios caen, desmoronándose como castillos de naipes ante mi poderío! Energía pura de los demonios combinada con la habilidad de controlar el metal y el control sobre la luz, todo combinado en un solo ente capaz de destruir todo a su paso- mencionaba Hikari mientras peleaba con Yui quien infructuosamente lanzaba ataques con su espada sin cortar nada más que aire, sin embargo la espada de la japonesa era tan poderosa que sin darse cuenta estaba destruyendo casas y edificios de la misma forma que la mole de metal en el trasfondo lo hacía.

El sonido de tanques de guerra disparando sus cañones hizo aparición breve, los impactos lastimaron al monstruo de metal, incluso consiguieron quitarle uno de sus brazos metálicos, sin embargo esta bestia no sentía dolor alguno a diferencia de los frágiles demonios, pues a pesar de perder una de sus extremidades continuaba con su ola de muerte. El rayo que poseía se dirigió a sus atacantes y en un instante los sonidos de los hombres que habían entrado al campo de batalla fueron silenciados al igual que los gritos de terror de las personas que se encontraban cerca del impacto.

Hikari se regodeaba del poderío de su bestia armada que aparentemente era imparable, ni siquiera Mayu con su devastador poder de fuego parecía tener éxito en liquidar a la bestia… en verdad la Banshee había creado al asesino definitivo en su cruzada contra las chicas mágicas y una ciudad humana entera estaba cayendo bajo su devastador poder…

-Por favor… mátame si quieres pero termina de una vez por todas con esto…- suplico Yui poniéndose de rodillas frente a su demente amiga quien se coloco su armadura usando sus habilidades para manipular el metal y ahora se veía mucho mas demente que antes.

-Suplicar no te servirá de nada, igual te matare y a Mayu y a esa chica que vendrá por ustedes en unos minutos… el mundo las cazara como animales y yo ayudare a su destrucción final. Una nueva era comenzara, una sin Mahou Shoujos- dijo en tono demente Hikari mientras amasaba todo el metal que tenía en el cuerpo para formar una imponente espada que la chica de cabellos oscuros acercaba peligrosamente a la gema del alma de la castaña arrodillada.

-¡Si ese es el caso, entonces no estoy dispuesta a entregarte mi vida, amiga mía!- replico Yui levantándose súbitamente al observar como la gema del alma de Hikari brillaba en su pecho por debajo de la gruesa armadura. Era el momento adecuado, ella era la original y si no la mataba ahora... sin embargo también ella podía morir en el intento pero el riesgo valía la pena.

El impacto de las dos espadas fue contenido, lo que parecía un empate en realidad dejo perplejas a ambas japonesas que peleaban en tierras tan alejadas de su hogar… dos hojas cortas que salían de sus elegantes mangas contuvieron a dos de las armas más devastadoras a nivel mágico. Sus cabellos castaños y cortos ocultaban esa mirada de ojos verdes que se veía más furiosa que nunca… Hikari desconocía por completo a esta chica que había salido de la nada interponiéndose entre ambas espadas con una determinación incomparable y una furia solo igualada por la misma chica mágica demente, sin embargo para Yui esta era una persona conocida, una veterana que había decidido reaparecer en ese momento crítico de la situación…

-Dejen de destruir mi ciudad- dijo completamente enfurecida la chica mágica alemana de atuendos militares, Gretchen Svaufenberg, la segunda chica mágica legendaria después de Homura.

Prípiat – Ucrania*

-Pude curar su gema del alma que parece regreso a la normalidad, estaba muy gastada, pero su cansancio y las nauseas que parece estar teniendo… no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, es de su cuerpo no de su alma- menciono Yuma dirigiéndose a Kyouko quien simplemente acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña chica de cabellos verdes.

-Gracias Yuma, fuiste de gran utilidad- menciono la pelirroja -¿Puedes regresar por tu cuenta hasta donde esta nuestra amiga?- añadió refiriéndose a la teletransportadora que las había llevado a la ciudad.

-Claro Kyouko-Nee san- respondió obediente la pequeña niña de 14 años que al instante salió por la puerta dejando sola a la pelirroja que esperaba a que Homura apareciera.

La chica de anteojos y cabellos oscuros al fin salió del baño, su aspecto era terrible, se notaba una cansancio como el que jamás se le había visto además que parecía no estar comiendo bien aunque en realidad sabían que la comida no era el problema, el verdadero problema era mantener la comida dentro de la chica mágica, hecho que parecía imposible conseguir desde hacía ya un mes.

-Te vez terrible- recalco la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Homura.

-Ni siquiera Yuma pudo hacer algo- respondió decepcionada la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Yuma no, pero parece que Miki sabe que es lo que te pasa- replico Kyouko mientras le entregaba a Homura la caja que había sacado de las bolsas de víveres. –Las cartas que me has hecho enviar y ahora esto… no me interesan los detalles, pero quiero que estés consciente de que si esto sale positivo alteraras el mundo de las chicas mágicas como no tienes idea, destruirás el mundo de muchas, le darás sentido a la vida de otras… quiero que hagas esto, pero ten cuidado con el resultado, no se lo muestres a cualquiera- añadió mientras le entregaba a Homura una caja que claramente era una prueba de embarazo.

-Tal vez sea la radiación…- intento consolarse Homura.

-Si ese fuera el caso todas estarían así y no solo tu… no sé por qué intentas cubrirte, no tiene nada de malo y… apuesto que tienes una carta mas para que se entregue a Tatsumi- menciono la pelirroja.

Homura de inmediato se dirigió hacia su futon, un tanto alejado del de Sayaka debido a la actitud reciente de la chica mágica peli azul. De entre el desastre la chica de anteojos saco una carta mas con el nombre de Tatsumi escrito en ella, camino de vuelta hasta su amiga y se la entrego a la pelirroja quien la recibió y guardo dentro de sus ropas mientras que ambas guardaban silencio.

-Es todo por ahora… si la prueba sale positiva supongo que se lo avisaras en la siguiente carta- dijo Kyouko mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

-Se lo diré personalmente… encontrare la forma… aunque todavía no se qué pensar… no había considerado esa opción hasta ahora- menciono Homura completamente confundida como podía apreciarse en su voz.

La pelirroja se despidió de la líder asiática quien al verse sola en la habitación se detuvo a considerar lo que le estaba ocurriendo un instante… en verdad era posible que ella estuviera embarazada… eso jamás se había escuchado antes. Cuando una Mahou Shoujo hace el contrato su alma es extraída de su cuerpo… en teoría el cuerpo muere… en teoría ya no son humanas… sin embargo sus cuerpos han crecido con la edad, necesitan alimentarse con comida cuando tienen hambre, tienen necesidades, sienten frio y calor… en verdad parecía posible… pero de serlo cambiaria la visión que muchas tenían del mundo y se veían a sí mismas como muertos vivientes… de salir positiva la prueba, demostraría que no solo se ven como humanas, si no que todavía lo son…

Múnich – Alemania *

Tres chicas mágicas estaban frente a frente en ese momento… la alemana legendaria Gretchen tenía a su derecha a la chica mágica demente que era la causante de todo el desastre a nivel mundial y de la muerte de su amiga a manos del ejercito inglés, mientras que a su izquierda tenia a una japonesa quien había causado tanto daño a recientes fechas como la otra, destruyendo su ciudad en esa batalla sin sentido y que además parecía estar siguiendo los pasos de la asesinada Zafia en busca de una revolución… ante los verdes ojos de la alemana ambas merecían morir.

-¡No interfieras!- grito Yui atacando directamente a la alemana con su espada, hecho ante el cual la chica mágica veterana reacciono.

El filo de la espada de Yui impacto solo aire, la chica que estaba frente a ella parecía haberse esfumado en el aire… era una tele transportadora después de todo… mientras la castaña japonesa se preguntaba dónde estaba su oponente el frio del acero alemán de la chica mágica se incrusto en su cuello mientras que la calidez de su mano izquierda acariciaba su rostro.

Gretchen se teletransporto a unos centímetros del lugar donde estaba y con un ángulo distinto, suficiente como para evitar la hoja de la japonesa y poder incrustar esa hoja que salía de su manga en el cuello de su oponente quien se comenzaba a desangrar. No era una herida letal, no para una chica mágica, sin embargo tenia a Yui justo donde la quería.

Un sonido rápido se escucho detrás de ella y la Banshee en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar prefirió escapar en ese momento, consciente de que tenía enfrente a un rival de una clase distinta y la confusión que le había dado ventaja a la japonesa se había esfumado.

Los ojos verdes y profundos de Gretchen observaron los ojos cafés de Yui quien se encontraba de rodillas en el piso con la hoja de la alemana en la garganta, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, mientras que la mirada verde de la alemana se desvió hacia ese llamativo prendedor que la japonesa llevaba en el cabello… la gema del alma de la chica mágica. La chica mágica de atuendos militares delicados y femeninos así como elegantes levanto s mano derecha y de la manga una nueva hoja de acero salió que apuntaba firmemente hacia el alma de la japonesa con atuendos samurái…

Una ráfaga de balas obligo a la alemana a desaparecer, Mayu estaba salvando a su amiga olvidándose por completo del coloso de metal que destruía la ciudad a sus espaldas, sin embargo el momento de gloria le duro muy poco a la chica japonesa, quien de inmediato sintió un fuerte tirón en los cabellos… en un instante estaba frente a Yui y al siguiente solo tenía de frente a la alemana quien con una mirada fría la dejaba caer para desaparecer en el aire de nuevo… Mayu estaba cayendo desde una enorme altura hacia las ruinas de un edifico… a pesar de ser una chica mágica había muy poco que Mayu pudiera hacer en una situación como esa… la chica de melena corta y oscura cayo como piedra sobre las varillas que lastimaron su cuerpo y se incrustaron como lanzas que perforaron la mayoría de sus órganos vitales.

Antes de poder terminar con su labor, el cegador, el coloso causante de la destrucción de la ciudad dirigía su mirada ahora a la alemana de mirada despiadada. La mole de acero que se movía ágilmente y con decisión parecía querer cubrir el escape de Hikari centraba su atención en la amenaza alemana, quien no se inmuto ni siquiera un poco al observar frente a si al coloso al que enfrentaría.

Gretchen se llevo la mano derecha al costado del mismo lado de su cuello y la teletransportadora mostro su segunda habilidad especial. Un poderoso grito fue lanzado desde su posición, un impacto tan poderoso que incluso la devastadora mole de acero cayó sobre su posición como si la hubieran empujado y mientras el rugido continuaba el coloso parecía estar sintiendo un dolor indescriptible. El acero se retorcía y comenzaba a crujir como si se estuviese desquebrajando… instantes después el monstruo que estaba destruyendo Múnich estaba en el suelo sin vida, aplastado por el devastador grito de la alemana quien también era portadora del rugido de león, un grito capaz de aniquilar todo a su paso…

Ahora Gretchen observaba los destruidos alrededores, su ciudad estaba completamente destruida a pesar de su intervención… sin lugar a dudas se estaría hablando de miles de muertos debido al evento que ese día se había presentado en el lugar… y los dos lugares donde dos de las responsables habían sido dejadas por la alemana estaban vacios…

-Escaparon- menciono la alemana mientras desviaba su atención hacia una carpeta con documentos cerca de donde se encontraba la mancha de sangre que Yui había dejado tras de sí. Los ojos verdes de Gretchen vieron con detenimiento todo lo que la japonesa planeaba hacer y tras ver las ruinas de su ciudad natal se levanto nuevamente de entre las sombras en las que había vivido hasta ese día.

-Supongo que no podre seguir lamentándome de mis errores- menciono mientras desaparecía como todas las transportadoras solían hacerlo, tomando un ultimo vistazo de su ciudad destrozada y su gente asesinada…

Prípiat – Ucrania*

La espera era de solo unos segundos, sin embargo esos instantes en que debía esperar fueron los más eternos en la vida de Akemi Homura quien daba vueltas sin cesar en el baño sin parar, presa de la desesperación. Todo su mundo colapsaba frente a ella, parecía que sus días como Mahou Shoujo habían terminado al fin a causa de su propia irresponsabilidad y ahora estaba frente a un dilema… pero de ser así entonces su vida cambiaria por completo a partir de ese momento al igual que la vida de muchas seguramente…

Sus ropas estaban gastadas y sus lentes empañados, el lugar donde estaba en ese instante era demasiado distinto a lo que se podría haber imaginado en alguna de sus fantasías más felices, una fantasía donde ella tal vez podría aspirar a ser madre y tener una hermosa familia como aquella a la que pertenecía su mejor y olvidada amiga, una familia casi idílica viviendo en un lugar iluminado y precioso… pero la verdad era demasiado fría y contrastante como para poder soportarla. Su gema del alma se fatigaba con facilidad, indicando que hace mucho tiempo que debió haber muerto ya en cumplimiento con su contrato como Mahou Shoujo, el lugar donde estaba era oscuro, frio y peligroso por la enorme cantidad de radiación que aun había en el sitio… su mejor amiga estaba molesta con ella y por donde se le viera no había sonrisas en ninguna de las chicas que habitaban el lugar pues todas eran perseguidas por sus países y por aquellos a quienes habían jurado proteger… el mundo estaba en su contra y no estaban dispuestos a escuchar el dialogo, solo la aniquilación, es lo único que el ser humano en su ignorancia podía ofrecer a las chicas que ahora se refugiaban en uno de los sitios más peligrosos que existen, solo para evitar morir, aferrarse a una vida llena de miseria y lagrimas en un mundo intolerante.

La espera termino al fin, la prueba de embarazo de Homura al fin tenía un resultado como el sonido que atravesó incluso el alma de la chica mágica delato. La chica de cabellos oscuros estaba temblando, no deseaba ver el resultado pues en parte conocía la respuesta con anticipación…

-Madoka… Dame fuerza…- susurro Homura cuando tomo en sus manos la prueba sin observar el resultado…

Su mundo se colapsaba frente a sus ojos, una emoción que no podía describir de ninguna manera pues era algo que jamás habría esperado, mucho menos en medio de esta situación caótica en la que el mundo estaba sumido… ese color verde que indicaba un resultado positivo cimbro a Homura hasta lo más profundo de su ser al grado en que sus piernas perdieron por completo la fuerza y la chica de cabellos oscuros cayó al suelo de ese baño viejo y descuidado donde cada mañana se manifestaba su malestar… Homura lloraba aun sin saber qué es lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, que es lo que podía hacer en una situación como esa… no era una tragedia pero era algo imposible… sin embargo estaba ocurriendo…

La chica mágica estaba embarazada.


	14. Capitulo 14: In God We Trust

Capitulo 14: In God We Trust…

Esos ojos azules estaban furiosos, su poseedora buscaba destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su paso y lo primero que se cruzo en su camino fue la misma chica que le dio esa noticia devastadora para ella. Era algo que ya sabía con anticipación, sin embargo prefería negar saberlo, engañarse a sí misma pretendiendo que había sido una sorpresa y que su mundo estaba colapsando por la noticia… sin embargo los sentimientos que tenia dentro de su corazón no estaban del todo claros, solo la furia que se desbordaba por todo su cuerpo podía ser tan nítida como para seguirla ciegamente, era la único que tenía en ese momento, una furia insuperable contra su mejor amiga: Akemi Homura.

De un movimiento súbito Miki Sayaka sujeto el cuello de su mejor amiga y la empujo hasta la pared más cercana deteniendo su avance solo con el muro que impedía su paso. Homura estaba entre su molesta amiga y la pared mientras que su cuello era sujetado con toda la fuerza que la peli azul podía tener en su cuerpo.

Homura con sus cabellos negros alborotados por la súbita reacción de su amiga y los anteojos torcidos por la fuerza del impacto cerró los ojos esperando como una niña tierna que su príncipe corriera a salvarla de la furia de Sayaka, sin embargo nadie llego para auxiliarla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar los lentes de la chica mágica mientras que sus manos inocentemente se empezaban a mover hacia su vientre.

Sayaka se transformo en chica mágica al instante mientras su furia la dominaba, su rostro demencial desbordaba rencor y celos por todos lados mientras que con su mano libre materializaba una de infinitas espadas mágicas que solía utilizar y amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza a su mejor amiga.

-¡Por favor Sayaka detente!- grito Homura con todas sus fuerzas llorando irremediablemente mientras que sus brazos abrazaban su vientre lo más fuerte que podían… En cualquier otro momento la legendaria Akemi Homura se habría transformado y en un parpadeo habría asesinado sin remordimientos a su mejor amiga… sin embargo hoy no, en esta ocasión todo era distinto… Homura mataba porque no temía a la muerte, hoy deseaba vivir más que nunca… ya no podía lanzarse al campo de batalla estúpidamente sin cuidar aquello que por tanto tiempo había descuidado: Su cuerpo, pues ahora tenía una razón para no ser herida y mantenerse en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Sayaka de inmediato reacciono ante el grito desesperado de Homura sabiendo que ella en realidad no era así… en verdad todo había cambiado drásticamente en muy poco tiempo… Lentamente la peli azul soltó la espada que sostenía en su mano libre y aquella con la que estrangulaba a Homura se fue aflojando al mismo tiempo. La cabeza de Sayaka fue cayendo lentamente hasta que su frente se estrello con el pecho de su amiga… entonces el momento de locura había pasado y la defensora jurada de la justicia al igual que su mejor amiga se soltó en llanto.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú?- menciono Sayaka con la voz completamente cortada por el llanto. –¿Por qué tu eres la que consigue todos los logros y la que siempre tiene que sobresalir?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo por una sola vez?- añadió mientras comenzó a golpear el pecho de Homura cada vez con menor intensidad hasta quedar por completo fatigada y sumida en el llanto.

-Sayaka…- menciono la chica de cabellos oscuros antes de ser interrumpida de nueva cuenta por la peli azul mientras lentamente ambas comenzaron a caer y terminaron sentadas en el suelo, una frente a la otra y la peli azul completamente aferrada al pecho de Homura como si tuviera miedo de soltarla.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo derecho a enamorarme?- Dijo la peli azul más claramente que todas sus anteriores palabras.

-Sayaka… en realidad…- menciono de nuevo Homura para ser interrumpida nuevamente.

-Perdóname… Perdóname Homura… he sido una horrible amiga, tengo celos de ti cuando debería estar feliz… Estoy feliz… pero yo quisiera algo así para mi… no me hagas tanto caso… solo… déjame llorar un poco…- interrumpió Sayaka para después quedarse en silencio, sollozando mientras que su amiga acariciaba sus cabellos azules tiernamente, llorando de igual forma ante tanta confusión.

Sayaka estaba en el suelo junto con su mejor amiga, sus ojos azules estaban completamente enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sus brazos temblaban sin embargo Homura estaba tan cálida como siempre. Al tenerlo tan cerca la peli azul acaricio el vientre de Homura donde ahora se estaba gestando una vida, su amiga temblaba por el frio y por la confusión que sentía, sin embargo Sayaka no podía evitar sentir la calidez de su amiga quien esta vez parecía mucho más cálida que antes.

El silencio de la ciudad abandonada acentuaba el sonido de las goteras cayendo sobre pequeños charcos del lugar, la zona en verdad estaba muerta a pesar de estar llena de chicas mágicas refugiadas, perseguidas por la inquisición. Sin embargo entre tanta paz los sonidos de una conmoción en el edificio central comenzaron a llamar la atención de las dos amigas que continuaban abrazándose mutuamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sayaka limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos con lentitud.

Las dos guardias estaban en el suelo, sus gemas del alma estaba enteras, sin embargo sus cuerpos estaban bastante lastimados mientras que la sangre escurría de dos hojas que salían de las magas de una chica mágica que se abría paso a la fuerza por la ciudad abandonada. Seis chicas mágicas saltaron de la nada, amenazando con sus armas, impidiendo el paso de la guerrera de ojos verdes que preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo: ¿Dónde está Akemi Homura?

Sin dar respuesta alguna las guardianas de la ciudad se lanzaron sobre su oponente quien con facilidad se movía entre ellas y las lastimaba con sus armas, respondiendo a las hostilidades de una forma eficiente y aguerrida como pocas.

Sayaka al observar lo que ocurría de inmediato se lanzo a la batalla, sus atuendos mágicas blancos con azul hicieron que las pequeñas inexpertas que intentaban vencer en grupo se retiraran, ahora una veterana estaba frente a la amenaza invasora.

-Tú no me recuerdas por lo que veo…- menciono la invasora al observar a la japonesa empuñando una espada en su contra.

-¡Nunca en mi vida te había visto!- grito Sayaka lanzándose de inmediato sobre la invasora con una embestida rápida y letal. Al instante el arma de la peli azul cayó al suelo, Homura usando su desgastante magia desarmo a Sayaka e impidió que una de las hojas de la invasora impactara a gema del alma que se encontraba en el vientre de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Gretchen?!- grito Homura mientras se colocaba con los brazos abiertos entre la peli azul y la castaña quien no era otra que la legendaria alemana.

-Ellas me atacaron primero, yo solo respondí… Tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos un enorme problema- menciono la alemana de ojos verdes tranquilizándose. Al ver que la alemana bajaba sus armas al menos unas 20 chicas mágicas que estaban en la zona se tranquilizaron de igual manera, pues la chica no era la amenaza que todas creían.

Chicago- Estados Unidos de Norteamérica*

Entre los rascacielos de la ciudad, por las calles llenas de tráfico un importante convoy de soldados transitaba. Todos armados y observando los alrededores con miradas fijas y vigilantes que imponían incluso temor entre los ciudadanos que realizaban sus actividades cotidianas mientras el ocaso se hacía presente en el horizonte de la ciudad. Los autos negros con banderas norteamericanas a los costados imponían el respeto entre la población, aquellos que desconocían su ciudad aun sentían curiosidad por quien era aquel quien poseía tanta seguridad… aquellos consientes de todo lo que ocurría en su ciudad sabían a la perfección que toda esa seguridad era para la hija menor del presidente Stonewood, Mia, quien en medio de la crisis en la que el mundo está sumido de alguna manera fue capaz de convencer a su padre de continuar asistiendo a la escuela y continuar llevando una vida lo más normal posible… claro que era la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y debido a esto, normal no era una palabra que la describiera... en más de un aspecto.

La mirada de ojos azules de la chica observaba como lentamente los edificios y la ciudad se quedaba detrás mientras que la residencia de la familia se hacía presente. Los soldados que custodiaban la entrada estaban armados de la misma forma que aquellos que acompañaban el convoy, helicópteros vigilaban el cielo y tanques custodiaban los jardines. La chica de largos cabellos castaños acariciaba su oso de peluche y observaba sin ningún gesto de sorpresa el extenso operativo de seguridad apostado en la residencia que apenas se asomaba en el camino.

Una vez que el convoy se detuvo en la entrada de la majestuosa residencia la delicada niña de 14 años salió del vehículo y se adentro en el lujoso lugar atravesando largos corredores llenos de incontables detalles, desde los bordes dorados en las cortinas del lugar hasta las pequeñas figuras que adornaban las mesas de maderas nobles… era la residencia de un rey sin lugar a dudas.

La chica se sentó en uno de los elegantes sillones en una de las habitaciones, sentó a su lado a su osito de peluche el cual la acompañaba a todas partes y encendió la televisión. La niña observaba constantemente su reloj y observaba un canal con contenido mucho más complejo que el que una pequeña de su edad debería mirar. En la televisión anunciaron la presencia de Marianne Stonewood quien hablaría al congreso en Washington en representación de su padre… la chica no era otra que su hermana como su enorme parecido la delataba cuando al fin apareció en el estrado.

Mia abrazo a su oso de peluche y se dispuso a observar con detenimiento a su hermana mayor hablando frente a la nación, simplemente pensando en lo mucho que ella odiaría estar en su lugar.

-El gobierno de mi padre es el gobierno del milagro como muchos lo han llamado, pero un milagro no llega solo con desearlo. Necesitamos más, si queremos que las personas de nuestra gran nación estén a salvo de la amenaza latente que se oculta dentro de nuestra propia población necesitamos más que cooperación, necesitamos la voluntad del pueblo norteamericano así como también el apoyo de todos en esta cruzada por salvar nuestro mundo. No podemos seguir teniendo miedo, debemos…-

Súbitamente el discurso de la chica que se dirigía al congreso norteamericano fue interrumpido por sonidos de caos, destrucción y muerte como en muchos otros lugares se habían escuchado antes, el terror de la muerte se esparcía por el lugar mientras que los micrófonos conseguían captar gritos de muerte y miedo que provenían del exterior y lentamente se acercaban al lugar donde los representantes de todos los estados se encontraban.

Un estallido hizo que la puerta del congreso terminara incrustada en el estrado mientras que las cámaras que mandaban la señal caían al suelo y mostraban solo una imagen parcial de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto la aterrada niña mientras cada instante que transcurría se aferraba con más fuerza a su oso de peluche.

Su hermana en pantalla apenas como había podido evitar el impacto que transformo en astillas el estrado del congreso, lentamente se ponía de pie observando fijamente en dirección hacia donde las cámaras no podían ver, al fin el oponente tan temido se mostro parcialmente. Solo las piernas de la chica mágica eran visibles, enfundadas en atuendos samurái en color rojo mientras que el filo de una espada apuntaba en dirección hacia la hija mayor del presidente de los estados unidos de Norteamérica.

-Los estados unidos no negocian con terroristas- menciono temblando Marianne al instante en que observaba como otras chicas que no eran visibles en la cámara asesinaban sin piedad a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino, la sangre estaba llenando el congreso y la muerte estaba al frente de la temerosa pero aun así desafiante chica.

-Nosotras no venimos a negociar nada- replico la chica de atuendos samurái al instante que el fuego se apoderaba del estrado y frente a las cámaras la hija mayor del presidente de los estados unidos estaba ardiendo.

La imagen era vaga, pero no había manera de escapar ante fuego tan intenso como el que se veía en la transmisión. El pánico comenzó a cundir en la población de la capital del país más poderoso del mundo, las personas salieron a las calles solo para confirmar lo que sus ojos habían visto en los televisores: El capitolio estaba en llamas y una columna de humo se levantaba desde la cúpula superior hacia el firmamento que comenzaba a oscurecerse por la falta de luz y el humo negro del lugar.

-¡Padre estás viendo eso!- gritaba en repetidas ocasiones una chica que corría por los estrechos corredores del avión presidencial norteamericano. La sala de reuniones donde el hombre más poderoso del mundo estaba en una reunión estaba en caos y el susodicho estaba en estado de pánico, gritando por el intercomunicador a la cabina hasta que al fin obtuvo respuesta del piloto.

-¡Piloto cambie el curso de inmediato, el nuevo destino es Chicago!- mencionaba el presidente de los estados unidos al instante en que su segunda hija lo abrazaba completamente aterrorizada por lo que había pasado.

-Mi hermana, mi hermana…- lloraba la segunda hija del presidente mientras que este intentaba consolar a esa joven de cabellos castaños e idénticos ojos azules. -Meryl, tranquila…- repetía sin cesar el presidente, aun sin poder asimilar por completo la idea de que su hija mayor estaba muerta, pues sus pensamientos de inmediato se trasladaron con la menor de sus tres hijas y quien estaba en tierra, el hombre la quería en el avión tan pronto como fuera posible.

El Air Force One de inmediato cambio su curso al igual que los diez cazas escolta que volaban junto con la aeronave, en solo cuestión de minutos estarían llegando al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad designada para reunir a toda la familia presidencial a salvo en el aire, donde ninguna chica mágica podría jamás alcanzarlos, donde podrían continuar liderando la nación y mantenerse a salvo volando sin un rumbo establecido.

La pequeña Mia abrazo con más fuerza su osito de peluche mientras sujetaba también el anillo que portaba en el dedo anular izquierdo.

-Debería… irme con mi padre ahora…-pensaba la nerviosa niña mientras continuaba observando como la señal del canal era interrumpida y las noticias comenzaban a cubrir el hecho que estaba ocurriendo en la capital. Sin embargo antes de que la niña de 14 años pudiera hacer algo un grupo de soldados entro rápidamente a la habitación, alarmando aun mas a la pequeña.

-Señorita Mia, lamentamos la intromisión pero su padre ha ordenado que lo acompañe en el avión presidencial, llegara al aeropuerto en unos minutos y será mejor que cuando el avión toque tierra nosotros ya estemos esperando en el lugar. No se preocupe, nosotros la protegeremos- menciono uno de los soldados quien al momento levantaba a la niña del sofá donde estaba cómodamente sentada.

El grupo se movía con rapidez, casi corriendo por los pasillos como si fueran perseguidos por los enemigos… el sentimiento no estaba tan equivocado, sin embargo lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos fue más de lo que muchos pudieron soportar.

Los helicópteros armados que sobrevolaban el perímetro de la mansión estaban siendo derribados y los tanques que custodiaban los jardines ardían sin control, el sonido de las balas y los gritos de muerte rompían el silencio mientras que la escena de Washington parecía estarse repitiendo en esos amplios jardines.

Disparos se escucharon desde el costado, un par de soldados cayeron muertos al lado de Mia mientras una chica mágica armada con dos pistolas aparecía y se enfrentaba a los soldados restantes. De entre las llamas del jardín un demonio devastador con un par de enormes ametralladoras que abarcaban sus dos brazos completos apareció, observando a los sobrevivientes y lanzando sin tardanza una ráfaga devastadora que arranco la vida a los guardianes que la custodiaban. La hija menor del presidente de los estados unidos ahora estaba rodeada de cadáveres mientras que temblaba y abrazaba con toda fuerza a su pequeño oso de peluche.

-Debo escapar- menciono la pequeña mientras confirmaba las sospechas de aquellas que estaban tras de ella. En un parpadeo la pequeña se coloco sus atuendos mágicos, esos colores azules y blancos mientras que la gema del alma en forma de estrella en su pecho terminaba de delatar su verdadera naturaleza. Era una chica mágica también, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer su movimiento fue fuertemente sujetada por detrás por otra chica que apareció de la nada. Pronto las tres la rodearon y sujetaron mientras que de los ojos de la pequeña comenzaban a escurrir lágrimas de desesperación pues mientras ellas tres la estuvieran sujetando no podría escapar de ninguna forma.

Súbitamente frente a la pequeña Mia apareció ese mismo demonio que había visto en televisión, la chica mágica roja de atuendos samurái. Sus rasgos al igual que los de la otra chica que la sujetaba eran japoneses y ambas eran muy hermosas y tal vez en otras circunstancias hasta se podría decir que eran buenas chicas… sin embargo las intenciones que tenían contrastaban terriblemente con sus apariencias.

-Haz lo tuyo- dijo esa chica de atuendos rojos y cabellera castaña a una de sus compañeras que en ese instante estaba sujetando a la pequeña.

La aparente líder del grupo sujeto por los cabellos a la pequeña causándole dolor y alejando su mirada de su pecho donde estaba su gema del alma… de inmediato pensó que sería su fin o algo peor incluso, pues la pequeña conocía bien sus poderes.

La chica mágica de las pistolas presiono con fuerza la gema del alma de la niña y de inmediato sintió como sus poderes aun sin desearlo estaban siendo activados… la muerte hubiera sido algo mejor pues en un parpadeo el entorno por completo cambio, los jardines que ardían y el viento seco que llevaba el olor de la ceniza y la sangre mezclados de repente cambio por un viento frio y artificial, el sonido del fuego fue substituido por silencio, un silencio extraño pues ocultaba el sonido de algo estruendoso que se podía escuchar muy en el fondo. De repente los oídos de todas se taparon y las cinco chicas mágicas cayeron al suelo que era de metal y era cubierto por una alfombra.

Una de las chicas de inmediato sujeto nuevamente a la pequeña mientras que las dos japonesas de atuendos azules y rojos respectivamente se levantaban con lentitud.

-Así que tenía razón, la verdad ni yo me esperaba que esto fuera tan sencillo…- menciono la japonesa de atuendos rojos mientras se acercaba a lo que parecían ser varios refrigeradores que estaban juntos en un costado con comida de todo tipo.

-¿Donde estamos Yui?- pregunto la chica mágica que tenia las grandes armas en los brazos.

-Justo donde teníamos que estar, parece que esta es el área de carga del Air Force One, ¿O acaso me equivoco pequeña Mia?- menciono la japonesa de atuendos rojos mientras observaba a la pequeña de ojos azules fijamente.

Su habilidad había sido descubierta y ahora estaba funcionando en contra de ella… las teletransportadoras en el mundo tienen ciertos lugares a los que no pueden ir, lugares que desconozcan o lugares que no sepan donde están… Mia por su parte puede teletransportarse a cualquier lugar donde se encuentre su padre, lo conozca o no.

La mirada llena de conflicto de la pequeña castaña ahora reflejaba con claridad sus pensamientos. Ese capricho de continuar al lado de sus amigas en la escuela y mantenerse en tierra a pesar de que su padre se opuso desde el inicio ahora le costaría su familia, pues había llevado a los demonios al interior del lugar más seguro en el mundo.

-Ya no la necesitamos, Mayu hazte cargo de ella- menciono Yui. Al instante en que la castaña japonesa dio la orden su compañera de atuendos azules y melena corta y oscura levanto una de sus armas y apunto al pecho de la niña. Su mirada estaba llena de lagrimas y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que su verdugo se veía frio e inclemente dispuesto a cumplir con la orden que se le había dado.

Mayu disparo una ráfaga de balas que se estrellaron en contra de la gema del alma en forma de estrella blanca la cual se quebró en pedazos al instante. La pequeña Mia cayó al suelo sin vida mientras que su osito de peluche quedo tirado a su lado reflejando como la inocencia de la pequeña había sido aplastada por chicas mágicas que no temían quitarle la vida a quien fuera, incluso a una de ellas.

-Señoritas, es hora del espectáculo. Mayu y yo iremos por el presidente, ustedes tomen la cabina y estrellen esta avión a mi señal- menciono la japonesa separando al grupo el cual tenía una masacre mas por hacer… la ultima masacre de esa guerra sin sentido.

Las dos compañeras de Mayu y Yui de inmediato comenzaron a subir por las escaleras del avión y al encontrarse con la seguridad del avión el intercambio de balas no se hizo esperar. La chica mágica de las dos pistolas comenzó a abrir fuego contra los hombres quienes tomaron posiciones defensivas y respondieron a la agresión. Su compañera los comenzó a atacar desde cerca pues era una teletransportadora y ahora conocía el lugar, mientras su compañera que solo tenía como habilidad forzar los poderes de otras chicas mágicas distraía a los atacantes, la transportadora se encargaba de ellos de igual forma, no poseía armas mágicas, sin embargo las balas eran igual de efectivas contra los frágiles humanos que montaban una defensa patética en contra de los dos demonios que se abrían paso violenta y rápidamente por los corredores del avión.

El sonido de las balas comenzó a escucharse por todo el avión presidencial y el pánico se desato en el interior. La cabina transmitió la alarma general con el aeropuerto de Chicago que era a donde el avión se dirigía en ese momento. En tierra todo se volvió un caos al enterarse que había chicas mágicas atacando el interior del Air Force One.

-Esas dos están haciendo un buen trabajo- menciono Mayu mientras seguía los pasos de su amiga de atuendos rojos.

-Y nosotras haremos el nuestro, mira esto- menciono la castaña mientras delicadamente con su mano señalaba una puerta que parecía estar altamente reforzada y con el emblema del presidente de los estados unidos al frente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mayu mientras Yui sacaba su espada y con un solo tajo hacia pedazos la puerta.

-Esto es aquello que todos decían que no existe: La capsula de escape del presidente- menciono la chica mágica japonesa mientras con su espada incandescente prendía fuego a la capsula y presionaba el botón que estaba a un costado activando el lanzamiento.

-¿Qué está pasando en el interior del avión, está bien el presidente?- pregunto uno de los pilotos de la escolta aérea que el avión llevaba a los costados. Sin escuchar respuesta desde la cabina observo como la parte trasera del avión comenzó a abrirse y del interior la capsula de escape envuelta en llamas se precipito sobre la tierra alarmando aun mas a los pilotos que custodiaban al hombre más poderoso del mundo, imaginando que peor había ocurrido.

-¡Hay que mantener a salvo al presidente!- gritaban los de seguridad mientras se debatían que es lo que tenían que hacer ahora que la capsula de escape había sido destruida. El sonido de las balas en dirección hacia la cabina del avión era más alármate pues parecía que los demonios que estaban abriéndose paso por la fuerza eran imparables para la seguridad.

-Por aquí subimos nosotras Mayu- menciono Yui mientras le indicaba a su amiga que abriera un hoyo en el techo. Sin dudarlo un solo instante la chica de cabellos oscuros obedeció a su mejor amiga y el impacto arrojo a varios hombres al piso inferior. Justo afuera de la oficina donde mantenían al presidente resguardado los dos demonios japoneses aparecieron aprovechando el caos y la confusión para unirse a la carnicería que estaban protagonizando.

La espada de Yui cortaba ligera los cuerpos de los hombres que armados intentaban defenderse contra los dos demonios que los atacaban. Sus chalecos antibalas eran inútiles en contra de las balas mágicas de Mayu quien se abría paso de forma colosal sobre los defensores, mientras que su compañera sin ningún problema presumía sus habilidades mostrándose ágil y elegante combatiendo entre varios oponentes al mismo tiempo que caían al suelo en pedazos ante el imparable filo del arma mágica mas poderosa de la actualidad.

El centro de comunicaciones del avión presidencial estaba en caos, la que funcionaba como el cerebro de la nación más poderosa del mundo en ese instante se había convertido en trinchera, sillas habían sido apiladas y todos apuntaban con sus armas en dirección a la escalera inferior temblando discretamente ante la incertidumbre de que es lo que ocurriría tan pronto alguno de los demonios asomara su rostro y traspasara la barricada… solo la muerte aguardaba y muchos lo sabían… a pesar de ello los hombres temerosos no tenían a donde huir y más que por deber defendían la zona por sus propias vidas.

Un sonido sordo y la teletransportadora apareció entre los hombres disparando a sus cabezas y zonas donde sus protecciones no los cubrían, desatando el caos entre los defensores que comenzaron a caer uno tras otro. Aprovechando la confusión la compañera de la terrorista teletransportadora entro disparando las armas que había recogido de los muertos del piso inferior, apoyando la causa y terminando la masacre con mayor rapidez. Mientras la chica se encargaba de ejecutar a los heridos la teletransportadora se dirigió al otro lado de la puerta de la cabina donde algunos disparos se escucharon y el avión comenzó a moverse violentamente hacia los costados indicando que la disputa por el timón de la aeronave había comenzado.

El avión comenzó a ladearse a su izquierda y después súbitamente a la derecha… la altitud comenzó de disminuir conforme la disputa en la cabina continuaba y la escolta armada observaba y seguía de cerca y con cuidado los movimientos erráticos de la aeronave, sin poder hacer nada.

Dentro del a oficina el presidente sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hija quien se veía mucho mas aterrada que el hombre que intentaba mostrarse fuerte en medio de la crisis, sin embargo sabía que no había escape alguno para la situación en la que estaba.

-Perdóname hija…- menciono el presidente John Stonewood mientras el avión se movía violentamente hacia los costados. El hombre tomo uno de los radios de los hombres que custodiaban la entrada tambaleándose por los movimientos del avión y se dispuso a contactar con la escolta aérea mientras aun tenían contacto con el exterior.

-¿Alguien me escucha?- menciono el presidente sin soltar a su hija quien temblaba atemorizada ante la situación extrema en la que se encontraban.

-Lo escuchamos señor presidente ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?- respondió el capitán de la escolta aérea mientras que los aviones que intentaban volar cerca de la aeronave en conflicto esquivaban las embestidas erráticas de esta.

-Le daré una orden directa capitán, la ultima orden que le daré como el presidente de los estados unidos de Norteamérica y espero que la cumpla cabalmente… Le ordeno que derribe este avión de inmediato- menciono el presidente mientras apretaba con más fuerza contra su pecho a su hija que le correspondía de la misma manera. Los ánimos en los guardianes decayeron y un aire de resignación se respiro en todo el entorno… estaban condenados, no había manera de escapar o salir de esa situación y si salvaban sus vidas serian prisioneros de guerra, algo de lo que no se podían dar el lujo… la muerte era la única opción.

-¡Ven aquí!- grito desesperada la teletransportadora abriendo la cabina súbitamente mientras que el avión presidencial comenzó a caer en picada como el zumbido de los motores y el súbito cambio en la gravedad delato.

-¿Cómo demonios se vuela esta cosa?- menciono la chica a su compañera una vez que había tomado por completo la cabina. Los cuerpos muertos de los pilotos estaban en el piso de ese estrecho lugar, todos mostraban los rostros llenos de desesperación al presentar toda la resistencia posible e incluso algunas balas se habían escapado e incrustado en aparatos de la cabina que parpadeaban en rojo.

Las dos chicas mágicas sin ningún conocimiento en aeronáutica habían tomado la cabina, pero no sabían cómo mantener en el aire a la mole de acero.

La escolta que había estado acompañando al avión comenzó a retirarse como se podía apreciar por las ventanillas del avión, eso fue algo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo a Yui pues sabía que es lo que podía ocurrir a continuación…

Sin perder un instante y a pesar de las condiciones tan inestables en las que combatían, la castaña termino con su carnicería y abrió por la fuerza la puerta sellada de la sala de conferencias. Al instante una lluvia de balas cayó sobre el cuerpo de la japonesa quien decidió ignorar el dolor y continuar firme y decididamente sobre su objetivo el cual estaba a la vista. Mayu entro después de su amiga y termino con sus poderosas balas la carnicería que la castaña había iniciado.

La hija del presidente soltó a su padre intentando darle una oportunidad a su padre de hacer algo o intentar huir… la mente de la pobre estaba quebrada, sabía que no tenían escapatoria sin embargo decidió actuar tontamente… Meryl se lanzo en contra de Yui completamente desarmada… Mayu al ver la amenaza tan cerca de su mejor amiga disparo indiscriminadamente destrozando el pecho de la norteamericana… la segunda hija del presidente de los estados unidos cayó muerta ante los pies de su padre quien observaba que todos los que lo custodiaban compartían el mismo destino y solo los dos demonios que se movían tan ágilmente como el tambaleante avión se los permitía, se dirigían hacia él.

-Este avión será derribado- menciono el presidente observando fijamente los ojos marrones de Yui.

-¡Yui la escolta nos está atacando!- grito desesperada la teletransportadora mientras las pantallas de la cabina parpadeaban con señales de advertencia indicando el peligro cercano.

Los cazas al observar que lenta y trabajosamente el avión se estabilizaba de nuevo y al no tener contacto alguno con la cabina sabían que este había sido reclamado por el enemigo. Las órdenes eran absolutas y debían derribar el avión sin importar si alguien a bordo aun estaba con vida. La escolta tomo posición detrás de la aeronave que se suponía custodiaban y después de apuntar sus misiles todos dispararon al mismo tiempo…

-¡¿Qué rayos hago?!- grito desesperada la teletransportadora mientras su compañera apretaba de la misma forma desesperada todos los botones que estaban encendidos en el tablero de control -¡¿Qué demoños buscas?!- añadió la transportadora.

-¡Véngalas, tiene que haber algo así aquí, este trasto no puede estar tan desprotegido!- gritaba mientras sin saber lo que hacía presiono un botón que hizo que todas las luces del avión se apagaran al instante. Un sonido extraño y eléctrico comenzó a escucharse en el ambiente mientras que las turbinas de los misiles lanzados en contra del avión se escuchaban con más intensidad.

Una luz roja se encendió y un destello ilumino el cielo nocturno desde la parte inferior del avión que seguía perdiendo altitud. Los misiles estallaron a una distancia relativamente cercana al avión al igual que 7 de los cazas resintieron el impacto de una onda de choque y cayeron al suelo fulminados y sin energía alguna que diera poder a sus motores. La luz regreso al avión al siguiente instante mientras que las dos chicas de la cabina respiraban aliviadas por haberse deshecho de la mayoría de las amenazas en el cielo.

-Esta cosa tiene un impulso electromagnético- menciono asombrada la transportadora a su compañera que seguía sin creer la suerte que había tenido en ese instante.

-¿En serio creía que dejarían tan desprotegido al hombre más poderoso del mundo?, lo difícil era entrar al avión y ya estamos adentro- alardeaba Mayu frente al presidente atemorizado.

-Yui puedes decir lo que quieras pero eso ninguna de nosotras lo esperaba, fue pura suerte- susurraba la terrorista que acompañaba a la transportadora en la cabina y que aun luchaban por mantener en el aire el aeroplano.

-Mayu, encárgate del resto- menciono Yui y al instante la chica de cabellos oscuros disparo contra el techo. Una ráfaga de aire frio comenzó a soplar con fuerza y la chica de cabellos oscuros salió por el hoyo que recién había abierto. Los cazas afuera estaban tomando otras medidas ya que no se podían arriesgar a caer sin haber cumplido su misión, ahora el fuego de las ametralladoras era resentido sobre los motores del avión. Mayu observo sin poder hacer nada como las balas impactaron toda el ala derecha del avión y las llamas en los motores comenzaban a encenderse. La chica mágica demostró su poder abriendo fuego sobre los cazas que uno tras otro comenzaron a caer sin haber conseguido completar su misión.

En el horizonte las luces de la noche en la ciudad de chicago eran visibles… el avión estaba bajando demasiado y las dos terroristas en la cabina poco podían hacer para mantener el aeroplano en el aire, menos ahora que habían perdido un par de motores y el humo que despedían era visible desde la ciudad.

-Esta guerra se termina ahora- menciono Yui observando fijamente a su presa y apuntando su arma hacia él.

-Así es, se termina ahora- escucho Yui una voz que se le hacía bastante familiar de un pasado distante que en este momento parecía olvidado… una de sus mentoras, aquella que le había enseñado a usar la espada apareció frente a ella y le hizo frente con una de sus hojas, bloqueando su ataque contra el hombre.

Miki Sayaka apareció de la nada e inicio un duelo en contra de una de sus antiguas amigas y pupilas, sin embargo el choque de espadas no duro demasiado pues una ráfaga de balas de gran calibre comenzó a impactar a la castaña. Akemi Homura con una de sus ametralladoras de gran calibre apareció detrás de Miki y comenzó a abrir fuego contra su antigua alumna sin dudarlo.

Yui estaba superada en ese instante, el avión colapsaba al igual que su plan se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos y el tambaleo del avión comenzó nuevamente… en la cabina las cosas no estaban mejor…

Súbitamente la acompañante de la teletransportadora fue arrancada de su asiento por detrás. Melisa Shepanok, la líder de la región Oceanía usando su fuerza arrastro a la terrorista hasta la sala de comunicaciones del avión, donde entre tantos cuerpos sin vida le propino un tremendo golpe que hizo que ambas cayeran a niveles inferiores del avión.

Por su parte la garganta de la teletransportadora fue atravesada por una cuchilla, la desaparecida Gretchen busco y rompió la gema del alma de la chica mágica que intentaba pilotar el avión en esos momentos. De nueva cuenta el sonido que indicaba que la altitud estaba bajando en niveles alarmantes se hacía presente en el entorno mientras que la alemana luchaba con el timón sin tener ella tampoco ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué está pasando allá adentro?- se pregunto Mayu al sentir los bruscos movimientos del avión bajo sus pies.

-No te debería preocupar lo que está pasando adentro, sino lo que te va a pasar a ti…- escucho la japonesa una delicada voz. Lentamente en paisaje de la cercana ciudad comenzó a perderse y una luz negra y dorada cubrió todo por completo. La barrera de Miriam, la maestra de las pesadillas estaba haciéndose presente… solo podía indicar una cosa: Lindsay Halland, la líder americana se presento frente a Mayu dispuesta a terminar con la vida de la japonesa.

-¡Mayu, salta!- Grito Yui huyendo lo más rápido que podía de sus dos perseguidoras Miki y Homura. La castaña abrió un hoyo con su espada en uno de los costados del avión con rapidez y se arrojo al oscuro vacio sin pensarlo dos veces.

La chica de cabellos oscuros que observaba a la poderosa líder de región frente a ella siguió la orden de inmediato. Mayu corrió hacia la barrera y tal como lo esperaba la atravesó sin problemas mientras el sonido de un auto derrapando sus llantas delataba su peor temor que la americana no pudo alcanzo a traer a la realidad...

Las dos terroristas japonesas saltaron del avión y se perdieron en el vacio mientras que Homura observaba por el hoyo que Yui había abierto… a la distancia un reflejo le indico que su escape estaba planeado, una teletransportadora mas las esperaba en tierra dispuesta a salvarlas en caso de que tuvieran que abandonar el avión de esa forma.

-¡Homura, vámonos de aquí!- grito Gretchen desde la cabina al observar que el avión estaba por completo muerto y el suelo estaba a unos metros de distancia, el impacto era inminente…

Rápidamente todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor del presidente y en un solo parpadeo la teletransportadora alemana los saco a todos del lugar mientras todo se envolvía en llamas.

Un parpadeo y al siguiente instante estaban en un edificio de la ciudad de chicago con las penumbras a su alrededor desquebrajadas por la luz artificial de calles y edificios. Las personas en las ventanas observaban el cielo pues los estruendos de las batallas distantes habían llamado la atención y ahora entre las nubes un avión se colapsaba sobre la ciudad. El avión presidencial perdió un par de sus alas en el edificio Chrysler mientras que el resto del cuerpo se incrusto en un edificio departamental lleno de gente. Los motores ardiendo colapsaron sobre las calles aplastando vehículos con su tamaño prominente y el sonido del impacto se escucho en toda la ciudad…

El hombre más poderoso del mundo observaba como la tumba de su hija así como de todas aquellas personas que trabajan con el día a día estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia y las ambulancias y camiones de bomberos comenzaban a sonar sus sirenas intentando prestar apoyo a las víctimas de la tragedia.

-Lindsay… habla con él…- menciono Homura a la líder de la región americana quien no dudo en acercarse cuidadosamente al hombre que se encontraba de rodillas al borde de un alto edificio…

Sin que la americana pudiera decir nada el hombre comenzó a hablar con ella: -Te conozco a ti… eres la chica que nos dio información, la que contacto al gobierno y la más buscada en la nación… ¿No es así?-

Al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre Lindsay recordó su pecado, recordó que por su causa muchas habían perecido y la mitad de su amada ciudad había sido completamente destruida, sin embargo este no era el momento para lamentos…

-Soy yo…- respondió tibiamente la líder americana aun sin saber exactamente que decir para intentar consolar a un hombre que recién había perdido todo.

-Déjame al menos… ver a mi hija Mia por última vez…- respondió el presidente con la voz cortada por la tristeza que lo aquejaba al ver una de las ciudades más importantes de su nación, su ciudad natal, en llamas y sentirse impotente ante el poderío que tenían estas niñas que habían causado todo esto.

-No venimos a matarlo… venimos a salvarlo… y me temo que su hija menor… ella fue la que llevo a las terroristas al interior del avión- menciono Lindsay quebrando aun mas al hombre que de inmediato negó todo lo que la rubia le decía.

-¡Es imposible que mi hija las haya llevado al interior del avión, es solo una niña por dios!-

-Es una chica mágica, una teletransportadora… la única en el mundo que podía transportarse a un lugar desconocido siempre y cuando usted estuviera cerca… las terroristas la usaron para llegar a usted y la ejecutaron después… Mi compañera aquí, Gretchen, es alemana y puede seguir los rastros de otras transportadoras… fue así como nosotras llegamos al avión… lamento que haya sido demasiado tarde…- menciono la rubia tristemente, aclarando la situación por completo.

-¿Quienes son ellas?- menciono el hombre al ver al grupo que tenia frente a él y al confirmar que ninguna de esas jóvenes parecía tener malas intenciones.

-Gretchen de Alemania, Melisa de Nueva Zelanda, Miki y Homura de Japón y yo soy Lindsay, Norteamericana- explico la rubia mientras presentaba a cada una de las chicas.

El hombre tenía serias dudas y procedió a preguntar cada una de ellas… rápidamente se dio cuenta que no todas las chicas mágicas eran como creía… sin embargo un no podía creer completamente en sus palabras, no podía creer que una de sus propias hijas fuera una chica mágica, aquellas a las que él había jurado destruir ante su nación… todo lo que había hecho estaba basado en una mentira.

-¿Quiere ver a su hija?- menciono Homura. Después de unos minutos conversando resulto que el hombre hablaba todos los idiomas de las chicas y la conversación pudo fluir con naturalidad.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- menciono impresionado el presidente, aun sin saber exactamente cómo es que lo lograría…

-Claro que puedo… por unos minutos solamente, si es que quiere…- menciono Homura solo imaginando lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo al recibir la noticia de que sus tres hijas habían sido asesinadas en una sola noche.

-Homura… tengo que hablar contigo un momento- interrumpió Sayaka la conversación entre el presidente y la chica mágica japonesa.

-¿Cómo está tu gema del alma?- pregunto la peli azul a su amiga, sabiendo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para lo que pretendía hacer la chica mágica de lentes.

-Volveré…- respondió algo insegura Homura.

-No lo dudo, pero tienes que cuidarte… por tu hijo… ¿Está bien?- replico Sayaka. Homura simplemente sonrió al ver que de alguna forma había recuperado a esa amiga que parecía estar perdiendo por la noticia. La chica de cabellos oscuros abrazo con ternura a la peli azul y tras una mirada le dio la espalda con lentitud y se encamino hacia el hombre que lo había perdido todo.

Helicópteros comenzaban a sobrevolar la ciudad y algunos se dirigían hacia el edificio donde las chicas mágicas estaban.

-Tengo un rastreador conmigo… Creo que sería mejor que se vayan- menciono el presidente Stonewood.

-Volveremos antes de que lleguen aquí… si usted desea hablar con ella- menciono Homura acercándose al presidente.

-Claro que lo deseo- respondió firme Stonewood.

-Gretchen ¿Nos puedes llevar a donde comienza el rastro de Mia en el aire?- menciono Homura ante lo cual tomo de la mano a la alemana, esta acento con la cabeza y ahora la japonesa ofrecía su otra mano al presidente –Pase lo que pase no me suelte- menciono la japonesa.

Súbitamente el fuego detuvo su movimiento, las sirenas que llenaban los sonidos de la ciudad fueron silenciadas, el movimiento de los pájaros de metal que se acercaban al edifico se detuvo… el tiempo estaba detenido y la japonesa hacia un gesto indicando que era momento para que la alemana hiciera su parte.

Gretchen llevo a Homura y al presidente a un punto en el aire y Homura con sus poderes los mantenía en el lugar sin caer. Ahora las nubes se movían en dirección contraria pero aun el presidente no entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos… pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los aviones de escolta comenzaron a pasar en reversa frente a sus ojos y el avión presidencial estaba volando hacia atrás en dirección a donde se encontraban ellos. El presidente y la teletransportadora estaban asombrados como los poderes de Homura podían hacer que los eventos se repitieran nuevamente y así antes de darse cuenta estaban observando la escena de la ejecución de la pequeña hija del presidente, pero en reversa…

Mayu apuntaba su arma al pecho de la pequeña… y la gema de Homura no pudo más, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante nuevamente y la chica mágica japonesa notablemente agotada le pidió al presidente que tomara la mano de su hija.

El tiempo se detuvo para la pequeña que observaba a su verdugo al frente y a su padre acompañado de dos chicas mágicas a su costado.

-¿Padre… que está pasando?- menciono la pequeña chica mágica de atuendos blancos y azules –A ella la conozco, es Akemi Homura… entonces… ¿por qué?- añadió la pequeña señalando a la japonesa que con cada instante que transcurría se veía mucho mas agotada.

-¿La conoces… entonces es verdad hija, eres una Mahou Shoujo?- pregunto el padre a su pequeña.

-Lo lamento… pedí como deseo tu victoria en las elecciones del año pasado…- menciono tristemente la niña delatando la verdad que había guardado con tanto recelo hasta ese momento.

-En verdad yo no tenía probabilidades de ganar… Todos lo decían y a pesar de eso gane… Solo porque tú lo deseaste…- reconoció el presidente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo salvaron verdad, por eso están aquí con él?- menciono la pequeña dirigiéndose a Homura y Gretchen, la alemana acento mientras que la japonesa se veía mucho más débil que antes… resultaba claro que no soportaría mucho mas estar con el tiempo detenido en un instante del pasado.

-Padre… como puedes ver aquí no todas las chicas mágicas en el mundo son las villanas, hay personas buenas que pelean por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, olvidadas y ahora incluso perseguidas… a pesar de eso ellas siguen aquí protegiendo lo que es valioso para todos… padre, la inquisición está mal…- añadió la pequeña Mia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre y ponía su adorado osito de peluche en sus manos.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros hija?- pregunto consternado el presidente Stonewood mientras observaba a la agotada chica mágica japonesa.

-Si la llevamos con nosotros crearemos una paradoja y los eventos del pasado serán reescritos… ella podría morir y usted también si intentamos cambiar el pasado… además no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo si todo falla…- menciono Homura completamente agotada mientras su gema del alma comenzaba a pintarse en un color oscuro en su totalidad.

-Adiós papá- menciono Mia mientras soltaba lentamente la mano del hombre más poderoso del mundo…

Para la pequeña chica mágica el tiempo comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta y la ráfaga de balas del arma mágica de Mayu impacto de lleno su gema del alma en forma de estrella que se quebró en pedazos y el cuerpo de la niña cayo sin vida al suelo.

La japonesa de melena corta y oscura no pudo olvidar lo que vio… la mirada de la pequeña había cambiado de un instante a otro. Las lágrimas en su rostro se mantenían, sin embargo había algo dentro de ella muy distinto a cuando la obligaron a llevarlas al avión presidencial algo que nadie era capaz de entender o explicar: Esperanza.

Agotada Homura devolvió a todos a su tiempo original. Cuando el flujo del tiempo comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta Homura cayó al suelo con su gema del alma agotada por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho al viajar al pasado unos minutos. Al instante Miki junto con Lindsay corrieron con Griefs Seeds para auxiliar a la moribunda chica mágica mientras las luces de los helicópteros de batalla y un contingente de soldados que llego hasta la cima del edificio ordenaba a las chicas mágicas que se rindieran.

-¡Deténganse, bajen sus armas!- grito al presidente cuando observo que aquellos que habían llegado a su rescate estaban dispuestos a abrir fuego en contra de sus salvadoras.

-Señor… la inquisición nos ordena…- replico un soldado que se rehusaba a bajar su arma.

-Yo te estoy ordenando, tu supremo comandante, baja tu arma- interrumpió el hombre, forzando a los soldados a obedecer la orden que se les había dado, de mala gana.

El presidente de los estados unidos se acerco a la agotada Homura y mientras lentamente el color regresaba a su gema del alma, el hombre le dio el objeto más preciado que tenía en ese momento, el último recuerdo de su hija menor: su osito de felpa.

-Tenemos mucho que enmendar… espero que puedan perdonarnos…- menciono el hombre de rodillas ante la chica mágica que recibió el juguete sonriendo con dificultad por el agotamiento que padecía en ese momento.

El presidente de la nación más poderosa del mundo se dio la vuelta y ordeno que nadie debía tocar a ninguna de esas chicas… el hombre desapareció en medio de la escolta que había acudido a su rescate, la cual tal como se los habían ordenado ignoraron a las cinco chicas mágicas que se encontraban en el tejado de ese edificio.

La noche en la ciudad de chicago fue lenta y muy triste… había muchos muertos en la tragedia sin embargo la esperanza regresaba a sus rostros cuando entre las llamas y los escombros pudieron encontrar algunas personas con vida. El número de heridos fue aumentando y el de muertos fue disminuyendo, no era alentador, pero al menos había vida aun en ese lugar que había sido designado como campo de muerte…

Una mañana brillante llego a la ciudad de Chicago donde a pesar del humo que salía de los escombros de la noche anterior el sol rompía la oscuridad de la noche con su destello dorado. Ya en el aire el presidente de los estados unidos se dirigió a la nación mientras que Homura y las demás continuaban en el tejado del edificio simplemente esperando, consientes de que las palabras de ese hombre que habían salvado podrían hundir sus esperanzas o recompensarlas al fin después de tantas muertes sin sentido y combates sangrientos que le costaron la vida a tantas personas…

-Mis compatriotas norteamericanos, ciudadanos del mundo, buenos días. Hoy no quiero hablarles como el presidente de esta nación, sino como un ciudadano más del mundo, como una persona como todos que comete errores y tiene aciertos… sin embargo son los errores los que en este día debemos recalcar porque son los errores los que tenemos que enmendar. El día de ayer las ciudades de Washington y Chicago e incluso nuestro espacio aéreo en el Air Force One, fueron blancos de atentados terroristas sobre suelo norteamericano como no se habían visto desde hace décadas. El precio en vidas de semejantes atrocidades fue elevado, más de lo que podemos soportar y fue causado por aquellas a las que les hemos declarado la guerra en todo el mundo, hemos perseguido y hemos asesinado indiscriminadamente.

En estos atentados terroristas muchas vidas terminaron, las vidas de senadores, las vidas de personas del consejo, mis colaboradores en la casa blanca, familias, hijos, hijas, padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas… incontables vidas se perdieron en estos actos orquestados que pretendieron derrocar nuestro gobierno y nuestra gran nación así como la fuerza que le damos a todos los movimientos que apoyamos en el mundo.

Pero fracasaron.

A pesar de su fracaso muchas cosas se han perdido y es por eso que desde el inicio quise hablar como un ciudadano del mundo y no como un presidente. En estos actos terroristas mis tres hijas, todo lo que me quedaba en el mundo después de la muerte de mi esposa… las tres perdieron la vida. Ahora están a un lado de su madre recordándome los errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida y a lo largo de mi mandato.

El día de hoy estoy aquí frente a ustedes hablando porque mi vida fue salvada por las personas menos imaginadas. Un grupo de Mahou Shoujos atacó nuestra nación y fue un grupo distinto de estas las que salvaron mi vida y han salvado las de muchos hasta la fecha.

La inquisición que fue basada en una decisión radical tomada por mi gobierno ahora me reclama por el error sobre el cual fue basada: Las Mahou Shoujos no son una amenaza, no todas ellas, pues así como hay demonios que usan sus poderes para destruir hay otras que usan sus poderes para salvar… no podemos seguir creyendo que todas son nuestras enemigas y no podemos seguir asesinando a estas chicas que son nuestras hijas, nuestras hermanas… son partes fundamentales de las familias en todo el mundo y ahora huyen por una ley basada en una conjetura errada.

Soldados norteamericanos que patrullan las ciudades dentro y fuera de los estados unidos de Norteamérica, desde este momento se declara abolida la ley de inquisición y tienen estrictamente prohibido disparar en contra de una Mahou Shoujo a menos que esta los ataque primero. A partir de este momento tienen órdenes de permitir que estas pasen libremente entre los ciudadanos con la única condición que acepten registrarse.

Enmendaremos los errores del pasado y crearemos un mejor futuro para todos pues esos son los principios de nuestra nación en la cual todos somos creados iguales y estas chicas también tienen derecho a buscar su felicidad pues las he visto caer, llorar y morir, no son distintas a una persona ordinaria y no tenemos porque tratarlas diferente-

-¿Señor, entonces ya no somos necesarios?- pregunto un soldado en las calles de nueva york mientras un grupo de soldados a pie recorría las calles de la destruida ciudad al instante en que escuchaban las palabras de su líder.

-No creo que eso sea lo que signifique eso soldado- menciono el capitán de los hombres que caminaba al frente del grupo.

-Señor…- menciono otro de los soldados llamando la atención de su capitán pues al frente entre los escombros y los materiales de construcción de la ciudad en ruinas que renacía un poco más cada día, apareció una delicada niña de cabellos rubios y atuendos en colores blancos y negros. Sus cabellos se agitaban con la brisa matutina de la ciudad y las personas que vivían en los edificios que estaban en restauración observaban y se escondían ante sus lentos pasos.

-Bajen sus armas… pero mantengan los ojos abiertos…- menciono el capitán mientras le ordenaba a sus compañeros que se quedaran detrás de él.

El soldado se acerco lentamente a la chica mágica quien era observada por todos en los alrededores. Con tranquilidad y lentitud los dos mundos se encontraron y el soldado prosiguió a pedirle sus datos a la rubia que con su delicada y tierna voz respondió todo lo que se le pregunto. Edad, domicilio y cuál era su habilidad especial, todo fue respondido ante el asombro de los soldados al entrenarse que la rubia vivía solo unas calles adelante.

-Bienvenida de vuelta- menciono el soldado mientras le abría el paso a la chica mágica quien continúo caminando tranquilamente ahora entre los hombres armados. Unos pasos más adelante un par de rostros familiares corrieron a darle la bienvenida a la rubia que no esperaba verlos y mucho menos sabría que decirles cuando al fin los encontrara de nuevo.

-¡Lindsay!- grito una mujer rubia quien al instante corrió a abrazar a la pequeña al igual que un hombre que venía detrás de ella.

-Mamá, Papá- grito la líder americana mientras corría a reunirse con sus seres queridos después de varios meses sin verlos. La familia de la líder americana se fundió en un cálido abrazo que los soldados observaban desde la distancia, sin embargo el momento enternecedor les duro poco pues el trabajo aunque no era peligroso pero comenzaba a multiplicarse después de las palabras del líder de la nación. Tres chicas mágicas mas aparecieron detrás de Lindsay y con cada minuto que pasaba muchas más aparecían de la nada, todas regresando a casa después de ese largo tiempo siendo perseguidas.

-Algo similar paso en Australia… ahora son dos países donde no hay inquisición- menciono Melisa Shepanok al grupo de chicas mágicas que observaba a su compañera reuniéndose con su familia.

-No, los estados unidos eran el país que más apoyaba la inquisición… ahora que fue abolida aquí comenzara a caer en todo el mundo- menciono Homura consiente del poder que esta nación tenía en todo el mundo.

-Habrá que esperar… por ahora no sería mala idea traer a las chicas de Prípiat aquí- añadió Gretchen.

-¿Ahora vas a actuar como la líder de Europa?- pregunto Homura a la alemana de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes.

-Tengo mucho que pagar…- respondió la chica con pesadez en su voz, como si cada una de las palabras que menciono le recordara a sus dos amigas muertas a las cuales les juro protegería el mundo y les había fallado hasta este momento.

El tiempo paso y tal como la japonesa predijo una tras otra las naciones comenzaron a abolir la infundada ley de inquisición, por el mundo aquellas que estaban siendo perseguidas lentamente comenzaron a volver a sus hogares… y al fin el turno llego para que Japón hiciera lo mismo.

Homura con el osito de peluche de la hija del presidente de los estados unidos en sus brazos cruzo la aduana del aeropuerto de ciudad Mitakihara, la ciudad estaba en obras de reconstrucción después de la última vez en que fue atacada, las personas la observaban fijamente mientras la chica de cabellos oscuros daba sus datos a los soldados de la aduana y entraba con lentitud acompañada de su amiga peli azul: Sayaka Miki.

-Homura… vive ese sueño que todas tenemos… yo me encargare del mundo a partir de ahora- menciono la peli azul mientras observaba como su amiga de cabellos oscuros ya era esperada por aquella persona que mas anhelaba ver: Tatsumi esperaba impaciente al lado de Kyouko y Yuma quienes también esperaban la llegada de sus amigas. Homura corrió hacia Tatsumi para fundirse con el nuevamente en un beso mientras que Kyouko, Yuma y Miki observaban como el joven tomaba con extrema felicidad la noticia de que la chica que amaba estaba embarazada.

La chica mágica y líder de la región asiática ahora viviría ese sueño imposible hasta ese momento para las chicas mágicas. Ante la noticia Tatsumi le propuso matrimonio y a partir de ahora serian una familia como la que tenía su mejor amiga antes de dar su vida para crear este nuevo mundo donde ahora ella vivía y sus hijos harían lo mismo.

En la oscuridad de un bosque con una pequeña fogata que apenas daba calor una chica de cabellos negros maldecía a su suerte. Completamente sola, lejos de la sociedad y de cualquier rastro de civilización, ahí estaba ella con su abrigo largo cubriendo su cuerpo del frio, esa pesada armadura de hierro que portaba brillaba con la escaza luz del fuego y su gema del alma brillaba en ese color purpura intenso que destellaba furia igual que sus ojos oscuros.

-Maldita Yui… Todo tiene sentido ahora. Dejaste tantos rastros a propósito, querías ser descubierta y convertiste a Homura en una heroína para que el mundo se olvidara de la inquisición. Todo lo planeaste para hacer que solo aquellas como tú o yo nos quedáramos fuera de todo, olvidadas e incapaces de continuar esta guerra. Te convertiste en la más buscada del mundo solo para que las demás se pudieran salvar… ¡maldita, maldita, maldita!- gritaba Hikari en medio de la oscuridad acompañada solo por los demonios que cada noche invocaba para sentir la compañía que tanto anhelaba en el fondo.

-Los cegadores son fuertes… pero no puedo controlar a más de uno a la vez… necesito una mente brillante como ninguna otra, una mente capaz de crear y no solo de copiar como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora… Por ahora te dejare ganar Yui, por ahora… pero esto no se va a quedar así…

…Debo hacerle una visita a mi vieja amiga… Noa…-


	15. Capitulo 15: Cicatrices

Capitulo 15: Cicatrices…

El mundo ha cambiado drásticamente… yo he cambiado drásticamente… tres años pasaron ya desde esa noche en que mi confianza fue traicionada súbitamente por aquellas quienes se hacían llamar mis amigas, en quienes confié ciegamente, a quienes abrace y con quienes compartí secretos, alegrías y llantos... todo eso fue una mentira…

Me transforme en aquello que tanto odiaba para salvar un mundo que me ha dado incontables golpes y bofetadas hasta la fecha… cazada como un animal salvaje cuya cabeza valdrá mucho más en la estancia de algún cazador insensato que ni siquiera puede comprender un poco por qué hago lo que hago…

Hace más de dos años que la inquisición fue abolida del mundo y en su lugar una ley de registro convirtió a las amenazas en armas…

Las chicas mágicas, aquellas a quienes tanto odio, aquellas que son como yo, están siendo utilizadas tal y como lo temí en mis peores pesadillas cuando descubrí este mundo. Los ejércitos del mundo tienen armas, balas, tanques, aviones, naves, misiles y chicas mágicas en sus líneas… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si una guerra entre naciones se desatara… ¿Cuantos morirían bajo los devastadores poderes de unas simples niñas?

Miles… No, millones… Millones de almas se perderían en cuestión de segundos… Eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir… Es por eso que hago lo que hago…

Un sendero rocoso bastante descuidado dividía al bosque en dos. El espeso bosque impedía la visibilidad clara que cualquier lugar tocado por la mano del hombre permitiría, sin embargo esto era parte de la belleza de este remoto y frio lugar. Muy a la distancia una cordillera montañosa dominaba el paisaje mientras que la nieve caía con lentitud sobre el aun verde bosque a pesar del clima invernal que comenzaba a llegar a la región. Las rocas sonaban ante los pasos de una figura completamente cubierta por una capa negra que la protegía del frio de manera infructuosa pues la figura de pequeña estatura temblaba constantemente mientras que su aliento llevaba el gélido ambiente hasta sus pulmones.

Unos pasos adelante un par de guardias custodiaban un par de enormes puertas de madera que eran la única entrada aparente ante una muralla de piedra que se levantaba ligeramente sobre las copas de los arboles del espeso bosque que rodeaba la edificación. Los guardias llevaban atuendos coloridos, típicos de una región montañosa en esa zona del mundo, sus cabezas estaban rasuradas demostrando su disciplina al igual que su temple se demostraba con su firmeza a pesar de usar solo unas ligeras ropas contra el devastador frio del lugar.

Al observar a la figura negra que se dirigía hacia ellos por el camino ambos se pusieron en estado de alerta, no parecía haber motivo alguno para suponer una amenaza, más bien parecía un simple viajero, uno que tal vez tuviera asuntos en el templo xiaolin que ellos custodiaban.

Uno de los hombres se acerco hasta el viajero y haciéndole una señal hizo que detuviera su lento andar a través del frio bosque.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero en estos momentos en el templo es hora de meditación. Si desea hablar con el sumo sacerdote tendrá que esperar a que su meditación termine- menciono el hombre sin obtener respuesta alguna del viajero que continuaba sin mostrar siquiera su rostro que ocultaba debajo de sus atuendos negros.

-No puedo ayudarle si no me dice que es lo que desea… O si es que esta perdido podríamos indicarle el camino- añadió el monje aun sin obtener respuesta alguna, ante este hecho el otro de los monjes que custodiaba la entrada comenzó a retroceder sintiendo como lentamente el aire comenzaba a llenarse de miedo…

-Por mucho he buscado a una persona… Una persona que podría ayudarme a completar mi meta de un mundo sin Mahou Shoujos… Una persona que alguna vez me traiciono y de quien ahora busco venganza… Y tú te estás interponiendo en mi camino…- se escucho una voz con un eco metálico mientras lentamente la capa que cubría su rostro caía al suelo. Un golpe fulminante y veloz impacto de lleno al monje quien salió despedido en contra de las enormes puertas de madera y las atravesó por el impacto, entrando el cuerpo muerto al interior del templo, lleno de astillas de las puertas y manchando de sangre el patio central del lugar.

Ese largo abrigo negro que le llegaba a la rodilla continuaba cubriendo lo que parecia ser una armadura metálica mientras que su rosto resultaba inconfundible, incluso para hombres que habían elegido alejarse de la sociedad. Los listones rojos que sujetaban su cabello ondeaban al igual que sus largos cabellos negros y su mirada oscura reflejaba odio así como su máscara infundía el temor en aquellos que osaran mirar su bello pero demente rostro.

Hikari, la banshee con el viento corriendo en su contra hizo caso omiso del otro monje que huyo hacia el bosque gritando despavorido y suplicando por su vida, se enfoco en las grandes puertas del templo que aun continuaban cerradas a pesar de su ataque previo. Con un poderoso golpe las dos enormes puertas fueron arrancadas de su base y terminaron hechas pedazos en el patio central del templo, aplastando a unos monjes que corrían a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que la otra de las puertas voló muchos metros más y se incrusto en el techo del salón principal del templo, alertando a todos los monjes que estaban en el lugar.

Una sola, simple y delicada figura entro tranquilamente por el hueco que su propia destrucción había dejado. Su armadura hacia un eco metálico mientras caminaba y a pesar de que algunos hombres usaron las armas medievales que tenían a la mano para defender su templo no fueron rivales para la banshee quien los hizo pedazos únicamente usando sus puños.

El patio central del templo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo mientras que cada vez mas monjes aparecían en el lugar, hombres valientes que a pesar de estar en desventaja peleaban ferozmente y caían valientemente ante un oponente al cual jamás podrían vencer.

El sumo sacerdote apareció, un hombre anciano el cual a pesar de su avanzada edad aun parecía fuerte tanto físicamente como en su convicción, incluso a pesar de saber no poder vencer en esta batalla. El hombre se lanzo al campo de batalla seguido de sus alumnos más destacados en las artes que el templo enseñaba, sin embargo antes de ser asesinados cuatro sombras recibieron los impactos de las lanzas de metal que Hikari lanzo en contra de sus oponentes…

-Maestro… Le dije en un pasado distante que este momento decisivo llegaría, es tiempo de que enfrente la prueba que el destino me impone y es tiempo para que ustedes abandonen todo lo que tenían atrás y comiencen un nuevo camino por el sendero de la vida, pues aun les queda mucho por recorrer… mientras que yo he llegado al final de este camino y no parece que pueda continuar…- menciono una chica de cabellos negros, vestida con los atuendos rojos y amarillos del templo. Su caminar era delicado sin embargo sus palabras eran demasiadas y pocos podían comprender su verdadero significado…

-Muchas gracias por todo…- añadió la chica mientras que los monjes comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida, incluido el supremo sacerdote quien hizo una pequeña reverencia para después unirse a los monjes que huían del lugar.

Ahí estaba la villana, frente a frente con su pasado, su futuro, aquella chica mágica que podría con sus habilidades ayudarle a terminar con la guerra que ella misma había iniciado…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mi quería amiga Noa- menciono Hikari observando a su contraparte fijamente.

Para ambas chicas el observarse en ese lugar en silencio era nostálgico, los recuerdos invadían a ambas, recuerdos de tiempos mucho más felices donde el mundo era diferente, recuerdos de sonrisas y juegos, abrazos y algunas lágrimas… ahora todo había cambiado, en la mirada de Hikari había odio mezclado con demencia mientras que Noa conservaba esa mirada vacía que siempre había tenido.

Cuando la nostalgia ceso Hikari de inmediato lanzo a sus demonios armados con armaduras al frente de batalla. Noa por su parte hizo lo mismo invocando a sus sombras de distintas formas de animales al campo de batalla. Las dos chicas mágicas no se movían mientras que a su alrededor un duelo de sombras y demonios se llevaba a cabo, una batalla en la que los demonios de la villana eran mucho más fuertes que las sombras de la chica mágica exiliada, sin embargo las sombras de Noa eran mucho más astutas e inteligentes, poseían pensamientos propios a diferencia de los demonios de Hikari que solo obedecían cada uno de los comandos de la demente…

Las sombras de Noa demostraron su superioridad al llegar rápidamente hasta la villana quien entro en la pelea. Rápidamente y de un solo golpe se deshizo de sus agresores y con toda la agilidad que su cuerpo poseía se dirigió directamente a su antigua amiga. Los golpes de la villana eran devastadores, sin embargo no podían impactar a la chica mágica oponente, su antigua amiga, quien se movía con una agilidad que nunca había demostrado con anterioridad.

Los golpes de Hikari se acercaban cada vez más a la hábil Noa, a pesar de que la chica mágica exiliada se mostraba mucho mas ágil que su antigua amiga, requería distancia para poder llevar la batalla a donde deseaba si es que quería sobrevivir y salvar al mundo al mismo tiempo.

Noa al comenzar a verse superada recurrió a su última carta, la chica mágica exiliada saco entre sus ropas una escopeta de cañón corto la cual apunto rápidamente en contra de su antigua amiga. Mientras los demonios continuaban peleando con las sombras Noa disparo su escopeta en contra de Hikari arrancándole parte de la máscara de acero que portaba e hirió parte de la cabeza de la villana.

La chica mágica exiliada consiguió lo que deseaba, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por el rostro de su antigua amiga mientras que aun salía humo del cañón del arma de Noa. Ágilmente la chica mágica exiliada comenzó a recargar su arma, mostrando que tenía bastante practica en el uso de su arma y ya no estaba tan indefensa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El impacto que la villana había recibido había sido extraño, era un golpe bastante potente, lo suficiente como para derribar a un hombre, sin embargo a pesar de su herida esta no parecía ser de bala tal como lo esperaría, sin mencionar que sus poderes hurtados para controlar el metal habrían detenido la bala antes de impactar su cuerpo tal y como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones ya.

Un segundo disparo impacto el cuerpo de Hikari quien retrocedía lentamente ante el avance de su antigua mejor amiga. Noa avanzaba con su arma por delante, disparándola tan rápido como podía mientras que la armadura que la villana portaba comenzaba desgastarse después de cada golpe.

Hikari tomo la decisión de sacar todo el metal de su cuerpo y crear una barrera entre ella y Noa, barrera que rápidamente las sombras de la invocadora atacaron intentando destruir… la Banshee tenía poco tiempo y al llevarse la mano hasta la herida en la parte izquierda de su frente la solución llego a ella. Un perdigón de plástico era lo que tenia incrustado en la cabeza y parte del rostro, esa era la respuesta de por qué los impactos dolían tanto, no los podía detener y tampoco eran letales.

Noa ágilmente se metió en la cabeza de Hikari haciéndola creer que su poder para controlar el metal era inútil en su contra, una estrategia sencilla que le estaba funcionando bastante bien como el golpeado y ensangrentado cuerpo de la villana lo demostraba, sin embargo había corrido un enorme riesgo usando un plan de esta magnitud y ahora el contraataque de la villana no se hizo esperar en forma devastadora y desquiciada.

Hikari moldeo de nueva cuenta el metal con el que la barrera que creo estaba hecha y súbitamente masacro a las sombras bestiales que Noa había invocado. Su fe en sus poderes hurtados parecía restablecida y no solo eso, sino que comenzó a reunir metal de los alrededores. Armas antiguas y todo tipo de adornos del templo se volvieron proyectiles que colapsaban sobre Noa quien se movía tan ágilmente como su cuerpo se lo permitía, sin embargo su velocidad resultaba insuficiente y su cuerpo comenzó a recibir impactos de todas direcciones poco a poco, cada vez mas.

Hikari se lanzo una vez mas de forma demencial en contra de su antigua amiga, incluso perdiendo la concentración que tenía sobre los demonios que había invocado en el campo de batalla para quitarse de encima a las criaturas que Noa invocaba. Su decisión de inmediato tomo repercusiones en sus demonios quienes perdieron el liderato y sucumbieron rápidamente ante las criaturas invocadas que poseían una mente propia, sin embargo Hikari requería de toda su habilidad concentrada en un solo lugar…

Moviéndose con mas furia qué razón, Hikari fue capaz de sujetar uno de los brazos de Noa… lo que tanto temía la invocadora al fin había ocurrido… la batalla había terminado para ella al igual que su vida.

Con toda la fuerza que su poder robado le daba, Hikari estrello a la invocadora contra el piso en repetidas ocasiones quebrando su cuerpo y dejando su sangre esparcida por todo el patio del templo. Noa estaba en el suelo ahora, su concentración se había perdido y ahora sus criaturas habían desaparecido del campo de batalla… Noa estaba sola y literalmente destrozada, sin embargo continuaba desafiando a la demente Hikari quien coloco su cuerpo sobre la maltrecha exiliada y comenzó a golpear su rostro con toda su fuerza…

Los huesos de el cuerpo de Noa no soportaron el castigo y con cada impacto se quebraban mas y mas mientras que todo el entorno resentía los poderosos impactos de la Banshee… la sangre estaba por todos lados y el cuerpo de la exiliada ya no resentía los golpes como al inicio… de la invocadora como chica mágica ahora solo quedaba su gema del alma blanca manchada con sangre mientras que su cuerpo deshecho y decapitado era todo lo que quedaba de su forma humana pues su cabeza había estallado en la mancha de sangre que estaba esparcida en todas direcciones.

La banshee lentamente arranco la esfera blanca del pecho de la muerta exiliada y lo absorbió como lo había hecho ya con tantas almas de chicas inocentes hasta ese momento… en ese momento pudo sentir el poder de la creación fluyendo a través de ella, su perspectiva del mundo había cambiado, ya no era la misma chica… había tardado casi tres años en conseguir lo que deseaba, sin embargo la espera bien había valido la pena.

Con su mano reunió la oscuridad de nueva cuenta y tres demonios de formas animales aparecieron postrados frente a la villana quien comenzaba a recuperar su forma lentamente.

-¿Saben quién soy?- pregunto firmemente la villana ante lo cual los tres demonios asentaron con voces graves.

-¡Entonces saben lo que quiero, háganlo!- añadió la chica de cabellos negros mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con el mismo abrigo que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo ya.

De inmediato los demonios comenzaron a cavar en el sitio donde la chica magia muerta se encontraba mientras la villana caía de rodillas ante el cuerpo destrozado…

-Adiós mi amiga… Pronto me uniré a ti…- menciono la villana mientras acariciaba por última vez los restos de la que alguna vez fue una de sus mejores amigas y que con sus escritos era capaz de crear toda clase de sentimientos en la ahora demente chica mágica…

Nueva Ciudad De Nueva York- Estados Unidos De Norteamérica*

3 meses después…

Una humilde terminal de tren era el lugar elegido por esa chica que había hecho tantas cosas durante casi tres años… pero a la vez tan pocas…

Su melena corta y peli azul se alborotaba con el viento del lugar al igual que su falta tableada y blanca que exhibía los dotes de su madures. En su pecho cubierto por un elegante saco negro de corte militar una docena de medallas brillaban con la luz del día mientras que en su mano izquierda un anillo brillaba con una gema azul mientras que sostenía una maleta pequeña con todas sus escazas pertenencias.

La chica esperaba ansiosa el tren que la llevaría hasta la casa de una amiga muy apreciada para ella y a quien consideraba perdida hasta hace poco. A pesar de su impaciencia ella había elegido ese medio de transporte tan rudimentario por un motivo muy especifico… sus razones estaban claras en su mente, sin embargo no en las mentes de las personas que observaban su uniforme militas inconfundible así como ese emblema con siete estrellas bordado a la altura de su hombro izquierdo.

-Disculpe señorita… no pude evitar notarlo y espero que no le moleste mi pregunta… pero… ¿Es usted la legendaria Siete Estrellas Sayaka Miki, verdad?- menciono una joven, tal vez incluso un poco menor a la peli azul quien al escuchar la voz que se dirigía a ella de inmediato se quito los audífonos de los oídos para escuchar con claridad lo que le decían.

-Así es, mi nombre es Sayaka Miki, mucho gusto en conocerla- respondió la chica mágica saludando amablemente y ofreciendo su mano derecha a la desconocida en señal de amistad.

-Lo sabía, es usted, hemos escuchado tanto de usted en las noticias, yo y mi familia… me preguntaba si podría darle su autógrafo a mi pequeña hija, tiene solo 3 años y ya es toda una fanática suya- menciono la chica mientras que una pequeña de cabellos rizados y rubios aparecía tímidamente detrás de ella sujetando una sencilla libreta.

Sayaka sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña y se ponía a su altura. La peli azul firmo amablemente lo que se le pidió respondiendo a todas las preguntas que tanto la pequeña como su madre le hacían, después ambas se retiraron felices de haber conocido a una personalidad… aun sin notar como los ojos azules de la chica enfocaban con tristeza como ambas manos, la de la madre y la hija se estrechaban tiernamente mientras se alejaban de ella…

-¿Por qué yo nunca pude formar una familia…?- se continuaba preguntando amargamente la peli azul para sí misma mientras que el tren que esperaba al fin llegaba para hacer su recorrido hasta la capital del país más poderoso del mundo.

Una vez que la chica mágica abordo el tren las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, dentro se repitió la escena una y otra vez, todos conocían su nombre y hacían caravanas a su paso… era difícil no conocer a la líder del escuadrón especial de chicas mágicas que el gobierno patrocinaba, las trece chicas mágicas más poderosas del mundo eran noticia y cada una de sus acciones era seguida de cerca…

En tres años Sayaka junto con las demás sofoco rebeliones de chicas mágicas en países de Asia y Europa, salvo millones de vidas y venció a incontables demonios y cegadores… sin embargo Hikari continuaba prófuga de la justicia al igual que Yui quien parecía había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Una vez que la peli azul japonesa llego al vagón que se le asigno especialmente a ella, al ser una personalidad, la chica cerró la puerta y se coloco los audífonos de nueva cuenta en los oídos. Mientras la música de violín sonaba con esas notas melancólicas que tanto le gustaban a la peli azul, el paisaje por la ventana de los verdes campos comenzaba a aparecer y los edificios de la reconstruida ciudad se alejaban con lentitud delatando que ahora no había marcha atrás… aunque aun no sabía que es lo que le diría a esa chica cuando se encontrara con ella…

Los recuerdos comenzaron a atacar a la peli azul al igual que el cansancio… viajar por todo el mundo era algo agotador… las teletransportadoras podían hacerlo, pero ella no lo deseaba, en el fondo esa no era la vida que quería, estaba cansada de no estar en un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo y sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano… solo le quedaba el consuelo de las vidas que había salvado…

Pero también el peso de todas aquellas que había perdido…

El cansancio al fin venció a la peli azul que comenzó a recordar todo tan claramente que no estaba segura si se trataba de un sueño o si en verdad estaba ocurriendo, mientras que las voces llenas de eco comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza…

-¿Qué es esto?-

-A mi me parece que es una tumba…-

-¿Pero qué dice?-

-Es japonés… Dice: "Aquí yace mi mejor amiga: Noa"…- escucho su propia voz entre el eco…

-Entonces la encontró… pero ¿Para que la necesitaba?-

-No lo sé… pero sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno, no bajen la guardia, no se teletransporto aquí así que en realidad estaba planeando esto, nos hizo seguir un rastro falso para poder matar a Noa… debemos cuidarnos, en especial ahora…-

Nueva Delhi- India*

La densa ciudad estaba alarmada, gente corría por las calles en la misma dirección mientras que las humildes viviendas de un barrio pobre eran arrasadas por el devastador poder de un cegador, una mole de acero colosal que poseía un rayo capaz de destruir todo a su paso… solo dos días habían pasado desde que Miki encontró la tumba de Noa en el patio central de un templo en un país vecino y ahora los ataques de la banshee habían reiniciado y en uno de los peores lugares posibles, una de las ciudades con más personas en el mundo.

Sayaka corría por las calles destrozando demonios con sus espadas mientras que su capa blanca le brindaba esperanza a las personas atrapadas por los demonios.

-¡Huyan rápido a la zona sureste de la ciudad!- gritaba la chica mágica japonesa en el dialecto local mostrando que su viaje por el mundo le había dado otros conocimientos y no solo fuerza a sus brazos. Las palabras de la peli azul eran escuchadas por los ciudadanos que reaccionaban de forma muy distinta a como lo hubieran hecho hace años en la época de la inquisición, el mundo había cambiado y ahora las personas obedecían las ordenes de la chica mágica e incluso le agradecían humildemente el haber salvado sus vidas antes de comenzar a huir de la destrucción en la que la ciudad estaba sumida.

Los demonios en esta ocasión parecían distintos, estaban bastante organizados, mucho más que en encuentros anteriores… sin embargo lo que en realidad atrapaba la atención de la peli azul era la mole de hierro en forma de calamar que flotaba por sobre la ciudad y destruía sin piedad todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso, sin mencionar el hecho de que había algo extraño en el ataque… un año de silencio, un año transcurrió sin que Hikari hiciera movimiento alguno y ahora decidía atacar de nueva cuenta…

-Sayaka, tenemos un enorme problema…- menciono esa voz segura y confiable en la mente de la peli azul quien de inmediato identifico el tono de voz, así como el idioma de origen de la chica que le hablaba en ese momento.

-Ya lo sé Gretchen, estoy viendo al cegador frente a mí, me hare cargo tan pronto me encargue de los demonios en las calles, la gente debe poder escapar sin problemas…- replico la peli azul mientras continuaba aniquilando demonios rápidamente con el filo de sus espadas, sin detener su rápido avance por las calles de la ajetreada ciudad en dirección hacia el masivo oponente. Las personas corrían en una dirección y al peli azul envuelta en su capa blanca corría a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria sin embargo un estruendo súbito en otro punto de la ciudad hizo que detuviera su apresurado paso.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- menciono la peli azul...

-¡Es el otro problema Sayaka!- menciono una voz pequeña y joven, aunque nada delicada y un tanto arrogante. –¡Tenemos un par de cegadores más en la zona noreste!- añadió. La propietaria de la voz era una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como los campos rusos de donde provenía, sus atuendos mágicos eran sencillos y su gema del alma en forma de estrella roja brillaba con intensidad del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-¡¿Cómo que dos cegadores más?! ¡Eso es imposible, Hikari solo puede controlar uno a la vez!- replico Sayaka bastante confundida ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Puedes hacerte cargo Katyusha?- menciono la alemana Gretchen Svaufenberg quien en ese momento se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad en uno de los muchos helicópteros que estaban creando un perímetro seguro para los civiles en el sur de la ciudad mientras observaba todo el paisaje llenándose con los tres colosos de metal que barrían con todo a su paso.

-¡Claro que si, déjale todo a la mocosa rusa… apresúrate a encontrar a la banshee entonces!- replico molesta la pequeña chica rubia mientras en uno de sus brazos materializaba una enorme y sofisticada arma con la que ataco directamente a una horda de demonios que se acercaban al frente por la calle y en un parpadeo los monstruos cayeron deshechos al suelo. La habilidad de la pequeña chica de Rusia parecía ser bastante devastadora, sin embargo sus poderes al mismo tiempo estaban limitados a solo cierto periodo de tiempo pues su gema del alma se teñía de negro a una velocidad alarmante mientras sus armas estaban materializadas.

-¡Sigan corriendo, sigan corriendo!- gritaba la pequeña mientras buscaba acercarse un poco más a los dos colosos que tenia al frente. Súbitamente al oeste un enorme ruido metálico comenzó a escucharse… Sayaka estaba peleando con el cegador en su zona mientras ella aun intentaba acercarse.

En un instante ese único ojo de los calamares metálicos se fijo en la pequeña niña mientras que ambos demonios colosales reunían su energía. El devastador ataque de ambos cegadores fue dirigido a la pequeña Katyusha quien materializo una parte más de su armadura y creó un escudo que fue capaz de soportar ambos rayos concentrados de sus atacantes… sin embargo el costo mágico para la niña fue demasiado…

Un tanto agotada la pequeña saco unas Grief Seds de sus ropas y comenzó a sanar el brillo de su gema del alma tan rápido como las gemas oscuras se lo permitían. Por el momento la pequeña estaba indefensa y aparentemente eso era lo que las dos moles colosales deseaban… sin que la rubia lo notara un demonio se escabullo entre las personas que huían y la ataco por la espalda. Katyusha estaba en el suelo luchando con sus manos contra las fauces de un demonio que buscaba morder su rostro con sus enormes colmillos. La rusa luchaba constantemente sin embargo su pequeño tamaño la dejaba en desventaja y el tamaño de sus armas hacia que la niña de apenas 14 años fuera prácticamente inútil a una distancia tan cercana.

Súbitamente sin que lo esperara el sonido de una escopeta rompió el forcejeo que la rusa sostenía. El demonio cayó al suelo herido de uno de sus costados chillando como un animal herido mientras el portador del arma se acerco para rematar a la criatura con un disparo a la cabeza. Una vez terminada su tarea el hombre se acerco a la pequeña niña y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

A la pequeña no le gustaba admitir que le había salvado la vida una persona común y corriente así que simplemente con lo poco que podía pronunciar del lenguaje de la zona le pidió que se retirara lejos de la batalla ante lo cual el hombre obedeció de inmediato ayudando a tantas personas como podía en su camino.

-Hace años querían matarnos y ahora nos ayudan…- pensó para sí misma la pequeña mientras se alistaba para combatir contra los dos monstruos colosales que tenía enfrente.

-¿Aun no la encuentras Gretchen?- menciono una voz molesta con la propia vida. Una chica castaña con atuendos en colores negro y blanco que portaba un hacha de combate en su mano y aniquilaba demonios que intentaban penetrar el cerco que los militares habían puesto en tierra para proteger a los civiles. Los militares de la zona disparaban detrás de ella, sin embargo en esta ocasión a diferencia de lo que solía ocurrir hace un par de años ahora las balas no eran para ella. Lucia, la chica mágica de Barcelona y que había perdido a su gemela a manos de Hikari peleaba en tierra codo a codo con los militares creando un cerco impenetrable.

-No, tiene que estar aun en la ciudad… pero todo es tan extraño… sabe que puedo seguir su rastro si intenta teletransportarse… deberías comenzar a revisar entre las personas de la ciudad- menciono la alemana mientras en el horizonte observaba como dos batallas entre colosos y chicas mágicas se desarrollaban.

Por un lado Sayaka cortando parte por parte a la devastadora mole de metal que no podía hacer nada para defenderse ante los poderosos ataques de la japonesa, mientras que por el otro lado Katyusha portando toda su armadura podía incluso volar y atacar al mismo tiempo, sus poderes eran tan devastadores que podía encargarse de los dos cegadores sin problemas, sin embargo un par mas se acercaban desde las afueras de la ciudad y la teletransportadora alemana se vio obligada a actuar.

Ágilmente Lucia atravesó el bloqueo de soldados y comenzó a recorrer las calles en busca de una persona cuyo rostro jamás podría olvidar, aquella que absorbió la gema del alma de su hermana, le quito la vida y separo a la luz de la oscuridad. Hikari, si es que aun estaba en la ciudad, tendría que estar ocultándose entre las personas y no había nadie mejor para darle cacería que la española quien por más de dos largos años ha buscado su venganza…

Un abrigo largo y negro claramente ropas que no tenían nada que ver con la región. Sin dudarlo un instante la chica mágica española saco su hacha y se lanzo contra la joven de cabellos negros. Había encontrado muy rápidamente a su blanco, tal como Gretchen lo suponía se había ocultado entre la gente hábilmente para pasar el bloqueo en medio del caos sin ser notada. La banshee estaba observando todo fijamente el alcance de sus nuevas habilidades y como ahora podía gracias a las habilidades robadas a Noa, invocar a mas de esos demonios tan devastadores que sin duda le traerían la victoria.

Lucia lanzo un golpe letal con su hacha sin embargo la japonesa demente fue capaz de evitar el impacto y comenzar un enfrentamiento con la española quien por primera vez en años volvía a ver a ese monstruo que vio solo una vez en Marraquech hace ya más de dos años. Lucia peleaba con ferocidad, sus ataques eran hacia la cabeza de la japonesa o intentando clavar su arma en el pecho donde la gema del alma purpura brillaba con fuerza demostrando que era la original.

La forma de pelear de ambas era demente, tanto Hikari parecía tener prisa por deshacerse de su oponente como Lucia parecía ansiar su venganza y querer saciar su sed de sangre en ese mismo instante. Tal fue la desesperación de la española que Hikari pudo golpearla con toda su fuerza cuando su oponente se precipito en dar un golpe final fallido.

Lucia fue arrojada en contra de una vivienda que quedo hecha pedazos por la fuerza del golpe, sin embargo la portadora de la oscuridad no se rindió tan fácilmente… varios demonios aparecieron súbitamente, mandados por Hikari para terminar con el trabajo mientras ella comenzaba a correr en la dirección contraria, sin embargo la portadora de la oscuridad hizo aparecer un agujero negro que se trago a sus atacantes y parte de los escombros que tenia encima… Hikari le había dado la espalda a una chica mágica bastante peligrosa y que arruinaría su plan por completo.

El hacha de Lucia salió volando entre los escombros y se incrusto en la espalda de la japonesa demente quien grito desgarradoramente y se teletransporto involuntariamente debido al dolor que sintió en su cuerpo en ese instante.

Una mole de acero había caído ya, Sayaka por su cuenta había destruido a un cegador solo con sus espadas y ahora el cadáver metálico es lo único que quedaba, por otro lado Katyusha también había conseguido su parte como los dos monstruos humeantes y muertos indicaban en el horizonte. Gretchen por su parte usaba el rugido de león para aplastar uno más de monstruos metálicos mientras que los misiles guiados humanos se encargaban del último.

-¡La encontré, hice que se teletransportara!- escucho Gretchen a Lucia en su mente, la alemana sabía que tenía que actuar de inmediato, la oportunidad que estaban esperando había llegado al fin. Ella podía seguir los rastros de las transportadoras y ahora podría observar el rastro de la chica mas perseguida del mundo.

En un instante la chica estaba arriba de un halcón negro del ejército norteamericano que las acompañaba a todos lados, alarmando a uno de los soldados quien se sorprendió ante la repentina aparición de la chica mágica en el interior de la maquina voladora.

Desde el aire Gretchen podía ver toda la ciudad y el rastro de Hikari era claramente visible para sus ojos, la guerra y el terror en el mundo estaban a punto de terminarse para siempre.

La alemana se teletransporto al lugar donde el rastro terminaba… sin embargo al llegar no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba…

Un gran charco de sangre estaba en el lugar y el hacha de la española en el suelo mientras que siete rastros distintos de teletransportación salían del lugar y se perdían en el horizonte… algo que nunca había ocurrido antes…

-¿Qué paso Gretchen, la tienes?- menciono Sayaka desde su posición mientras su capa ondeaba con el viento y el humo de la batalla.

-No… se nos escapo de nuevo…- respondió decepcionada la alemana mientras observaba el panorama de la ciudad… a pesar de los esfuerzos de las chicas mágicas del escuadrón especial el sorpresivo ataque sobre la capital de la india provoco miles de muertos y una buena zona de la ciudad devastada. A pesar de que las personas que se salvaron gracias a estas cuatro chicas estaban bastante agradecidos y coreaban sus nombres como si hubiera sido una gran victoria, para Miki y sus compañeras esto no había sido más que otro fracaso en una ya larga lista de fracasos…

-De nuevo fallamos… sin embargo lo que más me preocupa no es el fracaso, sino como lo hicimos… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora puede invocar a más de esos demonios colosales? Hikari era una oponente bastante peligrosa y ahora parecía serlo aun más, a pesar de la rápida reacción de las fuerzas especiales media ciudad fue destruida en un parpadeo…

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos estado aquí…- susurro la peli azul mientras se reunía con sus compañeras en el perímetro de defensa militar…

-Sayaka-san- escucho la peli azul en repetidas ocasiones… lentamente abrió los ojos y observo el destello de la luz del día que aun seguía brillando con intensidad. El cuello de la peli azul estaba bastante entumido al igual que sus piernas mientras que una persona del tren llamaba constantemente a su puerta.

-Solo quería informarle que llegaremos a la terminal de la capital en unos minutos- menciono el hombre mientras se alejaba lentamente.

La peli azul agradeció por la atención y de inmediato comenzó a moverse buscando sentirse cómoda de nuevo antes de que su viaje llegara a su fin…

Washington D.C. – Estados Unidos De Norteamérica*

Así después de un sencillo viaje en tren y después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras en la capital de la nación, ahora un verde jardín lleno de rosas resaltaba de esa sencilla pero elegante vivienda que aparentemente coincidía con la dirección que la japonesa peli azul buscaba. La sencillez del lugar al principio la hizo dudar, sin embargo el cuidado con el que las rosas parecían ser tratadas delataba que la dueña tenía una mano dulce y tierna, tal y como solía ser esa chica rubia a la que Sayaka había ido a buscar.

Una vez que la peli azul aun en su uniforme militar toco la puerta, un par de risos rubios inconfundibles aparecieron al igual que esos ojos casi adormilados pero tiernos… o al menos uno de ellos pues un parche cubría el ojo derecho de la chica mágica que mostraba su anillo dorado birlando en su mano izquierda.

-Llegas tarde Sayaka-chan- menciono la rubia quien sonrió y le permitió el paso hacia su hogar a la peli azul quien tardo un instante en reaccionar y responder con el mismo tono amable:

-Muchas gracias Mami-san- sonrió la peli azul mientras con lentitud entro a la humilde vivienda de la rubia.

El interior del lugar estaba adornado con muchos detalles pequeños y elegantes al igual que el antiguo departamento de los Tomoe en Mitakihara, sin embargo ahora la chica mágica parecía mucho más madura y seria, sin embargo también parecía un tanto más triste y fría a como solía serlo en el pasado.

La peli azul tomo asiento en un elegante sillón en color rojo que estaba lleno de peluches que hacían compañía a la rubia. Sayaka movió algunos de lugar para poder sentarse cómodamente mientras que Mami servía el té característico acompañado de un pastel que parecía hecho en casa.

-Entonces, la legendaria Sayaka Miki, líder del escuadrón táctico internacional está sentada en mi sala… debo preguntar si vienes de parte del gobierno… ¿o tal vez…?- pregunto la chica mágica veterana mientras servía alegremente el té.

-¿O tal vez que, Tomoe-san?- pregunto la peli azul un tanto confundida sin comprender lo que su antigua amiga intentaba decir.

-¿Tal vez… debo deducir que también tienes una de estas?- menciono Mami mientras mostraba lo que parecía ser una invitación, el sobre era alegre y elegante, era de una fiesta de cumpleaños y traía el nombre de la rubia con letras doradas, así como el remitente que era inconfundible: Akemi Homura.

-Pues tienes razón, también tengo una de esas…- respondió Miki mientras sacaba parcialmente de su maleta un sobre idéntico. –Sin embargo… más bien es otra cosa… tengo vacaciones y…-

-Y no quieres estar en ciudad Mitakihara- interrumpió Mami a la peli azul.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí Tomoe-san?- cambio el tema Sayaka.

-Como persona preferiría no decírtelo, sin embargo esas medallas que tienes en el pecho… tú representas ahora a ese gobierno que me mantiene prisionera en este lugar, así que te lo diré de cualquier forma Sayaka-san- replico la rubia cambiando un poco su semblante.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres Mami-san- replico Miki.

-Seguí a mis dos alumnas, Yui y Mayu en su búsqueda por Hikari… ellas se cruzaron en el camino de Zafia, una de las terroristas que el gobierno asesino, sin embargo estoy segura de que ese no es el caso. Seguí las órdenes de Zafia, sin embargo me enfrente a un demonio muy superior a mí, una chica mágica que fue capaz de asesinarme y arrancarme el ojo derecho sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto…-

-¿Asesinarte?- interrumpió Sayaka.

-Asesinarme, aunque sigo aquí. Después de eso estuve en prisión por tres semanas hasta que se me traslado aquí, a estados unidos. Aquí experimentaron con mi gema del alma tanto como pudieron hasta que hace poco más de dos años la inquisición fue abolida… fui liberada aunque se me prohibió dejar la ciudad pues sigo siendo considerada a la fecha una terrorista… te imaginaras lo difícil que es sobrevivir en las calles sin trabajo, nadie contrata terroristas… afortunadamente un sencillo restaurant me contrato como chef y pues apenas como puedo mantener los sencillos lujos que ves… a diferencia de ustedes que parece que están viviendo en un cuento de hadas…-

-¿De qué hablas Tomoe-san?- menciono la peli azul mientras observaba como la mirada del ojo de la rubia comenzaba a cambiar súbitamente reflejando toda su molestia.

-Tú, eres la comandante del ejército. Kyouko… ella tiene un orfanato ¿No es así?, y Homura… Homura tiene una familia a pesar de que creíamos que eso no era posible… y tú vienes aquí con tus problemas, esperando que yo te los solucione…- respondió molesta Tomoe Mami.

-¡Eso no es verdad Tomoe-san!- replico molesta la peli azul de la misma forma.

-Todo lo que te conté ya lo sabías, lo leíste en un reporte… ¿No es verdad?- replico la rubia mientras que la peli azul se quedo en silencio delatando su culpa. -¿Por qué apareces justo ahora?, si tuviera que adivinar diría que los del escuadrón especial te obligaron a tomar vacaciones porque no quieres ver a Homura de frente, por dos años has viajado por el mundo, sin embargo la situación aunque es diferente la gente sigue muriendo todos los días por causa de Hikari y todo lo que ella provoco. A pesar de toda tu fuerza y tus recursos…-

-Yo le falle a Homura… a todas… y por eso no quiero ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijas…- respondió Sayaka mientras que el tono exaltado de la rubia bajaba súbitamente… todo lo que había imaginado resulto ser cierto.

-Así que ese es tu problema, mi tonta amiga Sayaka… Yo cada día que pasa me recuerda que sigo aquí, sin poder cumplir lo que desee… sabiendo que soy un fracaso para todos y para mi misma también… yo creí que si podía estar bien con mis dos alumnas podría alcanzar mis metas, pero no fue así, solo empeore las cosas...- menciono la rubia mientras que en ese instante sus atuendos mágicos cubrieron su cuerpo mientras ella sostenía su gema del alma en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo alarmada Sayaka al ver como uno de los rifles mágicos de la rubia apuntaba directo a su gema…

-Tú crees que tienes un problema, sin embargo sigues aquí y tienes tiempo para enmendar tus errores… mi tiempo para enmendar los errores ya paso, ahora estoy aquí, atrapada, sin poder cumplir con mi deseo…- Dijo Mami al instante en que sin que Sayaka pudiera hacer nada para detenerla disparo a su propia gema del alma la cual se quebró, el ojo dorado de la chica mágica se apago y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo súbitamente mientras que la horrorizada peli azul se levanto rápidamente sin saber qué es lo que podía hacer, solo observando los fragmentos de la gema rota en el suelo…

-¿Qué hago… emergencias, debo traer mi teléfono en…- menciono la peli azul antes de comenzar a ver como los fragmentos de la gema comenzaban a moverse con lentitud. La gema de nueva cuenta comenzó a armarse y brillo una vez más con la misma intensidad dorada que Mami tenía en su ojo izquierdo el cual abrió de nueva cuenta y como si nada hubiera pasado con dificultad la rubia se levanto del suelo ante la impactada peli azul.

-Homura me dijo que tu deseo había sido vivir…- menciono asombrada Miki.

-Homura tampoco lo sabe con exactitud a pesar de que intento detenerme… Yo antes solía ser una hija malagradecida y rebelde, siempre desafié a mis padres y peleaba con mi hermano… lo último que les dije antes de salir de viaje… fue que los odiaba… cuando ocurrió el accidente yo no desee vivir… al ver los cuerpos muertos de mis padres y mi hermano un vacio y una soledad como ninguna que hubiera sentido antes lleno mi corazón… sabía que había vivido sin lograr nada en mi vida, ni siquiera mis padres o mi hermano me amaban… Desee morir… Deseo morir sabiendo que mi familia me amaba y que estarían orgullosos de mi… ese fue mi deseo y como resultado de ese deseo, aquí estoy, viva. No puedo morir sin importar lo que haga porque ellos no me amaban. Ya es tarde para mí, estoy condenada a vivir así por la eternidad-

-Yo no lo sabía…-

-Nadie lo sabia… eres la primera a la que se lo digo. Tus problemas están en tu cabeza Sayaka. Ve a la fiesta de Homura, ella te invito igual que a mí porque quiere ver a su amiga de vuelta. Yo no puedo salir del país y mandarle los regalos que les compre a las pequeñas por paquetería seria un poco extraño, así que quiero que tú se los lleves. Homura… ella no te echara nada en cara, confía en ella, es tu mejor amiga- dijo Mami mientras mostraba un par de regalos que ella misma había comprado.

Sayaka se despidió de la rubia quien la acompaño hasta la puerta. Las palabras de Mami en realidad no habían ayudado mucho a la peli azul sin embargo tenía razón, había estado evitando ver a su amiga a quien le prometió cuidar del mundo en su ausencia… ahora era el momento.

-¡Sayaka!- grito la rubia mientras detenía a la peli azul que caminaba lentamente por el jardín.

-Espero que después… puedas ayudarme a morir…- susurro Mami al oído de la peli azul quien acento con la cabeza y se retiro en silencio sabiendo que había hecho una nueva promesa a otra de sus amigas, otra promesa que tal vez no podría cumplir al igual que la promesa que le hizo a Homura…

Mitakihara- Japón*

-¡Kyouko sensei, Hidan no deja de jalarme el cabello!- se escucho esa voz pequeña de una niña que gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

-¡Hidan, ya estoy harta de ti, deja en paz a Kasumi!- menciono una voz firme y a la vez femenina. La maestra pelirroja se acerco al pequeño niño que hacia travesuras a la pequeña que gritaba mientras de un súbito movimiento separo a los dos niños de 5 años de edad.

-¡Ya casi es hora de que me vaya, así que no quiero problemas!- menciono Sakura Kyouko mientras regañaba al pequeño que lucía apenado de ser regañado por la joven maestra del preescolar.

La que alguna vez solía ser una iglesia abandonada, descuidada y que además era el escenario de la tragedia más grande en la vida de la pelirroja ahora había cambiado por completo. Los jardines estaban repletos de niños de distintas edades que jugaban y corrían alegremente por todo el lugar mientras que los cuartos abandonados se habían transformado en salones de clases. La iglesia abandonada ahora era un orfanato dedicado a dar asilo a los pequeños huérfanos que dejo la inquisición y la propietaria del lugar, la pelirroja Sakura Kyouko corría de un lugar a otro intentando controlar a los más pequeños.

-Espero que te puedas hacer cargo de todo Yuma- menciono la pelirroja de 22 años mientras acariciaba el cabello verdoso de esa chica de 16 quien había estado a su lado por tanto tiempo.

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada… solo evitare que se maten- respondió la pequeña mientras sonreía a la pelirroja. –Tu ve, diviértete Kyouko nee-san y saluda a Homura-san de mi parte- añadió la chica mágica compañera de la pelirroja mientras los pequeños a quienes había separado Kyouko instantes atrás comenzaban a pelear de nuevo.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Kyouko-Sensei!- replico la pelirroja.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, enseñas en preescolar y cantas canciones, eso no es trabajo de un maestro- replico Yuma.

-¡Pues tu no saliste tan mal y te crie prácticamente yo… y me voy!- respondió la pelirroja mientras corría arreglando su cabello y su vestido mientras caminaba. – ¡Y dile a esos dos niños que si siguen peleando así van a terminar casados!- añadió la pelirroja mientras se alejaba del orfanato, ante lo que la pequeña Yuma simplemente sonrió.

Caminar por las calles de ciudad Mitakihara ahora era muy distinto a como solía ser hace un par de años. El mundo aun no estaba en ese estado tan añorado por todos: La paz, sin embargo la tranquilidad había regresado a la reconstruida ciudad que con sus altos edificios de cristal se erguía orgullosa en el horizonte. Los parques verdes llenos de pequeños corriendo en todas direcciones mientras sus padres los observan jugar alegremente llenaban de alegría los pasos de Kyouko pues a pesar de los convoy militares que aun atravesaban la ciudad en estado de alerta, ahora las personas los observaban como parte de un pasado sumamente distante, una crisis que habría sido olvidada por muchos de no ser porque ahora al frente de cada grupo de hombres armados una chica mágica vigilaba con seriedad al igual que los soldados con los que viajaba.

En distintas partes de la ciudad todo había cambiado dramáticamente pues incluso algunas pequeñas con habilidades no destructivas montaban espectáculos callejeros a plena luz del día esperando ganarse la vida de alguna forma mientras que las personas aplaudían fascinadas… algo completamente opuesto a lo que ocurrió hace dos años cuando todos deseaban matarlas.

A las afueras de la ciudad una elegante pero modesta casa con un verde jardín al frente era el destino de la pelirroja quien comía sus infaltables pockys mientras caminaba por la calle. Al llegar a la casa el mismo ruido que escuchaba en su orfanato volvió a sus oídos, el sonido de risas, la alegría de un par de pequeñas niñas que eran la esperanza de muchas chicas mágicas en todo el mundo, el futuro que todas deseaban y que hasta el momento solo una había podido conseguir.

La pequeña Madoka, una niña con cabellos oscuros y un par de coletas atadas con el mismo lazo rojo de su madre corría por el jardín perseguida por la tierna Hanako, la pequeña quien de las dos era la más parecida a su madre con el cabello oscuro y suelto, los ojos oscuros y en su brazo izquierdo aferrado con fuerza el osito de peluche, algo viejo pero aun bastante cuidado, que solía pertenecer a la hija menor del presidente de los estados unidos, Mia. Detrás de ellas estaba Tatsuya, el hijo de los Kaname, ahora de 10 años de edad quien jugaba alegremente con las dos pequeñas.

Al ver a la pelirroja las dos niñas corrieron hacia ella apenas pronunciando su nombre vagamente pues hacia poco que habían comenzado a aprender a hablar sin mucho éxito aun. Kyouko sonrió al ver a las dos niñas felices y sanas, avanzo directo a ellas y las abrazo tiernamente mientras que con su altura las levanto del suelo a ambas al mismo tiempo, una en cada brazo.

-¡Kyouko-sensei, pudo venir!- menciono Tatsuya mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja.

-Tú no te me acerques mucho, aun recuerdo esa vez que te cuide y me bajaste la ropa solo para verme en ropa interior pequeño pervertido…- replico Kyouko.

-Tenía 4 años… sensei…- respondió molesto Tatsuya.

-Pues es peor ahora que te comienzan a interesar las niñas…- replico Kyouko desviando su atención hacia las pequeñas que cargaba y que de nueva cuenta puso en el suelo. -¿Quieren?- añadió la pelirroja mientras les mostraba la caja de pokys de chocolate abierta a las pequeñas.

-Nada de dulces antes de comer Kyouko- escucharon todos esa voz autoritaria, seria, pero a la vez alegre y contrastante a lo que solía ser en el pasado.

Akemi Homura apareció sin que nadie se percatara. Su cabello oscuro estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, sus lentes continuaban ocultando la oscuridad de sus ojos mientras que su delicada piel blanca resaltaba mas con un femenino vestido que portaba ese día.

-Te pareces… a mi mamá, Homura- menciono Kyouko sonriendo a su amiga quien sin responder nada abrazo cálidamente a la pelirroja quien no supo cómo reaccionar más que sonrojando su rostro.

-Gracias por venir- sonrió la legendaria chica mágica mientras observaba fijamente los ojos de la pelirroja.

-En serio has cambiado demasiado Homura…- susurro la pelirroja recordando todos los años que había pasado las noches combatiendo demonios al lado de la misma chica que ahora frente a ella era la encarnación de una ama de casa amorosa y dedicada.

-Llegas muy a tiempo Kyouko, es hora del pastel niñas- respondió Homura dirigiéndose a todos para que de inmediato entraran a la casa.

En el interior las cosas no eran tan distintas. En cada rincón del hogar se podía respirar la felicidad con la que Tatsumi y Homura habían vivido por poco más de dos años. Diversas fotografías con recuerdos adornaban las paredes así como juguetes tirados por todo el lugar delataban la presencia de las dos pequeñas y activas niñas. Madoka desde pequeña había heredado el listón rojo que siempre su madre portaba en la cabeza mientras que Hanako de igual manera desde pequeña no soltaba ese osito de peluche, recuerdo de su vida durante la inquisición.

En la casa estaban los Kaname alegres de haber sido invitados a la fiesta, así como Tatsumi quien cocinaba alegremente y preparaba el banquete para celebrar el cumpleaños número dos de sus pequeñas.

-¿No crees que es mucha comida para solo nosotros?- pregunto Tatsumi a Homura mientras entraba a la casa con las niñas, Tatsuya y Kyouko.

-No te preocupes, llego Kyouko, ella come como el demonio- respondió sonriendo Homura.

Después de lanzar una mirada de odio hacia la alegre ama de casa que sonreía e incluso se reía de su pequeño chiste, Kyouko saludo a Tatsumi, a quien conocía de la inquisición pues ella le llevaba las cartas de Homura a él cuando la chica mágica estaba siendo perseguida por el gobierno.

-Es una lástima que no tengas guardería en tu escuela Kyouko- menciono Tatsumi mientras continuaba cocinando.

-Es un orfanato… y no, pero yo me encargo del jardín de niños y como sabes estamos abiertos a todo el público. En un par de años más si mamá no se opone, espero a la pequeña Madoka y a Hanako en mi escuela- respondió la pelirroja mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-¿Oye Homura, no invitaste a nadie más?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras que los Kaname se encargaban de entretener a las dos pequeñas hijas de la mejor amiga de la familia.

-Invite a Sayaka y a Tomoe-san y también a algunas de mis amigas como Gretchen y Lindsay… pero deben estar muy ocupadas con eso del escuadrón internacional como pare venir aquí- respondió Homura mientras ayudaba a Kyouko mientras que la pelirroja simplemente hacia un gesto de inconformidad al pensar que la peli azul de nueva cuenta no estaría presente en el lugar.

Un gran pastel salió de la cocina y las velas fueron apagadas por las dos niñas que con ilusión comían el dulce pastel que su padre había preparado para ellas y abrían los regalos que los invitados presentes les habían llevado.

El sonido del timbre se escucho por todo el hogar cuando las cosas comenzaban a tranquilizarse después de abrir los regalos. Afuera una chica con cabellos azules y un vestido azul observaba nerviosa aun sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. La puerta se abrió y el resplandor de la nueva vida de Homura la alcanzo súbitamente. Miki estaba frente a su amiga y la peli azul no pudo evitar reaccionar igual que Kyouko y pensar en cuanto había cambiado la antigua chica mágica legendaria.

La lengua y los nervios traicionaron a Sayaka quien aun no sabía que decirle a su mejor amiga, a quien prometió devolver la paz al mundo y hasta este momento aun no podía cumplir con esa promesa. Sonidos vagos y nerviosos salían de la boca de la peli azul hasta que Homura reacciono súbitamente con un abrazo. Sayaka de nueva cuenta sintió esa calidez que nunca en su vida había sentido, solo con ella. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Homura susurraba a su oído: Bienvenida Sayaka.

-Ellas son mis hijas, Madoka y Hanako- menciono Homura mientras las dos pequeñas se acercaban a la peli azul.

-Son idénticas a ti…- susurro Miki antes de acercarse temerosamente a ambas y entregarles un par de regalos explicando de manera nerviosa que dos de ellos eran de parte de una chica rubia que vivía muy lejos pero que estaba deseosa de conocerlas.

-¿Y ella quien es mami?- pregunto nerviosamente Hanako quien era la mas tímida de las dos pequeñas.

-Es tu tía Miki-chan, de quien tanto te he contado- respondió la ama de casa de cabellos oscuros. Ante las palabras de su madre ambas pequeñas se emocionaron bastante, como si estuvieran viendo a una celebridad.

-¿Qué tanto les dijiste de mi?- pregunto la nerviosa Sayaka ante la reacción de las dos pequeñas.

-Solo la verdad, has estado haciendo un gran trabajo en todo el mundo y ellas lo saben- respondió Homura sonriendo cálidamente a su mejor amiga.

La fiesta de las pequeñas llego a su fin rápidamente. El atardecer llego a la ciudad y los Kaname se retiraron antes de que el tráfico los atrapara en su camino de vuelta a casa, pues vivían en la zona contraria a la ciudad. Tatsumi se encargo de levantar a las dos pequeñas niñas quienes agotadas por tanta actividad se quedaron dormidas en el sofá de la casa y las tres chicas mágicas veteranas observaban el atardecer de la ciudad desde la distancia, poniéndose al día de todo lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

-Después de lo que paso en Nueva Delhi perdimos el rastro de Hikari… Lo lamento mucho Homura…- menciono Sayaka.

-No te preocupes Miki, si no hubieras estado ahí miles hubieran muerto…- respondió tiernamente Homura.

-¿No tienes miedo Sayaka…? Me refiero a que puede que Hikari haya estado probando algo con ese ataque…- añadió Kyouko mientras abría una nueva caja de Pockys.

-No sé de donde sacas tantos dulces… y sí, tengo miedo de lo que puede hacer ahora que asesino a Noa…- respondió con un tono muy serio la peli azul.

-¿Quieren tomar un poco de té?- menciono Homura rompiendo la tensión del momento con su calidez.

-En serio, tú has cambiado demasiado- respondió Miki mientras sonreía a su mejor amiga… sin embargo la sonrisa de su rostro se borro cuando escucho a la distancia un sonido aterradoramente familiar para ella, un sonido que solo había escuchado unas cuantas veces pero sabía a la perfección lo que significaba…

-¿Qué es eso?- menciono Kyouko mientras observaba el horizonte.

-No… Aquí no…- respondió Horrorizada Sayaka resistiéndose a mirar a la fuente del sonido que se multiplicaba cada vez más…

Era la primera vez que Homura y Kyouko observaban algo como eso, como si un edificio de la ciudad se estuviera moviendo con lentitud en su dirección… poco a poco el movimiento comenzó a aumentar en su dirección y los gritos comenzaban a sonar a la distancia… toda la ciudad se movía y las altas torres parecían estar cambiando su lugar, era algo que las dos veteranas no comprendían, pero un escalofrió recorría la espalda de la peli azul pues ella comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Uno de los enemigos más poderosos y difíciles de controlar que la banshee tenían en su arsenal de demonios, un cegador se movía lentamente por el lugar, sin embargo parecía no estar solo tal y como lo temía Sayaka…

-Nueve… Diez… Once…- contaba horrorizada Miki mientras observaba las moles de acero avanzar con lentitud intimidante en su dirección…

-¿Qué son esos Sayaka?- pregunto Homura presintiendo el peligro que esos demonios representaban.

-Son la muerte Homura… ¡Corre, saca a tu familia de la ciudad en este instante!- grito la peli azul mientras corría al frente y se colocaba sus atuendos mágicos azules con blanco en un parpadeo.

-Yo no huyo de las peleas así como así y lo sabes- respondió Kyouko mientras que sus atuendos rojos con negro cubrían su cuerpo al igual que su amiga peli azul.

-Yo iré con ustedes- menciono Homura, sin embargo la delicada mano de la pelirroja evito que se transformara mientras tomaba su gema del alma en sus manos.

-Tú tienes algo más importante que proteger Homura, déjanos esto a nosotras- dijo Kyouko enviando a Homura de vuelta a su casa. La ama de casa tenía que sacar a su familia del lugar pues se convertiría en un campo de batalla.

-¡Tatsumi, trae a las niñas, nos vamos, rápido!- grito Homura mientras entro a la casa y su esposo observaba por la ventana las moles de acero acercándose a su hogar, obstruyendo la luz del sol que se ocultaba con lentitud.

-Yo solo he peleado contra uno a la vez, nunca contra once al mismo tiempo… y son sumamente peligrosos… el ojo rojo que poseen arroja un rayo que es letal así que evítalo a toda costa- explicaba desesperadamente Sayaka a Kyouko quien se había unido a su pelea.

-¿Te preocupas por mi pero no me persuadirás para que no te ayude…? Esto es peor de lo que imagine entonces- respondió la maestra de jardín de niños mientras materializaba su lanza en su mano izquierda.

-No puedo hacer esto sola- replico Miki mostrando molestia en su voz.

-Nunca estas sola tonta, no mientras yo esté aquí- respondió la pelirroja mientras que los enemigos comenzaban su ataque contra el par de chicas mágicas que esperaban pacientes mientras los enemigos se acercaban con lentitud a ellas.

Las explosiones comenzaron a sonar en las cercanías y las personas comenzaron a huir en todas direcciones. Las viviendas eran arrasadas con facilidad devastadora y los muertos comenzaban a aumentar con rapidez. En la distancia sonaban armas de fuego humanas, intentando contener a los colosos que avanzaban violentamente borrando toda la vida a su paso y la devastación se acercaba cada vez más al hogar de Homura.

Esa tranquila calle ahora era un caos, personas corrían y otras en sus vehículos intentaban alejarse lo más posible de la batalla, el fuego y la muerte que estaban detrás de ellos en ese instante.

Homura arropo a sus dos pequeñas que aun estaban dormidas y se subió al automóvil lo más rápido que pudo junto con Tatsumi. El joven tomo el asiento del conductor y arropo a Madoka en el asiento del copiloto. Exactamente detrás de su padre Homura puso a Hanako y la chica mágica veterana tomo asiento detrás de su hija de coletas. La familia salió en el automóvil huyendo como todos los demás tan rápido como el mismo caos que estaba a su alrededor se los permita. El fuego se propagaba por el vecindario con rapidez mientras los rayos de los demonios colosales arrasaban con todo lo que tocaban, las personas morían a su alrededor y el temor se apodero de todos cuando un ojo rojo y colosal apareció al frente en el camino. Un cegador estaba frente al camino apuntando ferozmente en dirección de las personas que huían.

El auto se detuvo súbitamente, Tatsumi intentaba moverse en otra dirección, atravesar entre las casas de ser necesario, sin embargo la gente que huía despavorida impidió que el joven pudiera mover el vehículo con libertad…

Homura salió del automóvil y a pesar de haber obedecido lo que sus amigas le habían ordenado sabia que ahora tenía que actuar para salvar aquello que mas amaba.

La agotada gema de la chica mágica comenzó a brillar y al igual que el cambio en su vida unos atuendos mágicos un tanto distintos cubrieron su cuerpo. La gema del alma que estaba en su mano izquierda ahora brillaba en su pecho que estaba expuesto y orgulloso. Su falda era mucho más larga y elegante mientras que los colores se veían mucho más oscuros y una capa en su costado izquierdo cubría su escudo que aun continuaba siendo su principal arma.

Los lentes le estorban y la magia que antes no se quería dar el lujo de desperdiciar ahora es de nueva cuenta utilizada. La legendaria Akemi Homura coloca su escudo frente al cegador que dispara sin piedad en contra de cientos de personas. La chica mágica es capaz de detener el impacto momentáneamente… sin embargo la edad de la ama de casa es un factor que ladea por completo la batalla ante el demonio. Homura sufriendo por que su magia se agota observa al auto como Tatsumi la observa horrorizado aun sin poder moverse… Madoka comienza a abrir los ojos con lentitud ante todos los sonidos de su alrededor y observa por última vez a su madre…

El rayo del cegador sobrepasa el escudo de Homura quien es arrojada en contra del vehículo que intentaba defender y la chica mágica se estrella en contra del auto que a su vez también es arrojado varios metros por el aire con la familia de la legendaria a bordo…

Un dolor como hacía años no sentía se apodera del cuerpo de Homura quien con lentitud comienza a abrir los ojos… los sonidos de la batalla aun se escuchan a la distancia mientras que el fuego se apodera de las viviendas cercanas. A su alrededor cientos de cuerpos mutilados llenan la calle mientras la ama de casa comienza a examinar con lentitud su cuerpo…

El brazo izquierdo está roto… dos costillas están fuera de su lugar al igual que algunas vertebras de la espalda… ambas piernas están rotas… parte de su rostro está quemado al igual que su brazo derecho…

Homura tanto como su lastimado cuerpo se lo permite se arrastra por el lugar intentando descubrir que fue lo que le ocurrió a su familia… horrorizada observa como el auto en el que viajaban está a unos metros de ella en llamas mientras que los cuerpos de su familia están alrededor del vehículo. Desesperada y con un dolor como ninguno la chica mágica se arrastra hasta el cuerpo más cercano, el de la pequeña Madoka a quien aun no puede verle el rostro.

Al llegar hasta el cuerpo de la pequeña Madoka la chica mágica observa la mayor desgracia que le ha ocurrido hasta el momento… Estar atrapada en un bucle temporal no fue nada comparado a lo que observo en ese momento… su hija mayor, igual de lastimada que ella y con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, ahora estaba sin vida.

Desesperada Homura intenta regresar el tiempo, sin embargo la magia que posee es insuficiente para regresar siquiera unos segundos… más adelante los cuerpos de Hanako y Tatsumi parecen tener el mismo destino que el de la pequeña que estaba arropada con el cuerpo de su moribunda madre.

Homura comienza a gritar llena de rabia y desesperación mientras que las lágrimas escurren sin pausa de sus ojos. La chica mágica acaba de perder lo que más amaba en el mundo. Su vida ya no valía nada… Homura ya no deseaba vivir… sus hijas murieron, su esposo estaba muerto y ella por alguna jugarreta del destino tenía que observar esa escena sin poder evitarla pues su magia estaba muy débil…

Lentamente todo comenzó a volverse negro para la chica mágica legendaria quien esperando que fuera la muerte que al fin había llegado a ella la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo…

Esa voz tan familiar y cálida que en su vida anterior solía escuchar ahora se hacía presente de nueva cuenta en su mente. Todo era oscuridad y esa voz era lo único que pudo escuchar en ese momento, la voz de la verdadera dueña del listón rojo…

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento… Homura-chan…-


	16. Capitulo 16: Alas De Bruja

Capitulo 16: Alas De Bruja…

Paris- Francia*

-¿Entonces la comandante Sayaka al fin decidió tomar sus vacaciones?- pregunto una chica de cabellos rosas y anteojos que cubrían sus ojos azules.

-Llevaba dos años sin parar, es justo supongo- respondió una chica de piel un tanto oscura. Sus cabellos negros eran largos y cubrían parte de su rostro dándole un aire de misterio a Pandora, la líder actual de la región africana quien no es otra más que aquella chica misteriosa que le arranco el ojo derecho a Tomoe Mami.

-Pues sigo sin entender que hacen ustedes aquí…- replico la chica de cabellos rosas, dirigiéndose a la líder de la región africana, así como a las otras dos acompañantes que viajaban en el convoy militar junto con la pelirrosa, por las calles de París.

-Ordenes de la comandante Svaufenberg- respondió esa pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, Katyusha, quien observaba por la ventana notablemente aburrida e intentando distraerse con el paisaje de la ciudad de alguna manera.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene ponernos en grupo a las cuatro, en verdad espera que pase algo tan malo?- replico nuevamente la chica de cabellos rosas alarmada ante las suposiciones que se hacía a cada momento.

-Tal vez la comandante espera que ocurra algo como en Nueva Delhi y por eso las mando para reforzarnos, después de todo, una chica mágica que solo puede usar sus mejores ataques cuando tiene encima un satélite, en realidad no sirve para nada… ¿No lo crees así, Nia?- replico una chica de cabellos oscuros y piel clara. En su uniforme resaltaba la bandera de México, mientras que sus ojos eran color miel y miraban con bastante desprecio a la chica a la cual se refería quien notablemente era francesa.

-Tu habilidad tampoco sirve de mucho Hime… Y aunque no necesitaras guantes para poder tocar las cosas, no podrías jamás conseguirte un novio con esa actitud apestosa que tienes- replico la francesa Nia enfrentándose como era usual a su compañera, la mexicana Hime. Ambas chicas aparentemente habían estado juntas desde la fundación del escuadrón internacional y constantemente se la pasaban peleando, tal como se apreciaba en los demás soldados del convoy pues veían la pelea entre amabas chicas mágicas como algo cotidiano y sin ningún signo de sorpresa.

-Y díganme… ¿Alguna de ustedes dos la conoce?, a la estrella solitaria, Homura…- pregunto Nia a las dos chicas que viajaban en la parte trasera del vehículo armado en el que viajaban, con la esperanza bastante marcada en sus ojos.

-Yo soy algo nueva en esto… tal vez Pandora…- respondió la rusa Katyusha dirigiendo su mirada a la líder mundial que viajaba a su lado.

De inmediato la mirada de la francesa se desvió por completo a la chica de Camerún que observaba por la ventana del vehículo en dirección hacia la emblemática torre de la ciudad. Minutos pasaron en silencio antes de que la africana al fin descubriera que su compañera francesa esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que había planteado con anterioridad.

-¿Me estabas hablando a mi?- respondió sorprendida Pandora mientras que la Mexicana Hime se reía sin parar. La discusión entre la mexicana y la francesa reinicio mientras que la mirada perdida de la africana recordaba esos momentos que hace tanto tiempo había olvidado y que parecían regresar con lentitud a su mente…

-Claro que la conozco…- Respondió pandora con firmeza deteniendo el conflicto entre las dos chicas que peleaban al frente como si un par de niñas pequeñas se tratase. –Akemi Homura es la única chica mágica a la que en verdad temería enfrentarme…- añadió la africana mientras distanciaba su mirada en el horizonte de la ciudad que brillaba con la intensidad del mediodía.

-¿Ninguna de ustedes sabe porque ella y Gretchen son llamadas "legendarias", verdad?- pregunto pandora a las tres chicas que viajaban con ella. Ante su pregunta las tres se quedaron en un silencio abrumador pues solo habían escuchado rumores, leyendas acerca de esas dos chicas, pero no conocían la historia completa…

-Eso supuse- respondió Pandora –Lo que les voy a decir no es algo que me guste recordar… pero supongo que deben saberlo… Esta historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo, antes de toda esta crisis… y ni siquiera comenzó conmigo… Pero termino en el lugar que ahora muchas conocen como "El desierto de los demonios"- añadió la chica mágica africana mientras que sus tres acompañantes desviaban su atención por completo hacia ella…

Manchester- Inglaterra*

Hace 7 años…

La noche enmarca la silueta urbana de una ciudad tranquila, pacífica y solitaria en la que los distantes sonidos de una batalla muy breve resonaban en la oscuridad de las húmedas calles del lugar. El brillo de un arma legendaria que lanzaba destellos dorados a su paso, ese brillo era inconfundible, se trataba del arma mágica más poderosa de aquellos tiempos, Excalibur, cuya portadora aniquilaba demonios con agilidad y eficiencia, una chica rubia de ojos azules y atuendos blancos y negros cubriendo su delicada y dócil piel. Su mirada era imponente y su fuerza era descomunal, además portaba con orgullo esa arma legendaria… realeza por donde se le viera, una chica mágica única y poderosa que respondía al nombre de Cristine.

En las calles la chica mágica era protegida por aquella de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos verdes, de sus mangas salían un par de hojas mucho menos impresionantes en comparación con el arma dorada de su compañera, sin embargo igual de letales, hacia eficientemente su trabajo y ambas se movían en equipo con sutileza y precisión, mostrándose imposibles de tocar siquiera. La alemana Gretchen Svaufenberg peleaba lado a lado con la inglesa.

Aun mas lejos el sonido de un rifle francotirador hacía eco eventualmente, disparos llamativos y poderosos protegían al par de chicas mágicas que aniquilaban demonios sin que pudieran ser alcanzadas de ninguna forma pues sus propias habilidades y las de la francotiradora distante mantenían a los enemigos completamente dominados. Una joven Katherine Colt protegía a sus superiores. La pequeña de 13 años ya se mostraba bastante peligrosa y letal, capaz de manejar cualquier situación acompañada de su agilidad y su arma de fuego que no tenía nada que envidiarles a sus superiores.

Al final de la aniquilación de demonios en la ciudad inglesa las tres chicas mágicas se reunieron de nueva cuenta, sonriendo por el gran trabajo que habían hecho esa noche. La rubia Cristine encabezaba el grupo sin problemas, su presencia y liderazgo eran inquebrantables, así que fue ella la que felicito a sus amigas. El trió de chicas mágicas europeas festejaba su victoria de esa noche mientras las tres decidían su próximo destino, Londres o tal vez Múnich serian los sitios a limpiar antes de que el alba alcanzara nuevamente la región, sin embargo ante la negativa de Gretchen, fue la ciudad capital de Inglaterra la elegida para terminar la cacería de esa noche.

Usando las habilidades de la teletransportadora alemana en un instante las tres chicas estaban de vuelta en la ciudad natal de la menor de las tres. Katherine dio un rápido recorrido mientras sus dos amigas esperaban ansiosas la señal de la londinense para comenzar una nueva cacería… sin embargo algo atrapo la atención de la alemana… un resplandor en el cielo sobre el emblemático Big Ben de la ciudad. A la distancia parecía como si una chica mágica cayera desde el cielo…

Al ver a la chica cayendo, Gretchen inmediatamente se lanzo al rio a rescatarla… una pequeña teletransportadora estaba inconsciente y como la alemana pudo corroborar con su habilidad especial, había venido desde un lugar muy remoto. La pequeña de cabellos oscuros y piel morena deliraba y estaba bastante herida…

La pequeña no sobrevivió mucho tiempo… solo el suficiente como para pronunciar las palabras que de inmediato conmovieron a la noble Cristine: Sálvenos…

A la mañana siguiente Gretchen siguió el rastro de la pequeña hasta su lugar natal, una isla pequeña y prácticamente desconocida a mitad del océano pacifico… La alemana descubrió que las chicas mágicas de la isla fueron brutalmente asesinadas y la ciudad se encontraba infestada con demonios que masacraban a las personas…

Los seres de la noche habían crecido en grandes proporciones… tal vez habrían estado peleando contra las chicas mágicas por muchos días antes de que al fin encontraran su final al igual que muchas personas del sitio.

Al volver, la actual líder de la región europea alarmo a sus dos amigas que sabían que tenían que hacer algo. No había vida que salvar en el lugar, sin embargo era una isla repleta de demonios que tendría que ser limpiada pues existía la posibilidad de convertirse en una trampa para futuros visitantes… Tenían que hacer algo, sin embargo los demonios habían crecido tanto en sus números que a pesar de su eficiencia las tres serian incapaces de limpiar la zona…

Entonces Cristine tuvo la idea de pedir ayuda en todo el mundo, las mejores chicas mágicas y las más poderosas se reunirían en la ciudad de Londres, esperando que algunas de ellas desearan cooperar. El sitio de la reunión fue la mansión de la familia de Katherine, a ella no le importaba pues su madre sabia la verdad con respecto a su hija.

Ahí se decidió formar el consejo mágico internacional y por primera vez se eligieron líderes por región. Cristine fue elegida como la líder de Europa, yo fui elegida como la líder de África, mientras que Akemi Homura fue unánimemente elegida como la líder de Asia y la líder del consejo pues las historias de sus hazañas en Tokio y Mitakihara habían llegado incluso a traspasar las fronteras de su nación.

Akemi Homura… la mujer más fría que conozco… muchos rumores se habían escuchado acerca de su poder, pero nunca ninguna pudo observar nada concreto… hasta que llegamos a esa isla…

Un gran grupo de chicas mágicas se teletransporto al lugar, todas dispuestas a pelear hasta el final… sin embargo algo terrible ocurrió. Gretchen había delatado la posición en la que la invasión comenzaría sin saberlo… cuando llegamos a la isla los demonios nos estaban esperando.

El panorama se veía muy distinto. Lo que solía ser aparentemente un verde valle rodeado de montañas y lleno de toda clase de vegetación ahora se había convertido en un desierto donde solo algunos edificios de la ciudad que se encuentra a la distancia rompían la monotonía del lugar… parecía una escena del fin del mundo, todo estaba destruido, había muerte por todo el lugar y la arena lo cubrió todo… aun no sé de donde salió esa arena… lo que si se es lo que ocurrió después de nuestra llegada…

Los demonios se lanzaron sobre todas al instante en que aparecimos… muchas murieron de formas indescriptibles… partes de sus cuerpos y su sangre comenzaban a escurrir por la arena del desierto mientras que los demonios coreaban con voces graves y desgarraban la piel y los cuerpos de las desprevenidas chicas que murieron sin poder dar batalla siquiera.

Un ejército de demonios estaba frente a nosotras, sin embargo eso no le importo a Homura quien se abrió paso violentamente sobre todos ellos, gastando magia y moviéndose como jamás he visto a otra chica moverse… es casi como si supiera lo que iba a pasar… como si pudiera controlar el tiempo mismo…

Sin embargo no todas tuvimos la misma suerte… las líderes de región comenzaron a caer una tras otra… ni siquiera mis poderosas armas combinadas fueron capaces de darme ventaja… lentamente los demonios me fueron separando del grupo…

Alcance a ver el final de la batalla… sin embargo no estuve ahí para verlo por completo… Solo observe como Gretchen fue salvada por Cristine de ser devorada por los demonios… sin embargo la rubia líder de Europa tomo su lugar… la poderosa arma dorada de la inglesa se perdió mientras que los demonios se alimentaron del aun vivo cuerpo de la rubia…

Es por eso que Gretchen no se puede perdonar tantas cosas… ella fue la principal responsable de la muerte de su mejor amiga en esa batalla, la que ahora conocemos como la batalla del desierto de los demonios…

-¿Estabas ahí?, tengo entendido que solo dos chicas mágicas sobrevivieron, Gretchen y Homura…- replico Hime, la mexicana, regresando a todas a la actualidad con su pregunta.

-Claro que estuve ahí, solo que no salí viva… Los demonios me acercaron a la bahía y después de herirme caí al acantilado y… lo último que supe fue que un barco me recogió del mar no sé cuantos días después. El mundo no parecía necesitarme así que no vi razón alguna para volver… Hasta que comenzó la revolución de Zafia hace casi tres años, entonces retome el lugar que me correspondía como líder de la región africana- respondió Pandora mientras observaba las miradas de sus compañeras quienes no tenían otro punto donde fijar sus ojos más que en la africana.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que Homura hizo para salir viva de esa isla?- pregunto Nia, aun insatisfecha con la extensa respuesta de la africana.

-Ella… alcance a ver muy poco de su verdadero poder… pero en verdad es… un demonio…- respondió Pandora mientras se veía un tanto inquieta observando por la ventana del vehículo donde viajaban.

-¿Un demonio?- repitió Katyusha observando en la misma dirección que la africana… instantes después la chica mágica rusa también se quedo perpleja ante lo que sus ojos verdes observaban…

-¿Qué es lo que están…?- preguntaron al unisonó Nia y Hime, quedando horrorizadas al mismo instante…

En el horizonte una línea de cegadores avanzaban por los estrechos callejones de la ciudad de Paris sembrando la destrucción y el caos a su paso. Más de once enemigos se podían observan desde la posición de las chicas mágicas y de inmediato los soldados que las acompañaban entraron en estado de alerta y prepararon sus armas para la batalla de parís…

-¡Pandora establece un perímetro de defensa del otro lado del rio, Katyusha ve con ella!- ordeno de inmediato Nía al observar la crisis que se avecinaba sobre la ciudad. Al instante las cuatro chicas mágicas cambiaron a sus atuendos mágicos y sus gemas del alma, todas ellas distintas pero que tenían una cosa en común: Su enorme poder destructivo.

La africana de atuendos negros y la rusa con su elegante abrigo de invierno haciendo eco a las legendarias tropas del ejército rojo se encaminaron a dar la bienvenida a los enemigos que ya habían comenzado a abrir fuego sobre la ciudad de la luz, asesinando a cientos en un instante y a pesar de la rápida reacción de las chicas mágicas del lugar.

-Supongo que como es usual tu y yo nos quedamos en la segunda línea… ¿Falta mucho para que puedas usar tus habilidades?- pregunto la mexicana Hime mientras un elegante y largo pero algo atrevido vestido negro la vestía al igual que un par de elegantes guantes del mismo color que su vestido con detalles en violeta.

-Unos 12 minutos aproximadamente… ganen tiempo hasta entonces y yo terminare el trabajo- respondió la francesa Nia mientras que sus atuendos cambiaban no tan radicalmente del uniforme militar que portaba, sin embargo sus colores en negro y rosa resaltaban entre las chicas que formaban el grupo más devastador de entre todas las del escuadrón. –Oye Hime… recuerda que nuestra prioridad es la gente así que cuidado con tus ataques- añadió la francesa sujetando el brazo de la mexicana que se deponía a mantener a distancia a los demonios de su compañera mientras no pudiera usar sus habilidades.

Las personas comenzaron a correr por los callejones de la ciudad intentando huir de las moles de metal que avanzaban con lentitud y frialdad destruyendo todo a su paso, cesando con toda la vida y creando un caos enorme. El fuego comenzaba a esparcirse en cualquier lugar donde estos demonios aparecían así como la muerte se llevaba consigo miles de vidas con su mera presencia… pero esta vez las chicas que se encontraban en la ciudad impedirían que fuera así.

Katyusha desde el aire comenzó el asalto con sus potentes armas y su vertiginosa velocidad. Los misiles mágicos de la chica se estrellaron en los objetivos llamando su atención y arrebatando tentáculos a algunos de los monstruos que comenzaron a atacar a la chica mágica rusa. Los rayos de los cegadores comenzaron a inundar el cielo, algo que era una ventaja pues ya no estaban dirigidos a la tierra donde se encontraban las personas pues ahora el objetivo de los enemigos era derribar a la rusa que los atacaban impune y poderosamente desde su privilegiada posición en el cielo.

Los demonios detuvieron el fuego y se dividieron en dos grupos súbitamente, uno enfocado por completo en Katyusha, el otro reinicio la matanza dado a que los soldados que se encontraban en la zona poco podían hacer contra semejantes oponentes. El fin parecía cercano para muchas personas que comenzaban a perder las esperanzas ante los destellos rojos de los rayos de la muerte de los cegadores, sin embargo los tranquilos pasos de la líder africana los dejaron asombrados. Cinco rayos letales cayeron sobre los callejones repletos de personas, sin embargo el número romano V se pinto sobre la frente de Pandora y un poderoso escudo contuvo los letales impactos de encontrarse con sus víctimas. La tranquilidad de la africana en el combate eran envidiable, peleaba como si no le importara… un nuevo número se marco en su frente, ahora el III y un poderoso cañón se materializo frente a la chica quien sin dudarlo un instante disparo y destrozo a uno de los cegadores que cayó en llamas al suelo.

Un grupo de potentes explosiones resonaban a la distancia, el grupo que establecía la defensa de la ciudad con Nia a cargo observaba a Hime hacer su trabajo con eficacia y letalidad. Con su velocidad la mexicana fue capaz de acercarse hasta uno de los cegadores y rápidamente subió hasta su lomo tanto como la bestia mecánica se lo permitió… entonces un simple toque y el coloso de acero y oscuridad comenzó a estallar hasta que solo su cadáver colosal y humeante quedo en el margen del rio que atravesaba la ciudad.

Por su parte la rusa continuaba en el cielo causando heridas constantes el grupo de cegadores que la atacaba, sin embargo los monstruos se enfocaron demasiado en Katyusha, tanto como para no notar que el grupo de 5 demonios colosales ya había caído bajo las poderosas armas mágicas de Pandora y uno tras otro los colosales demonios comenzaron a ser aniquilados de igual manera. La africana y la rusa se complementaban a la perfección y en solo unos minutos el devastador grupo de asesinos fue reducido a escombros humeantes.

Por su parte Hime con su habilidad especial simplemente necesitaba tocar uno de los puntos vitales del blindaje de los monstruos para hacerlos estallar… Una demoledora mas, una con el toque del rey midas, sin embargo ella no convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba, muy por el contrario hacia que las partículas de las cosas se volvieran inestables al punto de la explosión… esto sin mencionar que Hime tenía esa mirada demente cada que peleaba, como si disfrutara ver como las cosas que tocaba estallaban instantes después…

-Hime, ya es el momento, déjame algunos- menciono Nia mientras levantaba su mano izquierda hacia el firmamento y los locales bajaban sus armas solo para contemplar el espectáculo que la chica mágica estaba por darles. Hime, Katyusha y Pandora se retiraron de inmediato al ya no tener personas cerca de las posiciones de los tres cegadores finales que observaban a la chica de cabellos rosas a la distancia preparando lo que era el ataque mágico más poderoso de la actualidad.

Los ojos de la francesa brillaron por detrás de sus anteojos y del cielo un poderoso rayo cayó directamente sobre uno de los cegadores. El impacto de inmediato destrozo a la bestia mecánica que ahora era pedazos de chatarra que llovían por toda la ciudad de la luz. por increíble que pareciera las dos bestias restantes dieron media vuelta al observar por completo el poder de Nia, sin embargo fue muy tarde para escapar pues su tamaño se lo impedía y un par de súbitos impactos mas descendieron con rapidez sobre los dos enemigos que intentaban escapar. De los cegadores que atacaron la ciudad de París ahora solo quedaban escombros mientras que las cuatro chicas mágicas que se encontraban en la ciudad eran aplaudidas por los soldados quienes confirmaron porque ellas cuatro eran las chicas mágicas más devastadoras de la actualidad.

-¡Comandante Nia!- llamo la atención uno de los soldados tan pronto la batalla había concluido y las cuatro chicas mágicas se reunían de nueva cuenta. El soldado llevo un reporte hacia la chica mágica que había concluido la batalla quien alarmada se dirigió a sus compañeras que ya observaban preocupadas por la reacción de la francesa.

-El ataque es global…- menciono horrorizada la chica mágica al saber que aunque habían cumplido con relativa facilidad su misión en Paris, el mundo entero estaba siendo atacado de la misma manera…

Mitakihara- Japón*

Hospital General- Norte.

Tres semanas después…

Los pasillos de un hospital, repletos de heridos y muertos, personas que lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos y como sus vidas nunca volverían a ser las mismas después del despiadado ataque a la ciudad por parte de los cegadores de Hikari hace tres semanas, era una escena que descorazonaba por completo a Miki Sayaka. La peli azul caminaba lentamente con un ramo de flores en su mano y un osito de peluche en la otra, observando a todas aquellas personas que habían sido trasladadas al hospital… a pesar de sus valientes esfuerzos de ese día la chica no pudo proteger a las personas de la zona donde se registro el ataque ni tampoco pudo proteger a la familia de su mejor amiga, esa familia que tanto amaba y a la que deseaba proteger por encima de todo… y no pudo hacerlo… su experiencia en combate, las medallas al valor que colgaban de su pecho, todo eso había perdido sentido, ahora que debía demostrar porque su nombre era mundialmente reconocido fracaso miserablemente y su mejor amiga fue la que termino pagando el precio…

Los pensamientos la abrumaban sin embargo la peli azul debía seguir siendo fuerte pues la noticia que portaba podía redefinir por completo la relación que tenia con Homura, que era a quien ese día nuevamente visitaba como en las últimas tres semanas.

-Buenos días- menciono la peli azul a una enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción de paso a donde Homura se encontraba.

-Buenos días comandante Sayaka, hay noticias favorables para usted. La pequeña Hanako recobro el conocimiento anoche, tal vez quiera verla y el padre Tatsumi ya se encuentra fuera de peligro aunque aun no recupera la conciencia- respondió la enfermera mientras dejaba pasar a la comandante peli azul que portaba el uniforme militar del escuadrón internacional.

Ante la noticia la peli azul decidió cambiar un poco su ruta habitual y visitar primero a la pequeña sobreviviente.

Los pasillos de esa zona del hospital eran aun más tristes que aquellos que siempre solía recorrer, ahora los pacientes todos eran niños pequeños marcados por la tragedia. Algunos habían perdido a sus padres, otros habían perdido partes de sus cuerpos… otros mas habían perdido sus vidas y sus familias lloraban desgarradoramente por ellos.

La habitación de Hanako era un tanto ordinaria, una sencilla cama de hospital. Al momento en que Sayaka entro en el lugar lo primero que atrapo la atención es que la pequeña no había tocado el desayuno que le habían preparado y miraba melancólicamente hacia la ventana.

-Tu madre se molestara contigo si no comes adecuadamente Hanako- menciono la peli azul mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la pequeña.

Al llamar la atención de Hanako la pequeña miro a los ojos a la peli azul, mostrando cicatrices de quemaduras bastante notorias en su lado derecho del rostro y su cuerpo. La niña aun era muy pequeña y tendría que cargar con semejantes recuerdos el resto de su vida.

-¿Dónde está mamá, tía Sayaka?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al no ver a nadie de su familia cerca.

-Seré honesta contigo Hanako, no sé si puedas entender las cosas que voy a decirte. Mamá está muy lastimada, pero no de su cuerpo, de su alma… es por eso que no puede venir a verte aun. Papá está mejorando, tal vez en unos días más te visite- respondió la peli azul mientras alimentaba con delicadeza a la pequeña quien respondía positivamente. A pesar de que las enfermeras no habían conseguido que la pequeña comiera, la peli azul lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Y Madoka?- pregunto la pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros dejando completamente paralizada a Sayaka quien no sabía que responder.

-Pasara un tiempo antes de que puedas comprender donde esta Madoka, pero te mando esto esperando que la disculpes por no estar a tu lado un tiempo- menciono firmemente Kyouko Sakura quien entraba en la habitación y tomaba el osito de peluche que Sayaka llevaba en el brazo y se lo entregaba a la pequeña quien de inmediato alegro su triste mirada al observar que ahora había dos personas que reconocía y además le habían llevado un juguete.

La sonrisa de la pequeña Hanako fue algo que al final le termino rompiendo el corazón a la peli azul al observar las cicatrices que habían quedado en la piel de la pequeña… cicatrices que ni siquiera la magia podría borrar por completo. Después de casi una hora Kyouko y Sayaka salieron al pasillo del hospital de nueva cuenta. La pelirroja sonrió a la peli azul en señal de agradecimiento a lo que estaba haciendo por la familia de Homura… sin embargo la pelirroja ya sabía a la perfección el verdadero motivo de la visita de la comandante del escuadrón mágico internacional al hospital de Mitakihara.

-¿Vienes a darle la noticia a Homura verdad?- pregunto Kyouko con la voz notablemente decaída.

-No quisiera decírselo… pero la verdad no estoy segura si podremos lograrlo sin ella…- respondió con el mismo tono decaído la peli azul.

-Búscala en el techo, no está en su habitación y ya sabes cómo es ella…- respondió la pelirroja antes de despedirse de Sayaka y entrar nuevamente a donde la pequeña Hanako se despedía de Sayaka haciendo saludar al peluche que recién le habían obsequiado. La niña aun era muy pequeña como para comprender la verdadera magnitud de la crisis en que el mundo se encontraba… mucho menos entendería que su madre era una pieza invaluable, un factor fundamental para la batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

La puerta de la azotea del hospital se abrió dejando entrar la luz hacia la oscuridad de las escaleras. Afuera las sabanas limpias esperaban secarse con la luz del sol, tendidas a lo largo del lugar, ocultando con discreción a esa chica de 22 años cuyos largos cabellos eran alborotados por el fuerte viento que recorría el lugar. Akemi Homura observaba hacia la zona residencial donde hasta hace unos días vivía en perfecta paz y armonía… ahora del lugar aun se levantaban columnas de humo negro y la devastación era palpable incluso desde la distancia… era como si sus sueños hubieran sido arrancados súbitamente y ella vivió para contarlo, eso era lo peor.

-Homura, Hanako recobro la conciencia y no deja de preguntar por su madre… Tatsumi ya está fuera de peligro y es solo cuestión de horas antes de que despierte… pero claro, esto tal vez ya lo sabías- menciono Sayaka acercándose con lentitud a Homura sin que esta le prestara atención alguna.

-¿Pregunto por Madoka verdad?- menciono Homura con una voz casi quebrada y sin mirar de frente a la peli azul. –Tu silencio me dice que si lo hizo y que te pesa bastante conocer la verdad… al igual que a mi…- añadió Homura después de unos instantes de silencio entre ambas amigas.

-Homura… Todo esto es mi culpa… por dos años yo no he podido atrapar a Hikari…-

-¡Basta, no quiero escucharte!- grito Homura interrumpiendo a Sayaka quien se quedo en silencio unos instantes solo para escuchar como su mejor amiga se desquebrajaba en llanto, consiente a la perfección de lo que la peli azul le diría, un hecho que Homura sabía muy bien: Si ella hubiera continuado con la cacería de Hikari, tal vez todo lo que ocurrió no hubiera pasado… pero la Mahou veterana tampoco podía decírselo a Sayaka, pues era su mejor amiga… sin embargo la perdida de una de sus hijas la hería profundo en el alma… Homura deseaba morir en ese instante…

-Tal vez no es momento para que te diga esto Homura… Pero… La encontramos, sabemos donde esta Hikari…- menciono la peli azul con delicadeza. Al instante el llanto de Homura ceso por completo y la mirada vidriosa y aun con lágrimas pero llena de asombro de la legendaria se enfoco por completo en Sayaka.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Homura con la voz seria y fría como en el pasado solía ser…

Sídney – Australia*

Al día siguiente…

La destrucción causada por Hikari en todo el mundo era una realidad, las capitales más grandes de diversos países fueron atacadas sin piedad en un solo día y la vulnerabilidad humana así como el poderío de la Banshee estaban al descubierto. Sídney no era la excepción. Muchas de las edificaciones más importantes de la ciudad capital de Australia estaban en ruinas, esto más que nada debido al salvaje estilo de pelea de la líder mundial y guardiana de la zona. Melisa Shepanok destrozo tanto edificios como Cegadores, como el perfil destrozado de la ciudad lo delataba. Seria en esta ciudad en ruinas donde por primera vez desde hacía ya mas de tres largos años que las chicas mágicas del mundo se reunirían nuevamente en un solo punto para tomar una de las decisiones más importantes en la historia.

Las chicas mágicas llegaban de todas direcciones, cada país tenía al menos una representante y también lo mejor del mundo estaba reunido en un solo y emblemático lugar para no causar problemas a las chicas que llegaban con ayuda de sus teletransportadoras locales: La sala de opera de la bahía de Sídney había sido designada como la sede del evento, aunque sus características formas se encontraban lastimadas por la batalla de hacia unas semanas atrás.

El mundo había cambiado notablemente. La última reunión fue en suelo norteamericano y termino con una masacre y el inicio de la inquisición, ahora los convoys militares que llegaban al lugar llevaban a sus propias representantes para el evento, algunas llegaban por aire, los humanos habían aprendido a coexistir con las chicas mágicas, sin embargo aun había un asunto pendiente que había que tratar lo más rápido posible.

Las chicas más jóvenes observaron como figuras de todo el mundo comenzaban a aparecer, entre ellas chicas con uniformes negros y faldas blancas así como un bordado con estrellas en su hombro y la bandera de su respectiva nación. Las legendarias del grupo de las trece estarían presentes, esas chicas mágicas que habían recorrido el mundo cazando a la Banshee, sofocando rebeliones, salvando personas y que ahora eran leyendas estaban a la vista de todas al frente de la reunión.

Un rostro familiar para muchas que se refugiaron en Barcelona durante la época de la inquisición fue la primera en tomar la palabra. La moderadora de esta reunión: Lucia, la portadora de la oscuridad.

-Chicas del mundo… Estamos aquí reunidas debido a los eventos de las pasadas semanas. Como bien saben hace tres semanas todas las ciudades capitales del mundo fueron atacadas súbitamente por oleadas de cegadores, los demonios más poderosos que la enemiga publica conocida como la Banshee puede convocar. El nivel de devastación y victimas fue demasiado. Unos días después el gobierno norteamericano localizo en una isla del océano pacifico un campo electromagnético irregular y después de obtener algunas imágenes que confirmaban la presencia de una zona muerta descubrieron una edificación colosal, se estima de acero, que emerge desde el desierto en la zona central de esta isla llamada Mansell.

El ataque que costó la vida de miles de personas no fue otra cosa que un desafío abierto por parte de a Banshee en contra del mundo. Una declaración de guerra.

El gobierno norteamericano bombardeo la isla la semana pasada y descubrieron que la zona muerta afecta directamente todos los dispositivos y armas electrónicas. Ninguna de las bombas que cayeron en la isla pudo detonar, así que no podemos atacarla desde el exterior.

Además la Banshee coloco un bloqueo naval alrededor de la isla Mansell. A 3800 kilómetros de la isla hay una línea de cegadores, miles de ellos, son tantos que resulta imposible contarlos. Solo once de ellos por ciudad fueron capaces de causar destrucción en la escala que todas pudimos apreciar, no queremos ni imaginar lo que esos demonios serian capaces de hacer si se reunieran en una sola horda y se encaminaran hacia algún continente.

Para asegurar que entremos a su juego, Hikari secuestro miles de personas de distintas nacionalidades y las mantiene prisioneras dentro de las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada que se encuentra en la isla.

El verdadero propósito de esta reunión internacional no es debatir que es lo que haremos, el plan ya está hecho.

El grupo de las trece ira a la isla. Para quienes no las conozcan se las presentare rápidamente.

El grupo está formado por: Trece estrellas Lyn, de china. Doce estrellas Katyusha, de Rusia. Once estrellas Adriana, de Brasil. Diez estrellas Daphne, de Canadá. Nueve estrellas Nía, de Francia. Ocho estrellas Hime, de México. Siete estrellas Miki, de Japón. Yo, Seis estrellas Lucia, de España. Las líderes mundiales: Cinco estrellas Melisa, de Nueva Zelanda. Cuatro estrellas Lindsay, de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Tres estrellas Pandora, de Camerún. Dos estrellas Gretchen, de Alemania y la Estrella solitaria Akemi Homura de Japón-

Al mencionar a la última chica mágica de inmediato todas las presentes se asombraron al ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros, presente al frente de la sala observando con la mirada llena de resentimiento y dolor. Era la primera vez que muchas veían a la legendaria estrella solitaria, incluso para dentro de las miembros del grupo de las trece.

-Las mejores trece del mundo irán, pero no iremos solas. En estos momentos las naciones unidas tienen una reunión similar para aprobar una alianza internacional. Mandaremos toda nuestra fuerza completa. Todas las naciones pondrán a nuestra disposición su ejército, su misión será erradicar esa línea naval de cegadores que nos cierra el paso y adentrarnos lo más posible a la isla. Una vez dentro tenemos que matar a Hikari.

El motivo de nuestra reunión era informarles lo que ocurrirá en los siguientes días. Nosotras también debemos atacar con nuestra fuerza completa y rescatar a las personas que están en la isla. Además de terminar con este periodo de oscuridad que el mundo está viviendo de una vez por todas. Aquellas que deseen formar parte de esta operación tienen tres días para reunir sus fuerzas y reportarse con su ejército local, aquellas que no deseen participar les encomendaremos que defiendan las ciudades tanto como puedan si es que llegamos a fallar… es todo- termino su discurso la española causando conmoción con sus palabras.

-¿Es curioso que la maldita haya elegido esa isla, no Homura?- menciono Gretchen a la cambiada Homura quien no respondió ante el cuestionamiento de la alemana.

-Volveremos al desierto de los demonios…- respondió notablemente molesta la japonesa después de unos instantes y sin levantar la mirada.

La reunión mágica internacional había terminado y lentamente las chicas comenzaban a dispersarse. Algunas que no se habían visto desde que huían de la inquisición se saludaron alegrando un poco el ambiente tan oscuro que la destrucción a su alrededor reflejaba. En ese instante la francesa Nia se acerco tímidamente a la líder de la región africana, Pandora, quien incluso ante la situación que se estaba viviendo continuaba con su semblante desinteresado de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Pandora… Ya conocí a la estrella solitaria… pero ese día, en Paris, no terminaste la historia. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el desierto de los demonios que hizo que tu le temas a Homura?- pregunto la chica de cabellos rosas.

…

-Un par de alas negras como la oscuridad… bizarras, llenas de muerte y destrucción… a su alrededor hilos blancos que despedazaban a los demonios a su paso y las alas explotaban mientras aleteaban sembrando destrucción… era como la danza de la muerte… Homura tenía su gema del alma al borde de la muerte, solo quedábamos vivas Gretchen, Homura y yo… ella saco más poder de la oscuridad de su gema y sin la ayuda de nadie comenzó a masacrar a todos los demonios que incluso huían a su paso…

Unos demonios que huían me arrojaron a un acantilado y me perdí por completo… no supe mas de esa batalla… pero nunca podre olvidar lo que mis ojos vieron ese día… vi a una chica mágica ser mas aterradora que un demonio, más salvaje y sanguinaria, sin mencionar que lo hizo en un punto en que se supone que tendría que estar muerta…

Homura no es una Mahou Shoujo, es una bruja… una Maho con alas de bruja… y yo rezo por que nunca llegue el día en que deba pelear con ella…- Respondió la líder africana notablemente asustada solo por el recuerdo de la batalla…


	17. Capitulo 17: Familia

_**Para mis lectores:**_

_**Bueno, pues todos (creo) tenemos nuestros problemas. Me entristece decir que no he tenido la tranquilidad suficiente en mi entorno para poder dedicarme de lleno al proceso creativo y de escritura de esta historia que esta tan cerca de su final, la prueba es este capitulo que me tomo mas de dos meses completar y que estoy publicando a los 2 minutos de haberlo terminado.**_

_**En verdad quiero ofrecer disculpas a los que venian siguiendo la historia pues no pude cumplir con mi marca esperada, el final definitivo tendria que haber estado publicado para la noche de la walpurgis el pasado 30 de abril, en lugar de eso apenas tenemos el capitulo 17 doce dias despues de la fecha de finalizacion tentativa...**_

_**Me temo que tambien debo mencionar que no se cuando podra estar listo el siguiente capitulo, pero tengan por seguro que no importa cuento me tome NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA a la cual le quedan solo 3 capitulos tal vez 4 como maximo.**_

_**Mil disculpas y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17: Familia…<p>

Mitakihara- Japón*

Hacía mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que le tuvo afecto a tantas cosas que no fueran comida… tanto que parecía un sueño olvidado, un mundo distinto, una persona diferente tal vez, alguien con quien compartía muchos hábitos pero que indudablemente no era ella. Sakura Kyouko había tenido una familia y la había visto morir en el mismo lugar que ahora de nueva cuenta rebosaba de vida. Los niños corrían por los jardines de la iglesia mientras que en las aulas otros tantos recibían lecciones de maestros que al igual que ellos lo habían perdido todo durante la inquisición. Ella misma con sus cabellos pelirrojos y la boca siempre llena de comida, pero con un delantal con un pequeño conejo bordado, además de pasársela persiguiendo, jugando y cantando con los pequeños huérfanos… esa no era ella o al menos no era la Kyouko que solía ser…

La pelirroja alistaba sus cosas para el viaje, el mundo estaba en crisis y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la situación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tomaría su lanza de nuevo y se lanzaría al combate sabedora de que tal vez no regresaría con vida.

-¿Aun lo dudas Kyouko-nee?- escucho esa inconfundible voz que tanto tiempo se había mantenido a su lado, la pequeña chica de cabellos verdes, Yuma, que había crecido a su lado se acercaba a su superior quien lucía algo acomplejada mientras intentaba resumir su vida a una simple y pequeña maleta que la acompañaría en su viaje.

-Claro que no, aun puedo ser de mucha utilidad en la batalla aunque no sea tan joven como antes- replico la pelirroja sin voltear a ver siquiera a Yuma.

-Me refería al orfanato- respondió la chica de cabellos verdes sin obtener respuesta de la pelirroja. –Aun recuerdo cuando Homura-san te presento el proyecto, no dormiste dos noches pensando en esto… ¿Y ahora así, simplemente te vas?- añadió.

-¿Crees que no debería ir entonces?- replico molesta Kyouko girando hacia su pequeña amiga.

-Creo que deberías ir… Pero ¿Por qué iras?, ¿Es por ti? ¿Por los demás?... No me digas que es por el mundo Kyouko, tú no crees en esa basura- respondió sinceramente la pequeña de cabellos verdes mientras observaba fijamente a su Sempai.

-La verdad… Es por ustedes que iré, por todos. Quiero que todo esto se termine y los días continúen siendo felices como hasta ahora lo habían sido. Y es por eso que quiero que te quedes Yuma, defiende Mitakihara tanto como puedas si a nosotras en la batalla nos va mal- respondió la pelirroja mientras acariciaba los cabellos verdes de su pequeña amiga. – ¿Pero no solo viniste a darme ánimos verdad?… Sé que estas espiando detrás de la puerta Sasuke- añadió la pelirroja haciendo saltar de su lugar oculto a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes quien miraba fijamente a la pelirroja sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

-No soy tonta, he notado como me observas… Solo te diré que las chicas odian a los chicos que mandan a los demás a dar recados por ellos, en especial cosas tan importantes como estas- replico molesta Kyouko mientras se acercaba al chico quien tímidamente bajaba la mirada intentando encontrar el valor en su interior sin éxito.

Kyouko se acerco un poco más al joven quien aparentaba ser un poco mayor que la chica mágica veterana, la pelirroja lo observo fijamente a los ojos y súbitamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonriendo se alejo de él mientras con una mano cargaba hacia su espalda la pequeña bolsa de cosas que se llevaría a la batalla y después de acariciar una vez más los cabellos de Yuma salió de su habitación. Una vez en el pasillo Kyouko se detuvo y sin voltear llamo la atención del chico.

-Sasuke… Sabes… Yo… Bueno… Cuando regrese, espero que al menos tengas el valor de invitarme a salir- menciono Kyouko llenando de ilusión el rostro del chico y alegrando a la pequeña Yuma de igual manera antes de comenzar a encaminarse hacia donde un convoy militar enviado por Miki Sayaka ya la esperaba…

Bahía de Tokio- Japón*

2 días después…

Era la primera vez que observaba algo como eso en toda su vida. Un mundo unido, sin fronteras, sin diferencias, algo que solo un enemigo común podría conseguir…

Miles de soldados japoneses preparados para la batalla entraban lentamente en los barcos de guerra más sofisticados que la nación podía tener. El movimiento en la bahía era impresionante, el despliegue de la fuerza completa de un país era abrumador para todos quienes observaban desde la distancia como lentamente el horizonte se comenzaba a llenar de buques de guerra, navegando hacia el atardecer mientras que las luces de la gran capital de Japón se encendían con lentitud.

Pequeños niños despedían a los soldados que se dirigían a la batalla al igual que a algunas chicas mágicas que también se embarcaron esperando poder ayudar de alguna manera a terminar con la crisis que había sofocado al mundo por años. Las chicas mágicas resaltaban de entre los hombres armados, sin embargo el semblante que todos poseían era prácticamente el mismo: Inseguridad pero también decisión mezcladas en una sola emoción, en ese momento ya no había marcha atrás ahora que las naves lentamente se movían sobre las olas y en formación tomaban su rumbo definitivo hacia el sur.

-Nunca había visto tantos barcos de guerra juntos- menciono Kyouko mientras movía un dulce de menta por toda su boca y sus cabellos pelirrojos se alborotaban con el fuerte viento que soplaba desde lo alto del puente de comando del buque insignia de la flota japonesa, el Amaterasu.

-Es tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que veras, en cuestión de horas la flota japonesa se encontrara con las flotas de todo el mundo y atacaremos la isla como una sola fuerza- respondió Sayaka Miki cuyo uniforme elegante incitaba el respeto entre todos los hombres de la tripulación. –Me alegra que hayas venido- añadió la peli azul mientras sujetaba el hombro de la pelirroja quien se había recargado en el barandal.

-Ya me conoces, quiero ver cómo termina esta historia- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo a su compañera peli azul a quien ofrecía un dulce similar al que ella tenía en la boca.

-Tú no cambias nunca…- sonrió Sayaka mientras aceptaba con gusto el dulce. –Sin embargo ella…- añadió mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la parte frontal del barco de guerra, mas allá de los cañones y los lanzamisiles que eran acondicionados por los soldados de la tripulación una chica de cabellos oscuros que eran constantemente alborotados por el viento observaba impaciente como el horizonte se acercaba con lentitud y el atardecer comenzaba a quedar atrás para dar paso a la noche.

-No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que comenzó todo esto- menciono Sayaka en un tono melancólico que describía a la perfección los sentimientos que tenía por Akemi Homura.

-No necesitamos que ella nos diga lo que piensa Sayaka, ya lo sabemos. Ella quiere lo que muchas también desean…- añadió Kyouko quien podía entender un poco los sentimientos que tenia Homura la perder a uno de sus seres más queridos por causa de la chica mágica demente.

La noche cayó en el mar. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en el casco de metal de la nave era algo constante al igual que el vaivén del mar, el movimiento que provoco que una poco acostumbrada Sakura Kyouko comenzara a sentirse más humana que nunca. Nauseas, algo que hacía años que no sentía, se hicieron presentes en la chica mágica pelirroja quien después de conversar un poco con Miki y ser presentada a la tripulación de la nave se encerró en la habitación que había sido preparada para Homura, Sayaka y ella misma. Kyouko lamentaba haber comido tanto, ahora todo lo que había ingerido se estaba desperdiciando…

-Odio el mar…- concluyo la pelirroja al ver que no podía terminar de vomitar…

Agotada la chica mágica observaba con disgusto las golosinas que había llevado consigo, con el mareo provocado por la nave quedaba muy poco gusto en la pelirroja como para seguir comiendo. Había perdido su primera batalla… nunca había viajado en un barco y ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse… estaría así hasta el desembarco en la isla. Sin más que poder hacer Kyouko se tiro a la cama y cerró los ojos esperando que el malestar desapareciera.

La escaza luz que se filtraba por el barco llego hasta los ojos de la pelirroja quien se había quedado dormida en una posición extraña. El malestar en su estomago ya no estaba ahí, tal vez se había acostumbrado un poco, sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención era su brazo izquierdo el cual no podía mover y parecía estar atrapado… al girar la cabeza la pelirroja observo esos mechones de cabellos azules que eran bastante familiares para ella y que tenía bastante tiempo de no mirar tan cerca. Sayaka Miki escasamente vestida al igual que ella misma dormía apaciblemente a su lado, usando el brazo de la pelirroja como almohada y provocando que el rubor subiera hasta la cabeza de Kyouko quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Despierta!- grito completamente ruborizada la pelirroja agitando súbitamente a la peli azul quien lentamente comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días Kyouko- balbuceo Sayaka mientras frotaba sus ojos y bostezaba – ¿No podemos dormir unos minutos más?- añadió sin darle tanta importancia a la situación.

-¡¿P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-porque estas durmiendo a mi lado?!- pregunto completamente apenada la pelirroja.

-Antes solíamos dormir juntas y para ser honesta hace años que no dormía como ahora- respondió Sayaka aun un tanto dormida.

-¡Pero antes éramos niñas!- Replico Kyouko mientras lentamente se alejaba de la chica mágica peli azul quien aun continuaba intentando usar alguna parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja como almohada.

-No tiene nada de malo Kyouko, no estamos haciendo nada malo- replico la peli azul mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de una acorralada Sakura Kyouko.

El silencio nuevamente se apodero de la pequeña habitación… Kyouko observaba como la peli azul se había quedado profundamente dormida de nueva cuenta apenas unos instantes después de haber hablado con ella. La peli azul se veía inocente, calmada y también algo triste, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaban tan cerca como solían estar en el pasado, tanto había pasado en el mundo que la pelirroja ya no sabía si el pasado era solo un sueño o si en verdad había ocurrido.

-Comandante Sayaka, solicitan su presencia en el puente- escucharon ambas una voz después de escuchar como alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Entendido…- respondió la peli azul levantándose trabajosamente de su posición. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de la pelirroja quien continuaba bastante avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a verla- menciono Sayaka casi susurrando en el rostro de Kyouko.

-¿Ver qué?- respondió intrigada la pelirroja.

Una vez que ambas chicas salieron arregladas de su habitación comenzaron a caminar por los estrechos pasillos del destructor de batalla, la embarcación que la noche anterior estaba llena ahora parecía estar desierta, sería extraño para ambas chicas si no escucharan todos los gritos de la tripulación que parecía exaltada, alegre y aparentemente estaban todos en el exterior. Los sonidos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes a cada paso que daban en dirección hacia la cubierta hasta que al fin tras un súbito resplandor de sol que cegó a ambas chicas mágicas un instante, el motivo de tanto jubilo por parte de los soldados quedo al descubierto.

Las pupilas de la pelirroja se maravillaron ante lo que observaban con fascinación, la que antes había pensado era la colosal flota de buques japoneses se quedo muy pequeña en comparación a lo que observaba: Buques de distintos tamaños y formas, todos con distintas banderas y emblemas, miles, tantos que llegaban hasta donde los ojos de la pelirroja podían llegar. Una flota enorme como el mundo en si mismo navegando en la misma dirección y con miles de aviones de combate que sobrevolaban el espacio sobre la enorme flota que representaba la esperanza de la humanidad.

-Las mejores armas de destrucción de la humanidad, todas reunidas en un solo lugar… es increíble lo que Hikari consiguió- susurro Sayaka mientras observaba la magnificencia y el poder que la humanidad unida era capaz de desplegar.

El ambiente era de victoria y en todas las naves el ambiente era similar, los hombres observaban el poder de sus armas y se regodeaban de estas mientras que las chicas mágicas que los habían acompañado y que al principio dudaban acerca de la victoria, ahora por primera vez incluso llegaban a pensar que tal vez no serian necesarias en la devastadora batalla por venir. Se podía respirar la confianza en el aire y la victoria incluso sin haber peleado aun, sin embargo no todos compartían ese punto de vista… Sayaka estaba intranquila al igual que Kyouko quien observaba como Homura continuaba observando al mar en el mismo punto en que la dejo el día anterior.

-Esta noche habrá tormenta…- susurro Homura quien no parecía impresionada con el despliegue armamentístico del lugar…

-Vayamos al buque insignia, es aquel, el Abraham Lincoln- menciono Sayaka a sus dos compañeras señalando un enorme portaaviones de la flota norteamericana que era fuertemente custodiado por otras embarcaciones de menor tamaño. –Habrá una reunión de estrategia y Homura y yo debemos estar ahí- añadió la peli azul.

A pesar de las palabras de Sayaka, esta no obtuvo gran respuesta de sus compañeras, Homura continuaba completamente perdida en su interior, su sed de sangre y su hambre de venganza la tenían por completo cegada… no podía esperar hasta tener frente a ella a Hikari y terminar con su vida de una vez por todas, mientras que Kyouko a pesar de todo el ambiente de victoria sabia que en algún lugar de esa enorme flota estaba su verdadero propósito para haber ido a la batalla.

-Hay nubes de tormenta en el horizonte- susurro para sí misma la pelirroja, dando razón a Homura quien se movía mas por inercia que por gusto hacia el helicóptero que las llevaría a las tres al buque insignia de la gran flota aliada.

Las horas pasaron y la enorme flota se movía en silencio hacia el mar mientras caía la noche y la tempestad esperada comenzaba a caer. El mar desquebrajado por el eco de la lluvia se rompía en el casco de las poderosas naves de guerra humanas. En medio de la tormenta en la cubierta del buque insignia Akemi Homura continuaba observando fríamente el horizonte. Las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro desde el día en que su hija murió aun estaban presentes recordándole porque estaba ahí, mientras que un poco detrás de ella las rojas pupilas de Sakura Kyouko no se apartaban de la alborotada cabellera de su compañera… podía sentir el dolor con solo mirarla, ese dolor que atormentaba su alma y alimentaba su búsqueda de venganza… pero primero tendrían que sobrepasar la primera gran prueba que se aproximaba a la distancia.

Desde el oscuro mar picado por la lluvia una enorme columna de cegadores se diviso, como si una ciudad flotante se acercara con lentitud sobre el mar mientras que las deslumbrantes y rojas pupilas de sus mortíferos rayos se comenzaban a divisar en la distancia.

La flota de la victoria se encontró con un muro de colosales demonios metálicos tan altos como un edifico y que ahora apuntaban sus armas principales hacia las innumerables embarcaciones humanas rebosantes de soldados quienes esperaban la batalla temerosamente, temblando ante la presencia de los colosos.

La orden llego a todas las naves y como una gran ola uno tras otro los destructores comenzaron a abrir fuego en contra de los demonios. Balas de cañón y misiles llenaban el cielo de destellos y explosiones que los colosos comenzaron a resentir. Las armas humanas eran el orgullo de la civilización, armas que habían creado para destruirse entre ellos y que ahora estaban usando para defenderse de un enemigo común. Los cegadores de las líneas del frente comenzaron a recibir los impactos de tantas explosiones una tras otra y en poco tiempo las titánicas bestias demoniacas comenzaron a sucumbir.

Desde el buque insignia, el portaaviones U.S.S. Abraham Lincoln los estruendos de los misiles que despegaban de la cubierta sin cesar no hacían retroceder a Homura mientras que el caos de la batalla se dispersaba entre todos los miembros de la tripulación. El cielo se lleno de aeronaves que atacaron sin dudar a la columna de enemigos que amenazaba a la raza humana… en ese instante el valor de los hombres estaba siendo recompensado, la ferocidad de los enemigos no era ni remotamente la esperada… los cegadores eran frágiles como la oscuridad rota por las flamas que salían de las armaduras de los demonios que caían al mar, muertos por la devastación humana, relataba una historia de victoria humana como nunca se había escrito en el mundo.

Sin embargo el festejo los contagio demasiado pronto…

Las naves continuaban con el fuego sin cesar y pronto el horizonte estaba marcado por una línea de cadáveres humeantes y metálicos de cegadores que caían al mar sin vida… sin embargo el contingente de los demonios continuaba su paso y en poco tiempo redujeron la distancia entre la flota de la alianza humana y ellos. Los demonios eran demasiados… más y más caían a cada instante, sin embargo sus números parecían no decrecer…

Los cañones de las embarcaciones más antiguas y los misiles de las más modernas comenzaron a ser insuficientes. Los bombardeos de los cazas que sobrevolaban el cielo parecían no cobrar suficientes víctimas entre los titanes que llegaron hasta donde se lo proponían… llego el momento de responder a las agresiones.

Las rojas pupilas de los cegadores se encendieron en línea mientras eran atacados. Cientos de explosiones los barrían en todas direcciones sin embargo cuando su ataque inicio el caos cambio la dirección y ahora eran los hombres los que corrían en todas direcciones, despavoridos, incapaces de responder semejante agresión.

Los cegadores apuntaron sus rayos letales a las embarcaciones al frente de la columna humana… cada rayo que impacto hirió profundamente a cada nave causando la muerte a cientos al instante. La primera línea se desquebrajo y colapso por completo después del primer ataque de los cegadores que se movían lentamente sobre las naves hundidas y en llamas mientras que los demonios que venían un poco detrás apuntaron sus rayos al agua asesinando masivamente a los sobrevivientes que nadaban en busca de salvación… todo lo que encontraron fue la muerte.

De repente los hombres se percataron que tan frágiles eran sus cuerpos, que tan inútiles eran sus armas… tenían al frente un oponente al cual podían vencer pero costaría millones de vidas el poder hacerlo. Cada embarcación continúo disparando, eliminando tantos enemigos como les fuera posible hasta que uno solo de estos demonios posaba su mirada en la nave y en un instante el rayo destruía de forma masiva todo lo que alcanzaba…

La superioridad humana había sido aplastada…

La batalla estaba tomando otro curso… se les había ordenado a las chicas mágicas que no tomaran parte de la batalla naval ya que ellas serian las que pelearían en la isla… pero todo había cambiado. Los orgullosos buques humanos se hundían uno tras otro ante el paso de los demonios que continuaban sin poder ser frenados o eliminados… una pesadilla en la que solo les esperaba la muerte. Kyouko de inmediato tomo su forma de Maho y se preparo para entrar en combate cuando vio como se abrió una brecha inmensa en el centro y los cegadores ahora tenían a la vista el buque insignia. Las comunicaciones de la nave recibían el caos de los demás sectores que colapsaban uno tras otro… la flota humana estaba recibiendo un daño irreparable y la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados pues cada nave que se hundía lo hacía con cientos de vidas a bordo…

Justo cuando la pelirroja se disponía a avanzar para enfrentarse a un cegador que comenzaba a apuntar en contra del buque insignia, Homura cambio su forma y sin esfuerzo alguno de su escudo saco un enorme misil que era mantenido en el aire por su magia… el arma era extraña y muchos de la tripulación jamás habían visto algo semejante antes…

Sin mostrar el mínimo arrepentimiento por lo que estaba haciendo Homura activo el arma que saco de su escudo y lo lanzo contra el cegador que apuntaba en su contra… el demonio no estaba solo como la columna de humo que se disperso le dejo ver a la chica mágica quien sonrió cínicamente.

Algunos se preguntaban qué es lo que una arma sola podría hacer contra un demonio tan bien armado… era un arma de una dimensión temporal alternativa, un mundo al que Homura recurrió en su desesperación en busca de más poder… era un arma que no había sido inventada en el mundo en el que Homura vivía, sino en otro… un mundo devastado… destruido por el mismo humano…

El misil impacto de lleno contra el demonio y exploto de una forma tan devastadora como pocos lo pudieron imaginar. El estruendo causado los arrojo a todos al suelo, incluso a la pelirroja Kyouko quien observaba como el agua alrededor del cegador se levantaba hacia el cielo y una gran ola sacudía a todas las naves humanas que detuvieron su fuego unos instantes debido a la gran explosión. Un hongo de vapor de agua se levanto hacia el cielo y abrió las nubes que estaban dejando caer una torrencial lluvia hasta ese momento… ahora la luz de la luna era visible en el horizonte mientras que el mar agitado se negaba a calmarse…

Akemi Homura había arrojado un arma nuclear en contra de la columna de cegadores, asesinado a cientos con el solo impacto… sin embargo también fue la responsable del hundimiento de varios cruceros de batalla…

Homura estaba fuera de sí, su sed de sangre y hambre de venganza la habían cegado por completo mientras sacaba un segundo misil nuclear de su escudo y lo arrojaba en contra del flanco izquierdo con el mismo resultado devastador…

Un segundo hongo se levanto hacia el cielo sembrando devastación a su paso… la escena que los hombres observaban era como estar en la entrada del infierno y Lucifer les estaba dando la bienvenida en persona…

Kyouko se levanto rápidamente mientras el buque insignia aun se tambaleaba salvajemente de lado a lado debido a los estrepitosos impactos sobre el mar… las pupilas rojas de la pelirroja observaron como demencialmente Homura sacaba un tercer misil de su escudo… Kyouko no podía permitirlo.

Rápidamente la chica mágica roja comenzó a correr… era demasiado tarde para poder detener el impacto del tercer misil, sin embargo Homura estaba a su alcance y era a ella a la que tenía que detener pues estaba matando indiscriminadamente, ya no distinguía de hombres y demonios y algo tenía que hacerse.

Homura sintió como la lanza cadena de Kyouko se enredo en su cuerpo sujetando sus brazos y piernas hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y hacerla caer. De inmediato la pelirroja cayó sobre ella cubriéndola del tercer impacto nuclear sobre el mar que hizo que una vez más el buque insignia de la flota humana se tambaleara violentamente arrojando a muchos soldados al agua que se arremolinaba salvajemente ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Suéltame- dijo tranquilamente Homura con un tono frio, observando profundamente los ojos de la pelirroja quien se negaba a quitarse de encima.

-¿Estás loca?, ¡Tatsumi y Hanako aun están vivos!, ¿De qué servirá que mates a Hikari si destruyes el mundo en el proceso?- grito la pelirroja al instante en que golpeo a Homura en el rostro intentando hacerla entrar en razón… sin embargo los ojos dementes de la chica de cabellos oscuros no cambian su demencia ni mucho menos apagaban la furia que los alimentaba.

Entre el caos un cegador se acerco al buque insignia que estaba al alcance de la bestia metálica. Imponente cubrió la luz de la luna con su presencia y se preparo para eliminar a la fuente de esos impactos tan devastadores… sin embargo un estruendo poderoso descendió desde el cielo, un arma como pocas dejo hecho pedazos al cegador quien cayó al mar levantando una columna de agua por la fuerza del impacto… un arma como pocas, inventada con la finalidad de trabajar en conjunto con las chicas mágicas.

-Déjanos esto a nosotras Homura- menciono la francesa Nia mientras que cientos de chicas mágicas aprovechaban la ventana de oportunidad que Homura les había dado. Los cegadores estaban cerca de las naves humanas y eran presa fácil para las chicas mágicas que atacaban con la misma ferocidad que un ejército, lentamente los cegadores comenzaron a sucumbir.

-¡No la sueltes hasta que termine la batalla Kyouko!- grito Sayaka quien paso a un lado de su amiga acompañada de las otras 11 chicas mágicas que formaban el grupo de las 13, las más devastadoras que ahora demostraban el porqué de su posición en el mundo.

-Yo me encargo de ella- menciono una chica de atuendos claramente orientales al igual que sus rasgos. Lyn la chica mágica de china toco ligeramente el hombro de Homura quien al instante perdió la transformación. Los atuendos de la chica mágica de china eran elegantes y largos, bastante contrastantes con los da Sayaka que eran demasiado cortos y ahora dejaban ver mucho mas del cuerpo adulto de la peli azul.

Los oscuros ojos de Homura se humedecieron al observar con frustración como un simple toque de otra compañera y sus habilidades mágicas se habían perdido por completo. El odio de su mirada se transformo en frustración mientras continuaba peleando inútilmente contra las cadenas de Kyouko quien observaba fascinada como ese devastador grupo de chicas mágicas se encargaba de todo al igual que cientos de chicas mas a la distancia, tan lejos como el horizonte lo permitía.

Katyusha comenzó a derribar cegadores con sus devastadoras armas mágicas que le permitían volar y destruir de forma más eficiente que cualquier arma humana, mientras que su contraparte de china usando toda la habilidad que tenia y difícilmente por lo que se notaba, podía alcanzar a los colosos de acero y con un simple toque de sus manos estos colapsaban a pedazos. Las habilidades de Lyn eran muy simples pero necesarias para la ofensiva que estaban planeando: Podía dispersar la magia a su alrededor.

Del mar un estruendo súbito comenzó a surgir, como un relámpago apagado que crecía en intensidad. La chica mágica de Canadá: Daphne, como sus pelirrojos cabellos y sus gruesos atuendos estaba amasando una enorme cantidad de hielo. La princesa de las nieves se lanzo al agua y de esta una colosal criatura emergió completamente hecha de hielo pero con la voluntad de una chica mágica en su interior. Así a la distancia una lucha de titanes dio inicio en el océano mientras los cegadores superiores en número se acercaban a la bestia mágica quien con sus poderosas tenazas era capaz de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con los titanes de acero y vencerlos.

Por otro lado un pequeño punto negro con detalles en verde en sus atuendos corría ágilmente por el lomo de una de las bestias que intentaban eliminar a la princesa de hielo. Adriana la brasileña era sumamente ágil y armada con una imponente hoz se abría paso haciendo cortes profundos en la bestia en la cual estaba interesada. La pequeña chica mágica en comparación con el colosal demonio se coloco directamente sobre la roja pupila a punto de lanzar su letal rayo... entonces la brasileña uso su principal arma: La seducción. En un instante el coloso metálico se quedo en silencio como si toda voluntad hubiese sido arrancada de sus pensamientos y substituida por otra completamente opuesta y dominada por aquella que ahora se posaba orgullosa sobre el ojo de la bestia. Señalando con su dedo índice Adriana ordeno al cegador atacar a su próximo blanco: bestias de su misma especie a quienes no dudo en destruir usando su rayo letal. El cegador de inmediato comenzó a recibir ataques de sus compañeros sin embargo la magia de Adriana era tan fuerte como para quebrantar la voluntad incluso de estos colosales demonios y cambiarlos de bando.

Sayaka Miki demostraba su poderío usando sus afiladas espadas para erradicar por completo a las bestias que se aproximaban a la flota humana, inspirando el valor entre los aterrados hombres que al ver como sus azules atuendos se movían con agilidad entre barcos y cegadores, destrozando a todos los enemigos a su paso, recobraron el valor y entraron en la batalla de nueva cuenta y reinicio el fuego de los cañones sobre los enemigos

Por otro lado Nia devastaba a los cegadores que observaba quienes caían al mar destruidos después de ser impactados por el rayo satelital de la francesa el cual poseía la mayor fuerza de impacto de todas las armas humanas. Los enemigos no tenían a donde escapar pues si el castigo divino no llegaba del cielo la ágil Hime se encargaba de destruir lo que quedaba con vida. La mexicana con el toque de midas hacia explotar todo a su paso sin darles oportunidad de esquivar o contraatacar, simplemente ser tocado por esa chica mágica representaba destrucción.

Lucia por su parte no se había movido de su posición inicial en el portaaviones insignia de toda la flota, ella no tenía necesidad. Varios agujeros negros se tragaban todo aquello que ella seleccionaba, sin piedad, haciéndose más poderosos entre más demonios consumían pero a la vez completamente bajo control de la española quien tenía en su rostro esa misma mirada que Homura ocultaba ahora bajo los mechones de su cabello.

Melisa era imparable, la líder neozelandesa golpeaba con toda su fuerza y destruía a los cegadores que podía con sus propios puños, su fuerza era titánica y la expresión en su rostro era de demencia… entre mas peleaba perdía la cordura pero ese es el riesgo que todos aceptaron, incluso ella misma.

Lindsay aplastaba con sus poderosas habilidades psíquicas, capaces de manipularlo todo… era otra chica que no tenía necesidad de moverse. Sus rubios cabellos eran alborotados por la brisa del mar mientras que ella sin realizar ni un solo movimiento con sus manos era capaz de desmembrar a los demonios y usar las filosas extremidades de estos en su contra, incluso era capaz de desviar los rayos de la muerta en contra de sus portadores… En verdad no había manera de perder con chicas como ella del lado de la justicia.

Pandora era llamativa, demasiado. El buque insignia de la flota africana tenía a su disposición las poderosas armas mágicas de la chica sin memoria quien con un solo impacto era capaz de destruir varios cegadores si estaban alineados. En el caos de la batalla la africana resulto ser aun más devastadora de lo que solía ser pues tenía armas para combatir a largo y corto alcance… ella no tenía problemas de ningún tipo.

Las habilidades de Gretchen resultaban prácticamente inútiles, así que se encargaba de teletransportar buques completos de posiciones hostiles a otras mucho más seguras y eventualmente los cubría usando el rugido de león que aunque era devastador al igual que muchas otras habilidades mágicas que estaban siendo exhibidas, la alemana se negaba a usarlo constantemente por alguna extraña razón…

Mientras que la estrella solitaria, Homura, solo observaba impotente y encadenada por Kyouko, frustrada al ver que sus poderes no regresaban, solo observaba como la batalla se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y los hombres peleaban en conjunto con las chicas mágicas de todo el mundo sin que ella pudiera satisfacer su sed de sangre de ninguna manera…

Los sonidos en el mar se habían detenido mientras que la oscuridad de la noche era desquebrajada por los incontables y colosales cadáveres metálicos humeantes y el propio mar que parecía que se incendiaba. El silencio era predominante mientras que miles de pequeñas luces salían de la franja de fuego. La flota humana se internaba en el mar de nueva cuenta después de la devastadora batalla en contra de la línea de cegadores que apenas era la primera línea defensiva de la banshee.

Los hombres aun observaban con horror como su orgullosa flota había servido de muy poco y sufrido estragos irreparables. En cuestión de minutos habían perdido una tercera parte de la gran flota aliada, miles de vidas de soldados y algunas chicas mágicas también… y apenas era la primera línea de defensa que tenían que pasar.

-Descansa un poco Kyouko, en cuestión de horas llegaremos a Mansell…- menciono una agotada Sayaka Miki quien sostenía en sus manos varias Grief Seeds que limpiaban su gema del alma, bastante sucia como resultado de excederse usando su magia en la batalla anterior. La noche aun parecía ser joven y la isla estaba relativamente cerca, la frustrada Homura había recuperado sus poderes después de unas horas, sin embargo estaba demasiado molesta por lo que le habían hecho y ahora estaba encerrada por su cuenta en la habitación que solía ser de Lindsay, la líder norteamericana quien no vio inconveniente en dejársela a la molesta japonesa.

-Descansemos un poco- insistió de nueva cuenta Sayaka haciendo que Kyouko ignorara la actitud de Homura y la dejara ganar al menos por ahora.

A pesar de la victoria había una enorme sensación de incertidumbre en el ambiente. Muchos hombres tenían el rostro desencajado, lleno de dudas y terror. Los cegadores habían cumplido con su parte pues habían infundido el terror en el corazón de los militares más duros y aguerridos, ahora todos estaban asustados, en especial las chicas mágicas… las más jóvenes aun estaban asustadas. Solían pelear con demonios todo el tiempo pero ahora estaban a la mitad de lo que parecía ser una guerra… ninguna de ellas tenia la cordura para soportarlo, ni siquiera Sayaka se veía tan fuerte y segura como hasta hace unas horas antes ante la mirada preocupada de Kyouko… todo era tan bizarro, era una historia demasiado cruda para cualquiera y era difícil de observar y ver que aunque aun había cientos que lloraban la pérdida de sus amigos y compañeros las naves en las que se encontraban ya estaban en dirección a una batalla mucho más grande y de la que seguramente miles no saldrían con vida…

Ambas chicas mágicas entraron en su habitación y aligeraron las prendas con las que estaban vestidas. La peli azul nuevamente se recostó en la misma cama que Kyouko quien al sentir como el cuerpo de su compañera temblaba ligeramente no puso objeción alguna esta vez…

Sayaka tenía miedo… y Kyouko misma también…

*Isla Mansell/ Desierto De Los Demonios- Playa del este

Los ojos de azules de Sayaka Miki aun no podían acostumbrarse a lo que veían, a pesar de sus largos años de servicio al frente del escuadrón mágico internacional, ella nunca había visto semejante despliegue de hombres y armamento en su vida. En realidad esto era una guerra y ella estaba justo en el centro.

La oscuridad de la noche se había alejado sin embargo las nubes cubrían el horizonte esa fría mañana en la que los destructores y portaaviones de la gran flota humana abrieron sus compuertas para dejar salir a las pequeñas naves de desembarco. Miles se dirigían hacia la enorme cabeza de playa de la isla, sin embargo el enemigo al que tanto temían enfrentar estaba al costado contrario de la isla pues la misión de esos miles de hombres y chicas mágicas que viajaban hacia la playa era uno muy distinto: Asegurar la ciudad en ruinas y salvar a las personas que habían sido llevadas al lugar.

Las compuertas del barco se abrieron lentamente y el movimiento de la nave de desembarco comenzó… ya no había marcha atrás. La luz entro cegando por completo los ojos azules de la comandante que se mantenía al lado de sus soldados, algunos igual o más jóvenes que ella, asustados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior en altamar, pero a pesar de ello dispuestos a luchar e incluso caer si su sacrificio servía para poner fin al periodo de oscuridad traído al mundo por la banshee.

Desde el mar a la distancia se podía observar la isla. La playa parecía desierta a simple vista, ningún enemigo era visible y parecía que el desembarco sería algo que no les causaría problemas… Sin embargo Sayaka estaba inquieta, lo que más le preocupaba era la zona muerta en el interior de la isla pues prácticamente todo el armamento humano sería inútil y con lo único que podrían contar para auxiliarse eran unos viejos tanques de guerra que aun funcionaban con motores antiguos, nada electrónico. Seria adentrados en ese punto cuando la verdadera vulnerabilidad de la fuerza humana seria evidenciada y es ahí donde las mahou shoujos deberían trabajar más arduamente para evitar una masacre.

Helicópteros desde el cielo y naves de desembarco desde el mar, toda la fuerza humana se acercaba a la playa con relativa tranquilidad… sin embargo el destino tendría planes distintos para ellos, pues Hikari era una estratega nata que no revelaría sus cartas hasta el último momento…

La oscuridad se apodero de la playa y en un solo instante un ejército de demonios apareció, fortalezas oscuras y demonios armados, poseyendo el mismo poder de la luz que Hikari había robado y aprendido a usar eficazmente. Un ejército surgió de la arena y el fuego sobre la flota humana no se hizo esperar.

El pánico comenzó a propagarse por los soldados que observaban como el fuego enemigo estaba derribando uno tras otro los helicópteros que surcaban los cielos y hundían las naves que se acercaban por el mar. Todo era un caos…

-¡Cúbranse con los tanques, cúbranse!- grito Sayaka Miki a sus hombres una vez que su embarcación llego a la playa y el fuego enemigo mermo por completo la fuerza de su pelotón. Varios cayeron al suelo, muertos, horrorizados con un gesto de terror en sus rostros, sin siquiera haber podido pelear, habían caído apenas en las vísperas de la batalla y la situación empeoraba a cada momento.

Explosiones y fuego por todos lados hacían que pocos hombres tuvieran el valor y la determinación de cumplir sus objetivos, ni siquiera las chicas mágicas que los acompañaban podían responder a semejantes agresiones… ellas eran solo niñas, el frente de batalla no era un lugar para ellas a pesar de todo el poder que poseían… ni siquiera la peli azul Sayaka corriendo hacia las rocas que había a la distancia pudo inspirar el valor en los hombres que la seguían. Todo era muerte en ese lugar…

Sayaka fue impactada de lleno por uno de esos haces de luz que estaban siendo disparados por los demonios a la distancia, desde trincheras como si se tratase de hombres… todo parte del plan de Hikari indudablemente quien sabía que tenía fuerza para atacar desde lejos y ahora lo aprovechaba. En el suelo, con la arena en el rostro la peli azul observo su cuerpo herido… a pesar de ser una chica mágica y no sentir dolor, lo que sentía era insoportable y le arrebato toda su fuerza en un instante… a la distancia muchos hombres caían, ardían, lloraban y corrían por sus vidas… era un una imagen de muerte horrible sacada de alguna de sus peores pesadillas, sin embargo el dolor que sentía en su vientre le recordaba que lo que estaba observando era demasiado real como para soportarlo…

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- se pregunto la peli azul a si misma mientras continuaba en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, todo parecía perdido para ella.

Un fuerte tirón de la capa que portaba en su cuello la saco del peligro, un joven aparentemente de la edad de la peli azul, que más que valeroso parecía asustado y corría a toda velocidad arrastrando a la asustada peli azul tras de sí por un largo trecho, ignorando todo a su paso hasta que al fin ambos llegaron al punto de reunión, la zona rocosa que les daba cierta protección contra el fuego enemigo… sin embargo el destino había sido muy cruel pues muy pocos habían conseguido llegar hasta ese punto…

-¡Nos están matando aquí! ¡Primera oleada inefectiva! ¡No hemos tomado la playa!- gritaba un capitán por el radio mientras que la peli azul observaba como los pocos hombres que estaban en el lugar tenían el mismo rostro asustado que ella poseía en ese instante.

Mas llegaban a cada instante, sin embargo seguían siendo muy pocos los que sobrevivieron al despiadado fuego enemigo. Entre los uniformes militares destacaban los atuendos delicados y distintos de una chica mágica que a pesar de su tamaño se movía con gran velocidad y agilidad, aunque no dejaba de estar asustada.

-¡Katyusha!- menciono Miki al observar como la segunda de las chicas mágicas había llegado con dificultad -¿Dónde están las demás?- añadió.

-No lo sé, muchas embarcaciones se hundieron- respondió la rubia rusa -¿Qué hacemos? No esperábamos esto…- replico molesta la pequeña chica mágica.

-No creo que haya mucho por hacer…- respondió Sayaka mientras comenzaba a hablar por radio perdiendo por completo la esperanza de su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- grito la pequeña chica mágica alarmada de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Nia… Quiero que toda la flota dispare contra la playa- menciono tajante Sayaka Miki haciendo que los hombres que la rodeaban, incluso el joven que la había salvado, cambiaran sus rostros… el temor a la muerte se borro en un instante, resignación es lo que los invadía en ese instante, sobrevivir para ser asesinados por sus propios aliados… esa había sido la decisión de su comandante en jefe, una decisión valiente que sin lugar a dudas salvaría muchas vidas de aquellos que venían detrás de ellos, pero que los transformarían a todos ellos en héroes muertos…

-¡Pero Sayaka aun hay muchos en la playa!- replico la líder francesa desde el buque insignia observando como la situación se desarrollaba trágicamente, como miles de vidas se perdían a la distancia y el fuego y la destrucción se podían incluso oler desde la remota distancia en la que se encontraban las embarcaciones.

-Hazlo- respondió la peli azul contagiándose de el pesimismo que se había apoderado de los hombres antes de cerrar definitivamente el canal de comunicaciones. El fuego enemigo continuaba con la fuerza desmedida y desproporcionada en su contra, era el poder de la luz contra las ahora débiles y hasta patéticas armas humanas que aunque estaban diseñadas para matar, de poco servían contra los oponentes a los que enfrentaban. El silencio se apodero de todos, no había nada por hacer y Sayaka Miki sujeto frágilmente la mano de aquel joven soldado que la había sacado de la playa. El chico temblaba, sus cabellos negros cubrían su rostro y sus azules ojos tenían el reflejo de la desesperanza… la peli azul no quería estar sola en su último momento de vida así que acerco hasta su pecho al joven al que le debió sus últimos minutos y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Una discusión lejana es lo que estaba retardando que la orden definitiva de la comandante llegara hasta la flota… Hime, la mexicana intentaba persuadir a Nia de transmitir los atroces deseos de su superior… sin embargo ambas sabían que debían hacerlo…

Los destellos nuevamente comenzaron a iluminar el frio y oscuro día y miles de misiles y balas de cañón comenzaron a volar por los aires desde la lejana posición de las naves humanas. El fuego se propagaba como una ola de muerte arrasando todo a su paso mientras que los demonios comenzaban a sucumbir ante el devastador poder de las armas humanas en conjunto.

Un lejano misil volaba en dirección a la playa y hacia un característico sonido mientras el grupo de soldados observaba como la muerte caía del cielo y Sayaka Miki apretaba los parpados esperando no sentir el impacto del arma…

La repentina explosión sorprendió a los hombres y a la chica mágica rusa que de inmediato salto de su posición en la arena para observar como lentamente se encaminaba hacia ellos una de las cinco grandes, la africana Pandora quien con sus negros cabellos ondeando con el viento del desastre y sus atuendos moviéndose de forma graciosa con el movimiento de los números de su gema mágica cambiaba de armas rápidamente y destruía todo lo que podía lastimarla a ella y a los que la rodeaban. Sayaka fue tomada por el cuello y golpeada en el rostro por la africana quien con sus penetrantes ojos negros observo fijamente a la japonesa.

-¡Homura no es la única que es madre, estúpida. Yo también tengo un hijo al que quisiera ver de nuevo, no tengo planeado morir aquí y no permitiré que una estúpida y asustada mocosa me arrebate a mi familia!- replico molesta la líder de Camerún.

-Pero si nosotras… Estamos muertas…- Susurro la peli azul.

-¡Estamos más vivas que Hikari, el contrato cambia nuestras vidas pero seguimos siendo humanas, tú misma estas asustada ahora mismo a pesar de que no deberías sentir nada!-

-Yo estoy…- susurro de nuevo Sayaka atónita.

-¡Protege a tus hombres, no permitas que las bombas caigan sobre ellos, pelea, vive!- grito la africana mientras de nueva cuenta continuaba con su labor de destrucción de todo lo que se acercaba a la posición de los soldados quienes al ver a la chica mágica africana moverse como nadie y proteger a los hombres de la playa recuperaron parte del valor que les había sido arrancado por la masacre que atestiguaron segundos atrás.

Miki saco sus espadas y se dispuso a combatir de nueva cuenta como lo había hecho por dos largos años, sin embargo las palabras de Pandora seguían en su mente, distrayéndola de vez en cuando de sus deberes…

En verdad estaba viva… Era humana… Sangraba… Sentía dolor y miedo… Aun tenía esperanzas de tener un hogar, una familia, una vida después de esto…

*Desierto De Los Demonios- Bahía del sur

Los cañones del Amaterasu disparaban al unisonó mientras que las armas de las flotas de Asia y Oceanía respondían con sus propios rugidos de fuego. Una línea de cegadores fue apostada alrededor de los estrechos pasajes que creaban los riscos que protegían la bahía del sur de la isla Mansell, un punto estratégico desde el cual se podría llegar al desierto mucho más rápido sin tener que pasar por la ciudad, así podrían llegar más fácilmente hasta la torre negra que se erguía hacia el cielo desde el horizonte y donde Hikari, la Banshee, esperaba para la batalla final, esto sin mencionar que desde la bahía podrían atacar posiciones en la playa y la ruta hacia la ciudad, era un punto de apoyo necesario y que debía ser tomado…

Kyouko aun temblaba, sus piernas no paraban a pesar de las órdenes de la chica mágica de cabellos rojos. Por delante de ella los cegadores caían humeando, destruidos por las armas humanas ante los ojos de una implacable Akemi Homura quien había recuperado sus poderes nuevamente y ya no podía contener los deseos de llegar al punto donde los buques se quedarían atrás y la batalla así como su venganza comenzarían.

-Confió en que no tenga que cuidarte…- Menciono Homura sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja que se puso a su lado.

-Confió en que no nos mates a nosotras con tus armas- Replico con una seguridad altanera la pelirroja causando una pequeña sonrisa en la inexpresiva estrella solitaria.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer- respondió del mismo modo Homura observando a los ojos a Kyouko… el momento había llegado.

Los buques tenían la bahía a la vista y los riscos sirvieron para el desembarco de un grupo muy particular de chicas mágicas fácilmente reconocibles. Homura, Gretchen, Lindsay, Melisa y Lucia partieron de inmediato perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la isla mientras que las naves y soldados se quedaron detrás de ellas rápidamente. Los cegadores continuaban llegando y el momento de actuar de la pelirroja había llegado, nada mejor para ella que quedarse con la flota y proteger cuántas vidas pudiera pues la flota anclada era un blanco muy fácil y tentador para los cegadores que continuaban llegando desde todas direcciones.

La lanza de Kyouko se enterraba entre las placas de metal reforzado de los demonios armados quienes a pesar de su enorme tamaño tenían problemas para enfrentarse con la veterana que con sus sencillos ataques estaba resultando muy efectiva, era la pequeña gran diferencia que una sola chica mágica hacia con apoyo de los hombres que continuaban disparando en contra de los demonios, ayudando a la pelirroja en su batalla.

Súbitamente un coloso fue partido en dos y los atuendos rojos de una chica mágica bastante reconocida y hasta ahora desaparecida volvieron a aparecer en escena. El arma mágica más poderosa se perdía en la distancia, adentrándose en la isla, siguiendo los pasos del grupo que llevaba como objetivo asesinar a Hikari, sin dudas era ella, su mejor amiga: Yui.

-¡Espera!- Grito Kyouko intentando acercarse un poco a la chica mágica más perseguida del mundo después de la propia Hikari y que alguna vez fue una de sus compañeras.

-No te preocupes, ella no va a interferir en nada si es lo que piensas- interrumpió esa voz fría, cortante pero a la vez dulce. Esos ojos azules que ocultaban su rostro detrás de esa bufanda roja, contrastante con sus atuendos mágicos azules, insignificantes en comparación con las dos colosales armas que cubrían sus brazos por completo…

-De hecho, te quería ver a ti Mayuri- replico Kyouko dándole la espalda a la castaña que continuaba corriendo hacia el interior de la isla y ponía sus ojos en la chica de cabellos oscuros que tenia al frente. – ¿Piensas volver a casa algún día?- añadió la pelirroja.

-Yo no tengo un hogar, pero este no es un buen lugar para conversar- replico Mayu apuntando sus colosales armas en contra de un cegador que emergía desde el interior del océano tomando desprotegida a la flota.

Las dos chicas mágicas de inmediato comenzaron el ataque sobre el demonio. Los impactos de las balas de Mayu parecían ser mucho más peligrosos que en el pasado y los embates de la lanza de Kyouko a pesar de sus años aun continuaban teniendo la intensidad de antes. Ambas pelaban ferozmente contra un monstruo que poco a poco sucumbía ante los ataques de las dos chicas, pero otros tomaban su lugar y la batalla parecía no tener fin.

Desde las naves los soldados observaban como la chica mágica roja y la azul intercalaban ataques, pero sus miradas eran de desprecio mutuo… a veces parecía que incluso se estaban atacando entre ellas mientras que los cañones de los buques intentaban no impactarlas.

Peleando y cayendo por el colosal lomo de uno de los cegadores fue cuando se hizo obvio que la batalla era entre ellas dos y no contra los demonios. Las balas que tan fríamente Mayu apuntaba contra Kyouko terminaban destruyendo a los cegadores que las rodeaban debido a la habilidad de la pelirroja quien intentaba acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer daño a su antigua alumna y con quien ahora intercambiaba ataques esperando matarla.

En este ambiente lúgubre dos chicas mágicas se disponían a asesinarse una a la otra, llevándose a todos los cegadores que tenían entre ellas primero. Los demonios comenzaron a caer y cuando al fin un respiro llego las dos chicas mágicas parecían no notarlo… brincando de risco en risco Mayu disparaba ráfagas infinitas de balas que Kyouko conseguía desviar con su lanza y a su vez respondía las agresiones a distancia usando su arma como cadena.

Un descuido de Mayu hizo que la cadena de la veterana se enredara a su alrededor y con todas sus fuerzas Kyouko estrello a Mayu por todos lados rompiendo extremidades y desgarrando su piel y ropas. Al final la pelirroja con su experiencia había conseguido ganar la batalla y tenia atrapada a su antigua alumna, indefensa e incapaz de reaccionar… sus dos colosales armas no podían hacer más por ella a un rango tan cercano y menos en ese instante cuando la pelirroja se coloco sobre la chica de cabellos oscuros quien a pesar de estar tan malherida continuo desafiante hasta el último instante a pesar de estar encadenada y en el suelo.

-Ellos te esperan…- menciono Kyouko mientras sacaba de sus atuendos mágicos un objeto que lo cambiaba todo. –Esta es mi misión, llevarte de vuelta a casa con tus padres y tu hermana que te esperan- añadió mientras mostraba casi de manera forzada una fotografía de una familia alegre y feliz a la chica mágica que estaba en el suelo.

-Arata Mayuri es tu nombre completo, cuando tenias ocho años, celosa, empujaste a tu hermana de tres, Arata Nodoka, hacia un vehículo que venía por la calle… en el hospital Nodoka fue declarada muerta por casi dos horas hasta que tu pediste un deseo, deseaste reparar tu error, deseaste que tu hermana reviviera y así fue. Limpiaste tu pecado sin embargo no pudiste perdonarte y huiste de casa. Por dos años huiste de ciudad en ciudad hasta que te encontraste con Yui quien te acogió y con la fortuna de sus padres pudiste ocultarte por completo. Siempre supimos que las dos guardaban muchos secretos, pero nunca imaginamos que fueran de este tamaño. Nos dijiste que eras huérfana y te creímos, incluso te ayudamos a entrar en la escuela… pero cuando la inquisición comenzó seguiste a Yui- menciono Kyouko casi al borde del llanto mientras contaba la historia de la fotografía.

-Le debo todo a Yui…- replico Mayu con su frio tono cortante

-¡Tu no le debes nada! ¡Míralos!.. Ellos te extrañan, en especial tu hermana que ahora tiene 15 años. Te han buscado como locos por todos lados, esperaban que cuando la inquisición terminara tu volverías a casa pero no lo hiciste…-

-¿Y por que recurrieron a ti?- replico nuevamente de manera fría la chica mágica de cabellos negros y cortos.

-Querían ver a Sayaka en el muelle… es la comandante suprema, estaba demasiado ocupada así que se tuvieron que conformar conmigo- respondió la pelirroja.

Poco a poco la cadena de Kyouko sobre el cuerpo de Mayu se fue aflojando hasta que de nueva cuenta estaba libre y levantándose con lentitud. La transformación de el brazo izquierdo de la chica se perdió por voluntad propia, algo que en el pasado Mayu no podía conseguir, y su mano izquierda quedo libre para tomar la imagen de la familia sonriente que en el suelo se había negado a mirar… era como si la estuvieran mirando a ella, alentándola, apoyándola, aplaudiendo sus éxitos y afrontando sus fracasos. Era la familia de la que había huido y que le rogaba que volviera… algo que jamás habría imaginado.

-Siempre creí que me odiaban… que no podría volver a casa…- susurro Mayu mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo habría conseguido la fotografía si no me la hubiera dado tu madre?- pregunto Kyouko sonriendo.

Una misión muy sencilla en comparación con la que las otras chicas mágicas estaban llevando a cabo, pero igual de importante: Reunir una familia. Ese era el único motivo por el que Kyouko había llegado tan lejos y lo había conseguido, ahora su mirada se desviaba hacia la oscuridad del desierto donde la imponente torre negra se levantaba hasta por encima de las nubes que cubrían el cielo…

-¡Kyouko!- grito Mayu empujando a la chica mágica veterana… Un cegador salió de la nada y apunto su rayo letal en contra de las dos chicas mágicas que estaban en su propio mundo hasta ese momento. La fuerza de Mayuri era muy superior a como la pelirroja la podía recordar pues fue capaz de sacarla del rayo letal del demonio que instantes después comenzó a sucumbir bajo los impactos de la flota que las dos chicas mágicas estaban protegiendo.

-¡Mayu!- gritaba repetidamente y con desesperación la pelirroja al ver que la joven había sido impactada de lleno… la batalla entre ambas dejo a la joven herida pero recibir el rayo letal por completo era algo que ninguna podría soportar…

El cuerpo de la chica de cabellos azules estaba colgando de un risco que colapsaba hacia el mar y sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja se arrojo tras de los escombros para rescatar a su antigua alumna. El agua seguía estando tan fría como la brisa de la noche anterior mientras que el cuerpo de su amiga se hundía con rapidez. La cadena de Kyouko nuevamente fue de utilidad y con una dificultad enorme la pelirroja fue capaz de sacar del agua a su compañera… una vez fuera del agua la tragedia se hizo evidente.

Mayu estaba viva, sin embargo había perdido el brazo izquierdo por completo…

-Kyouko-Sempai… Así ya no le sirvo a Yui… Lléveme a casa por favor…- menciono la chica seria una vez que despertó en la cubierta del Amaterasu.

A la distancia un helicóptero ya se acercaba para recoger a la malherida chica mágica quien nunca olvidaría ese viaje que fue el más largo de su vida en dirección hacia el buque hospital de la flota, en todo momento sintiendo el dolor de su brazo amputado, el frio del agua salada en sus atuendos, el calor de las lagrimas en sus ojos y la tristeza en su corazón al saber que siempre huyo de aquellos a quienes más amaba y que creía la despreciaban...

-Pude ver el final de tu historia Mayu, ahora solo me falta la historia de Yui… y tal vez la mía…- menciono la pelirroja mientras que la batalla en la bahía continuaba como se esperaba, el fuego y al destrucción se propagaban por todo el lugar, pero la esperanza ya estaba en dirección hacia su destino… Hikari pronto caería o el mundo se hundiría en la misma oscuridad que ahora atestiguaban con horror…

Hikari debía caer…


	18. Claudicacion

Por mas de un año... Esta historia ha estado en el actual Status de "Abandonada"... Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado... Ya no soy el autor que antes se podia dar el lujo de preocuparse por hacer de la escritura un habito recurrente... Hoy la vida es distinta...

He crecido en responsabilidades y como persona... sin embargo el hecho de haber dejado esto inconcluso es una piedrita en el zapato, una que me molesta de vez en cuando...

Han pasado cosas en mi vida... cosas peores que las que en algunas ocasiones le hago a mis personajes... en parte los he llegado a comprender un poco mas... ideas han llegado a mi mente, pero un hecho ocurrio, algo que cambio considerablemente mi vida... algo que no debio haber pasado...

Debido a este suceso termine detestando aquello que tanto amaba... Este universo al que le dedique tanto tiempo y al que aun le seguia dedicando mis escasos ratos libres... algo que me rehusaba a dejar morir de esta forma... pero que ahora veo con otros ojos...

**ABANDONO FORMALMENTE ESTA HISTORIA**

Lamento mucho que este no sea el capitulo final que algunos esperaban y lamento no poderles ofrecer lo que esperaban.

Asi es como ahora estoy aqui, cerrando un ciclo y al mismo tiempo pidiendo su ayuda:

**SI ALGUIEN DESEA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA EN MI LUGAR CON GUSTO LES OFRECERE EL BORRADOR DE LOS CAPITULOS FINALES, ASI COMO EL DESENLACE**

Todos estaba listo, pero ahora no puedo concluir con aquello que comence. Si alguien mas desea hacerlo en mi lugar o al menos saber el desenlace final con gusto se los compartire, pues aunque termine aborreciendo este universo a esta historia la amo y aun lo sigo haciendo, es por eso que a pesar de mi claudicacion oficial no desearia que se quedara en el olvido.

Estare a la espera de alguien que desee terminar lo que yo no pude lograr.


End file.
